Continuous Fights - (Concluido)
by Gghoist
Summary: Esta historia ah llegado a su final, muchas gracias por leer.
1. Filo 1

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Un pelinegro caminaba por los alrededores del gimnasio, se le había puesto como castigo limpiar el gimnasio por haber hecho unas bromas pesadas a sus compañeros de clases, por esa razón se le encargo el ir a limpiar todo, todo eso él solo, solo se lo busco, solo sabrá como se sale de ese problema. Ya era de tarde, no había ningún estudiante merodeando por allí.

Quería hablar con su amiga de la infancia; Rei Miyamoto, quería saber del porque estaba tan distanciada con él, además, por lo poco que sabía era que Rei, junto con Hisashi, su mejor amigo, estaban en una relación amorosa, algo que el instituto si sabia y se lo decía a él, pero el pelinegro no quería creerlo, Rei y Takashi se prometieron, con el meñique, que se iban a casar cuando sean mayores y, una promesa de meñique no se rompe nunca.

Aún tenía sentimientos de por medio, sentimientos verdaderos y puros, el aún era un niño, no quería pasar a ser un adulto como lo eran sus antiguos amigos fallecidos, no quería ser como ellos, por eso aun poseía sentimientos, creyéndose un niño, un niño que merecía ser amado, un niño que merecía ser mimado y acariciado. Si, Takashi Komuro era un niño.

Dejo de pensar en el pasado ya que había llegado al gimnasio, así que solo suspiro y abrió la puerta de entrada, solo esperaba que no esté tan sucia y que le tome mucho tiempo de su valioso tiempo.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah—Se oían claramente lo que podían ser gemidos de una mujer, la voz era fina y femenina, así que era eso.

—No gimas muy fuerte, nos pueden oír—Se escuchó otra voz, pero esta era masculina que hablo en un susurro, una voz que Takashi escucho que venía del baño de mujeres que tenía el gimnasio, creía reconocer la voz masculina, pero solo podría ser el estrés del momento que lo hacían escuchar cosas que no eran.

—¡No importa Hisashi, solo hazme sentir en el cielo! —Takashi, el cual estaba por abrir la puerta del baño para darles una buena hablada, detuvo su mano cuando estaba por girar el picaporte, ahora si escucho bien la voz femenina, era de su interés amoroso; Rei Miyamoto.

—Está bien… ¡te hace sentir en el mismo cielo! —Takashi abrió mucho más grande sus ojos al oír la voz de su mejor amigo; Hisashi Igo.

No, esto no podía ser verdad, solo era una mala pasada, un mal sueño. Para comprobarlo abrió un poco la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido, lo que vio, le destrozo el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Allí estaba su mejor amigo Hisashi, con el pantalón y bóxer hacia abajo, penetrando con sumo fervor a Rei, la cual estaba siendo sostenida por los brazos del muchacho en el aire, penetrándola con todo, la hacía gemir de placer a la chica, hacía que caiga baba de la comisura de sus labios, se besaban con pasión y lujuria, ambos se necesitaban en ese mismo momento.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah… ¡me corro~! —Grito la mujer con un rostro de ahegao.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Hisashi de igual forma termino corriéndose, en el interior de la mujer.

Ambos respiraban frenéticamente, buscando el oxígeno para poder seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. El chico saco su miembro del interior de la mujer, dejando caer aquel liquido blanco como si de una cascada se tratase, aquel liquido salía como si no tuviera fin, Rei impedía que saliera de su interior, le gustaba tener la esencia de su novio en ella, no podía quedar embarazada porque tomaba las precauciones necesarias para eso.

—Ah, ah, ah… ¿lista para el segundo asalto? —Pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su novia era la mejor, además de ser su primera vez, la amaba con locura y con lujuria.

—Espero y me puedas seguirme el paso—Hablo Rei, sonriendo también de forma lujuriosa, su novio la tenía grande y eso le gustaba, la hacía llegar al orgasmo en tan solo 10 minutos, le gustaba ver del como aquel aparato ingresaba en su entrada, le gustaba sentir del como sus paredes se abrían de poco a poco hasta tener aquel pedazo de carne en su interior, le fascina el sexo a montones con su novio, él era el único que se merecía su cuerpo, nadie más.

Ambos se prepararon para una segunda vuelta.

Takashi cerró la puerta lentamente, no quería molestar a los niños con sus juegos. Takashi ya no tenía aquel rostro que mostraba algo de sentimientos, no, ahora poseía un rostro monótono, carente de emoción alguna, ahora ya no era un niño, ahora era un adulto, los adultos no necesitaban sentimientos, y si lo tenían, pues simplemente eran adolescentes para su persona, un adulto no tenía que tener sentimiento al momento de hacer algún acto, ya sea para bien o para mal, los sentimientos solo eran una distracción, eso fue lo que le dijeron sus compañeros al momento de ser devorados por esas cosas, al menos el logro escapar por las justas.

Unas lágrimas y ultimas, caían de sus ojos hacia el suelo, aunque con la velocidad a la que iba el muchacho, las lágrimas solo caían en su ropa, haciendo que su ropa se mojara de poco a poco, pero sus lágrimas dejaron de salir a los pocos segundos de que hayan salido, no eran necesarias para un adulto.

—Después de todo… cuando uno es adulto… es estar muerto—Si, aquello lo dijo con voz monótona aquel pelinegro, para sus compañeros y, ahora para él, los bebes no eran existencia, los niños solo eran insectos, los jóvenes solo eran niños, los adultos niños queriendo crecer, los ancianos solo moscos merodeadores y, ellos, ellos si eran adultos, adultos que no tenían sentimientos, ser un adulto era estar muerto, solo podías ser un adulto cuando estás muerto, allí, ya eras completamente un adulto.

Desde ese momento, Takashi Komuro, había muerto, por segunda vez.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Un día simple, con un buen clima, con un buen cielo azulado con sus hermosas nubes surcando el cielo como siempre, los pájaros cantando aquella melodía, los insectos empezando sus actividades, los animales yendo de caza, otros cuidando a sus crías y, en fin, todo lo que un normal y repetitivo día ocurría. Nada que ver con algo interesante, después de todo; la ciudad de Tokonosu era de esa categoría.

En el instituto Fujimi, más específicamente en la parte superior de uno de las edificaciones, estaba un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos color cafés, piel algo bronceada, viste una remera de color rojo, sobre ella se encuentra una chaqueta escolar de color negro, además de que sus pantalones son del mismo tipo, usa unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco.

El muchacho tenía en su mano derecha un guante negro que cubría todo sus dedos, eso no era para nada sorprendente es verdad, pero lo sorprendente radicaba en que el pequeño guante estaba proyectando en su dorso un holograma de un programa conocido como; Knight with Will, un programa de tv que es muy bueno a su parecer, con sus ya 200 episodios emitidos era la mejor programación que pudo encontrar, lástima que el protagonista que le agradaba estaba muerto, pero la historia seguía y eso le gustaba.

Sin girar el rostro, apago el holograma y el guante se hizo invisible, dejando libre su mano.

—Con que aquí estabas, eh, ¿Takashi? —El nombrado giro su rostro por sobre el hombro, para ver a una chica.

La chica tenía el cabello de color rosa, unos ojos dorados, además lleva unos lentes incoloros, su piel es de tez blanca, su pecho es de cola C, casi D. Su ropa consiste en una blusa manga larga de color blanco, en su pecho tiene un listón de color negro, el cuello de la ropa en de un color verde, al igual que la falda que posee, aquel era el uniforme femenino del instituto. Era una bella chica a la vista de cualquiera.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Takagi-san? —Dijo el pelinegro, regresando la mirada hacia el frente, viendo el paisaje apoyando sus brazos en el barandal de metal que tenía en frente.

—El sensei me mando a llamarte, dice que dejes de perderte las clases—Explico la chica con un semblante serio.

—Ya veo. Pero no estoy interesado en las clases por el momento, pero… gracias por tomarte las molestias de venir a decírmelo, Takagi-san—El muchacho le hablo sin voltear a verla, estaba ocupado en ver lo que estaba pasando en sus lentes de contacto que le permitían ver todo lo que el desease de un entorno y, por lo que podía ver, "ellos" se empezaron a mover.

—¡Ya podrías dejar esa maldita actitud tuya! ¡me cansa que aun te sigas lamentando por lo que paso, ya deja el pasado atrás y ve hacia dentale! ¿¡quieres!? —La chica alzo la voz, se notaba molesta por como el chico sufría con el pasado, con un pasado doloroso.

—El pasado es bueno de recordar, pero si es doloroso de igual forma lo tienes que tener en mente, de eso se trata la vida—Comento el muchacho sin mucho interés, el ya había dejado el pasado atrás y con ello, todos sus dolores de cabeza.

—Tsk, me molesta tu actitud… tu no eras así, ¿Qué te paso, Takashi? —Saya se veía preocupada por lo que le paso a su amigo y amor secreto, el chico en el pasado nunca fue de ese modo, ahora, se veía como si no le importara su vida y ya.

—El mundo cambia Takagi-san, y con ella, sus habitantes también—Takashi regreso a mirar a la pelirrosa, la cual se preocupó más por ver aquel rostro sin emociones, sin rastro de inocencia, sin rastros de Takashi Komuro.

—(Suspiro) Solo regresa a clases que el sensei se molestara mucho si no llegas… solo vuelve, Takashi—Saya se dio la vuelta, dándole una mirada de preocupación más notoria, algo que Takashi vio y solo suavizo su rostro y le sonrió un poco, haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje fuertemente y regresara la mirada hacia el frente para que el pelinegro no la viera.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos luego de que la chica se fuera de nuevo al salón, el muchacho pelinegro uso su guante negro para revisar su alrededor, múltiples pantallas aparecieron en el aire, alrededor del muchacho, en ella se veía la ciudad de Tokonosu, pero luego empezó a ver como el humo salía, los gritos se escuchaban, las personas corrían por su vida, otras "personas" caminaban a paso lento y comían a las personas que lograban atrapar, si, Umbrella había llegado a Tokonosu.

Él lo sabía bien porque una vez trabajo para esa maldita Corporación, pero logro salir de allí con información sumamente necesaria para la salvación del mundo, con tan solo 12 años ya era un agente entrenado, sin sentimientos al momento de matar una víctima, el chico pertenecía a CAD (Corporación Activa Demoledora), un nombre casi original, pero aquella organización se encargaba de eliminar a Umbrella, él logró infiltrase como uno más de ellos a los 13 años, se disfrazó de un adulto para que no llamara mucho la atención. Veía del como hacían pruebas en humanos y animales, toda una aberración vio allí, pero lo soporto muy bien al ya no dejar que sus sentimientos se interpongan en ese lugar.

Cuando lo descubrieron casi muere, ya que un tipo vestido de negro, casi lo mata, era un tipo muy fuerte, tenía una fuerza sobre humana, su cuerpo se regeneraba como nunca antes, logro salir de allí gracias a las armas que ocultaba en un pequeño contenedor portátil creado por el mismo, hacía que la materia se achicara, pero que contuviera su misma forma cuando entre en el artefacto rectangular de unos 10mm. Logro salir con vida, pero el tipo ese estaba más que vivo, él lo sabía muy bien.

Pero dejando de lado la historia del chico de 17 años atrás, pasamos al presente.

Del bolsillo del pantalón salió aquel artefacto rectangular, el cual brillo un poco antes de abrirse poco a poco, dejando salir un arma, un DSR-Precision DSR-1, de color negro con plateado. El arma se colocó a un metro por encima de él. En el ojo derecho del pelinegro apareció un pequeño holograma que indicaba al frente, en donde se podía ver la cabeza de un policía, con el cuerpo pálido y unos ojos desorbitados y muertos.

El arma seguía levitando encima del muchacho, mientras que el pelinegro respiraba lentamente, y, en su mano derecha, apareció un pequeño gatillo holográfico, un gatillo con el cual dispararía su arma hacia el muerto viviente.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¡Deténgase enseguida por favor! —Hablo una mujer pelirroja, vistiendo un traje de profesora, la mujer estaba por sus 30 años, piel suave y tersa, cuerpo voluptuoso y hermoso para alguien como ella.

—No se preocupe Hayashi-sensei, de esto me encargo yo—Un hombre vestido con una ropa normal, camiseta azul y pantalones negros hablo de forma seria, se acercó a donde estaba la puerta de metal y tomando fuertemente del cuello de la camisa al hombre lo atrajo hacia el e hizo que se golpeara con la puerta de hierro.

—¡Tejima-sensei, no creo que deba usar la violencia para de-…! —La pelirroja se calló de golpe al ver del como el hombre que estaba fuera de la puerta de barrotes, termino mordiendo el brazo del profesor pelinegro, haciendo que caiga al suelo con una mordida y falta de carne en aquella zona.

Todos veían de forma preocupada la escena, allí estaban tres profesores, dos de ellos hombres y una la pelirroja que estaba con ellos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero se alegraron cuando el sensei tirado en el suelo se movió, el hombre del suelo se levantó de forma lenta hasta estar en frente de los profesores que estaban temblando del miedo al ver esa cara pálida y además, esos ojos desorbitados les daba mucho más miedo que antes, los dos hombre del miedo al ver aquello salieron corriendo, dejando a la otra en el lugar muy aterrada, su cuerpo no le respondía, así que no podía hacer nada cuando el sensei se lanzó a ella, específicamente a su cuello.

Pero antes de que el hombre llegara a tocarla, el cuerpo ya estaba volando para atrás con un agujero en su frente, dando señal de que una bala había ingresado en ese orificio.

— _Hayashi-sensei… corra en la dirección que le indica este pequeño mapa, escóndase allí cuando llegue, no haga ruido y solo espere… escape rápido, tal parece que falle en mi puntería_ —En frente de la mujer apareció una pantalla pequeña, en donde se veía al pelinegro hablándole de forma seria, para luego mostrar el mapa del instituto y dejando ver a donde tenía que ir.

La mujer le hizo caso, ya que al frente se vio del como la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar al hombre de afuera y, a muchos otros más. Tal parecía que Takashi si acertó en dos lugares, una, en la cabeza del hombre y, dos, en la cerradura de la puerta.

La mujer salió corriendo de allí, se sacó sus tacones y se largó a donde indicaba el mapa, además había un punto que se movía, siendo ella ese punto y, detrás, unos puntos negros que se iban a todo el instituto.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Takashi había avisado a los salones que podía, pero tal parece que ninguno de ellos le creía, no tenía tiempo para eso ya que tenía que salir de allí como sea, se llevaría a Saya y a su amigo Kohta con él, no quería que murieran ese día, ambos eran divertidos a su manera y, eso le gustaba.

 **Raaassssjjj…**

Abrió la puerta de su salón, estaba algo cansado por correr, pero no lo demostraba mucho, puso un rostro serio y hablo, solo esperaba que lo creyeran.

—¡Todos tienen que correr por sus vidas, este lugar ya no es seguro, salgan y corran sino quieren terminar muertos! —Takashi hablo de forma seria y alta, para que todos lo escucharan y lo obedecieran, pero:

—¡Hahahahahahahahaha! —Todos terminaron carcajeándose de lo lindo por las estúpidas palabras dichas por él; bromista del instituto.

El pelinegro era conocido por hacerle bromas a cualquiera, era conocido por sus historias que inventaba para darle un poco de sentido a la vida. Pero fue más gracioso verlo a él y ordenarles, en verdad era gracioso para todos. Menos para dos personas, siendo ellos Saya y Kohta.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos al ver que no le estaban haciendo caso, en su lugar solo recibía las burlas de los que estaban allí presentes, lo molestaba en gran medida que no le creyeran, se creó su segunda cara para ocultar sus cosas y argumentos, tal parecía que su segunda cara había ganado terreno y eso era un mal factor para este día, uno muy malo.

El pelinegro miro a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro pachoncito, dándoles una señal con sus ojos, ellos solo asintieron de forma lenta, era una forma de decir que, si entendieron a lo que Takashi quería decir, sin más que hacer el pelinegro salió corriendo de allí a toda prisa, tenía que tomar sus armas de su almacén, solo tenía el francotirador con silenciador en su caja de armas, así que no podía hacer nada que solo ir a ver sus recursos.

Los estudiantes seguían riéndose de lo lindo, algo que aprovecharon dos de ellos para irse sin que nadie los viera, excepto dos de los del salón, un peliplata y una pelinaranja, los cuales sonrieron un poco y asintieron con la cabeza, para luego marcharse del salón sin que nadie los viera, era un buen factor en estos momentos de "broma" por parte de Takashi.

— _Este es un anuncio de emergencia. Todo el plantel está siendo atacado, estamos rodeados y necesitamos huir cuando antes. Repito, el plantel está siendo ataca-… ¡No, aléjate de mí! ¡no, no! ¡arrrggh! ¡ayúdenme por favor, no quiero morir! ¡no qui-…!_ —El que parecía ser el director de Fujimi estaba hablando de forma nerviosa por el comunicador, pero de repente empezó a gritar por ayuda, se escuchaban mordidas, desgarros y ruidos aterradores, más sumándole el grito de terror, tal parecía que esto no era una broma para nada, no lo era.

3… 2… 1… y el alboroto cobro vida sin más percance.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —Todo aquel que siguiera con vida salió corriendo de sus salones.

Ahora no había regla alguna, solo el de sobrevivir un día más. Unos se daban puñetazos para poder huir, otros golpeaban a las mujeres para que les den paso, por las escaleras unos se caían y eran aplastados sin piedad alguna por la horda de humanos que se querían escapar, sangre ya volaba por allí, si era posible muchos lesionados y, uno que otro muerto. Esto era algo que consistía en vivir y sobrevivir, no importaba si te llevabas contigo una vida, eso no importaba, era vivir o morir, ¿Cuál eliges?

En estos momentos Takashi estaba regresando hacia el interior a ver si salvaba alguien y llevarlo hacia CAD y que reciban apoyo, lo malo de todo eso era que no se podía contactar con las instalaciones, puede que sea por el fallo en la comunicación y los electrodomésticos, o puede que ya hayan lanzado un PEM para que no se comunicara nadie, Umbrella era muy precavida en todo, no se podía confiar en ellos, pero nadie sabía, aun, del porque estaban haciendo esto.

En su mano derecha tenía su guante negro, el cual tenía un gatillo, y a su alrededor estaban levitando 3 armas pequeñas, 3 pistolas glock con silenciador, esto ya no era un lugar como para pasear a lo lindo, no, esto ya era una zona de muerte, si no tenías algún arma con el cual defenderte, pues, date por muerto.

Guardo sus armas en aquella caja y solo se quedó con su guante, fue corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo que estaba fuera de los salones, rápidamente corrió y le dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha en la cabeza aquel "hombre" que estaba mordiendo a su amigo Hisashi, además de estar siendo ayudado por Rei Miyamoto, novia de su amigo Hisashi Igo.

El ser soltó el brazo ya que le faltaba una buena porción de su cabeza, algo que lo mato enseguida y sin miramientos.

El pelinegro regreso la mirada hacia ellos, sacudiendo su guante y limpiándolo de la sangre que tenía encima.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Pregunto el pelinegro de forma seria, mirando a ambos personajes ignorándolo, porque el segundo chico allí tenía una herida en su brazo, algo que a Takashi hizo poner un rostro monótono, estaba por sacar una de sus armas y disparar, pero antes de eso ellos dos hablaron:

—Sí, muchas gracias por salvarnos, Takashi—Agradeció Hisashi al pelinegro por haberlo salvado, el chico dejo de lado su rostro sin emoción para prestar atención a los dos chicos. No era el momento de matarlo, ya llegaría el momento indicado, así que solo tenía que esperar.

—No hay de que… tenemos que huir de aquí cuanto antes, parece que se pondrá mucho peor—Takashi tenía que ser muy precavido, no tenía que andar revelando información a cualquiera, ni mucho menos a sus conocidos y amigos, era una ley que se le impuso antes de empezar su entrenamiento, un entrenamiento que se le quedo bien marcado en su mente.

—Eso es verdad, ¿pero a dónde? —Pregunto una preocupada Rei, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su novio que el estado de toda la población.

—Será mejor ir a la azotea y esperar por la ayuda—Sugirió el peliplata, empezando a levantarse del suelo y empezar a caminar hacia unos pasillos para llegar a la azotea, era eso o esperar a que esas cosas se le sigan acercado a paso lento hacia su localización.

—Buena idea Hisashi… vamos rápido, Takashi—Rei miro al pelinegro que estaba serio, pero dejo de estarlo para empezar a caminar en dirección a donde se fue el otro joven. El pelinegro apretó fuertemente su puño derecho, haciendo que el guante se ponga de un color rojo carmesí.

— _"Mmm, rayos… matarlo si, pero estos apenas son niños… unos niños"_ —Takashi pensó un poco, pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos para ponerse su otro guante, esto sería algo divertido y arriesgado, estos "caminantes" no eran nada en comparación a la cuarta oleada, solo esperaba que Umbrella no enviara a más de esas cosas evolucionadas, aunque el mismo lo dudada, Umbrella era eso, una sombrilla que cubre lo que uno quiere saber.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos el trió de jóvenes estaban llegando a la azotea, pero lo malo del momento radicaba en que había muchos de esas cosas por aquí, eran algunos alumnos ya transformados y caminando de la manera más tranquila por allí, eso, hasta que el trió llego a la azotea e hizo ruido al momento de abrir la puerta rechinadora, eso era muy molesto de ver, esas cosas eran muy sensibles al sonido, no podían ver, pero lo compensaban con su buen oído.

—¡Tendremos que subir por las escaleras para poder llegar arriba! ¡allí podremos hacer una barricada con lo que encontremos! —Informo Hisashi un tanto cansado, agarrándose con fuerza la parte en el cual había sido mordido.

—¡Buena idea Hisashi! ¡ahora solo hay que cruzar con cuidado! —Opinó la mujer del grupo, teniendo en sus manos una lanza improvisada de un trapeador que se encontraron de camino.

—Vamos entonces—Takashi ya estaba haciendo volar las cabezas de "ellos" por doquier, los otros dos jóvenes miraban sorprendidos el despliegue de golpes que daba el pelinegro, era peligroso y con mucha fuerza por lo que podían ver, ya que, el pelinegro reventaba o se llevaba una gran porción de la cabeza con tan solo un puñetazo con ese guante.

— _"Im-Impresionante"_ —Pensaron los otros dos aún más sorprendidos por ver el rostro del chico, no mostraba nada, en verdad parecía como si estaban viendo a un asesino a sueldo en frente.

—¡Muévanse rápido! Puede que sea fuerte pero mi fuerza es limitada—Takashi alzo la voz para que esos dos niños, para él, avanzaran rápidamente hacia las escaleras, ya que desde la puerta de entrada estaban llegando más de esas cosas, parecía que no tenían fin y eso, el pelinegro les daría mucha pelea, pero por poco tiempo si siguen llegando de esa forma.

—¡H-Ha-Hai! —Dijeron los dos saliendo de su asombro, empezaron a correr en dirección hacia las escaleras, Takashi seguía atrás intentando retener a los caminantes hasta que los dos niños armen la barrera para que no puedan pasar.

Luego de unos 5 minutos Takashi logro ingresar al interior de la barrera improvisada, algo que logro retener a los caminantes hasta que llegaran la ayuda que se necesitaba en un momento muy crítico.

—¡Esto es imposible! Hace unas horas todo era perfecto—Rei empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, ya que delante de ellas y del resto se podía ver lo que parecía ser un apocalipsis.

Humo salía de algunos vehículos, se oían algo de disparos, algunos gritos desgarradores y aterradores, "ellos" caminaban de forma lenta por todo el lugar, yendo a ver cuál sería su próxima víctima y próxima cena. Eso era como estar viendo al mismo apocalipsis llegar a sus puertas, hace poco todo era perfecto, hace poco "ellos" no caminaban por las calles matando a personas, hace poco todo iba de maravilla, pero, pero ahora todo iba muy mal, todo lo que nadie quería que pasara, estaba pasando, esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Hisashi abrazo de forma protectora a la mujer, no le gustaba verla llorar, era su novia y tenía que protegerla de todo, pero, pero parecía que el destino no quería eso, ya que estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo deseaba devorar el cuerpo a mordiscos de la mujer, no quería eso, no quería ser como ellos y andar caminando por allí comiendo personas inocentes, él no era un monstruo y no quería serlo.

—Tranquila Rei, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, incluso luego de la muerte—Hablo Hisashi con determinación, abrazando protectoramente a Rei, estaba por darle un beso en los labios, pero el habla del pelinegro del lugar lo detuvo.

—Si no quieres que ella sea como ellos, no la beses, se infectara—Ambos vieron a Takashi, el cual, para sorpresa mucho más de los dos, tenía un arma pequeña en su mano derecha, cargándola como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Pero dejaron su sorpresa de lado al escuchar y ver como unos helicópteros pasaban por encima del instituto, aquellos helicópteros no los habían visto nunca, tenía un logo de algo que parecía ser una sombrilla o algo por el estilo, Takashi reconoció el símbolo de inmediato y supo que esto no era para nada bueno, con ellos aquí, tal parece que traían mucho más del virus para hacerlos a ellos, unos mutantes muy poderosos, en verdad estaban en problemas y aun peor, ahora tenía que cuidar a un par de niños y a otros más que había visto antes de que esto sucediera.

—¡Eh! ¡estamos aquí, ayuda! —Rei intentaba hacer que los hombres del helicóptero los vieran, pero tal parece que eso no iba hacer posible, ya que los helicópteros pasaron de largo hasta perderse en los edificios grandes que tenía la ciudad en ese entonces.

—No malgastes tu tiempo en eso, ellos están aquí por otra cosa—Hablo Takashi mirando de forma seria a los "UH", con ellos merodeando, quien sabe si salían con vida, especialmente las personas que se toparan con ellos, esos hombres no dudarían en matar a la gente inocente, ellos no dudan ante nada, eran como maquinas, para Takashi ellos eran cazadores.

—Takashi tiene razón, tal vez ellos estén aquí para hacer otra cosa que rescatar civiles—Hisashi termino convenciendo a su novia de que dejara de intentar, no quería que le pasara nada malo.

 **Cofg… cofg…**

Rei miro de forma preocupada a su novio, el cual tocio muy fuerte, y lo peor, la toz veía con sangre incluida, algo que la asusto mucho.

—¡Hisashi! ¡tranquilo, solo ten paciencia que te sanaras muy pronto! —Dijo Rei muy preocupada por el estado del chico.

—N-No, yo ya no tengo salvación… Takashi, amigo… como último favor… por favor… mátame, no quiero terminar como esas cosas y comerme a las personas inocentes… por favor, hazme este último favor… te lo pido, cof, cof—Hisashi miro a su mejor amigo, el cual lo veía sorprendido un poco, pero más allí estaba aquel rostro monótono que siempre lo caracterizaba, antes no era así, pero ahora, este era un nuevo Takashi.

 **Crick, cracs…**

Rei abrió grande los ojos al ver del como el pelinegro cargo el gatillo del arma, no iba a permitir que matara a su novio, no lo iba a permitir. Antes lo mataba ella a él.

—¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!? ¡No voy a dejar que lo mates, así como así! —Rei se puso en medio, abrazando contra su pecho a un muy pálido Hisashi, el cual, estaba gruñendo un poco.

—Es la última voluntad de Hisashi, y la tengo que cumplir—Dijo el chico de forma monótona, haciendo que Rei se sorprenda mucho más.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡No dejare que lo toques! —Al momento de terminar sus palabras, ella sintió del como terminaba siendo empujada hacia el frente con mucha fuerza, vio hacia el frente y el responsable era nada más ni nada menos que Hisashi.

Hisashi ya no estaba vivo, su piel era pálida y tenía muchas manchas negras en su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, estaba gruñendo como si de un animal se tratara, un animal que muy pronto se comería a su comida favorita.

—Grraaaaarrrr—Gruño el ahora muerto Hisashi, lanzándose de golpe hacia el frente, tratando de comerse a la chica que en este momento estaba en shock por lo que le iba a pasar. No podía creer que esto le esté pasando al chico que ama, no podía creerlo.

 **Baaanngggg…**

La bala termino atravesando el cráneo de Hisashi por completo, haciendo que caiga al suelo ya sin vida alguna. Rei abrió muy grande los ojos, todo lo vio en cámara lenta, del como el cuerpo de su novio terminaba cayendo al suelo en un ruido sordo, sangre empezó a salir del orificio en donde entro la bala.

—¡HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! —Grito la mujer con sumo dolor, perder a un ser amado delante de sus ojos, y que el asesino este a unos pasos, le dolía el alma a mil, le dolía todo su cuerpo, le dolía su corazón.

El chico con el cual tuvo su primera vez y muchas más, al chico con el cual siempre sonreía, con el cual siempre contaba sus preocupaciones y sueños, al chico del cual estaba sumamente enamorada, el chico que en un futuro iba a ser su esposo, al chico que amaba con toda su alma, yacía en el suelo muerto, sin un rastro de vida alguna.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

El sol ya se estaba ocultando poco a poco, eran como las 2 de la tarde, pero el sol parecía como si se quisiera ocultar rápido, para poder ver si cuando aparezca de nuevo, todo lo que estaba pasando en ese pueblo, sea una simple pesadilla nada más, que sea simplemente un sueño de los malos, que sea una mala pasada del destino, que esto no esté pasando.

—En verdad lamento tu perdida Miyamoto, pero sino lo mataba, tu ibas a morir—Dijo Takashi con un semblante algo triste por ella y su perdida, a él no le afectaba en nada, ya se había acostumbrado a las perdidas y estaba bien.

—¿Quién dijo que me salvaras? ¡Lo mataste porque te dio celos! ¿¡verdad!? Ver que tu mejor amigo se queda con la mujer a la que amas en tus propias narices… eso te dio celos y lo mataste… te odio, te odio, te odio… ojalá que tú seas mordido por ellos para que yo termine matándote de la peor manera posible. Si, tus malditos celos te ganaron, ver que tu mejor amigo se lleva el todo de tu chica, no lo soportaste y ahora te desquitaste… te odio con mi alma, Takashi Komuro—Hablo con odio la Miyamoto, mirando al pelinegro que tenía un rostro sereno, era algo que siempre tenía en momentos como estos, la chica miraba lo estaba matando con la mirada, si tuviera esa arma en sus manos tranquilamente dispararía y le haría un montón de agujeros al que antes fue su amigo de la infancia, lo iba a matar por quitarle lo más preciado en su vida, el culpable tenía que pagar a como de lugar.

—Bueno entonces… diviértete con tu odio, que yo tengo personas que salvar y una organización que destruir—Dijo el pelinegro sin más, para luego darse la vuelta y dar un salto que lo llevo a la barricada, para luego dar otro salto y llegar a la parte alta de donde se tenía que subir las escaleras.

Rei abrió grande los ojos, ya que hablo sin pensar y ahora por su culpa, al único que tenia se iba a marchar, por su culpa iba a perder otra vez a Takashi, ella no quería perderlo, así como perdió a Hisashi, ella no quería ese destino.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? Por favor Takashi, hable sin pensar… mi desesperación me gano… por favor… ¡no me dejes! ¡no lo soportaría! ¡no quiero perderte, así que por favor! ¡no te vayas de mi lado! —Rei trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar al pelinegro que la estaba mirando con lastima, era una niña asustada que necesitaba la ayuda de una buena persona, alguien que la comprenda por el dolor que está pasando por este preciso momento, un dolor que puede quedar marcado por el resto de su vida si no es atendido a tiempo.

El pelinegro dio un salto hacia el suelo, parándose y dándose la vuelta para colocar su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica, la cual se sorprendió por aquello, vio sonreírle un poco a ella, le gustaba esa sonrisa, esa que demostraba que te iba a cuidar como lo más preciado de la tierra, como si ella fuera lo único en la vida de Takashi, como si el la amara a ella con toda su alma, y ella, le correspondía en todo ante él.

—Tranquila… cuidare de ti mientras crezcas cada día, no importa él lo que pase, te ayudare en lo que yo pueda y cuando pueda—Dijo el pelinegro de forma seria, acariciando la cabellera naranja de su amiga.

Rei estaba sorprendida, no creía que Takashi, luego de esas palabras que ella le dijo, regresara a su lado y le dijera que la iba a cuidar todo lo que pudiera, puede que lo haya entendido mal, pero, dijo crezcas, algo que significaba que él iba a estar con ella para el resto de su vida, en otras palabras; que ellos iban a casarse y vivir juntos hasta el resto que les quede de vida.

La chica no pudo más y abrazo al chico de forma imprevista, sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho que no se lo esperaba, pero él no correspondió el abrazo, el no necesitaba desahogarse, sino ella, ella fue la que perdió algo en su vida, no el, el ya perdió demasiado como para andar quejándose por pequeñeces, él era un adulto y lo tenía que ser, hasta que se reúna con sus amigos, lo cual sería pronto, muy pronto.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #1 - Adulto**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones faltantes y finales**

Bien, aquí con un nuevo FF.

Umbrella será el antagonista de esta historia, como también los "caminantes", uno que otro maleante armado y demás.

Takashi no busca el vivir, solo el de llevar a salvo a los que el rescate a la base de CAD, luego de eso, cada quien va con su vida. Takashi no es un héroe, es un perfecto participe a antagonista, ya que, a él no le importa el matar a un aliado si él lo desea, lo matara sin dudarlo, incluso a su propia familia. Un antihéroe, sería la palabra correcta para dárselo a él.

Puede que en un futuro transcienda a rango M, por seguridad no más, ya que este FF solo es rango T. Espero y no me borren la historia por revelarme.

Este FF no planea pasar de los 20 episodios, lo acabare de forma rápida, así como voy con Knight with Will.

Puede, si es posible, que aparezcan uno que otro personaje de un anime aparte.

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	2. Filo 2

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Desde ahora ustedes son el equipo más activo de CAD! Fueron entrenados de la mejor manera para este trabajo que es de suma importancia para la vida humana, nuestro rival de toda la vida: Umbrella, ha empezado a moverse desde las sombras. Su deber es ir ayudar a un cadete infiltrado en Umbrella, su nombre; Takashi Komuro. El, al igual que ustedes dos paso por el mismo proceso de asimilación, ayudándose y protegiéndose en cualquier misión, ustedes no son niños, ustedes dejaron de ser niños al momento de ser experimentos de Umbrella y, por esa razón… ¡de ustedes depende hacer caer a esa horripilante aberración de la creación! ¿¡han entendido perfectamente, soldados!? —Un hombre de aspecto musculoso, ropas negras y lentes del mismo color, rostro severo y voz potente, hablo hacia un grupo de 2 jóvenes, dos chicos, ambos sin rastro de emociones en sus rostros.

—¡Señor, si señor! —Los jóvenes alzaron la voz y hablaron con todo el respeto del mundo, haciendo el clásico saludo de un militar miraban al frente en donde esta aquel hombre de alto rango que les estaba encomendando ir en ayuda de su compañero de prueba. Ellos, eran el equipo "P", aquel que logro sobrevivir a Umbrella, junto con el infiltrado en este momento en aquellas instalaciones.

—¡Bien! Parten a las 2400 horas… hagan lo que este a su alcance para que su compañero pueda salir de allí con la poca información que posee, el mundo entero y nosotros, se lo agradecemos con todo nuestro corazón… ¡vasta de emociones, vayan alistarse y prepárense, esta es nuestra única oportunidad! —El hombre miro por unos milisegundos, con pena a los muchachos, ya que estos no se inmutaban, no mostraban emociones, los dos y muy pronto, el tercero, estaban listos y seguros de morir.

—¡Entendido señor! —Dijeron los dos jóvenes de 14 años, con voz muerta pero seria, con rostro sin emociones, pero determinada, con el alma muerta, pero con el corazón latiendo.

Esta misión, tenía que ser un éxito, aunque sea, para poder detener a Umbrella, por unos años más.

Pero, esto era solo un recuerdo, Umbrella no pudo ser detenida y…

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Rei miraba a su amigo de la infancia ver el número de balas que tenía aquella arma, ella no sabía de donde o cuando saco esa pistola, y para variar, no sabía del como aprendió a usarla y a disparar de forma tan certera, era como estar viendo a otra persona en lugar de su amigo, amigo al cual no hablaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que todo el problema para ella empezó.

Takashi miraba en sus lentes de contacto las balas que tenía en su inventario, 2000 balas. 500 para el francotirador, 500 para el arma de asalto que poseía, 200 para las pequeñas armas que tenía también en su caja de armas, y 700 para la ametralladora que el llevaba. También vio que tenía 25 granadas de plasma, 10 silenciadores de armas, 10 bombas de humo, unas 6 bengalas verdes, 6 comunicadores de radio para el oído, 2 cuchillas de 30cm cada una, una Katana, 50 cartuchos de cada arma de fuego. De suministros tenía muy escasos, 20 botellas de agua, 20 latas de comida, otras 20 de fruta enlatada y nada más, eso no sustentaría a las personas que salvase, ya que CAD, estaba ubicada debajo del océano pacifico y, llegar allí, no sería nada fácil sin comida y armas.

—Si algo te incomoda Miyamoto-san, puedes preguntar, yo responderé si está a mi alcance—Takashi hablo de forma monótona, sin apartar la vista de su arma, para luego cargarla de forma natural y apuntar un poco con la mira infrarroja que poseía.

Rei se estremeció un poco, como también se sintió triste y dolida de que no la llamara por su nombre, le dolió su pecho porque su amigo no le estaba prestando atención, como si fuera un humano más de montón que tenía que ser salvado.

—Me… me preguntaba, ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar esa arma? Además ¿de dónde la sacaste? —Pregunto nerviosa y curiosa, ya que nunca en su vida vio a su amigo tomar alguna clase de disparo y esas cosas.

—Mhm, aprendí en un curso riguroso y especial. Esta arma y muchas más lo tengo guardadas en esta caja—Explico sin emociones el muchacho, mostrando su caja a la chica, la cual se veía muy curiosa, ya que nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso que cargara armas. ¿Qué ocultaba su amigo?

—Ya veo. Etto, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? Intentare llamar a mi padre con un número especial—Pidió y explico la mujer.

Takashi no dijo nada y solamente le dio su teléfono, se levantó de donde estaba al igual que Rei, el pelinegro fue con su arma agarrada con sus dos manos y puestas a la par de su hombro derecho, fue a ver si habían más de "ellos" por el alrededor, si la chica no podía usar un arma estaría el solo con el arma, pero no se preocupaba, no por nada era el antiguo capitán de su equipo ya caído en combate. Vio que esas cosas seguían entrando de poco a poco por la puerta de la terraza, vio hacia uno de los muchos salones, vio a dos de sus conocidos amigos; Saya y Kohta, corriendo hacia no se sabía dónde, pero tenía que ir rápido ayudarlos y llevárselos a la base antes de que Umbrella decida lanzar una ojiva nuclear aquí o algo peor.

Abrió la palma de su mano derecha y de su caja de armas, salió saltando un silenciador, con el cual el pelinegro fue colocándola en su arma, no quería llamar la atención con los disparos, esas cosas eran muy sensibles al ruido y sería un problema si más de ellos siguen el ruido hacia ellos.

Giro su rostro para ver el ruido de llantos comprimidos que venía de sus espaldas, encontrándose con Miyamoto que estaba sollozando en silencio, mirando al teléfono y mojándola, no importaba eso, pero se le hacía curioso del porque lloraba la chica.

—¿Sucedió algo de que me tenga que informar, Miyamoto-san? —Pregunto Takashi, mirando a la chica y bajando su arma para que no se asuste, los niños eran así.

—Takashi… m-mi padre… mi padre no me reconoció… le hable, pero él no me escuchaba, se oían gritos, disparos… snif… estoy muy preocupada por mi familia... —Takashi miraba del como la chica lloraba, bajo la mirada y seguía soltando lágrimas, estaba muy preocupada por su familia como ella mismo dijo, lástima que a él no le preocupaba la suya.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos una chica pelirrosa y un chico pelinegro de aspecto pachoncito estaban en una de las aulas de herramientas, Saya pensó, con su mente super brillante, que con las herramientas que estaban en el salón se podría crear, aunque sea algún tipo de arma que les sirva para poder matar a esas cosas, esas cosas que se comían a todo ser vivo que se encontraban en su camino.

—¡Hirano, apúrate que ya mismo entran esas cosas! —Le exigió la chica, mirando al gordo estar balbuceando quien sabe que cosas, y ella, allí parada viendo del como esas cosas estaban por derribar la puerta.

—¡Esto va aquí! ¡ya mismo! —Kohta se veía muy emocionado por lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo era un maniático de las armas de todo tipo, él lo conocía todo.

—¡Hyyyyyaaaaaa! —Saya soltó un grito de terror al ver del como esas cosas lograron derribar la puerta sin más esfuerzo.

Vio del como todos ellos se abalanzaban hacia ella, con esas bocas abiertas listas para morderla y devorarla sin fin alguno.

 **Clack… pam…**

Saya vio del como un clavo se introducía en la cabeza de aquel ser que anteriormente era un humano, lo vio caer al suelo esta vez ya muerto, regreso a ver al gordo, encontrándoselo con una sonrisa salvaje y extasiada, nunca lo había visto de esa manera y por eso se sorprendió un poco. Retrocedió hasta estar a las espaldas de Kohta, el cual disparaba a la cabeza para que esas cosas no se volvieran a mover, tal parece que había encontrado el punto débil de "ellos".

—Takagi-san… toma una bolsa y llena el otro envase de gas, así como también los clavos—Dijo Kohta, el cual seguía disparando sin contemplación alguna hacia "ellos".

—¿¡Me estas ordenando o que!? —Saya estaba indignada ante la orden de aquel gordo que logro salvar, ella debería ser la que le ordenara y no al revés.

—… Por favor—Kohta giro su rostro, se lo veía un rostro maniático y con una sonrisa de depredador, algo que asusto a Saya, pero Kohta puso un rostro angelical y luego dijo aquellas palabras, algo que a Saya la calmo un poco pero el temor aún estaba allí.

—Mooo~, ya que—Saya solamente hizo caso y tomo una bolsa y empezó a llenarla con unos clavos, un tanque de gas pequeño que tenía también lo lleno, además de eso también tomo un taladro eléctrico que estaba allí, suponía que iba a ser necesario, en cualquier momento.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Una mujer muy hermosa, cabello rubio, ojos de color avellana, piel de porcelana, pecho voluptuoso, un trasero excelentemente apetecible, vestía una blusa blanca de botones, una falda que le llega hasta las rodillas de color negro, haciendo resaltar su trasero, encima de toda la ropa tenía una bata blanca de doctora.

La mujer parecía estar distraída con algunos medicamentos que eran necesarios para este momento.

—Mh, reciben una mordida y luego mueren… pero regresan a la vida y empiezan a comerse a las personas, mmm—La rubia razonaba un poco con el tema de las cosas que estaban pasando allá fuera de la enfermería, la rubia estaba tomando unos envases de medicina.

A sus espaldas de la rubia estaba un chico pelinegro con unas lentes sobre sus ojos, acababa de matar a golpes a uno de sus tantos compañeros, estaba asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando en este preciso momento, no quería morir en este infierno.

—¡Shizuka-sensei esto no es el momento de preocuparse por los demás! ¡hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes! —Dijo el muchacho muy preocupado, dudaba mucho que pudiera defenderse con aquella barra de metal que servía para poner el suero a los pacientes.

—Espera un poco más, necesito llevar lo necesario—Pidió la rubia, tomando unos envases del estante de arriba.

 **Cricksss…**

Ambos voltearon a ver a las ventanas, ya que la enfermería estaba en una planta baja y las ventanas daban a un espacio abierto, vieron del como muchos de "ellos" lograban ingresar al interior sin problema alguno, eran muchos de esas cosas y el muchacho del lugar decidió que la rubia tenía que sobrevivir.

—¡Arrrgg! ¡corra Shizuka-sensei! —Grito el muchacho al momento de ser mordido por "ellos" y que la sangre empiece a brotar de sus heridas que estaban siendo provocadas luego de los terribles mordiscos de esas cosas.

—Emmm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —La rubia lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntar aquello.

—¿Qué? —El chico estaba muy confundido como también asustado, algunos pedazos de carne estaban siendo arrancados de su cuerpo, se había sacrificado para ayudar a su sensei, pero ella la desaprovecho de esta manera.

—E-Espera…—La rubia retrocedía a cada paso que daban esos "humanos" de piel negra y ojos desorbitados y blancos.

Ella estaba viendo pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, cuando uno de ellos iba a tomarla con su mano, la rubia vio de como algo termino golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza de "ellos", haciendo que empezasen a caer al suelo ya sin vida alguna, la rubia vio a una chica de cabello purpura, mirada seria, uniforme del instituto, solo que la falda mucho más larga que las demás, en sus manos tenía una espada de madera con la cual, la recién llegada se estaba encargando de todos "ellos" sin una pisca de duda o miedo, ella golpeaba y hacia volar la sangre negra y algo roja de los cuerpos de los muertos, cada uno de ellos iban cayendo al suelo, otros, al recibir el fuerte golpe de la espada, chocaban contra la pared y uno que otro armario, chocando fuertemente y muriendo por los golpes que recibieron en la cabeza antes del choque.

El muchacho que había sido mordido con anterioridad estaba en el suelo, sentado y tomándose la herida del hombro, de donde estaba saliendo sangre, pero el chico lograba retenerlo por unos momentos. La recién llegada se puso a la altura del chico de lentes, mirando del cómo se estaba muriendo poco a poco.

—Soy Busujima Saeko, la capitana del club de kendo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto la ahora conocida como Saeko, posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho que escupió algo de sangre antes de responder a la pregunta hecha por la chica.

—Kazu Ishii… cof, cof, cof—Respondió el pelinegro de nombre Ishii, tosiendo algo de sangre por lo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo en estos precisos momentos.

—Ishii-kun, hiciste un buen trabajo al proteger a Marikawa-sensei. Pero… tu sabes lo que sucede luego de que uno es mordido, ¿no? ¿te gustaría que tu familia te mirara en ese estado? Yo puedo ayudarte a salir de ese problema… aunque nunca haya matado a alguien en mi vida—Hablo la chica mirando al moribundo muchacho.

—… Por favor—El muchacho se había estremecido por las palabras de Saeko, pero al final solo se resignó y pidió de favor que lo matara, no quería ser como esas cosas y andar matando gente por allí, no quería eso.

—Espero, ¿Qué vas a-…? —La rubia estaba preocupada por el estado del muchacho, pero las palabras de la chica en el lugar la estremecieron un poco.

—Por favor no se entrometa en esto. El orgullo de un hombre… tiene que ser salvado por una mujer—Shizuka estaba por interferir, pero las palabras de Saeko la detuvieron y solo se quedó a mirar.

Ishii solo puso una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando su muerte vio lo último en su vida, vio de como aquella espada de madera vino debajo de su cabeza, luego de eso, todo se volvió oscuro para Ishii.

Shizuka estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y se tapaba su boca con sus manos, una mancha de sangre estaba pegada en la ventana de vidrio de la enfermería, sangre que salió del corte que le hizo la chica al muchacho ya muerto en el suelo.

—¡Groooaarr! —La puerta de la enfermería fue destruida, de allí ingresaron más de esas cosas, caminando de forma lenta hacia las dos mujeres que estaban en la sala.

Saeko tenía sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello purpura, pero, puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para luego tomar fuertemente su espada y, lanzarse a la matanza de esas cosas.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—Sabes usar un arma, ¿Miyamoto-san? —Takashi termino de hacer sus arreglos, su caja de armas estaba acoplada a su pierna derecha, de donde saldría el arma que el pidiera o el cartucho ya con las balas cargadas y listas para ser usadas.

—N-N-No…—Respondió de forma nerviosa, puede que su padre sea un policía, pero ella nunca se interesó en el tema, tenía sus propios problemas como para aprender a usar un arma de fuego.

—Mhn… bien, solo pelea con la lanza improvisada… iremos abajo para poder rescatar a alguien y luego marcharnos de aquí—Explico el chico de forma seria, Rei solo asintió a sus palabras y tomo su lanza improvisada, la cual estaba cerca del cuerpo inerte de su antiguo novio, la cara de Hisashi estaba tapada por un pañuelo blanco que se había manchado de sangre, Rei se puso triste, pero solo tomo la lanza y regreso al frente, ya era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás.

Rei abrió grande los ojos al ver del como Takashi, con un simple empuje de su mano derecha, logro lanzar hacia atrás la barricada que habían hecho, la fuerza fue increíble, logro empujar todo sin mayor problema, incluso a algunos de "ellos" que estaban intentado seguir subiendo las escaleras para poder devorar a los que estaban allí arriba.

Dejando las sorpresas de lado, Rei se apresuró en alcanzar al pelinegro y ayudarlo apuñalando a esas cosas en el cuerpo de manera fuerte, Takashi por su parte estaba disparando de forma rápida hacia la cabeza de cada ser muerto/viviente, como había unos 20 de ellos, Takashi no gastó muchas balas en acabar con ellos, la ayuda de Rei también sirvió de algo, era buena con esa lanza improvisada, una vez terminado con esas cosas del techo, empezaron a bajar las escaleras de poco.

Estaban bajando las escaleras en silencio, como no había ninguno de ellos por aquí, no se preocupaban mucho, Rei estaba mirando la forma de tomar el arma de Takashi, lo había visto en las películas, pero esto era la vida real y, parecía que estaba viendo a un soltado en lugar de un muchacho de 17 años.

—¿A dónde vamos, Takashi? —Pregunto Rei un poco triste, esto era como estar viviendo el mismo infierno en carne propia.

—Mhn, primero que nada, a buscar algún sobreviviente, luego de eso a descansar un poco y finalmente buscar un vehículo para salir de aquí… eso es el plan base—Explico el chico de forma monótona, la verdad era que no le importaba mucho si alguno de sus amigos moría, si "ellos" no los terminaban matando, la locura si, allí el pelinegro entraría en escena y, terminaría matándolos sin mayor problema o remordimiento.

—Ya veo. ¿Pero no bromeas un poco al decir, "plan base"? Jeje, lo haces sonar como si esto no fuera nada—Rei sonrió un poco, el chiste algo malo de Takashi la hizo sonreír un poco, eso le hizo el día un poco alegre, ya que este ambiente sombrío lo ne gustaba para nada.

—" _Si es un plan base. Un plan perfecto sería un gran ejercito salvando personas, matando a "ellos", casando a cada miembro de Umbrella, desconectando para siempre a la Reina Roja y Blanca, luego de eso, yo, reuniéndome con mis amigos en el otro lado, Morita e Imamura, muy pronto… estaré con ustedes y presumiré que yo también soy un adulto"_ —Takashi seguía bajando las escaleras junto con Rei a sus espaldas, el pelinegro sonrió un poco al recordar a sus dos amigos y equipo, los cuales siempre se la pasaban presumiendo lo adultos que eran, pero siempre parecían unos niños al momento de presumir, ya que, aunque uno es adulto, siempre tendrá a un niño en su interior.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Un papel mojado cayó encima de unos de "ellos", pero este ni siquiera reacciono y siguió caminando de forma lenta hacia delante de los pasillos del instituto Fujimi.

—Etto… ¿eso fue para…? —Pregunto un tanto curioso Kohta, ya que la pelirrosa se le ocurrió hacer eso cuando estaban cerca de un regadero de agua allí en el interior de los pasillos.

—¿Qué no ves? El no sintió dolor alguno… ahora mira…—Saya mojo otro papel y lo lanzo hacia los casilleros, haciendo que el sonido atraiga al caminante y se aproxime hacia el casillero y lo estampe, y así sucesivamente.

—Ohhhh—Eso asombro a Kohta, eso significaba que ellos no sentían dolor, pero si eran muy buenos escuchando.

—Como vez, ellos no sienten dolor alguno, también están ciegos por los que veo, pero su oído es muy bueno… ahora… tenemos que ir afuera—Explico y luego aclaro la pelirrosa, tenía que ir afuera y ver si encontraban las llaves de algún coche y que lo puedan usar para salir de aquí.

—¿Afuera? —Pregunto un tanto dudoso el gordito.

—¿Qué sucede con eso? —Pregunto algo molesta la chica.

—No es nada… solo que me da flojera caminar—Dijo el chico con algo de pena.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Deberías conseguirte una licencia de conducir, además por no poder caminar es que estas gordo! —Exclamo fuertemente la pelirrosa, mirando al gordito que estaba apenado por lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

Pero al momento de callarse ella se fijó que llamo la atención de un grupo de "ellos" que se iban acercando hacia su posición, algo que llamo la atención del gordito que giro a su derecha y vio a esos seres que se acercaban a paso lento, uno de "ellos" estiro su brazo para tomar a su presa.

Pero en un punto dado la mano del ser fue quitada hacia un lado por una mano femenina, resultando ser Saeko, quien hizo a un lado con su mano a los seres que se querían acercársele, Shizuka iba a sus espaldas muy nerviosa.

—¿La oficina? Será complicado llegar allí—Hablo Saeko con seriedad, apresurando el paso junto con la rubia.

—Pero todas las llaves de los coches están allí—Explico la rubia aun nerviosa, miraba del como Saeko retiraba hacia un lado a "ellos" y seguía su caminata hacia su destino.

—Será mejor ir más rápido entonces—Dijo Saeko con voz seria.

—¿Por qué no los matas? Debería ser sencillo para ti—Pregunto curiosa la rubia, ya que se le hacía raro el que la chica no matara a esas cosas vivientes.

—Si ese fue el caso, tendría que dejar de caminar para poder matarlos, eso sería un problema si ellos nos rodean, estaríamos en problemas ya que su fuerza es increíblemente alta… no saldríamos vivas de eso—Explico sobre la razón de no parar a matarlos a "ellos" la pelimorada.

Pararon un momento para ver si el lugar no estaba infestado, una vez iban a caminar de nuevo, Shizuka termino cayéndose al suelo porque tropezó con la alfombra del lugar.

—Moooo~, esto es vergonzoso—Dijo la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo de la vergüenza que paso al caer de eso modo algo tonto.

—Con esa falda no podrás correr—Saeko se puso de rodillas y cortando un poco de la falda de la rubia de un tirón, lo siguió rompiendo la parte de la pierna izquierda de la rubia, subiendo hasta su cintura en donde se logró ver una tira de color morada, tal parece que la rubia estaba usando una lencería tipo sensual.

—Noooo~, eso era un Prada—Se quejó la rubia como una niña chiquita al momento de que se le arrebaten su comida favorita.

—¿Qué es más importante, tu ropa o tu vida? —Pregunto seriamente la Busujima, mirando penetrantemente a la rubia que estaba nerviosa.

—Mooo~, ambas—Dijo la rubia con un tierno sonrojo y sus mejillas infladas, dándole un aspecto Kawaii para ese momento.

 **Clakc…**

Se escuchó el ruido de algo golpeando el metal, aquello alarmo a las dos mujeres que estaban en el piso inferior a la oficina.

—¿Eso vino de la oficina? Hay que ir rápido—Sugirió la pelimorada de forma seria, empezó a correr rápidamente seguía a sus espaldas de Shizuka, a la cual sus pechos revotaban a cada paso de daba.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Kohta disparaba con el arma improvisada los clavos que aún quedaban en el cargador, cada clavo daba en la cabeza de "ellos", pero desde más allá seguían viniendo más y más, dudaba que los clavos aun quedaran, también el gas se estaba acabando.

—¡A este paso no vamos a descubrir sus rasgos! —Se quejaba Saya, al ver del como cada uno de esos seres caía al suelo muerto por los clavos incrustados en sus cabezas.

—Takagi-san también deberías pelear—Opino Kohta, disparando con el arma y solo rezaba a que los clavos no se acabaran rápido.

—¿¡Jaaaaaa!? ¡Tú deberías ser el que pelee y no yo! —Exclamo eufórica la pelirrosa.

—Es que… se me están acabando los clavos—Dijo Kohta, dejando de disparar y regresando a ver a la chica, para luego rascarse la cabeza con algo de pena.

—¡Pues solo recarga de nuevo y ya! —Le grito la chica mirando al gordo arrodillado en el suelo.

—Es verdad… pero mira detrás de ti…—Kohta señalo a las espaldas de la pelirrosa, la cual giro de mala gana y se encontró con uno de "ellos".

—¡Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! —Saya soltó un grito de terror al ver a uno de esas cosas muy cerca de ella.

Aquel grito llamo la atención de dos grupos, siendo uno de ellos el de Takashi y el otro de Saeko, ambos al escuchar el grito salieron corriendo hasta poder llegar al origen del grito, sus acompañantes también empezaron a correr con preocupación hacia el lugar de donde vino el grito.

—Graaaarrr—Gruñía el ser, empezando a caminar de forma lenta hacia la chica que retrocedió de forma muy asustada y temblorosa.

—¡Hi-Hirano! —Saya pidió la ayuda del pachoncito, el cual apunto hacia la cabeza del ser, apretó el gatillo, pero no salió nada.

—¡Se acabaron las municiones! —Exclamo el chico al momento de revisar y, en efecto, los clavos de habían acabado justo en el momento menos indicado.

Saya empezó a retroceder de poco a poco, pero termino cayendo al suelo de trasero luego de haber resbalado con la bolsa en la cual trajeron los suministros de aquella arma improvisada.

—Aléjate… ¡aléjate! —Saya arrojaba los trofeos que estaban en la estantería de sus espaldas, los arrojaba con fuerza hacia el rostro de aquel ser, esperando a que se detenga con lo que fuera.

—¡Takagi-san! —Kohta estaba muy preocupado por la chica, pero nada podía hacer ahora, ni siquiera podía cargar el arma ya que la bolsa estaba en los pies de la pelirrosa que estaba muy asustada y aterrada en ese entonces.

—¡Groooaaar! —El ser se arrojó hacia la chica luego de haber sido golpeado por un trofeo más grande. Saya buscaba con sus ojos de forma desesperada, algo con que parar a esa aberración de morderla, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en aquel taladro eléctrico que trajo en caso de emergencia.

—¡Aléjate, monstruo! —Saya tomo el taladro, lo encendió, se levantó del suelo y lo incrusto en la cabeza al ser de piel negra y putrefacta.

La sangre, que, aunque no fuera roja, salpico por todo el lugar, pocas gotas caían en la ropa de la chica, la cual estaba saltando lágrimas de sus ojos, la sangre era negra y horrible, tenía un olor a muerte.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los dos grupos, girándose a ver la escena en la cual la protagonizaba Saya, el taladro seguía girando sin contemplación alguna, Saya seguía gritando, pero el grito iba acompañado por lágrimas de dolor y miedo.

Pero dejaron de ver la escena, ya que estaban viniendo más de "ellos". Rei ataco con su lanza, golpeando fuertemente a esos seres horribles que antes fueron humanos. Takashi disparaba su arma de forma rápida, logrando hacer volar por el aire a todo aquel que se topaba con sus balas. Saeko miraba eso algo sorprendida, la forma de usar esa arma era de un asesino serial, pero dejo de ver aquello y empezó a eliminar a cada uno de esas cosas que se le acercaba, al final solo puso otra sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba feliz de hacer esto; feliz de matar.

Unos minutos después todo estaba calmado, Saya estaba en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y con lágrimas cayendo de ellos.

—Takagi-sa-…—Kohta intento hablar, pero fue callando al momento de ser golpeando por uno de los voluptuosos pechos de la rubia, golpe que lo mando al suelo.

—Takagi-san, ¿estas bien? —Pregunto Shizuka al igual que Rei, ambas mirando de forma preocupada a la chica que estaba muy asustada y en shock.

Takashi guardo su arma en su caja, la cual primeramente saco el cargador y retiro las balas, para luego, cargador y balas se introdujeran en el interior, luego retiro la mira infrarroja y, finalmente el arma se encogió e ingreso a la caja, la cual se cerró una vez los objetos se hayan introducido en ella. El pelinegro cerró la puerta de cristal para que nadie más ingresara a la sala. Todo eso fue visto por la pelimorada del lugar, algo que la sorprendió mucho, pero las preguntas iban para después.

—Supongo que ya conoces a nuestra enfermera. Soy Busujima Saeko, de la clase 3A—Se presentó de forma seria la chica.

—Komuro Takashi, del 2B—Se presentó el chico de manera monótona, algo que hizo a Saeko llamar la atención, en sus ojos no había vida alguna, su rostro no mostraba alguna emoción u adrenalina, era como estar en frente de un experimentado en batalla.

—¡Oh, tú fuiste la ganada del campeonato nacional del año pasado! Ehm, soy Miyamoto Rei del equipo de punción—Dijo y se presentó la pelinaranja de forma tímida.

—Etto, yo soy Hirano Kohta del 2B—Se presentó Kohta rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Es bueno conocerlos—Saeko sonrió tiernamente, Kohta se sonrojo ante la hermosa sonrisa la bella chica que tenía en frente.

Saya vio esto como un insulto, como era posible que en este momento se estén presentando de esa manera. Se levantó con una cara de ira pura, esto no se iba a quedar así.

—¿Qué pasa con esta situación? ¿y que si ella es un grado mayor? ¡Tú eres de la misma edad, Miyamoto! ¡tú reprobaste! —Saya no se volteaba a verlos a ellos, estaba muy molesta con este ambiente, este maldito ambiente la estaba enfermando.

—¿Qué te sucede, Takagi-san? —Pregunto un tanto incomodo Kohta, ya que la pelirrosa se estaba comportando de una forma nunca antes vista.

—¡No me traten como su fuera una estúpida! ¡soy un genio! ¡no voy a perder a nadie si me tratan como una mierda! Soy… soy…—Saya se dio la vuelta con un rostro de ira, miedo y desesperación, esto era como estar en una maldita locura de la cual nunca podría salir si no eras consciente de lo que estaba pasando a tu alrededor.

—Si perdiste la cabeza… no mereces vivir—Todos regresar a ver al muchacho pelinegro de nombre Takashi, el cual tenía aquel rostro sin emociones al momento de matar y en todo momento de su vida, llevo su mano a su pierna derecha, de donde salió la misma arma ya cargada.

Todos abrieron los ojos bien grandes al momento en el cual Takashi alzo su brazo derecho hacia el frente, no sin antes haber cargado las balas en la abertura de donde saldrían las balas. Saya abrió mucho más sus ojos al ver a su amigo apuntarle con un arma sacada de quien sabe dónde, vio su rostro, no estaba dudando en ningún momento, Takashi planeaba matarla sin importarle nada la vida de una persona que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—¿¡Que estás haciendo Takashi!? ¡Detente! —Rei se puso en medio, estaba asustada y aterrada, si Saya no recibía el disparo, la iba a recibir ella, lo estaba viendo muy bien cuando Takashi llevo su dedo al gatillo, listo para jalarlo.

—¡Solo está asustada, Komuro-kun, detente por favor! —Shizuka abrazo a la pelirrosa para poder protegerla del disparo que amenazaba por salir.

—¡No dispares Takashi! —Ahora fue Kohta el que se puso en frente de Rei, poniendo un rostro enojado como de confundido, lo del enojo era porque el chico iba a matar a personas inocentes, lo confundido, nunca, escúchenlo bien, nunca en su vida había visto ese tipo de arma que cargaba Takashi.

—¿Acaso mataras a alguien de tu misma raza? —Saeko se puso al lado de Saya, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, para darle apoyo, ya que no la iba a dejar sola en este momento de tensión.

—¿Mi raza? Ehm, son solo niños… es mejor que vivan mientras puedan, vivan o sino morirán por culpa de ellos o… por mi culpa—Takashi solo guardo el arma en su caja, la cual hizo lo mismo que cuando la guardo anteriormente, ese era el proceso para que no haya algún malgaste de energía innecesario para este momento crítico.

Sin decir nada más solo les dio la espalda a todos ellos, en algún momento iban a morir, puede que sea por "ellos", por algún agente de Umbrella, por alguno de "ellos" evolucionados y, por el mismo. Solo encendió sus lentes de contacto y reviso la ciudad, todo estaba en ruinas, la gente ya estaba loca, pero todo eso no se podía ver bien, todo era borroso y eso era un problema, si Umbrella hubiese lanzado un PEM, hace mucho que su caja estaría bajándose la batería, pero aún seguía en 80%, entonces tenía que ser una de esas dos que estaban interfiriendo, eso lo llevo a pensar que aquí había algo mucho más importante para tener a esas dos en este lugar, había investigado a fondo, pero no encontró nada relevante, o era que habían creado una nueva especie, una nueva forma de infectar rápidamente el planeta o algo aun peor; lanzar múltiples bombas nucleares a todo Japón para que no se les inculpe, o se pueda crear otra guerra mundial, no lo sabía, puede que sea inteligente y todo, pero Umbrella no dejaba huecos como para poder escarbarlos a fondo.

Todos dejaron de prestar atención al pelinegro que estaba mirando a la nada con aquel rostro muerto. Dejaron eso de lado para poder tranquilizar a la pelirrosa, estaba muy nerviosa, asustada, dolida, su amigo e interés amoroso la iba a matar solo por aquel despliegue de cordura, se sentía asustada y temerosa de volvérsele acercar.

Todos, tenían que tener cuidado con Komuro Takashi.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos todos los que conformaban a ese grupo estaban en la sala de maestros, otra sala de maestros. Todos estaban descansando lo que podían, Saya estaba limpiándose la cara con algo de agua y secándose con una toalla, luego de eso se colocó sus lentes.

Una vez Saya haya salido del baño, se sentó al lado de Shizuka, luego recibió una botella de agua por parte de Rei, la cual le sonrió un poco y ella le regreso el gesto algo sombrío. Algo en el cual todos estaban concentrados era; Takashi. El pelinegro estaba sentando en el suelo, tomando una botella de agua muy diferente a los que ellos estaban bebiendo, la botella no tenía etiqueta y su plástico era de color negro. Luego solo dejo de beber y esa caja absorbió la botella.

—¿D-D-Do-Donde conseguiste esa arma Komuro-san? —Pregunto un temeroso pero curioso Kohta, eso llamo la atención de todo el lugar.

—Las cree yo—Respondió el chico de forma monótona, cerrando los ojos por un momento y recordando su pasado, un poco.

—¿La caja también? —Pregunto un poco más el gordito, quería saber cómo o quien creo esas cosas, ya que nunca en su vida vio algo así.

—Si—Takashi no abrió los ojos y solo le respondió.

—¿Por qué intentaste matar a Takagi-san? —Pregunto ahora Rei, ella estaba muy seria, pero por dentro estaba un tanto temerosa por la respuesta y la reacción del chico, ahora todo el mundo presto más atención, Saya más que todos, ya que quería saber la razón aparte de su locura.

—Perdió los estribos, era mejor que este muerta antes de que se convirtiera en una psicópata con ansias de muerte, algo que encontraran al momento de salir del instituto—Explico Takashi, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

—¿En verdad… ibas a matarme? —Esta vez prestaron atención a la que hablo, siendo ella Saya, la cual mirada de forma temerosa y seria a su amigo de la infancia. Takashi bajo la cabeza ya que lo tenía con la vista hacia el techo, todos esperaban la respuesta con ansias, el chico no iba a ser tan malvado como para poder matar a un ser humano, como para poder matar a su raza, ya que, Takashi era un humano, era imposible que el chico matara a uno igual…

—Si—Takashi abrió sus ojos cafés, mirando de forma muerta a todos en el lugar, especialmente a Saya.

Todos empezaron abrir los ojos poco a poco, los que conocían a Takashi no creían que este sea su amigo, los que apenas lo conocen, veían a un posible enemigo a futuro, uno que los mataría sin duda alguna.

Este día, se supo que no se podía confiar en Komuro Takashi o, terminarías muerto.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #2 - No confiable**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones necesarias o, ¿no?**

Bueno, no eh tenido mucho apoyo con este FF, pero no importa, ya que me gusta la historia que estoy haciendo, así que solo lo llevare hasta el final, hasta que termine y ya.

Aquí ya puse quienes eran los compañeros de Takashi, personajes que son canónicos del anime/manga, en algunas partes fueron modificadas para que no se relacione mucho con el anime.

Ahora sí, ya saben que Takashi es alguien despiadado, no matara por diversión, sino porque es necesario para que algunos sobrevivan, es un vivir o morir.

Bueno... con eso dicho...

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	3. Filo 3

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—Espero e Imamura se encuentre bien. Desde un principio ese tipo me causaba un temor… horripilante—El que hablo fue Komuro Takashi, el cual vestía un traje S.W.A.T de color negro, en sus manos estaba cargando un FN SCAR de color negro, a la cual le estaba cambiando el cartucho para luego ponerse a disparar a esas cosas modificadas de nombre Proto Tyrant T-001, median 250cm aproximadamente, eran fuertes y resistentes, pero ahora con las nuevas armas eran fácilmente derrotados, pero su regeneración era el problema.

—Jem, es Imamura… es más duro que tú y no es un miedoso, aun eres un niño como para sentirte como nosotros—El segundo al mando: Morita, se burló del pelinegro que estaba corriendo rápidamente y disparando a más de los Proto, ambos llevaban las mismas vestimentas y la misma arma. Los dos estaban corriendo por los pasillos algo oscuros de las instalaciones Umbrella en Arklay, tenían que llegar hacia la parte de arriba en donde serian recogidos por un helicóptero, Takashi poseía una porción de información, un 25%, el resto no lo pudo conseguir ya que la Reina Roja y Blanca se lo habían impedido, tal parece que el "secuestrador" cibernético que Takashi había creado, había sido derrotado por esas dos.

—Será mejor pasar a la mira nocturna, activa tus lentes de contacto, esperaremos en el ascensor a Imamura y nos largamos de este infierno—Ordeno Takashi, activando los lentes de contacto que poseía en sus ojos al igual que Morita e Imamura, este lugar era oscuro y los lentes no funcionaban bien, así que tenían que ser muy precavidos ya que esas cosas estaban por doquier.

—Hai, hai… niño miedoso—Se burló más el rubio a sus espaldas, algo que Takashi ignoro y solo procedió a concentrarse y apuntar a donde sus lentes le decían, pero fallaban debes en cuando, era que fallaran debes en cuando, a que fallaran y dejaran de funcionar en esta oscuridad, tenían unas linternas, pero los lentes eran mucho más necesarios con esas cosas Proto corriendo por allí.

Luego de 30 minutos y de haber gastado 10 cartuchos en acabar con todos ellos, ambos jóvenes estaban en el ascensor, esperando a Imamura, él era un chico muy fuerte y capacitado que ambos de allí, él era el primero en entrenar y aprenderse de todo, era como un super soldado, pero el chico decidió darle el mando del equipo a Takashi, ya que Komuro pensaba mejor las cosas y no con él, que siempre iba a atacar y luego a preguntar.

—Aquí Alpha, ¿me recibes Omega-1? —Takashi llamo por el comunicador que se desplegó de su caja hacia su oreja, para luego presionar el botón y que un pequeño micrófono holográfico se extendiera hasta sus labios, Umbrella no era la única que había avanzado en tecnología, incluso dirían que CAD estaba mucho más allá, pero con la Reina Roja y Blanca, CAD no era nada ante ellas.

No se oía nada del otro lado del comunicador, solo el silencio y luego del sonido de corte de comunicación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Dile a Imamura que venga rápido que hay que irnos ya, el helicóptero nos está esperando, tal parece que este lugar va a explotar! —Exclamo Morita con un rostro sin emoción, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el enojo ante la demora de su compañero más fuerte del equipo.

—No sé qué pasa, parece como si la comunicación se haya cortado y haya sido cancelada desde el otro lado—Explico también con rostro sin emoción el pelinegro, pero a él se le notaba la preocupación en su habla y mirada, algo estaba mal o estaba pasando ahora.

 **Tap… tap… tap… tap…**

 **Crick, clack…**

Primeramente, fue el sonido de alguien acercándose a paso lento y seguro hacia ellos, no podían ver nada ya que sus lentes de contacto habían dejado de funcionar justo al momento de llegar al ascensor, en donde si había algo de luz porque el ascensor si funcionaba, todavía, sus linternas habían sido destruidas al momento de encontrarse con los Proto.

Luego el sonido de ellos, cargando rápidamente sus armas y colocándolas en posición de disparo. Estaban expectantes, los pasos eran lentos, no como cuando los Proto atacaban corriendo o gruñendo, no, esto era diferente, les daba una muy mala espina, incluso Morita sintió algo de temor.

—¡Si eres tú Imamura aparece rápido que el helicóptero nos espera! —Morita alzo la voz para hablarle a su amigo, Imamura y Takashi eran algo bromistas, aunque fueran adultos y sin sentimientos de por medio, eso los hacia niños, solo un poco.

 **Tap… tap…**

No se escuchó nada de habla, solo que los pasos pararon justo antes de llegar a donde la luz eléctrica daba, no dejando ver al individuo que estaba parado a solo unos metros de llegar a donde estaban los otros dos.

—¡Imamura, esto no es momento de jugar, date prisa! ¡es una orden de tu capitán! —Takashi estaba nervioso, estaba sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando estaba cerca de ese tipo de lentes, ese tipo en verdad era peligroso y solo esperaba que Imamura no esté; muerto.

—J-J-J-Je, j-j-je, j-j-je… si-si-siempre t-t-t-tan m-m-mandones ¿e-e-eh? —De la oscuridad apareció aquel chico brabucón de nombre Imamura, con su cabeza gacha solo dejando ver su cabello marrón/rojizo.

—Ahhh, es un alivio que llegaras… creía que ese tipo era demasiado para ti, mira que te iba a dar apoyo a alguien como tu—Morita solo sonrió falsamente, no podía sonreír porque él no podía hacerlo, su rostro se había acostumbrado desde hace mucho a no mostrar nada de emociones.

—Al menos llegaste, vamos ven, tenemos que irnos ya—Takashi sonrió verdaderamente, el aún no pasaba a ser como sus dos compañeros, él aún tenía sentimientos y, los iba a tener hasta que este con Rei, a la chica que amaba y amara.

—J-J-Ja… l-l-l-l-lo si-si-siento c-c-c-chi-chicos… es-es-esta vez… n-n-no será a-a-así… l-l-lo sie-…—Imamura alzo la cabeza con lentitud, solo para ver un rostro ensangrentado y sin ojos, algo que aterro a los dos, especialmente a Takashi al aun tener sentimientos.

Pero, Imamura dejo de hablar ya que, su cabeza, cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo, luego, rodo hasta estar en los pies de Morita, el cual estaba fuera del ascensor y no como Takashi, ambos abrieron en shock los ojos, sus rostros eran un poema en ese entonces, solo vieron el rostro de Imamura, era uno de miedo, incluso para un adulto como el, ese rostro había llegado a sus facciones. El resto del cuerpo también cayó en un sonido sordo, luego, la sangre empezó a salir del cuello, en donde antes estaba la cabeza de su compañero muerto.

Además del cuerpo vieron que en donde estaba el corazón de Imamura, en su espalda, tenía un agujero de donde salía sangre a chorros y, luego vieron de como de la mano que estaba extendida en el aire, empezó a caer algo que parecía pasta roja, mezclada con mucha sangre.

—Sí que me dio pelea mi "hermano", pero al final… no pudo hacer nada que simplemente dañar mis lentes—Desde las sombras salió aquel tipo de lentes negros. Su piel era pálida, sus lentes estaban rotos, sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, vestía un traje de empresario de color negro, su ropa ni siquiera estaba sucia o con algún agujero de bala en ella.

Su mano izquierda estaba manchada con sangre roja, pero su mano, tenía garras en lugar de uñas, sus dedos eran largos y negros, todo ese brazo era de un color negro que poco a poco iba regresando a su forma humana, para luego el tipo, se sacara los lentes y se pusiera otro, luego de eso saco un pañuelo y se limpió su mano sucia, luego, arrojo el pañuelo al cuerpo sin cabeza del chico en el suelo.

—…—Ambos chicos no decían nada, sus ojos seguían bien abiertos, cada momento de sus vidas estaba pasando delante de sus ojos al ver el rostro de Imamura, los buenos momentos, los momentos de bromas, los entrenamientos, cada desayuno de locura, cada logro y misiones que hacían, cada momento de juegos en el Árcade de CAD, pero, pero ahora esto, no, no podía ser posible que Imamura, un soldado mucho más capas que ellos, este muerto, con su cabeza y rostro mirando en su dirección, haciéndoles notar lo que sufrió, lo que vivió hasta el último segundo, antes de caer muerto al suelo.

—¿Alguien más decide acompañarlo? No, mejor, ¿Por qué no lo acompañan los dos? Así me ahorraría el trabajo de buscarlos a cada uno antes de que escapen—Comento el hombre, poniendo una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios pálidos.

—¿Q-Q-Que haces Morita? —Pregunto un algo recuperado Takashi, mirando del como el rubio estaba haciendo algo en los botones de ascensor y luego, vio en shock del como la puerta se empezó a cerrar de forma lenta, vio que en los botones estaba marcado el último piso y la velocidad estaba al tope, esta instalación estaba debajo de la tierra, así que se necesitaba un ascensor rápido si había alguna emergencia, especialmente para los trabajadores que no sabían nada de los experimentos que estaban llevando en ese lugar.

—Veté… yo me encargare de ese maldito… vengare a Imamura, tu lleva la poca información que recolectaste… esta vez yo tomo el mando de la misión… así que… es una orden el que te marches… buena suerte Takashi y… nos veremos pronto… para poder tomar la cena preparada por Imamura, jeje… hasta entonces, cuídate… amigo mío—Takashi se quedó en shock mucho más de lo que ya estaba, vio del como las puertas se cerraban a cámara lenta.

Vio a Morita sonreírle, sonreírle de verdad, una sonrisa que no era falsa, sino una sonrisa que iba cargada de sentimientos de amistad y hermandad, los tres eran un grupo de hermanos, se cuidaban, se hacían bromas, todo lo que un hermano hace.

Lo último que vio antes de que se cerrara la puerta, fue a Morita disparando hacia el tipo de traje que los esquivaba de forma fácil, luego del como el rubio saco sus dos cuchillas y se puso en posición de combate, se lanzó hacia el tipo y el también respondió de la misma forma, luego de eso, las puertas se cerraron.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En este momento todo estaba tenso, no era porque Takashi había dicho esas palabras, no, de eso ya había pasado 30 minutos más. De lo que estaban tensos era el hecho de que estaban viendo la Tv, en donde se escuchaba en los noticieros que todo esto que pasaba en Tokonosu, estaba pasando en todo el mundo.

Rei estaba preocupada quería acercarse a Takashi para que él le diga que todo estaría bien, pero le daba miedo, incluso cuando ella estaba cerca de él, le daba miedo la mirada que estaba dando al ver esas noticias, esa mirada era vacía.

—S-S-Seguro que to-todo estará bien… c-c-c-como tenía que ser desde el principio—Hablo Rei, mirando del como la Tv se desconectó y dejo de trasmitir lo que estaba transmitiendo, ella se refería a que todo lo que estaba pasando allí era solo momentáneo, que iba a solucionarse muy pronto.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Eso no tiene solución! Es como una pandemia—Saya la miro de forma severa, ya que esto era la realidad, si esto era como una enfermedad contagiosa y se propagaba por todo el mundo, nadie saldría vivo de esta.

—Cada pandemia tiene su cura y… esta pandemia no es la excepción, solo… que necesitamos llegar a cierto lugar para hacer una cura—Todos giraron a ver con desconfianza a Takashi, el cual simplemente hablo de lo que era real, la cura estaba casi lista, solo necesitaba la sangre y carne de ese tipo de lentes, lo llegaron a saber cuándo hicieron unas pruebas en donde algunos de "ellos" intentaban regresar a la normalidad, pero se necesitaba mucho más que eso para que la cura este lista, quizás las muestras de Umbrella, la carne y sangre de ese tipo, tal vez con eso todo se solucione y, él pueda ir a cenar con sus amigos.

—¿Qué te hace deducir eso? —Pregunto con desconfianza Saeko, mirando de forma seria al muchacho, el cual le regreso a ver.

—Si confías en mis palabras hazlo, si confías en mi hazlo… si desconfías de mí también hazlo. Si creen que yo los salvare, hazlo… si creen que yo los matare, hazlo… por el momento deberán confiar en mí, si no, dense por muertos… se me ordeno rescatar a los que pudiera, no a los que yo deseara—Takashi hablo de forma monótona, algo que no hacía que el resto confiara en él, pero Takashi no los obligaría a creer en él, ellos eran los responsables de dicha confianza.

—Entonces… confiare en tus habilidades…—Hablo de forma seria la pelimorada, era eso o morir, Takashi tenía las habilidades y las armas.

—Gracias… bien, ahora saldremos e iremos por la entrada principal para poder llegar a los buses… Marikawa-sensei conducirá… ahora… vámonos—Takashi solo miro a cada uno de los que estaba reunidos en la sala, los cuales no le sostuvieron la mirada por algo de temor, pero era el confiar o no, así que mejor decidieron confiar en el chico pelinegro.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos el grupo de chicos estaban bajando las escaleras, justo en ese momento se encontraron con otro grupo de jóvenes que trataba de sobrevivir, Takashi, Saeko, Rei y Kohta terminaron matando a esas cosas que estaban a punto de morder a un chico que estaba necesitando ayuda en ese momento.

—¿Todos se encuentra bien? —Pregunto Rei al grupo.

—Hai, gracias por salvarnos—Agradeció un chico pelinegro con una toalla que estaba colgada en su cuello.

—Saldremos de aquí… ¿quieren acompañarnos? —Pregunto Saeko, mirando a los chicos que asintieron con la cabeza de forma inmediata, no querían quedarse allí y morir, además iban a ser comidos por "ellos".

Con eso ya pasado, el grupo ahora estaba en el interior de una instalación más, bajando las escaleras y viendo que en el pasillo estaban muchas de esas cosas, caminando a paso lento, paso arrastrado y gruñendo de vez en cuando.

—¿En verdad crees que eso sirva? —Pregunto Kohta a Saya, ya que ella estaba diciendo que tenían que poner a prueba su hipótesis de la ceguedad y sentido del tacto de esas cosas.

—¡Te digo que sí! Pero… alguien tiene que ir de voluntario—Opinó Saya con voz susurrante, no quería que ellos la escucharan. Ninguno parecía querer ir de voluntario, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría allá abajo?

Takashi estaba cansado del miedo de estos niños, así que simplemente guardo su arma en su caja y bajo de forma lenta por las escaleras. Rei abrió grande los ojos al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo y conquista futura, iba a detenerlo, pero Saeko termino deteniéndola, Saya estaba muy preocupada por su interés amoroso, puede que él le haya dicho unas palabras fuertes, pero ella misma se lo había buscado, ella misma tenía la culpa de las palabras del chico pelinegro.

Takashi solo caminaba con "ellos", como si fuera una más del montón, con su mano derecha enguantada tocaba las mejillas de "ellos", los cuales no sentían nada de nada, acariciaba sus cabellos, Takashi era alto, y a los que hacía eso eran algo bajos, así que no había problema, el pelinegro puso una sonrisa falsa, luego simplemente llevo su mano hacia su pierna, de donde salió la caja negra de armas a su mano.

Todos los que estaban expectantes abrieron grande los ojos al ver lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho, no podían creerlo, el pelinegro los tocaba como si de uno igual a él se tratase, y así lo era, antes "ellos", fueron humanos, así que poco a poco fueron dejando su sorpresa de lado para prestar atención al momento.

 **Pampampampam…**

Takashi lanzo su caja rectangular hacia los casilleros, la caja llego de forma lenta hacia los casilleros, para posteriormente empezar a dar vueltas y que los lados largos de la caja empiecen a golpear el casillero provocando aquel ruido rápido y sonoro, algo que atrajo la atención de los no muertos y, acercándose a paso lento hacia el origen del ruido. Takashi regresaba hacia atrás de forma lenta, alzo su mano al aire, en donde regreso su caja arma y se la coloco de nuevo en su pierna.

El pelinegro solo les dio una señal de que empezasen a bajar todos y salir por la puerta que estaba en aquella ultima sala, todos hicieron caso y empezaron a bajar de poco a poco, cargando las armas improvisadas que tenían, ya cuando el ultimo estaba bajando…

 **Pam…**

Aquel sonido hizo eco en todo el lugar, el sonido fue fuerte y aquello llamo la atención de todos "ellos", incluso los que estaban caminando fuera de las instalaciones de educación.

—¡Muévanse rápido! —Aquella orden la dicto Saeko de forma seria, todos los que estaban atrás empezaron a salir corriendo desde adentro hacia afuera.

Afuera del lugar era lo mismo que en el interior, había muchos de "ellos" y se estaba aproximando a donde estaban los aún vivos chicos, los cuales se defendían a golpe de trancazos, espadazos, patadas y demás.

—¡Porque tenías que hacer eso Takashi! —Exclamo una enojada y preocupada Saya, pero luego de hablar vio, en cámara lenta, del como una bala se aproximaba a su frente, pero antes de siquiera estar a un metro de la frente de la chica, la bala curvó hacia su derecha, dándole en plena frente a uno de "ellos" que quería morder de forma desprevenida a la pelirrosa.

—Más esfuerzo y menos habla; Takagi-san—Takashi le hablo de forma seria, la chica solo regreso de su sorpresa y solo siguió corriendo hacia los buses que estaba más allá, cruzando a muchos de "ellos" para por fin llegar.

Saya solo corría, no tenía alguna arma con el cual combatir y, no quería tenerlo por el temor de fallar un tiro y darle a alguien que si estuviera vivo. Siguió corriendo a la par de una chica que estaba en aquel grupo que lograron rescatar, pero ella regreso a ver atrás hacia un chico que estaba siendo devorado por esas cosas, el chico gritaba su nombre y la chica de igual manera, Saya intento detenerla, ya que quería irse a donde estaba el muchacho siendo devorado, pero al final fue a donde el chico y paso lo mismo que a él. Saya no lo entendía, porque hacia eso, que tenia de bueno el morir por alguien más.

—¡No entiendo porque hace eso! —Se dijo una frustrada Saya, no entendía por qué la chica se iba a donde el chico, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Es mejor pasar los ultimo momentos de tu vida junto a la persona a la cual amas! —Dijo Shizuka, con lágrimas en los ojos, eso haría también ella, pasar los últimos momentos con alguien al cual ama con todo el corazón, era eso o morir solo.

Saya entendió poco, entendió que era necesario el amor en este momento, pero ella no tenía una así que era mejor olvidar el tema para después.

—¡Eso es lo que uno desearía en este momento! —Comento Kohta que estaba cerca de Saya, disparando con la pistola de clavos hacia la cabeza de "ellos" y traspasándola sin problema alguno.

—Mooo~, deja de decir tonterías, nerd—Le reclamo la pelirrosa al chico gordo que estaba dándole la espalda en ese momento.

—L-Lo siento—Kohta se giró y un brillo inocente le estaba cubriendo la cara, algo que hizo a Saya sonrojarse un poco por ver esa faceta del chico nerd y pachoncito del lugar.

—¡Vamos chicos, ya pueden entrar al bus! —Grito Rei desde la puerta de entrada, los que escucharon eso y aún estaban vivos, corrieron rápidamente hacia la entrada del bus.

—Etto, como va esto… el freno, embrague, acelerador… ahhh, este no es como mi auto—Se quejaba Shizuka al ver que los controles del autobús eran muy distintos que su pequeño coche, en verdad era complicado de manejar, fue bueno que al menos lograra encenderlo, pero lo otro era conducir algo que no había conducido nunca.

El resto para ese entonces ya estaban en el autobús, Takashi tuvo que guardar sus armas porque algo le estaba ocurriendo a los circuitos que tenía su arma de mano, así que tuvo que guardarla para que su caja empezase a reemplazar las partes quemadas de su arma con otras nuevas.

—¡Ayúdennos por favor! —Takashi estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando escucho el grito de ayuda, el pelinegro solo ladeo la cabeza un poco, ya que se le hacía raro verlo a ellos, especialmente a aquel tipo de ropa de empresario, le daba mala espina, pero no era porque sintiera peligro, no, era porque sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa; manipulación.

—¿Quiénes son? —Pregunto Takashi confundido, él estaba ocupado encontrando señales de Umbrella, que estar conociendo a los profesores del lugar.

—Es el sensei Shido, de la clase 3-A—Respondió Saeko a la pregunta del pelinegro, Rei, que estaba en el interior del autobús abrió grande los ojos ante el nombre de ese tipo, aquel tipo que le trajo desgracias a ella y a su familia.

—¡Ya estamos listos para partir! —Exclamo Shizuka, ya lista para salir del lugar, era eso o que "ellos" los acorralen y dejen inmóvil el autobús.

—Espera un momento más… iré a ayudarlos—Takashi solo hizo aparecer su otro guante en su mano izquierda, estaba por salir a pelear a mano limpia, pero un agarre hizo que se detenga.

—¡No deberías ir ayudarlo! ¡es mejor dejar que se muera! —Le dijo Rei, desesperada y con aquel toque de odio al ver a ese profesor.

—Tengo que ayudar a los civiles, ese es mi deber—Explico Takashi, pero Rei aun así no lo soltó para nada.

—¡Déjalo que se muera como la mierda que es! —Le grito Rei al pelinegro que la miro curioso, este no era la Miyamoto que conocía, esta era muy diferente a las personalidades que su anterior yo había experimentado.

—¡Dense prisa, les aseguro que todos nos salvaremos! —Grito el sensei, dejando de correr y llamando con la mano a sus alumnos que corrieron más rápido gracias a las alentadoras palabras de su salvador.

—¡Hai, sensei! —Dijeron los alumnos motivados y felices de que su sensei se preocupara por ellos y no por su propio bienestar.

— _"Incluso si digo eso, dudo mucho que alguno de ellos llegue al autobús"_ —Pensó en sus adentros el sensei de gafas, estaba preocupado por su propia vida que la de esos chicos que corrían.

Uno de los muchos alumnos que estaba corriendo tropezó y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose el tobillo en el acto y cayendo justo para tomar la pierna de su sensei.

—¡Me rompí el tobillo! —Exclamo el chico de lentes tirado en el suelo, esperando y viendo con esperanza a que su sensei lo ayudara a llegar con vida al autobús.

—Oh… es una pena… este mundo ya cambio… ahora… el más apto sobrevive—Aquel sensei de cabello negro miro de forma monótona al chico tirado en el suelo, para segundos después termine estampando su pie en plena cara al chico, rompiendo sus lentes y haciendo que el vidrio se incrustara en su carne, haciendo que empezase a sangrar.

El sensei solo se dio la vuelta y se acomodó la ropa, luego empezó a caminar de forma lenta hacia el autobús, puso una sonrisa psicópata por unos segundos, algo que el disfrutaba de hacer. Una vez aquel hombre estuviera ya en el interior del bus, solo cerró la puerta y con el habla del pelinegro Komuro, la sensei rubia acelero a fondo el acelerador.

—¡No son humanos! ¡no son humanos! ¡ya no son humanos! —Se dijo para sí misma la rubia, mirando al frente a muchos de "ellos", a los cuales tenía que atropellar si es que quería salir con todo el bus fuera del instituto Fujimi.

Aplasto más el acelerador y el autobús tomo más velocidad y fue derribando a todo el que se cruce en su camino.

 **Clack…**

El sonido de la puerta metálica, se escuchó, luego de que el autobús lograra salir del instituto, ahora la rubia estaba conduciendo rápidamente por las calles de Tokonosu, más específicamente por las calles que antes guiaban; al instituto Fujimi.

Takashi fue a parar en la última parte del autobús, en donde se encontró con la sensei pelirroja que anteriormente había salvado, tal parecía que estaba muy cansada y por esa razón había quedado dormida, parecía un milagro el que no terminara cayendo por todo el movimiento del autobús. Vio sus facciones, estaban demacradas, la piel de sus ojos estaba roja, señal de que había estado llorando por lo que estaba viendo, por eso termino durmiéndose, para luego despertar y ver que todo esto era una simple pesadillas nada más, que esto nunca paso.

—Tú debes ser la líder, Busujima-san, ¿verdad? —Pregunto el sensei Shido a la pelimorada que estaba ocupada limpiando su espada de madera.

—Aquí no hay líder, todos nosotros trabajamos en equipo para sobrevivir—Explico la pelimorada de forma simple, aquí no había líder, y si tocaba elegir, ella elegiría a Takashi, su forma de ver las cosas, de pensar y las armas que poseía, lo hacían un líder nato hecho y derecho.

—Pues, sin un líder no podremos sobrevivir. Todo equipo necesita un líder para poder sobrevivir un día más—Dijo Shido, con una mirada psicópata que supo camuflar muy bien.

Takashi para ese momento había sacado una manta de su caja, con la cual cobijo a la pelirroja e hizo que se asegurara muy bien para que no terminara cayendo por el alboroto del auto bus. El pelinegro regreso al frente y se sentó atrás de Rei.

—Te vas a arrepentir de haberlo ayudado—Exclamo algo ida la Miyamoto, Takashi solo escuchaba y nada más.

—¡Miren nuestra ciudad! —Exclamo una de las estudiantes que había llegado con Shido.

Se podía ver la ciudad, de algunas casas salía el humo negro provocado por un incendio, manchas de sangre por el suelo al igual que alguna que otra llama que fue provocada al momento de que algún coche termine chocando con otro u otro medio. "Ellos" caminaban de forma calmada en busca de algún humano al cual devorar, algunas personas que sobrevivieron lograban irse en sus propios vehículos, no querían quedarse en este lugar repleto de esas cosas aberrantes.

—¿¡Porque estábamos regresando a la ciudad!? Además, ¿¡porque les estamos haciendo caso!? ¡Ni siquiera nos preguntaron si queríamos regresar a la ciudad! —Exclamo con ira un chico rubio con algunas partes de color negro aquel cabello, tal parece que la locura empezaba a florecer.

—E-E-Es verdad… deberíamos habernos quedado en aquel mercado que pasamos—Comento otro estudiante pelinegro, opinando ante lo más lógico que sería para poder sobrevivir.

 **Rraaaaagggggghhhhh…**

El autobús freno de golpe, confundiendo a todo aquel que se encontraba en el vehículo.

—¡Ya basta! No me puedo concentrar con todo ese ruido—Exclamo una cansada Shizuka, esos tipos eran insoportables con sus gritos, lo estaba aguantando, pero ahora ya era otro caso, eran molestos hasta la médula.

—¿Qué demo…? —El tipo estaba confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —Pregunto una calmada Saeko, volteando a mirar al rubio que se calló y se estaba buscando una excusa para de su actuar.

—¡Ese tipo! ¡ese tipo me tiene cansado! —Señalo en rubio a Takashi, el cual solo regreso a verlo de forma monótona, algo que asusto al rubio por esa mirada muerta y fría que le estaba dando el pelinegro.

—¿Qué es lo que te hecho yo para que te tenga cansado? —Pregunto calmadamente el chico, poniéndose de pie para encarar al rubio.

—¡Arrrrrr! —El tipo estaba eufórico, se lanzó hacia Takashi con el fin de darle un puñetazo, Takashi por su parte ya estaba listo para desenfundar la Katana que tenía en su caja arma, el tipo estaba medio loco y, el no dudaría en matarlo para que no ponga en peligro al resto del grupo.

Pero en ese preciso instante, Rei se levantó rápidamente, golpeo sin piedad con su lanza, haciendo estamparse con los asientos al rubio, el rubio estaba dolorido por los fuertes golpes que le había dado la Miyamoto en ese momento, tanto que termino escupiendo saliva en el pasillo del autobús.

 **Clap, clap, clap…**

—Bravo, Miyamoto-san, Komuro-kun… ese fue un excelente trabajo en equipo… pero aquí eh de mi habla, sin un líder, todo el mundo empieza a alborotarse—Comento Shido luego de haber aplaudido al ver los movimientos de ambos jóvenes.

—¿Entonces quien cree que es más apto para ser el líder? —Pregunto Saeko mirando al hombre.

—Por supuesto, yo, al ser un profesor cualificado, no dejare que mis queridos estudiantes sufran algún percance a mi mando, trabajare duro para que todos logremos sobrevivir, les doy mi palabra que ustedes vivirán para ver un lindo mañana, se los prometo—Hablo Shido, dándose la vuelta y viendo al resto de estudiantes, los cuales al ver las "maravillosas" palabras de su querido sensei empezaron a aplaudir con suma felicidad.

—Palabras y más palabras… no tienes el papel de un líder—El sensei, con algo de ira comprimida regreso a ver al insolente que le hablo, encontrándose muy cerca suyo un par de ojos cafés muertos, algo que lo hizo retroceder por puro instinto de supervivencia, haciendo que tropiece y caiga al suelo por el miedo que en estos momentos le estaba recorriendo por el cuerpo, ese chico, Takashi, no parecía alguien vivo. Eso sorprendió a pocos que conocían a Takashi, el chico hizo retroceder al sensei que estaba con una mirada de miedo.

 **Raaagggg…**

Todos prestaron atención al sonido que se produjo luego de que Rei, abriera la puerta y diera un salto hacia fuera, dejando ver al momento de que su falda se alce, sus bragas de color negros algo sensuales, pero eso solo fue visto, pues por nadie.

—Miyamoto-san, por favor regresa al vehículo ahora—Takashi le hablo diciéndole una orden, no iba a dejar que los sobrevivientes que él tenía que rescatar se marchen una vez estén en su grupo.

—¡Yo no iré en el mismo lugar que ese tipo! ¡él es una maldita mierda, si ustedes quieren irse con la mierda pues váyanse con el! —Grito Rei sumamente enojada, de ninguna manera se iría en el mismo lugar que ese bastardo de mierda, ella no quería ni verlo ni en pintura.

La pelinaranja empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado que daba el pequeño túnel que estaba debajo de la vía de arriba, así con eso se alejaría de esa escoria de la vida. Takashi debía dejarla, su prioridad eran las personas que estaban dentro del auto y no los que se querían morir por propia cuenta, los niños eran unos inútiles, estos niños eran unos inútiles. Cerrando la puerta bajo la mirada de shock de su primer equipo, el pelinegro le hablo a la rubia.

—Marikawa-sensei, acelere por favor, tenemos que irnos de aquí—Le dijo el chico pelinegro, la pelinaranja que estaba afuera escucho que se cerró la puerta y escucho el habla del pelinegro, algo que le destrozo el corazón, ya que Takashi no se iría o la ayudaría en este problema.

—¿¡Estás loco Takashi!? ¡No podemos dejarla sola! —Grito incrédula la pelirrosa del lugar, no podía creer que el chico iba abandonar a su suerte a Rei.

—Es un vivir o morir, ella decidió morir, yo no soy quien para darle o decirle que es lo que tiene que hacer, aquí uno puedo hacer lo que sea—Takashi miro a la pelirrosa que se estremeció de nueva cuenta al ver esos ojos muertos y sin vida del pelinegro.

Todos seguían sorprendidos, a Shido le empezaba a caer bien el pelinegro, Kohta estaba incrédulo, Saeko solo prestaba atención en silencio, Shizuka estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos, no quería abandonar a su suerte a una de sus alumnas, es verdad que este es un vivir o morir, pero no podía dejar abandona a una alumna.

—¡Miyamoto-san! —Grito Kohta, al ver que la pelinaranja salía corriendo hasta meterse en el túnel que daba para cruzar al otro lado, el tampoco podía dejar a una compañera sola, eso no fue lo que le enseñaron.

— _"(Suspiro) Niños"_ Ustedes quédense en el autobús… _Marikawa-sensei… en la parte de atrás esta Hayashi-sensei, si algo pasa llévensela con ustedes, el grupo de Shido me da una mala espina… cuento con usted…_ intentare hacer razonar a Miyamoto-san… no salgan. Kohta… úsala bien—Takashi solo suspiro internamente, hablo en voz alta para que todos lo escuchen, las palabras que iban dirigidas a Shizuka se las dijo cerca de ella, para que la rubia solamente lo escuchara, ella iba asintiendo a las palabras que decía el chico, a ella también le daba una mala espina ese sensei y su grupo, al final termino de hablar al resto, cuando estaba por salir se giró a donde Kohta y de su caja arma salió volando una de sus pistolas pequeñas, con 6 cargadores con 20 balas en cada cargador, luego de eso, salió en busca de la pelinaranja.

Los que no sabían de esa caja se sorprendieron mucho, ya que ver salir un arma de pequeña, de esa aún más pequeña caja, era algo increíble y asombroso de ver. Kohta se maravilló un poco al tener esa arma y los cargadores en sus manos, otros cargadores los tenía Saya ya que Kohta no los alcanzaba a tomar, el gordito estaba algo feliz, estuviera eufórico si tan solo conociera esta arma a la perfección, pero no la conocía.

Takashi cerró la puerta y en sus guantes negros se formaron unas lineras azules que iban desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta el centro de su dorso, en donde se encontraba una circunferencia de color naranja que brillaba, lo mismo era en el otro guante de su mano derecha, con eso listo, Takashi empezó a caminar rápidamente para dar con Rei, pero en ese momentos sus lentes de contacto le advirtieron del pelinegro en la parte de atrás, en donde se podía ver un autobús mucho más grande que venía a mucha velocidad, en el interior estaban muchos de "ellos", comiéndose al conductor de ese momento.

Todos vieron aquello, Shizuka rápidamente le dio un poco de marcha para atrás, ya que el autobús iba muy rápido, tanto que termino chocando contra un coche que estaba en llamas, haciendo que, al momento del contacto, el autobús se voltee verticalmente, ya con algo de llamas en su coraza de metal.

 **Pam, craasshhh…**

El autobús cayó al suelo y se rompió lo que se tenía que romper, Takashi viendo que el autobús estaba viniendo hacia él y posiblemente a bloquear la entrada del túnel, choco sus dos puños cerrados al mismo tiempo, aquel circulo naranja brillo en un color rojo intenso, más bien se parecía a la lava que estaba dando vuelta en un recipiente. Al momento de chocar sus puños, una estela fina de color azul se formó en el frente de Takashi, sorprendiendo a los que estaban en el bus de nueva cuenta, al momento de que el bus chocase con el muro fino que parecía cristal, el pelinegro termino siendo empujado hacia atrás de forma brusca, ya que con la velocidad del choque fue mucho y lo termino lanzando hacia dentro del túnel, haciendo que su pequeño pero resistente muro desaparezca y que el bus se atasque allí dentro de la entrada, lo peor de todo era que habían muchas llamas que se alzaban rápidamente.

 **BBBBOOOOOMMM…**

Una fuerte explosión se provocó al momento de que las llamas se propagaran al tanque de gasolina, haciendo una explosión en ese mismo momento.

Saeko salió del coche un tanto preocupada por el pelinegro, algo como eso tenía que haberlo matado sin contemplación alguna, solo esperaba que lograra sobrevivir.

—¡Komuro-kun! —Saeko grito el apellido del pelinegro, pero no recibió su respuesta, en su lugar estaba viendo del como "ellos", salían del interior del bus en llamas y se estaban acercado a ella, la pelimorada se preparaba para pelear, pero vio del como cada uno de "ellos" caía al suelo y dejaban de moverse para que las llamas los consumieran, algo que hizo a Saeko darle un punto débil a esas cosas para vencerlos en el futuro.

— _Bu-Busujima-senpai… e-e-e-esto b-b-bien… cu-cuida del grupo… cu-cu-cuidado con Shido… m-m-m-me da mala espina el t-t-t-tipo… nos e-e-e-encontraremos en l-l-l-la estación de policía del E-E-Este… a l-l-l-las 7pm… h-hasta entonces s-s-s-sobrevivan_ —Una pequeña pantalla holográfica apareció en frente de la asombrada Saeko, se veía a Takashi hablar, se veía su rostro y expresión, estaba cansado, pero no por eso hablaba así, no, era porque la pantalla estaba fallando y debes en cuando se ponía borrosa.

—P-P-Por supuesto, Ko-Komuro-kun—Le respondió Saeko saliendo del asombro en el cual había entrado al momento de ver esa pantalla y al chico en cuestión.

— _Bi-Bien, hasta e-e-entonces_ —Y con eso la pantalla desapareció.

—" _Cuídate, Komuro-kun"_ —Pensó Saeko, preocupada por el chico y, la chica que se había ido antes que él, con la petición hecha por el pelinegro, Saeko regreso a explicar las cosas a Shizuka y a su grupo, el otro podía escuchar si quería, no le importaba mucho.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, faltaba poco para que lo que dijo Takashi sobre el reencuentro se haga, ya había cortado la comunicación con Saeko hace unos dos minutos atrás, estaba tirado en el suelo con su ropa algo quemada, su piel no sufrió percance y, si sufrió alguna, se regeneraba a los pocos minutos de haber recibido la herida.

Se levantó del suelo y se encamino hacia el otro lado del túnel, el autobús en llamas seguía allí aun con el fuego a montones, tardaría unas horas que en se apague el incendio, se dio la vuelta y simplemente fue a buscar a Rei y decirle sobre el plan que se había formando recientemente con Saeko y su persona.

—¡Kyyyyaaaaa! —El grito femenino lo alerto rápidamente, salió corriendo del túnel hasta llegar al otro lado, en donde se encontró con Rei, la cual estaba en el suelo y encima de ella uno de "ellos" tratando de morderla, ese ser tenía una ropa de motociclista y un casco que le impedía morder a la chica en el cuello o cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Rei estaba asustada, en este momento estaba sola, no había nadie quien la ayudara, así era como iba a morir. Pero dejo de sentir que esa cosa hacía fuerza en el intentar morderla, solo para ver con algo de miedo el del como el cuerpo del ser salía volando por los cielos sin su cabeza.

—¿Estas bien, Miyamoto-san? —Aquella voz saco de su miedo a la pelinaranja, para ver a su lado derecho a Takashi, mirándola de forma monótona, pero con el brillo de preocupación real, según ella, Takashi solo actuaba con sus emociones.

Rei abrazo a Takashi, el chico solo se dejó abrazar y dejo que la muchacha se desahogara sus penas y el miedo, la había dejado sola, pero ella misma se lo había buscado, Takashi no era un héroe en este lugar, el simplemente estaba siguiendo órdenes directas de su superior, a él si le ordenasen matar a toda la gente de Tokonosu, lo haría sin duda alguna, a él no le importaban las vidas de personas como estas, para el seria como matar a solo los insectos insignificantes.

Unos minutos después Takashi había terminado de explicar el de donde se tenían que reunir con los demás, algo que Rei acepto ir, pero el problema radicaba en el que como tenían que ir rápido hacia la ciudad, ya que aún estaba lejos llegar a la ciudad, los lares de por aquí simplemente eran barrios pequeños en comparación con la ciudad de edificios de más adelante.

—Ese de allá tenía un casco de motocicleta… ammm, deja ver… si, allá esta—Takashi pensó un momento, para luego de unos segundos de búsqueda dio con su objetivo; la motocicleta que estaba tirada en el suelo en una barranca pequeña.

—¡Con eso podremos llegar a tiempo! —Comento una feliz Miyamoto, al menos encontrar eso se les arreglaba el problema de llegar a donde estaban los demás chicos, ella esperaba que sus amigos no tuvieran contratiempo con; ese tipo.

Sin decir nada más, los dos chicos se subieron a la moto y Takashi acelero rápidamente para llegar al punto de reunión. Rei estaba sonrojada, ya que estaba abrazando a Takashi fuertemente y podía sentir sus abdominales bien marcados y duros, fantaseo un poco por su mundo, era mejor escaparse por unos segundos; de esta terrible realidad.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #3 - Marcha**

* * *

 **...Aclaraciones del Episodio y más...**

Bueno, gracias a los pocos que me apoyan en este proyecto, si es por ustedes esto se seguirá actualizando casi diariamente, por eso, les doy las gracias.

Bien, al principio se vio un pequeño recuerdo de Takashi en sus días de pelea, el día en el cual termino perdiendo a sus dos hermanos del alma, corazón y armas.

Hice los cambios que se tenían que hacer, ya que como yo sigo al anime para basarme en el Fic, es algo que debería cambiar si alguna escena no corresponde al carácter del Protagonista, espero y les haya gustado el cambio.

Bien, sin más aclaraciones y datos que decir (aunque no di dato alguno), yo me despido diciendo...

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	4. Filo 4

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

En estos momentos Takashi había dejado de soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, solo puso un rostro demacrado y triste por lo que le paso a Imamura y, ahora a Morita, él lo sabía, si Imamura perdió contra ese tipo, ni Morita ni el tendrían algo de oportunidad. Estaban acabados.

 **Tigg…**

Resonó el típico sonido de un ascensor luego de haber llegado a su destino, el chico se puso serio al momento de que la puerta se abriera, puso su arma en frente y empezó a disparar a todos los Proto y a los otros de "ellos" no modificados, los segundos caían como moscas, pero los Proto resistían mucho más que el resto, y lo peor de todo; había muchos de ellos, tal vez unos 300 contando a todo y Proto andante.

 **Tatatatatatatatatatatata… tatatatatatatatatatata… tatatatatatatatatatatatata… tatatatatatatatatatata… tatatatatatatatatatata… tatatatatatatatata…**

 **Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…**

Takashi disparaba con su arma de asalto a todo aquel que se acercaba, podía ver el helicóptero acercándose a 500 metros más allá de la cerca de metal que cubría la entrada a la instalación subterránea, era de día, tal vez las 10 del día o más, no tenía tiempo para ver qué hora era, ya que las balas de su arma se habían terminando justo en un mal momento, de su caja salió su arma pequeña con la cual empezó a disparar a los Proto y a los más pequeños, disparaba para ganar tiempo y que el helicóptero llegara, Takashi tenía que sobrevivir no solo para poner fin a Umbrella, no solo por sus amigos/hermanos, sino también porque él era un dato importante para la creación de la cura para este mal virus que estaba azotando esta parte de UUEE, aquel gobierno no sabía nada al ser manipulado por Umbrella y sus recursos, esa corporación poco a poco iba ganando terreno por todo el mundo.

—¡Rayos! —Grito Takashi frustrado, ya que sus balas se habían acabado y su caja arma había sido destrozada por un Proto que le rasgo aquella parte de su pierna, llevándose solo la caja y haciéndola trizas, no tenía que ser herido si no quería terminar como esas cosas.

El pelinegro se sacó su gorro y lo boto al suelo, luego su ajusto sus guantes negros y estos brillaron en un azul intenso por un momento, para luego empezar a emitir una luz o liquido similar a la lava en su dorso. El pelinegro no perdió tiempo y empezó a atacar con puños y patadas a todos "ellos", los Proto al ser más resistentes resistían unos 7 puños, luego de eso caían hechos pedazos al suelo, no se podían regenerar ya que Takashi se encargaba de que esas cosas no vieran la luz del sol nunca más.

— _¡Soldado Komuro, haga espacio para que le pueda lanzar la escalera para que pueda subir… no tenemos tiempo además de no tener un lugar en claro para aterrizar… lo ayudare desde el aire!_ —En el comunicador de Takashi le hablo una voz del soldado que manejaba el helicóptero, para luego de unos segundos después se empezara a escuchar los disparos del helicóptero, el cual disparaba con sus metralletas a todo ser que estaba caminando y rodeando a Takashi.

 **Puuuuummmm… cccrrrrraaaaaccckkkkkk…**

Takashi termino dando un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo, haciendo levantar una onda de aire sumamente fuerte, logrando lanzar unos 10 metros a todos "ellos" junto con los Proto que también retrocedieron, pero solo unos 5 metros, ellos eran mucho más fuertes y pesados. Cabe decir que algunos terminaron incrustándose en el suelo luego de que este se agrietara fuertemente ante el golpe del pelinegro.

Ese pequeño espacio lo aprovecho aquel helicóptero, el cual rápidamente se impulsó con el propulsor cohete que tenía en la parte final de su cola, acercándose rápidamente como si el helicóptero fuera el mismo viento, ya que se movió de forma natural y mucho más rápido que cualquier otro helicóptero creado por la humanidad.

Una escalera de metal cayo desde el helicóptero, al cual Takashi rápidamente se subió y el helicóptero acelero motores y se elevó por los aires, alejándose poco a poco de esa instalación a la cual daba origen a ese maldito virus que terminaría con la vida de muchos países, pero que Umbrella sabría cómo manejar este asunto con mucha astucia.

— _Creía que vendría un helicóptero mucho más grande, ¿Qué sucedió?_ —Pregunto Takashi subiendo de forma lenta pero segura por las escaleras hasta poder llegar a uno de los dos asientos que tenía el helicóptero algo pequeño, pero practico.

— _Así iba a ser desde un principio, pero aquel helicóptero termino siendo derribado por unos helicópteros de Umbrella, yo, junto con otros dos más salimos de CAD rápidamente, logramos derribar a los enemigos, pero perdí a mis otros compañeros y solamente pude llegar yo, creía que estarían los tres, pero… veo que me eh equivocado_ —Comento el piloto, Takashi solo iba asintiendo con la cabeza a lo dicho por el piloto que le estaba hablando.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Takashi solo regreso a ver hacia atrás, en donde se podría apreciar del como esa instalación terminaba siendo explotada por las bombas que él y los miembros de su anterior equipo habían puesto por todo el lugar, no, no eran bombas pequeñas, eran tan fuertes como para erradicar y destruir todo lo que se encuentre a 3 kilómetros a la redonda, pero como la instalación era subterránea, la explosión salió por arriba, levantando una nube inmensa de humo negro.

Pero en los lentes de Takashi apareció la alerta de enemigo que los estaba siguiendo desde sus espaldas, el helicóptero también capto aquello y rápidamente se puso alerta, activando sus armas de rayos plasma que terminarían destruyendo al enemigo.

—¿Creíste que te escaparías de mí? —Takashi solo abrió grande los ojos al escuchar la voz de ese hombre, muy cerca de su oído derecho.

Todo el mundo se había detenido en ese preciso momento, Takashi giro la cabeza hacia su derecha y, se encontró con ese tipo, con un estado normal y como si Morita nunca haya peleado con él, luego de eso, sintió del cómo era jalado por la mano izquierda del hombre, para luego el, junto con ese hombre, empezaran a caer al suelo de forma lenta.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos Takashi junto con Rei estaban viendo desde lo alto de una calle, toda la ciudad o, una parte de ella. Se podía ver la sangre por las paredes y suelo, alguno que otro auto humeante de humo negro o blanco, a "ellos" caminando tranquilamente en busca de su comida. Ya eran las 5:50 de la tarde y Takashi sabía que no podían llegar al lugar establecido, si había personas aún vivas, de seguro el tráfico seria increíblemente catastrófico, así que era mejor solo ver que se podía encontrar, dudaba que se encuentren con algún sobreviviente, ya que en estos lugares no había casi ninguno.

—¿Crees que alguien venga en nuestra ayuda? —Pregunto Rei, mirando desde el asiento de atrás la ciudad.

—Si… pero por el momento no hay algo seguro… de donde yo vengo las personas no trabajan para salvar personas que no tienen futuro, además… necesito informar de esto, CAD debería haber actuado desde hace mucho, pero tal parece que Umbrella ha hecho algo—Explico el pelinegro con calma, no solo porque le decía sobre CAD y Umbrella significaba que tenía que contarle los detalles de cada una.

—¿CAD? ¿Umbrella? ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto confundida la pelinaranja, Takashi desde hace mucho guardaba cosas que ella no sabía.

—Nada que llame tu atención, Miyamoto-san—Respondió el pelinegro de forma neutra.

Sin decir nada más Takashi acelero la moto, "ellos" se estaban acercando desde la parte de atrás de la calle, el pelinegro no estaba preocupado por eso, estaba preocupado de cuando caiga la noche, puede que aparezcan "ellos" que sabían correr, puede que aparezca un Proto o incluso, un Tyrant T-002, y lo peor, el Tyrant T-103. No sabía si tenía posibilidades de ganar contra ellos, pero ahora estaba mucho más preparado que hace 3 años atrás, podía hacerlo y tenía que hacerlo.

—Takashi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Rei hablo desde las espaldas del chico, el viento hacia que su cabello se moviera al compás del movimiento, algo similar pasaba con el cabello de Takashi.

—Puedes hacerlo, Miyamoto-san—Dijo el chico, sin apartar la vista del frente, viendo en su algo dañado lente de contacto el estado de la ciudad y uno que otro problema con "ellos", los Proto y los Tyrant.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de este modo? —Pregunto Rei, ella quería saber la razón del porque su amigo se había convertido en algo que no era, no parecía humano ni mucho menos se parecía a Takashi Komuro.

—Cambie por ti—Dijo el chico sin más, Rei se sonrojo por eso, pero también se extrañó, ella nunca quiso que Takashi cambiara a este modo tan vil y muerto.

—¿Por mí? No recuerdo la razón del porque quise que cambiaras—Rei estaba confundida en verdad.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos cuando éramos niños? —Takashi pregunto con calma.

—¿Promesa? No recuerdo haber hecho alguna promesa—Dijo ella, no recordaba nada de una promesa, o era eso, o era que los problemas que traía entre manos la hacían actuar así, pero Takashi indagaba en que con lo feliz que andaba Rei con Hisashi, tal parece que termino olvidando todo sobre él y la promesa que se hicieron cuando eran niños.

—Pues… nos prometimos de que nos íbamos a casar cuando fuésemos unos mayores… jeje, fue divertido todo eso—Recordó el chico con una sonrisa falsa, mirando por un momento al cielo, recordando esa vez que ambos se prometieron aquello, el creyó en Rei, pero ella nunca creyó en Takashi.

Rei se confundió un poco, divago en sus recuerdos, hasta que abrió grande los ojos al saber de qué promesa se estaba hablando. Lo había olvidado por completo, aquella promesa lo habían hecho en aquel parte, jurándose con el meñique de que se iban a casar cuando eran mayores, no lo recordaba y se sentía como basura al actuar olvidadiza con Takashi, al chico que le dijo que se iba a casar con él.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo… l-l-l-lo había ol-olvidado—Murmuro la chica a las espaldas de Takashi, el cual supuso que diría eso y no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo Rei para él, era simplemente una civil que tenía que ser rescatada y llevada a CAD.

—Supuse eso… bueno, luego de que crecimos y estábamos en la escuela… vi del cómo te ibas con Hisashi, te empezabas a llevar bien con él y, no te voy a mentir, antes me daba muchos celos eso, yo te quería solo para mí y me hervía la sangre el que te viera con otro. Los rumores de que ambos eran novios se esparcieron como pólvora y me llegaron con el chisme a mí, yo no quería creer eso, no quería creerlo ya que tú y yo teníamos una promesa que cumplir, fui ingenuo hasta el día que… vi aquello—Hablo Takashi, recordando el pasado de cuando era un niño enamorado por la chica de sus sueños.

Rei se sentía mal del cómo se sentía Takashi al momento de que ella se fuera con Hisashi, se sonrojo de golpe al escuchar que él estaba celoso de Hisashi, que el pelinegro solo la quería para el solo y para nadie más, se sentía amada y deseada en ese ámbito. Luego de nuevo se sintió mal y feliz, mal, por hacer que Takashi creyera que ella estaba con Hisashi, ella no quería que el pelinegro sufriera, feliz, porque Takashi estaba muy determinado a cumplir la promesa que ambos se hicieron niños, pero, aun podían cumplirlo, ahora era el momento de cumplir, pero se extrañó de la última parte.

—¿Cuál era el aquello que viste? —Pregunto curiosa la chica, no quería perder al chico de su vida, lo abrazo mucho más fuerte que antes, para que ella transmitiera su calor al cuerpo del pelinegro, para que este se dé cuenta de que realmente lo amaba y deseaba como un novio.

—El día de ayer, cuando se me destino a hacer la limpieza del gimnasio… escuche ruidos, claramente gemido viniendo del baño de mujeres—Explico Takashi, hasta que paro un momento su habla al regresar a ver la cara de la chica.

—¿Eh? —Rei sabía de lo que Takashi iba hablar, pero se negaba a que eso fuera verdad, se negaba a creer que Takashi termino viéndola a ella con Hisashi, teniendo sexo en aquel baño, no era la única vez que tenían sexo, ya pasaron de eso unas 10, 12, o incluso más encuentros íntimos.

—Los vi a ambos, a Hisashi y a ti teniendo sexo, abrí los ojos de puro shock y tristeza… lloré en silencio, no quería interrumpir su momento, no quería que ambos me vieran y se sintieran enojados por invadir su privacidad. Los deje hacer lo que estaban haciendo y simplemente me marche del lugar, la única fuente de sentimientos; mi corazón, termino partiéndose en mil pedazos ese día, allí comprendí lo ingenuo que había sido, lo muy tonto que fui al creer que tu aun recordabas nuestra promesa, comprendí que no lo recordabas y te daba igual, comprendí que ya no me amabas… así que decidí dar paso a esta faceta de mi personalidad que tenía resguardada por ti, no quería que vieras que era un monstruo sin corazón alguno… todos los sentimientos que tenía murieron ese día, al igual que el antiguo Takashi Komuro—Termino de relatar el de la razón de su yo de ahora, todo tenía un sentido, y este caso, lo tenía muy claro.

Rei abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar el relato de Takashi, se sentía como la misma mierda, sin contar que también se sentía como una perra o una zorra calenturienta, por su culpa, por su maldita culpa había hecho que el antiguo Takashi que la amaba, terminara muriendo. Empezó a llorar por cada palabra que soltaba el pelinegro, en verdad se sentía como una basura, ella no merecía trato alguno, no ser tratada como una humana, ahora simplemente era una escoria de la vida, al haber matado a Takashi Komuro y, haberlo convertido en esta veracidad tomando el nombre de Takashi Komuro.

—Y-Y-Yo… (sinf)… ¡lo siento! (snif), ¡lo siento mucho, yo nunca quise que cambiaras, yo nunca quise que esa promesa se rompiera! ¡en verdad lo siento mucho! —Lloro la pelinaranja llena de frustración, enojo y mucha tristeza, abrazaba a Takashi fuertemente, llorando en su espalda por el maldito descuido de su parte, por la maldita decisión de su parte, por su maldita ignorancia y egoísmo.

—Tranquila, lo pasado se queda en el pasado, pero hay pasado que tiene que ser recordado para que no cometamos el mismo error dos veces o más. Descuida, yo te perdoné desde ese mismo día, allí comprendí que la promesa de niños simplemente es un juego, jejeje, así que descuida Miyamoto-san, no te odio ni nada por el estilo…—Dijo el pelinegro de forma sincera y monótona, ya había superado ese pasado aquel día mismo, después de todo, no era la única ocasión en donde le destruían el corazón.

—¿En verdad me perdonas? —Pregunto sin poder creerse la chica, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y miraba al muchacho que la regreso a ver.

—Sí, todo lo que digo es verdad—Aclaro el muchacho, mirándola fijamente y que viera que no estaba mintiendo para nada.

—Gr-Gracias… Takashi—Rei ahora estaba pegada a su espalda, tal parece que el antiguo Takashi aún estaba presente.

—No hay de que—Dijo el muchacho, viendo que pronto llegarían a la ciudad, en donde posiblemente se topasen con esas cosas evolucionadas y demás.

—Etto… ¿aun… sientes algo por mí? —Pregunto Rei muy sonrojada, ella tenía el deber y la responsabilidad de que el antiguo Takashi regresara y, consumaran esa promesa que se habían hecho de niños, esa promesa que ella había olvidado pero que ahora quería cumplirla como si lo más preciado de todo lo fuera, ella quería y amaba a Takashi Komuro, así debería de haber sido desde el inicio de todo esto.

—La verdad… no—Dijo Takashi de forma seria y sincera, el pasado se queda en el pasado y, no era bueno volverse a relacionar con el pasado, ya no.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos ambos jóvenes estaban en el autoservicio, la gasolina de la motocicleta se había acabado justo en aquel momento. Pero antes de eso habían pasado por la ciudad central, en donde se podía ver que no había personas y alguno que otro de "ellos" caminando por allí, Takashi agradeció que ningún Proto o Tyrant haiga aparecido. Lograron recoger armas de un coche de policía que estaba siendo estrellado por un camión, los dos policías que estaban en el interior estaban muertos, Rei tomo el arma que allí había, solo un arma servía, el otro estaba destrozada e inservible. Nadie de los dos hablaba de algo, solo el sonido del motor de la moto se podía escuchar, ahora no era el momento para andar hablando o recordando promesas que no se iban a cumplir; nunca.

—¡Kyyyaaaa! —Se escuchó un grito proveniente de Rei, la cual se había quedado fuera esperando a Takashi, el cual fue hacia el comercial para poder poner las monedas en la caja de gasolina, ninguno de los dos poseía alguna moneda, por lo cual ambos personajes habían discutido por un momento hasta que se calmaran, para Rei Hisashi era más necesario, para Takashi nadie era necesario.

—¿Qué sucede, Miyamoto-san? —Takashi llego corriendo hacia donde estaba esperando Rei, solo para encontrarse con aquella chica, siendo atrapada por un hombre de piel morena y rostro algo psicópata.

—Hahahaha, eh nii-chan… tu chica es muy linda—Comento el hombre, apuntando aquella navaja que tenía en su mano derecha, al cuello de Rei, la cual permanecía ida y quieta.

—¡Suéltala! Y prometo que tu muerte será rápida—Takashi bajo lentamente su mano hacia su caja, la cual ya estaba preparando su arma pequeña, cargándola y alistándola para ser disparada y cobrar otra vida a su lista.

—¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo nii-chan? ¡No la soltare, ahora como no encuentro a alguien con quien pasar mis noches de frío, esta mujer será la que me caliente! Ejejeje—Dijo el hombre, toqueteando los senos de la chica que gemía de frustración al ser tocada por alguien a la cual ella detestaba, lo mataría por hacer esto.

—Te lo diré solo una vez más… suéltala y… tendrás tu muerte rápida…—La mirada de Takashi ahora no estaba jugando, ahora era mucho más fría y amenazante, algo que el hombre lo interpreto como algún juego de parte del chico.

—Jajajaja, no me hagas reír… tú, ¿matarme? Hahahah, ¿conque si se puede saber? —El hombre solo sonrió mucho más, pero también estaba ocupado con su mano izquierda tocando el pecho izquierdo de la Miyamoto, el hombre disfrutaría de este cuerpo, lo haría suyo hasta ya no poder más, hasta dejarla completamente llena y rota, sí, eso haría.

 **BANG…**

Aquel sonido se produjo de forma fuerte, el hombre empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha, bajando su cara para ver que es ese dolor, se encontró con un arma pequeña que estaba flotando cerca de su pierna, el arma empezó a regresar para atrás y posarse en la mano del pelinegro que lo seguía mirando de forma fría.

El hombre soltó la navaja de golpe y Rei aprovecho eso para alejarse, estaba aún en shock y algo sorda por el fuerte sonido del disparo del arma del pelinegro.

—Te lo dije—El hombre agarro fuertemente su pierna y soltó un grito de dolor, aquello alerto aún más a "ellos" que estaban por el alrededor, empezando a caminar de forma lenta hacia la gasolinera.

El pelinegro dejo de ver al hombre para poner el dinero en la caja y empezar a llenar el tanque de gasolina de la moto de forma natural, como si nada hubiera pasado. Rei estaba sorprendida, Takashi había sido capaz de casi matar a un hombre, aunque sabía muy bien que el pelinegro ya había matado a alguien más con ese tipo de arma; Takashi mato a Hisashi con esa arma.

—Gracias, Takashi—Agradeció la Miyamoto de forma sincera, sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre que se estaba revolcando en el suelo del puro dolor.

—No fue nada… ahora sube… tenemos que irnos de aquí—Takashi cerro la llave del tanque de gasolina y puso la llave en el encendedor, encendiendo la moto y acelerando un poco para que no se apague.

—¿¡Que dices!? ¡Este maldito tiene que pagar por lo que me estaba haciendo e iba hacer! —Dijo eufórica la Miyamoto, muy molesta con el pelinegro por querer dejar vivir a este tipo que es posible que termine haciendo estas barbaridades a otras chicas.

—No hay tiempo, o te vienes ahora mismo aquí… o… terminas como el, siendo devorada por "ellos" —Takashi miro de forma fría a la Miyamoto, ella solo aparto la mirada, no le podía sostener la mirada, Rei para Takashi era solo una mosca en comparación a un ave de gran tamaño.

—Ok—Rei solo fue rápidamente hacia la moto, se sentó en la parte de atrás y el pelinegro solo acelero, esquivando en el proceso a algunos de "ellos", el hombre que estaba atrás gritaba para que lo ayudaran, algo que ambos ignoraron y siguieron su rumbo trazado.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —El hombre grito de dolor al momento de ser mordido y empezar a ser devorado por esas cosas, no tenían piedad, sacaban pedazos de carne, alguno que otro órgano, la sangre salía a chorros de cada orificio o herida que terminaba teniendo al ser mordido, "ellos" degustaban de la buena comida que se tenía, una buena y deliciosa comida gratis.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche luego de haber salido de la gasolinera, ambos iban callados, no había tema del cual hablar, así que solo iban callados, para Rei era muy incómodo, quería sacar algún tipo de conversa, o si quiera algo de respuestas por parte del pelinegro misterioso que antes era más simpático y lindo, antes de que ella le hiciera cambiar a este Takashi.

—¿Has… matado a personas antes? —Pregunto Rei, era algo que quería saber, ya que el pelinegro no mostró nada al momento de matar a Hisashi, ni mucho menos el herir a ese hombre y dejar que muera siendo comido por esas cosas.

—Si… muchas veces, ya sean malvados o… inocentes—Respondió el chico de forma neutra, y era toda la verdad, Takashi recibía misiones de asesinato en el pasado, luego de que su equipo sea erradicado, en el proceso morían inocentes por su propia mano, ellos no sabían que estaban trabajando para el lado equivocado y, terminaban muriendo de una u otra forma.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque lo hacías!? ¿¡Porque matabas a personas inocentes!? —Pregunto en shock la pelinaranja, no podía creer que su amigo matara a personas, incluidas a personas inocentes, no podía creer esta faceta de su amigo, ni mucho menos podía creer que matara antes de que ella le hiciera esas cosas, allí cayo en cuenta de que Takashi, incluso pueda que matara a personas desde los 12 años o más.

—Órdenes directas de mi superior… eso es todo lo que necesitas saber—Respondió Takashi de forma algo tajante, no iba a andar revelando información a personas que no tenían nada que ver con su organización, ni mucho menos a personas que no merecían la pena que sepan esta información.

Rei no dijo nada más, entendiendo perfectamente a que Takashi ya no respondería a más preguntas hechas por ella, pero ahora estaba aún más intrigada que antes. Por lo poco que sabía, tenía que suponer que Takashi pertenecía a algún tipo de organización o algo, que no le importaba matar a personas ya sean malas o inocentes, pero también suponía que Takashi sabía algo sobre todo esto lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo quería decir, no sabía el porqué, pero suponía que todo lo que estaba pensando, puede que sea verdad, pero dejo de pensar al ver unas cosas que estaban delante de ellos, Takashi bajo la velocidad rápidamente.

—¿Esos son perros? Pero, ¿Por qué se ven de esa forma? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué son esas cosas? No son como "ellos" que caminan por allí—Pregunto Rei, mirando a esas cosas que no eran lo mismo que "ellos".

—Un Proto, un Tyrant-T002 y sus sabuesos—Murmuro Takashi viendo al frente a dichas creaciones, habían alrededor de 10 sabuesos comiéndose a un cuerpo humano que estaba en el suelo, el Proto mutilando desenfrenadamente a un humano que ya estaba muerto, y el Tyrant, el, estaba mirando hacia donde Takashi se había frenado con la moto, a unos 200m.

—¿Qué murmuras Takashi? —Rei estaba confundida, pero también tenía miedo, ya que uno de esas cosas que parecían humanos le estaba sosteniendo la mirada hacia su dirección, algo que la estaba asustando mucho, esa cosa no era como "ellos".

—Tenemos que tomar otra ruta… ellos ya pusieran el ojo—Takashi extendió su mano hacia su derecha, su guante derecho se encendió en sus dos colores, para luego una onda invisible termine llevando medio asfalto y la barrera de metal, dejando el camino libre por la quebrada hacia abajo, en donde estaba otra vía luego de pasar muchos árboles y rocas.

Rei abrió los ojos y su boca de forma graciosa, ver eso era algo nuevo, parecía como si estuviera en una película con buenos efectos especiales o algo por el estilo. Takashi rápidamente giro la moto y acelero hacia abajo. Esquivaba con maestría las rocas y árboles que había por el lugar, ponía los pies al momento de dar un giro muy cerrado, su cuerpo era muy resistente, demasiado, solo siendo superado por un Tyrant-T103 y "ese" tipo.

— **¡Grraaaaa!** —El Tyrant gruño mirando al Proto y a los sabuesos, los cuales solo empezaron a correr en dirección hacia donde se habían marchado los dos humanos, para así poder eliminarlos y seguir con muchas más muertes.

 **Prrrummm… bruuuuuummmmmm…**

Takashi finalmente pudo llegar a la otra calle, acelerando rápidamente y elevando la parte de adelante hacia arriba, haciendo que Rei casi cayera, pero ella se sujetó rápidamente para que eso no suceda, finalmente la rueda delantera toco suelo y Rei aún seguía pegada a Takashi de forma fuerte.

—¡No hagas eso de nuevo Takashi! —Regaño Rei, ya que eso le dio un susto tremendo.

—Mil perdones, pero ahora hay que escapar, no vaya ser que estén más de ellos por aquí… _"En la ciudad tal vez si estaban, ya que los sensores indicaban uno que otro punto, pero que se borraban al fallar mi sistema… rayos, ahora voy a siegas, especialmente con esta noche… al menos la luz de la luna deja ver algo"_ —Takashi comento, para luego pensar para sí mismo la otra parte.

— **¡Grrrooooorrrr!** —Se escuchó un fuerte y aterrador rugido a su izquierda, de donde salió el Proto, chocando con una pared azul que supo retener la enorme fuerza del ser horripilante que estaba a su izquierdo.

—¿¡Que es esa cosa!? —Pregunto Rei sumamente aterrada, podía ver que su corazón y algunos órganos estaban fuera de su cuerpo, su piel era enfermiza, tenía una que otra mordedura grande en su cuerpo, su mano derecha no era una mano parecía un pico sumamente fuerte y su mano izquierda tenían unas garras enormes y fuertes, ya que estaba rasgando esa pared que estaba impidiendo que ellos los tocaran.

— **¡Grrrrrrrrraaaaaa!** —Rei miro a sus espaldas y vio a esas cosas que eran unos perros sin piel, un montón de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, se podía ver sus costillas y alguno que otro hueso, pero lo más aterrador de todo era el hecho de que para poder morderlos a ellos, su cuerpo se abría de forma vertical hasta la mitad, mostrando su interior con algunos picos como dientes, eso era sumamente horrible.

—¡Hyyyyaaaaa! —Rei abrazaba fuertemente a Takashi, el cual seguía acelerando hasta donde más podía.

—Miyamoto-san… escucha… tomaras la motocicleta y te iras lo más rápido que puedas, yo te daré escudo hasta los 500 metros, luego de eso ya no tendré cobertura al estar ocupado con esas cosas… tranquila, no hay más de estas cosas por donde vas… estoy muy seguro de eso…—Rei miro hacia arriba, en donde solo podía ver la parte trasera de la cabeza de Takashi.

—¿Qué? ¡No por favor, no me dejes sola! —Rei abrazo mucho más fuerte a Takashi, no lo quería dejar ir, no quería que Takashi muriera por ella.

— **¡Grraaarrrarra!** —A la derecha de la moto apareció el Tyrant, solo que este tenía la mano izquierda enorme y con muchas garras, su mano derecha era la más normal, su piel era grisácea y el corazón se podía ver que estaba fuera.

El Proto media unos 2.54m, el Tyrant 2.60m, eran muy grandes, pero el Tyrant era mucho más fuerte, ya que con el choque casi hace que Takashi pierda el control de la moto, además de hacer cuartear significativamente esa pared de luz que los estaba cubriendo en ese entonces.

—¡Miyamoto-san, debes tomar el control de la motocicleta! ¡Ahora! —Takashi la regreso a ver, ella estaba llorando, esas cosas eran aún más peores que "ellos".

—P-P-Por favor… n-n-n-no—Rei rogaba a que el pelinegro no se fuera, era por el miedo de perderlo y ella de perder su vida, no lo soportaba.

—¡Hazlo por tu familia, hazlo para que cobres lo que Shido te hizo, hazlo por tus amigos! ¡Hazlo por ti e Hisashi! —Takashi ya no estaba en la vida de Rei, así que fue lo mejor nombrar a su amigo fallecido que nombrarse a él.

Rei solo seguía llorando, pero escucho claramente las palabras del pelinegro, lo entendía, tenía que reunirse con su familia, tenía que vengarse de Shido, tenía que llegar con sus amigos, tenía que hacerlo por ella y por Hisashi.

—¡Lo haré… pero lo haré más por ti! —Rei lo miro con determinación y cariño, mirando al pelinegro que solo ladeo la cabeza un poco por las palabras de la pelinaranja, pero no dijo nada más, no quería alargar la palabrería sin sentido, esos dos estaban ya por romper su barrear, y eso sin contar la barrera casi rota de la parte de atrás.

—¡Bien! Solo levántate y ven con cuidado hacia el frente—Rei hizo lo que Takashi le dijo, ella se levantó lentamente de su lugar, se puso de pie en el asiento, el viendo levantaba su falda, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas y aquel hermoso trasero, sin dejar de lado su sexi ropa interior.

Takashi se agacho y se hizo a un lado poco a poco, Rei entendió y empezó a cruzar hacia el frente, ella estaba bien sujeta al torso de Takashi, poco a poco iba llegando, con su mano izquierda logro tomar el manubrio de ese lado.

— **¡Grrrrruuuooor!** —El Tyrant, viendo lo que intentaban hacer, golpeo mucho más fuerte que antes, haciendo así, un agujero de un metro en esa pared de luz, pero Takashi hizo que se reconstruyera rápidamente, pero el Tyrant logro introducir su brazo, pero ni con eso llegaba hacia la humana que estaba muy cerca de ser rasgada por sus garras.

El tambaleo hizo que Rei casi cayera al suelo, pero Takashi, dando un salto hacia arriba, tomando y agarrando fuertemente del trasero de la Miyamoto, la coloco rápidamente en el asiento del conductor. La chica estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada, ya que Takashi la agarro de forma fuerte y eso; le gusto.

Takashi estaba parado en la parte de atrás, y Rei estaba acelerando todo lo que podía, no sabía manejar muy bien la motocicleta, pero había visto algo en la Tv y tenía una que otra idea de cómo conducirlo, eso era algo.

—Bien Miyamoto-san… detendré a esas cosas… tu mientras tanto no pares tu andar… si puedo llegare hacia ti… pero no pares… por nada del mundo—Takashi puso su mano en su caja, de donde salió una de sus cuchillas de 40cm de largo, aquella cuchilla se la paso hacia su mano izquierda, luego en su mano derecha apareció su otra cuchilla, ambas las tomo con la punta del filo dando hacia atrás, tomando el mango de las dos cuchillas en sus manos, colocando sus brazos en una posición similar a la de un boxeador, solo que con sus cuchillas dando con la punta hacia atrás en lugar del frente.

—Suerte—Le dijo Rei, mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

Takashi salto de la moto en movimiento y se lanzó contra los perros que ya lo esperaban con sus bocas abiertas, pero el pelinegro sin siquiera haber tocado el suelo ya estaba cortando de forma firme a cada canino que se cruzaba con sus cuchillas. El Proto y Tyrant viendo esto pararon de seguir a la moto y dejaron ir a la chica, el escudo que cubría a Rei seguía firme, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo aquel color azul, señal de que la cobertura estaba quebrándose poco a poco. Rei acelero y no regreso a ver atrás, soltando lágrimas de sus ojos, siguió para delante, al lugar que se había dicho al cual tenían que ir a reunirse.

Takashi rodó por el suelo haciéndose volita, llego al suelo luego para pararse de golpe y rebanar con su cuchilla derecha al perro que venía con esa enorme boca vertical a morderlo a él. Ese era su tercer canino exterminado. Vio que los otros 7 no se acercaban y solo lo estaban rodeando, Takashi inclino un poco sus rodillas, poniéndose en pose defensiva.

— **¡Gooaarr!** —Dos perros se lanzaron hacia Takashi, uno desde su espalda y otro desde el frente.

Takashi dio una voltereta vertical, saltando con sus piernas y dándole una fuerte patada al perro del frente, para terminar, cayendo y aplastando sin compasión la cabeza del perro de sus espaldas. Pero el canino del frente rápidamente se levantó y se abalanzo en contra del chico, solo para que sea cortado de forma vertical y salpicara sangre que mancho la ropa del pelinegro.

— **¡Guurrr!** —El Tyrant ordeno al Proto a que atacara al pelinegro por la espalda, el Proto obedeció y con su pico lanzo un golpe horizontal hacia el pelinegro, el cual se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente se dio vuelta y puso su dos brazos en el frente y con sus dos cuchillas cubriendo sus brazos y soportando el fuerte golpe del Proto, pero Takashi no pudo con la enorme fuerza, fuerza que antes no tenía un Proto, y termino siendo lanzado hacia atrás y mandado unos 200 metros para finalmente chocar contra el muro de un edificio, agrietándolo de sobremanera.

Takashi escupió saliva junto con algo de sangre, su cuerpo no soporto esta fuerza, pero se acostumbraría, solo necesitaba unos minutos para que eso pasara.

— **¡Guuoooaaarr!** —Los 5 caninos restantes se lanzaron a correr para poder devorar a su presa, pero el pelinegro salió rápidamente del agujero y fue corriendo hacia los perros.

Usando sus afiladas cuchillas corto a la mitad a uno de ellos, los otros lograron derribarlo y casi morderlo, sino fuera por sus escudos ya estaría chorreando de sangre, atravesó a uno más por la parte de su estómago, para luego terminar cortando hacia el frente y luego hacia atrás, cortando así; al canino a la mitad.

Los otros tres lo estaban arrastrando de su pie izquierdo, el pelinegro hizo que de su zapatilla saliera un pequeño tubo metálico que incrusto en el cuerpo de uno de los canes, para que luego de unos segundos este termine explotando en miles de pedazos de carne y chorreada de sangre. Takashi como pudo se levantó y tomo del cuello a ambos perros restantes, logrando cerrarles las bocas a los dos para que no se abrieran de esa forma, apretó fuertemente, poniendo mucha más fuerza de lo que ya tenía, aplastando sus cuellos de forma fuerte, luego sus cuchillas, las cuales estuvieron levitando a sus dos costados, terminaron cortando a la mitad a esos perros.

—¿Quién sigue? —Pregunto Takashi de forma monótona, respiraba algo agitado, pero se le iba pasando, su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a las nuevas peleas que estaba teniendo en este entonces, ya había peleado con un Proto y un Tyrant, pero estos, por alguna razón eran mucho más poderosos que antes. Sus cuchillas regresaron a sus manos y se puso en posición de pelea.

— **Grrruuuuurr** —El Tyrant movió sus manos viendo al Proto al frente, en donde estaba el pelinegro esperando al siguiente ya con sus cuchillas listas para matar.

— **¡Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!** —Rugió el Proto y se lanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia el pelinegro.

El Proto preparo su pico para clavarlo en el pecho del pelinegro, pero este se hizo a un lado y le hizo un corte cruzado con sus dos cuchillas, de las heridas salían algo de sangre, pero la piel se iba regenerando poco a poco.

 **BANG… BANG… BANG…**

El arma francotirador de Takashi apareció en el frente, disparando 3 balas en donde estaba aquel órgano que tenía que ser destruido para que muriera, pero a la primera bala ya tenía que haber caído, pero este no lo hacía, a la segunda ya se debilito, y la tercera seguía algo debilitado.

—¡Toma esto! —Takashi corrió rápidamente hacia el Proto y le encesto sus dos cuchillas en su espalda, el filo de ambas cuchillas tenía unas líneas azules, con las cuales traspaso el cuerpo por completo, para luego el pelinegro, con toda su fuerza, bajara la cuchilla de su mano derecha hacia abajo y, con su cuchilla izquierda, subiera hacia arriba, terminando por cortar al Proto por la mitad, cortando así su corazón y quitándole la capacidad de regenerarse, muriendo en el acto.

Takashi ya estaba más acostumbrado, antes, como el mismo dijo, estos Proto eran muy débiles, pero ahora parece que han avanzado con el virus y lo hicieron mucho más fuerte, equilibrando la fuerza de un Tyrant, así como su velocidad, regeneración y resistencia.

— **Gra, gra, gra… grraaaaaa** —El Tyrant miraba con recelo al pelinegro, era como estar viendo a uno de los suyos, pero más específicamente, al modelo avanzado de su raza; al número 1. Y no se refería al Tyrant-T103, no, no era ese.

—" _EL T-2 siempre tan inteligente… sabe que no puede atacar al poder acabar con el Proto y sus caninos… mi cuerpo ya no está cansado, ya se acostumbró a la fuerza y velocidad de Proto, pero el T-2 es algo muy diferente, espero y no termine sor-"_ ¡Coaght! —Takashi estaba pensando un poco al ver del como el Tyrant lo estaba analizando y estudiando, no por nada el T-2 era una especie muy inteligente, podría decirse que podría rivalizar con el T-3, pero el T-3 tenía mucha más fuerza y resistencia que cualquier otro.

Todo fue tan rápido, que al menos tuvo tiempo de poner su cuchilla derecha cubriendo su pecho derecho, ya que el T-2 en un momento ya estaba con su mano enorme dándole un fuerte puño en su pecho, su cuchilla pudo resistir el impacto, pero el pelinegro termino siendo lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble, parecía como si la fuerza de un camión enorme se tratase.

El pelinegro termino chocando y atravesando una casa de madera por completo, pasando primeramente por el muro de concreto, luego la madera y alguno que otra estructura de concreto, para finalmente quedar incrustado y dejando cuarteando el muro que tenía la casa, el otro muro que cubría el terreno de la casa ahora con un agujero en ella.

— **¡Goooorrrr!** —El T-2 ya estaba ingresando por el agujero hecho y llegando finalmente hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, saliendo del agujero en donde había quedado, otra vez.

— _"Este aprendió mucho, su velocidad me supera, su fuerza por igual… pero en estrategias no"_ Jaque maté—Takashi solo miro a los lados del Tyrant, en donde estaban todas sus armas de fuego, apuntando y…

 **Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata…**

 **Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…**

 **Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum…**

 **Triririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririririri…**

Su arma de asalto, su arma francotirador, sus armas pequeñas y la pequeña ametralladora dispararon casi todas sus balas, quedando cada arma solo con 100 balas de todo lo que cargaban en ese mismo instante, una nube de humo se hizo presente ya que, al disparar tanto al T-2 como al suelo, el humo se hizo presente, mezclándose también con el poco humo blanco que dejaban escapar las armas de pelinegro.

Las armas dejaron de disparar y solamente regresaron a su caja, estaban muy sobrecalentadas y necesitaban enfriarse un poco para poder ser usadas nuevamente, Takashi no las necesitaba, ya que creía que había terminado con ese T-2, de seguro ahora estaría hecho pedacitos y muriendo al no tener a su corazón para poder regenerarse.

— **¡Goooooaaaarrrr!** —La enorme mano del T-2 apareció de todo ese humo, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro por la cabeza, la enorme mano pudo tomar toda la cabeza del pelinegro.

 **Pum, pam, clash, pum, pum… crack, ppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm…**

El T-2 no tuvo piedad alguna con el pelinegro. Azoto toda la cabeza del chico contra el suelo, contra el muro restante, luego el T-2 fue corriendo rápidamente por las calles de asfalto, arrastrando por todo el suelo la cabeza incrustada en el suelo del pelinegro, dejando la larga grieta que dejaba la cabeza del chico al ser arrastrado de forma salvaje y dolorosa.

 **BBBOOOMMM…**

Por último, el T-2 alzo hacia el cielo al pelinegro, para luego golpearlo con toda su fuerza en el asfalto, incrustando ahora todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, levantando una cortina de polvo y haciendo un cráter de tamaño considerable en el lugar a donde el chico fue golpeado salvajemente por el T-2.

El pelinegro estaba sangrando desde su cabeza, la sangre estaba cubierta por polvo, pero eso no impedía el que escurra aquel liquido como si de una fuente de agua se tratase, la sangre salía de su nariz, de su boca, de su cabeza, de las heridas muy severas de su cara. Su cuerpo tenía muchos raspones y su ropa estaba completamente desgastada, algunos pedazos quedaban de ella, pero aun valían de algo, algunas rocas filosas se habían incrustado en el cuerpo del muchacho al momento de ser incrustado en ese cráter pequeño. Takashi, tenía los ojos cerrados y no los estaba moviendo, para nada estaba respirando también.

El T-2 miraba su trabajo hecho con satisfacción, su cuerpo tenía aquellos agujeros de balas, pero nada que su regeneración no pudiera arreglar, pero sentía un dolor en la parte en donde estaba su corazón sobresaliente, miro hacia esa dirección y se topó con esas dos cuchillas que el muchacho tenía al momento de que el T-2 lo atacara, pero sus filos estaban brillando en un color lava, algo que lo estaba quemando y:

 **BOOM…**

La parte en donde estaba su corazón exploto, lanzando ambas cuchillas al suelo, en su pecho ahora había un enorme agujero que no se estaba regenerando para nada, el T-2 solamente dejo salir un gruñido de dolor, antes de caer al suelo con ese agujero en su pecho, el T-2 había sido derrotado, así como también el pelinegro que no se levantada del suelo y de aquel cráter.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos ya eran las 7:30 am.

Miyamoto Rei estaba conduciendo la moto, pasando por un puente que llevaba al otro lado de la ciudad, Tokonosu era una ciudad enorme, no era pequeña, parecía como si de un New York se tratase, pero no con esos enormes rascacielos que aquella ciudad poseía, sino lo promedio y demás.

Ella tenía los ojos algo rojos e hinchados, a noche no durmió nada, se la paso conduciendo toda la noche, espero a Takashi, pero él nunca llego, intento regresar a por él, pero muchos de "ellos" le impedían cruzar, tenía el revolver que tomo del policía, pero de nada servía si solo tenías 10 balas, de nada servía el regresar; por alguien que posiblemente ya no este con vida.

Ella lloro la pérdida del pelinegro, pero aún tenía algo de esperanza, esperanza que le decía que Takashi, aun, aún estaba vivo y, que el vendría en su búsqueda, para protegerla y proteger a sus amigos de esas cosas y, los llevaría a un nuevo mañana, un mañana brillante junto a el.

 **Fiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffff…**

Un avión caza paso volando al lado de ella, al lado del puente, tomando una fotografía a Rei, la cual se giró al momento de escuchar al avión bajar muy cerca, aquel avión era de la fuerza militar de Japón, el avión tomo la fotografía a la Miyamoto, en donde salía ella, con aquellos ojos rojos, mirada triste y facciones del mismo tipo, ella; estaba sufriendo una perdida muy sentimental.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #4 - Nulo**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Bien, allí esta su cuarto episodio de este FF.

Aclaro que, aunque Takashi sea un tipo todo super poderoso y eso, la verdad es que no lo es, no hasta que se acostumbre luego de una pelea. Takashi, Morita, Imamura y el "tipo de lentes", son así, luego de una pelea o en una pelea, los cuatro se acostumbran a todo y se mejorar a ellos mismo, como un antivirus, se actualiza y funciona mucho mejor. Pero si el antivirus no se actualiza, pues termina dañándose y perdiendo contra el virus, aquel caso paso con Imamura y Morita, los cuales perdieron contra el "tipo de lentes".

Para que no se hagan ideas de romance entre los personajes femeninos y principal, aclaro que no va haber romance, bueno, al principio sí, pero al final Takashi no se va a quedar con ninguna de ellas, este FF posee genero Tragedy, es decir, el personaje principal va a morir, desde ahora lo digo; Takashi Komuro morirá.

Pero, eso no quiere decir que esto terminara en un final triste, no, no, para los personajes secundarios, ellos serán felices, puse aquel género porque el personaje principal va a morir, pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro termine cambiando aquel género, eso es un hecho.

Los Proto y los Tyrant son más fuertes que antes, CAD para esos no tiene cura, pero Takashi se encargara de ellos, buscara la cura o, mejor dicho, creara la cura para todos "ellos", Proto, Tyrant y algún animal que haya sido afectado por el virus.

Bien, creo que eso es todo...

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	5. Filo 5

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PUUUUUUMMMM…**

Una cortina de humo se levantó en el suelo luego de haber caído algo pesado, no solo la cortina de humo se levantó, algunos árboles fueron arrancados estrepitosamente del suelo, algunos de raíz, otros terminaron siendo partidos, una que otra roca de gran tamaño estaba hecha pedacitos, otros estaban algo cuarteados y uno; tenia a un pelinegro incrustado en ella junto con un tipo de lentes que le estaba agarrando fuertemente del cuello y el pelinegro trataba de liberarse para poder respirar.

—Creía que tú y los otros dos evolucionarían mucho más, pero veo que me eh equivocado con creces… ¡no mereces el poder que se te otorgo! —Hablaba el hombre apretando mucho su agarre, al final grito con algo de ira comprimida, esos tres eran los primeros que recibieron de este increíble poder, pero tal parece que esos tres ni siquiera se dignaron en usarlo para dominar y gobernar, simplemente eran unas molestias cuando el dominara el mundo.

El hombre le dio un fuerte puño en el estómago del pelinegro, agrietando la roca de atrás en el proceso.

—¡Coagh! —Takashi escupió sangre de su boca, salpicando en el brazo del hombre que estaba neutro, pero se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver sangrar al espécimen número 3, aquel que también logro sobrevivir y no morir; de pura suerte.

—Jaja, es gracioso… estaba extasiado, excitado, ansioso y feliz, por fin, finalmente, luego de 7 años me iba a enfrentar a ustedes tres. Espere mucho, yo fui el segundo al recibir el suero luego de ustedes, yo lo adapte a mi cuerpo como si fuera natural, entrene mucho, pero ni siquiera había necesidad de ello, yo ya era poderoso… pero el vacío de mi pecho me decía que tenía que enfrentarme a ustedes tres, pelear, pero cuando escaparon me hervía la sangre hasta no poder, los quería cazar, pero desaparecieron de un día para el otro, pero, pero ahora los encuentro aquí… mi felicidad no cabía en mi cuerpo… finalmente tendría mi pelea deseada, pero… ¿Qué me encuentro? Con un trió de niños, si, unos malditos niños… nunca conocí a ninguno de ustedes tres, pero cuando los vi creía que era una mala broma, pero no, no lo fue, podía sentir esa corriente de familiaridad y poder en ustedes. Enfurecido decidí matarlos, ya que la Reina Blanca y Roja a si me lo ordenaron, y ahora me vez aquí, acabando contigo, el último de los primeros… duerme feliz, Komuro Takashi—La mano derecha del hombre de lentes se transformó en una garra de color negro, su mano y brazo también tomaron aquella tonalidad de color.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, para luego, de un fuerte golpe, incrustara su garra, en el lugar exacto.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Aquel tráfico era algo grande, por no decir enorme, muchos vehículos querían pasar rápidamente e irse del allí a un lugar seguro, no querían que esas cosas vengan a por ellos, puede que los militares estuvieran allí, para matar a esas cosas e incluso, para detener a los se habían vuelto locos de remate, los mataban, eran esos locos los que morían, o eran la fuerza armada que estaba protegiendo a los civiles.

Hayashi Kyōko, estaba algo alterada como preocupada.

Alterada por el simple hecho de lo que ella vivió, todo era real, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla, una mala pesadilla. Pero supo cómo actuar y calmarse, sabía algo de esto, del cómo actuar y no actuar, no quería volverse una loca desquiciada con sed de sangre y aquello, no, ella era más inteligente y tenía que ser así, ahora que estaba con estos chicos.

Preocupada por Komuro Takashi, llámenla loca o lo que sea, pero estaba muy agradecida con él, le salvo la vida, su patética vida, al pelinegro le debía su todo, todo de ella era de el en este momento. Cuando despertó se encontró con Saeko Busujima, la cual le explico un poco sobre el estado actual de todos, estaba preocupada por Takashi más que de la Miyamoto, pero se calmó y decidió que apoyaría la decisión del pelinegro y de este equipo, el equipo original conformado por los amigos de Takashi y la sensei rubia, no quería saber nada del otro equipo que iba en el mismo bus, ellos estaban locos y por ella mejor se morían y ya, especialmente Shido, en verdad ese tipo era un buen actor, pero muy melodramático, moviendo sus brazos de lado a lado, simulando a un político dando una larga platica del porque tenían que elegirlo a él y no a los otros, aquel hombre tenía que morir.

— _"¿Dónde estará Takashi-kun? Tengo que agradecerle el hecho de salvarme, sino ahora mismo yo… seria como esas cosas"_ —Pensó la pelirroja sentada en el asiento del copiloto del bus, viendo por la ventana del cómo la gente caminaba, el enorme tráfico no avanzaba y demás, en verdad era cansado, del otro lado podía ver los aviones, suponía que la gente importante o con mucho dinero los estaba abordando.

—Bebe algo de agua, Kyōko-chan… supongo que estabas sin beber o comer desde ayer—La pelirroja volteó a ver a su compañera de trabajo; Marikawa Shizuka. La rubia le estaba mostrando una botella de agua y unos panecillos, aquello era lo único que tenían, todos ya habían recibido sus partes, pero Kyōko necesitaba más al estar así desde que empezó esto, ellos por lo menos si se hidrataron con algo antes de salir de Fujimi.

—Gracias, Shizuka—Kyōko tomo la botella y los dos panecillos, abrió la botella y empezó a beber el agua, un gran alivio sintió su cuerpo en aquel momento, necesitaba esto desde hace mucho, ahora lo mejor sería tener una buena ducha y, sería muy feliz, claro, luego de ver y agradecer a Takashi por salvarla de su muerte.

—De nada, todos nosotros nos ayudamos, pero... ese grupo de allí no entiende eso—Shizuka solo señalo hacia atrás, mostrando a Shido el cual estaba hablando de que mierda sea, el tipo en verdad daba muy mala espina.

—Es bueno pertenecer a un grupo consciente de lo que hace—Comento Kyōko, comiendo el panecillo relleno de mermelada de mora.

—Si tocara elegir a un líder… seria Komuro-kun. Puede que ser alguien en el cual no se pueda confiar, pero ha demostrado ser más apto para líder—Dijo la rubia algo pensativa, era verdad que Takashi tenía muchos más dotes de líder, pero aquella faceta fría y muerta no dejaba confiar en el al 100%.

—¿A qué te refieres en que no se puede confiar en Takashi-kun? —Pregunto algo curiosa y algo molesta, no le gustaba y no le estaba gustando que hablaran algo mal de aquel chico que les salvo el trasero a todos ellos.

—Pues veras… oculta alguno que otro secreto importante, lo sé y lo intuyo bien. Además, cuando estábamos queriendo escapar de esas cosas cuando todo esto empezó, Takagi-san perdió por un momento los estribos, estaba alterada y necesita nuestra ayuda, pero Komuro-kun la apunto con el arma que tenía en ese entonces, dijo que como había perdido la cabeza tenía que morir, nosotros alegamos diciendo que solo era momentáneo y necesitaba calmarse, pero Komuro-kun en ningún momento dudo en disparar, incluso cuando todos nosotros nos pusimos en fila para defender a Takagi-san, Komuro-kun incluso nos iba a disparar a todos nosotros—Explico Shizuka, su rostro mostraba algo de miedo al recordar aquella vez, tenía miedo a morir de esa forma.

Kyōko miraba incrédula lo que estaba diciendo, puede que sea verdad que Takashi poseyera un arma, eso se le hacía raro ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, cuando el pelinegro la salvo claramente lo que había matado a Teshima fue algo que le atravesó su cabeza, claramente siendo una bala de algún tipo de arma, ella no pensó en ese momento y solo quería vivir y no morir.

—Ya veo. Pero eso no quiere decir que él no los salvo, por lo que me dices Takashi-kun posee armas, dime, ¿Cómo consiguió Hirano-kun aquella arma? ¿se la robo a alguien tal vez? Pero no, Takashi-kun fue el que le dio aquella arma, ¿para qué? Pues para que el defienda a este equipo y al que el crea conveniente, no se lo dio como adorno o como algún juguete, se lo dio para acabar con alguien que atente de la vida de su equipo… ¿eso aun te hace desconfiar de él? Incluso me dices que fue tras Miyamoto-san cuando ella salió de bus, al principio la iba dejar, pero al final los escucho a ustedes y fue tras ella, ¿acaso no fue el quien los trajo vivos hasta aquí? Puede que este equipo posea a personas capacitadas, pero eso no quiere decir que hayan podido sobrevivir… sin Takashi-kun… todos ustedes estarían muertos, antes que nada—Hablo de forma seria la pelirroja, Shizuka y Saeko, la cual estaba más cerca de la cabina, escucharon aquello, todo eso era verdad, puede que Takashi sea alguien sanguinario y sin sentimientos, pero el, se preocupaba por ellos, por su equipo, por el equipo que él tenía que proteger y llevar con vida a quien sabe dónde, pero él sabía lo que hacía, no ellos, ellos solo tenían que confiar en el juicio del pelinegro, sino, pues estarían solos y ahora mismo, caminando como "ellos" por la ciudad.

—Es verdad… sino no fuera por Komuro-kun… nadie de nosotros estaría aquí en este momento—Comento Saeko, uniéndose a la conversación de las dos adultas del lugar.

—¿Lo ven? Es mejor confiar en el que… en ese tipo—Kyōko señalo a Shido, el cual estaba tocando la mejilla de una de las alumnas de la parte trasera, nadie del equipo de Takashi estaba atrás, era malo estar con esos tipos de mierda.

Nadie más decía nada, era mejor esperar a que todo esto pasara y Takashi junto con Rei, aparecieran y fijaran el destino que tenía preparado el pelinegro, con o sin esos de atrás, se irían de aquí.

—(Suspiro) Si tan solo Takashi estuviera aquí… aunque haya cambiado, sigo confiando en el con mi alma—Las tres mujeres escucharon aquel murmullo proveniente de Saya, la cual tenía las mejillas algo sonrojas al nombrarlo a él.

—Takagi-san, te gusta Komuro, ¿verdad? —Kohta pregunto mirando por la ventana.

—¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que dices!? ¡Eso no es verdad! —Saya se sonrojo más al ver que la descubrieron y más se avergonzó al ver a las tres mujeres que estaban hablando antes de quien sabe que, mirarla con ojos entrecerrados y más, siendo Kyōko la que la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—Solo espero que estén bien—Comento Saeko, preocupada por ambos jóvenes de aquel equipo.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Rei Miyamoto aún seguía lamentándose, pero ya no como hace unas horas atrás, tenía que superarlo, así como estaba superando la perdida de Hisashi, le dolía sí, pero no por eso tenía que estar lamentado todo el tiempo, tenía que seguir cuerda y viva, quería encontrar a sus padres y salvarlos, quería estar con sus padres y que le digan que todo estaría bien, que todo esto se arreglaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— _"Takashi"_ —Rei se imaginó cuando aquel pelinegro le sonreía, que la respetaba, que la quería, se fascinaba su sonrisa, su sonrisa tan real y tan cálida, todo de Takashi era perfecto, pero, pero ahora este Takashi era alguien muy aparte de perfecto, puede que sea perfecto, pero no como la perfección que ella quería, ella quería un perfección linda, cálida, hermosa, pero no esto, aquella perfección fría, sombría, maligna, puede que Takashi sea eso, pero ella confía y confiaría hasta siempre en Komuro Takashi, el que aún seguía con vida; para ella.

Dejo de pensar ya que en estos momentos estaba en aprietos, delante de ella estaban unos tipos todos armados, la pelinaranja tuvo que frenar para que no le hicieran daño, pero tampoco la dejaban pasar, la estaban mirando a ella, a su cuerpo, a sus pechos, a todo, esos tipos, que en total eran unos 10, se relamían los labios al ver aquel cuerpo de aquella chica, puede que se diviertan mucho con ella y luego, la podían matar, había muchas mujeres por esta ciudad.

—¡Pero mira que preciosidad nos encontramos aquí! —Hablo el que parecía ser el líder de aquella banda de locos, un tipo calvo y con unos tatuajes en todo su cuerpo.

—Parece que nos divertiremos mucho hoy, ¿no jefe? —Hablo un segundón del lugar, relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo de forma lujuriosa.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —Grito la Miyamoto, ella tenía que pasar por aquí y este era el único lugar, ya que si quería regresar y tomar otra ruta, tenía que pasar por muchos de "ellos" y, no quería encontrarse con más de esos Proto y Tyrant que Takashi nombro al ver esas cosas la noche anterior.

—No, no, no, primor… ahora, tu eres nuestra… ¡atrápenla! —El tipo calvo les ordeno a los otros de su equipo, los cuales obedecieron y fueron corriendo rápidamente hacia la chica, la cual acelero de golpe la motocicleta, levantando la rueda del frente.

Esos hombres no dejarían escapar tal preciosidad, no importaba mucho el que se rompiera un poco con la caída que iba a sufrir, los que tenían armas, especialmente escopetas, dispararon a las ruedas con el fin de que la motocicleta dejara de funcionar y se detuviera.

 **BANG… PLIG… CRASCH…**

Las balas salieron disparadas del arma, Rei estaba ahora mucho más asustada, pero vio el alivio de cuando las balas tocaron con aquella pared invisible que creía que había desparecido desde hace mucho, pero la barrera ahora era transparente con figuras de hexágonos por todo el lugar, parecía ahora un domo que la estaba cubriendo. Las balas revotaron en el escudo y regresaron a su dueño original, el cual termino recibiendo todas las balas más la fuerza del impacto, algo que lo mando a volar por unos 6 metros atrás, chocando contra un coche en llamas y quemándose en el acto.

—¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? ¡MATENLA! —El segundón del grupo grito de furia, empezando a disparar su escopeta a la maldita perra que se había cubierto en ese maldito escudo.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG…**

 **TATATATATA…**

Otros tenían pequeños fusiles con los cuales disparaban, pero ninguna de las balas paso a través del escudo, Rei se había detenido al momento en el cual aquel escudo apareció, pero también al momento de que una mira holográfica circular de color naranja apareció en su ojo derecho, mostrando unas palabras que decían "Momentáneo", luego de eso fijo a todos los hombres que estaban en el lugar.

Miro a su mano derecho ya que sentía algo frío y tibio allí, vio en su mano del como tenía una especie de gatillo holográfico de algún tipo de arma, luego miro al frente, en donde estaba un arma que parecía ser una de esas armas de francotirador, aquella arma estaba en frente, lista para disparar y, solo tenía de cargador 9 balas, contando a esos tipos que estaban allí, pero Rei se fijó bien, dándose cuenta de que el arma estaba ya muy trizada, que en cualquier momento se iba a romper.

Dando un suspiro de aliento y cerrando los ojos por un momento, Rei soltó el suspiro y abrió los ojos, fijo el primer objetivo.

 **BANG…**

El arma disparo su primera bala, dando con uno de esos tipos, dejando ahora 8 de ellos, el arma que tenía Rei soltó un fuerte sonido.

 **BANG…**

La segunda bala dio en pleno corazón a otro de ellos.

 **BANG…**

La tercera termino volando la cabeza de forma natural a uno de esos tipos, no sufrió y no le dio tiempo de pestañear, solo murió y ya.

 **BANG… BANG… BANG… BANG… BANG…**

Termino disparando sin compasión alguna hacia todos ellos, era en el pecho, cabeza los lugares a donde terminaban viajando las balas, todos ellos terminaban cayendo, nadie podía correr, ya que Rei era rápida, incluso ella se sorprendía de lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo, parecía que todo esto era natural, como si fuera una profesional al momento de manejar el arma que tenía.

—¡MALDITA PERRA! —Grito el líder, aquel hombre tatuado y calvo.

—Muere… maldito—Rei apretó el gatillo del arma.

 **BANG…**

La ultima bala salió disparada desde el arma, la cual termino haciéndose pedazos como el mismo cristal, luego de haber disparado su última bala. La bala viajo rápidamente y le dio en la entre ceja al hombre que estaba loco, no se llevó la cabeza consigo aquella bala, simplemente dejo un agujero perfecto en donde se podía ver como la sangre escoria de aquella herida.

El hombre simplemente cayó al suelo, ya muerto y con un ruido sordo.

Aquellas cosas holográficas desaparecieron así como aparecieron, el arma estaba hecha pedazos e inservible, en verdad parecía que era cristal que otra arma de metal.

Mejor dejo de pensar y acelero a fondo, perdiéndose de vista del lugar, tenía que llegar a donde estaban los demás, tenía que estar con ellos por Takashi, pero no con el equipo que se conformó Shido, no, primero loca antes de eso. Ella tenía que estar con el equipo que Takashi formo, al equipo que el protegía.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos todos estaban escuchando las palabras de "aliento" de Shido, el tipo era un manipulador en toda la palabra, al equipo de Takashi no les estaba gustando para nada las palabras de Shido, ya que estaba diciendo que Takashi y Rei ya no pertenecían a este grupo, que estaban expulsados y ya no eran bienvenidos, les estaba hirviendo la sangre de la pura ira que estaban conteniendo, especialmente Saya y Kyōko, al ver como ese tipo hablaba mal de Takashi.

—No es por ser algo mala pero… no me agrada para nada Shido-sensei—Murmuro Shizuka a los chicos de su equipo, ella no quería estar con esos de allá y ser manipulada con pura palabrería.

—Es verdad… este lugar ya no es seguro con él al "mando" —Kyōko apoyo a la rubia de pecho voluptuoso, en verdad ese tipo ya no transmitía confianza, a ninguno de ellos.

—La mejor idea sería bajarnos, pero no conozco esta área muy bien—Hablo Saeko.

—Por el momento sería mejor llegar al puente Onbetsu—Dijo Saya, ya que aquello era mejor para poder cruzar al otro lado y encontrarse con los otros dos en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, chicos? Necesitamos de su colaboración como el equipo que somos—Shido logro escuchar la última parte del habla de Saya, y no le gustó mucho que digamos, pero supo cómo mantener su cara.

—Malas noticias para usted, Shido-sensei, hemos decidido hacer nuestros propios planes y ya no seguir en este grupo—Saya lo dijo con voz seria y orgullosa.

Shido solo puso un rostro serio, pero esa sonrisa algo malévola estaba marcada en su cara, los niños no importaban mucho que digamos, pero necesitaba a esa rubia y a la pelirroja, ambas eran una muy buena adición a este grupito.

—Oh… bien, pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran, estamos en un país libre después de todo… pero… hay un pequeño percance en sus planes—Dijo Shido, entrelazando sus dedos y mirando más a fondo a aquel grupo.

—¿Cuál percance? Si se puede saber—Saya pregunto, algo no le estaba gustando del habla de ese maniático manipulador.

—Que… ¡Marikawa-sensei y Hayashi-sensei tienen que quedarse aquí! —Dijo el hombre sonriendo, se relamió los labios un poco, algo que nadie de los del frente pudieron ver al ser tapado por las manos del mismo.

—¿¡Que!? —Kyōko estaba algo asqueada con este tipo, estaba algo aterrada sí, pero su enojo e ira le estaba ganando, en algún momento tomaría aquella arma que tenía Hirano y le dispararía a ese tipo por todo el cuerpo, sabía lo que quería Shido, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, no señor.

—Una por ser la enfermera, los chicos la necesitan Marikawa-sensei, la segunda por ser un buen ejemplo de disciplina, unas palabras suyas bastaran para que el grupo se mantenga firme y no decaiga a la locura… así que… ¿Qué dicen, Marikawa-sensei, Hayashi-sensei? —Hablo Shido, acercándose poco a poco a donde estaban los otros, Shizuka estaba algo asustada, siendo abrazada por Kyōko que estaba mirando con enojo a Shido.

 **Clish, crask…**

—Mantente alejado si quieres seguir con vida—Kohta tenía el arma que le dio Takashi apuntando hacia Shido, el arma estaba cargada y lista para que una bala saliera disparada hacia Shido, el pachoncito podía hacerlo, podía disparar, no se preocuparía ya que el arma tenía un silenciador que nunca había visto en su vida, pero suponía que era muy bueno viniendo de Takashi.

Shido paro en seco al ver que el gordo saco el arma, se le había olvido aquel detalle, ahora era el momento de estar nervioso ante esta amenaza.

—¿Hi-Hirano-kun? Tu no deberías… tú no eres violen-…—Shido estaba tratando de hacer que el gordo bajara el arma y no dispara, además, creía que no lo iba a disparar, ya que el no sería capaz de algo así.

—¿Cree que no soy capaz de disparar? Con el arma improvisada que hice mate a mucho de "ellos" en Fujimi… ¡no crea que no disparare esta arma! Eh soportado todo su maltrato en el instituto, quería una vida normal, lo soportaba solo por eso, no iba a dejar mi nueva vida de lado solo por sus estúpidas palabras y actos… ¡así que le sugiero que se mantenga alejado de nosotros! Busujima-sensei, baje usted primero y luego las demás—Kohta grito en estado de furia, recordando sus días en el instituto, Shido siempre no hacía nada cuando los bravucones lo molestaban, no decía nada, parecía que lo estuviera disfrutando en lugar de hacer algo para ayudarlo, Takashi siempre lo ayudaba y estaba agradecido con él, pero este hombre, este hombre tenía que morir, pero él no era un asesino y, no lo quería ser.

—Eres un verdadero hombre, Hirano—Saeko sonrió un poco al momento de abrir la puerta de bus, el viento soplo un poco alzando su falda debajo de ella, no dejando ver al resto su ropa interior o, tanga de color negro, en verdad se veía muy sexi en ese atuendo.

Segundos después ya todos estaban fuera y Kohta cerró la puerta de bus y siguió al resto de chicas que salieron corriendo y empezaron a subir por las escaleras que daban hacia arriba.

—Sensei—Una de las chicas que estaba allí le hablo al sensei, estaba preocupada por el estado del sensei, el estado emocional contaba por supuesto.

Shido apretó fuertemente los dientes del puro enojo, ese maldito gordo y todas esas perras tenían que pagar por lo que habían hecho, había perdido una buena adición para su colección, solo esperaba a que pronto los volviera a ver, en circunstancias en las cuales ellos pidieran ayuda y, él se los negaría de todas formas, ya que ellos, merecían morir.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos Rei estaba mirando desde una parte baja el puente Onbetsu, de donde venían múltiples pitidos de los silbatos de los autos, sonando desesperados por poder pasar hacia el otro lado, pero parecía que eso iba a ser imposible ya que nadie podía avanzar, parecía que las salidas y entradas de todo el lugar estaban bloqueadas.

 _ **Bang, Bang, Bang…**_

Rei logro distinguir el sonido de disparos, parecía que aquella arma estaba usando silenciador, algo que la hizo pensar en Takashi y el arma que le dio a Kohta, en ese momento supo quiénes eran los que estaban hacia su izquierda.

Acelero rápidamente la moto para poder llegar donde estaban los demás chicos.

En otro lugar, en un puente que estaba cerca del puente Onbetsu, estaban Saeko y los demás integrantes de aquel equipo.

Kohta estaba disparando con todo a los cuerpos de esas cosas, principalmente disparaba hacia la cabeza o el resto de cuerpo, disparaba rápidamente y cargaba rápidamente. Saeko por su parte, con gran maestría golpeaba con su espada de madera a cada uno que se les acercaba a ellos. Shizuka, Saya y Kyōko estaban en el medio, asustadas y abrazadas porque esas cosas se les acercaban a cada momento y, parecía que no tenían fin o algo por el estilo.

Ya llevaban al menos 5 minutos peleando contra esas cosas, algunos caían y se levantaban de nuevo, especialmente cuando ambos jóvenes que estaban defendiendo a las chicas no hacían bien el golpe de gracia.

—¡Takagi-san, por favor prepara otro cargador que se me acaban las balas de este! —Grito Kohta a le pelirrosa, ya que estaba viendo en el cargador de balas el número y solo tenía 15 balas de las 20 que vienen incluidas en ella.

—¡No quedan más cargadores! —Le grito la pelirrosa algo desesperada por eso, Kohta abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero siguió disparando con las balas que aún le quedaban, pero se le hacía raro el hecho de que, el arma se estaba cuarteando y queriendo quebrarse, era como si estuviera usando un arma de cristal o ese tipo de material.

 **Rrruuuuunnnnnnggggg… prigh…**

El sonido de un motor llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, se fijaron en el cielo y vieron a una motocicleta que había saltado desde el otro extremo hasta llegar al puente. Todos los vivos creyeron que sería Takashi junto con Rei, pero en su lugar solo estaba Rei y no el pelinegro, algo que alerto a Saya y Kyōko, su preocupación se hizo palpable al ver que el pelinegro no estaba conduciendo la motocicleta.

—¡Miyamoto-san! —Pronunciaron todos al ver que la chica estaba bien, pero faltaba el pelinegro.

—" _Vamos escudo, si sabes hacer algo más aparte de proteger, te lo agradecería muchísimo"_ —Pensó Rei, ya que había muchos de "ellos" y no tendrían oportunidad si no encontraban alguna arma que usar.

Como respuesta al pensamiento de Rei, el escudo hizo aparición y sus hexágonos, se separaron de aquel globo que estaban formando, para luego, cada hexágono fuera a cortar las cabezas de "ellos", el cuerpo también era cortado a la mitad, las vísceras salían de sus cuerpo, la sangre de igual forma salían del cuerpo de "ellos" que caían ya muertos al suelo, así estuvo durante 30 segundos, todos estaba en shock en ver del como esos hexágonos estaban acabando con todos "ellos", vieron del como los hexágonos salieron de aquella burbuja que apareció alrededor de Rei cuando llego en esa motocicleta.

Una vez terminado todo eso, los hexágonos simplemente se partieron en miles de pedazos y cayeron al suelo, desaparecieron en el acto como su fueran luces. Rei se bajó de la motocicleta y fue a abrazar a la primera que tenía en frente, siendo esta Shizuka, la cual la recibió con mucho gusto, la pelinaranja recostó su cabeza en los enormes pechos de la rubia.

—Qué bueno que todos estén bien—Comento Rei, agradecida de que todos se encontraran bien y no con Shido, al cual detestaba con el alma.

—Sí, tuvimos que salirnos del bus por… problemas con cierto sensei—Confirmo Kyōko, mirando a la chica y sonriéndole cuando la miro.

—¿Usted también sobrevivió, Hayashi-sensei? —Pregunto incrédula la pelinaranja, ya que creía que ella estaba muerta con todo el alboroto que paso en Fujimi.

—Bueno, sigo viva gracias a la ayuda de Takashi-kun—Dijo Kyōko, sonriendo un poco al nombrar al chico y sonrojarse un poquito también, activando las alarmas de celos de Saya y Rei.

—Hablando de Komuro-kun, ¿Dónde está? —Saeko pregunto uniéndose a la conversación que estaban teniendo las mujeres en aquel grupito.

Rei solamente bajo la mirada y se separó de Shizuka, empezó a soltar lágrimas de tristeza al recordar la última vez que lo vio con vida, puede que esté muerto, puede que esté vivo, quien sabe, nadie sabía, pero como esas cosas eran algo nunca antes visto, lo más probable era que estaba muerto para este tiempo.

Saya junto con Kyōko solo empezaron a negar con la cabeza a lo que estaban intuyendo, Shizuka también lo entendió y solo se puso triste, Saeko también se entristeció por eso, al menos había salvado a Rei y eso contaba como un buen sacrificio de un buen hombre, Kohta no dijo nada, ya que estaba ocupado en afilar su mirada para ver una mancha plateada que se estaba acercando a ellos de forma lenta desde su izquierda, ya que en ese lado estaban más cerca de la tierra antes de llegar al puente y cruzar al otro lado, no sabía que era, pero algo le decía que era peligroso y con eso bastaba para ponerse alerta.

—¡No… no puede ser verdad! —Saya estaba llorando de forma fuerte, tenía los ojos bien abierto al saber aquello, no, eso no era verdad, Takashi no podía estar muerto, él no tenía que estar muerto, de seguro era otra de esas bromas que hacía cuando estaban en el instituto, sí, eso tenía que ser, todo esto de su muerte tenía que ser una broma.

—Oigan… ¿Qué es eso de allá? —Kohta pregunto apuntando hacia la dirección en donde se podía ver claramente a esa cosa grisácea que se estaba acercando hacia ellos de forma lenta pero segura.

Tyrant T-078, un modelo basado en el Tyrant T002, pero con la diferencia que este Tyrant no tiene el corazón expuesto y ningún punto débil más, su mano derecha tenía garras en lugar de aquellos dedos humanos que si tenía en su mano izquierda, su piel era algo grisácea, su torso estaba cubierto por una capa de piel que parecía muy resistente y fuerte, la cabeza y cara se parecían mucho a las de un humano, solo que no tenía expresión alguna, de la parte de sus rodillas para abajo su piel era un poco más oscura que el resto del cuerpo. Sus garras y su mano izquierda, al igual que el torso estaban manchadas de sangre ya seca, señal de que este nuevo ser ya había matado a unos cuantos el día anterior cuando todo esto empezó.

—¡No! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido! ¡esa cosa es peligrosa! ¡a esas cosas Takashi se enfrente y… no volvió! —Claramente se podía ver lo asustada que estaba la Miyamoto al momento de ver a esa cosa, algo que hizo al resto asustarse ya que con esas cosas fue que peleo Takashi y, no volvió.

— **¡Grrooooaaarrrr!** —Rugió el T-078, para luego empezar a correr que ya solamente le faltaban 200 metros para llegar, algo que era sumamente fácil para alguien como él.

 **Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…**

Aquellos fueron los últimos disparos que salieron del arma que le había dado Takashi a Kohta, para que cuando la última bala saliese, el arma se trice y luego se rompa como el mismo cristal, cayendo al suelo bajo la mirada atónita de Kohta.

—¡Corran! —Saeko les ordeno a los chicos, ella se enfrentaría a esa cosa aunque tuviera miedo, si Takashi no pudo con esas cosas, entonces ella ni siquiera una sola oportunidad poseía.

 **BBBOOOMMM…**

Algo cayó encima de aquella cosa de nombre desconocido para los otros pero no para Rei, solo faltaban 75 metros para que llegara a donde lo estaba esperando Saeko, con sus brazos temblorosos y una cara algo asustada. El resto no podía correr por el miedo que les infundía aquel ser, sus piernas y cuerpo no respondían a su llamado.

— **¡Gaaarrrr!** —Aquella cosa se levantó luego de haber caído al suelo, por suerte el puente pudo soportar aquello que cayó encima suyo y simplemente se cuarteo, el Tyrant lanzo un puño con su mano izquierda hacia el frente, puño que fue bloqueado por lo que cayó desde el cielo, pero la fuerza y el estado algo maltrecho de su cuerpo no le permitió soportar la fuerza del impacto y termino siendo lanzado hacia atrás como si de un muñeco se tratase.

Todos abrieron los ojos con suma sorpresa al ver del como el que estaba tirado en el suelo era nada más ni nada menos que; Takashi. El pelinegro se levantó de forma lenta, extendió ambas manos enguantadas hacia sus piernas, en donde estaban dos cubos pequeños de color negro, de los cuales salieron dos cuchillas, una de cada lado, los filos de las cuchillas tenían unas líneas rojas que parecían que se estaban moviendo como si fuera lava.

—Manténganse atrás y ocúltense en los coches—Dijo el pelinegro sin voltear a ver a los otros, su atención estaba más en el T-078 que en el resto de su equipo.

—¡Takashi/kun/Komuro/kun! —Los chicos estaban felices de que Takashi estuviera bien, pero ahora estaban más preocupados por el estado del chico, su ropa estaba toda rota, raspada, se podía ver que es posible que tuviera una herida, pero no había ninguna por allí.

—Escóndanse—Ordeno el pelinegro de nuevo, ahora de forma muy fría, algo que hizo que los demás le hicieran caso de inmediato y fueron a esconderse atrás de los coches que estaban abandonados en aquel puente.

Takashi planeaba acabar rápido con esto, sus cuchillas y su caja estaban gastando mucha energía y necesitaban ser recargadas, no era para tanto, ya que Takashi tuvo que usar toda la energía para dar saltos durante toda la noche y día, hasta que finalmente encontró a su equipo sin el bus, pero no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era el eliminar al T-078 que estaba corriendo hacia ellos con el fin de acabar con sus vidas.

— **¡Grooarr!** —El Tyrant salió corriendo velozmente hacia el pelinegro que lo esperaba con calma.

Cuando el Tyrant estaba ya muy cerca del pelinegro, este, juntando sus dos manos los alzo hacia arriba, con sus cuchillas apuntando hacia el frente, cortando así al Tyrant, desde la parte del pecho hasta sus dos ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente. Se suponía que su coraza era fuerte, pero esas cuchillas lo habían cortado y hecho una herida de 1cm de grosor, lo peor de todo era que le ardía mucho al Tyrant, pero su regeneración estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente, para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró con una suela de zapato que termino estampándose en plena cara, la fuerza fue mucha y lo mando a volar por el aire hasta chocar contra unos vehículos y hacer que sus alarmas resuenen fuertemente.

Takashi dio un salto de 20 metros en el aire, para luego caer de forma vertical hacia el suelo, apuntando sus dos cuchillas hacia el abajo donde estaba tirando el Tyrant.

 **PPPUUMMM…**

Hubo una pequeña explosión de polvo en el lugar, pero eso no pudo detener a que el puente obtuviera un agujero en ella y que debajo de ese agujero estaban Takashi y el Tyrant, el segundo con el pecho destrozado por completo.

 **Kaaaabooommm…**

El pelinegro dio un salto hacia arriba justo antes de que sus cuchillas provocaran aquella explosión que se llevó todo el cuerpo del Tyrant y, claro, por poco su cuerpo también. Takashi rodó por el suelo hasta quedar tirado boca arriba, respirando lentamente para poder recuperarse, sus cuchillas llegaron levitando y simplemente se apagaron y cayeron al suelo, ambas hechas pedazos, tal parece que estar aguantando toda la noche y el día en peleas continuas, no era muy bueno, además de que su caja arma ya estaba con su energía más agotada, quedándole solamente un 30% de energía, sería muy malo que se acabara aun cuando no llegaba a su casa, allí podría tomar más cajas y más armas.

—¡Komuro-kun! —Saeko se puso de rodillas y puso la cabeza del pelinegro sobre sus piernas, levantando los celos de tres mujeres que estaban allí presentes. Todos llegaron corriendo al lugar en donde estaban Takashi y Saeko.

—Estoy bien. Tenemos que irnos de aquí… ¿algún lugar en mente? —Takashi simplemente se levantó de las piernas de la pelimorada y se puso de pie para luego sacudir un poco su ropa llena de polvo.

Se sorprendieron de que Takashi aun estuviera bien y tuviera energías para seguir caminando, si cuando estuvieron viendo la pelea vieron claramente lo cansado que estaba aquel chico, su cuerpo no podía más pero el pelinegro lo estaba llevando al límite de todo, aquello estaba preocupando mucho a todos allí, si el pelinegro se enfermaba y no continuaba, pues no sabrían que hacer realmente en ese entonces.

—Etto… podemos ir a un apartamento que esta por aquí cerca, es de una amiga mía—Shizuka hablo llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

—Bien, guíanos hasta allí… todos… no se separen…—Takashi no tenía tiempo para estar saludando o descansando, los Tyrant ya estaban por doquier y los corredores de igual manera, solo esperaba que el T-103 no apareciera, ni mucho menos, "el".

—Si, es mejor ir allá a descansar, necesito una buena ducha—Opinó Saya algo cansada, pero de igual manera empezó a caminar en dirección hace el otro lado del puente, la pelirrosa se puso al lado de Takashi, el cual no le regreso la mirada y simplemente miraba hacia el frente, con la mirada vacía y muerta.

—Si~, el departamento tiene agua caliente y algo parecido a un tanque militar—Explico de forma inocente la rubia de pecho voluptuoso.

—¿Enserio? No puedo esperar a llegar y darme un merecido baño—Dijo Saya con estrellitas en los ojos, necesitaba una ducha relajante y refrescante, algo que desde ayer necesitaba con urgencia para su cuerpo.

—¡No se queden atrás por favor! —Takashi llamo a los que seguían en la aparte de atrás, alejados del trío que eran ellos, Takashi volteo a mirarlos a ellos y estos simplemente corrieron para estar a la par del resto de jóvenes.

Seguían caminando en silencio, nadie decía nada de nada, no tenían tema del cual hablar o, no querían sacar el tema a flote para que uno pudiera hablar, era algo complicado, ya que ver esa cosa les puso los pelos de punta, al menos Takashi había terminado con él y eso, fue algo increíble. Nunca creyeron que Takashi tuviera una fuerza increíble para enfrentarse a esa cosa con si fuera nada, estaba algo cansado si, pero Takashi siempre estaba en pie frente a ellos.

—Ne, Takashi… ¿estás bien? ¿no te paso nada cuando estabas con esas cosas ayer? —Pregunto Rei al pelinegro que volteo a verla a los ojos, solamente para ladear la cabeza un poco en negación.

—No, no me paso nada de malo, estoy bien, lo importante es que esas cosas fueron eliminadas, _al menos hoy_ —Takashi explico sus cosas, al final solamente susurro, pero aquel susurro fue escuchado por Saya, la cual abrió los ojos un poco por lo dicho por su amigo e interés amoroso.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Ahora todos los chicos estaban en la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, antes de entrar a la casa tuvieron que eliminar a algunos de "ellos" que estaban por el lugar, Takashi vio del cómo; Saeko, Kohta y Rei no dudaron ni un solo segundo en matar a todos "ellos". El resto también no se sorprendió o asusto, más bien solo lo vieron como algo natural, el pelinegro supuso que ya era el momento de aceptar lo que estaba pasando y ya no estar sufriendo por lo mismo por mucho tiempo, era molesto estar en el pasado por mucho tiempo, en verdad era molesto.

Ya era de noche, como las 7:30 pm, todo el vecindario estaba a oscuras, una que otra casa tenía las luces encendidas, señal de que había algunas personas por allí, el pelinegro tenía que ir a ver si ellos querían venirse con él o simplemente esperar a que CAD llegase a donde ellos y los evacuaran lo más pronto posible, pero CAD no aparecía, cuando llegara a casa trataría de comunicarse con ellos y ver que estaba pasando, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien.

La casa contaba con un estacionamiento, en donde estaba un Humvee de equipamiento militar, aquello los ayudaría a moverse para poder rescatar algunos civiles y a las familias de los respectivos chicos, como el mismo pelinegro comento, a él no le importaban mucho sus padre y hermana, no sentía nada por ellos, algo así como; indiferencia.

—¿Me pregunto dónde estará Rika-chan? —Se pregunto Shizuka, no sabía muy bien de donde se encontraba su amiga, si estaba trabajando o estaba aquí en casa o, aún peor, que ya sea una de "ellos", sería lo peor para ella.

—Por lo pronto descansemos por hoy… pueden revisar la casa, pueden tomar los suministros que están en mis cajas, no duden en tomar lo que quieran—Takashi le hablo al resto de chicos que estaban con él.

Sus dos cajas salieron de donde estaban posadas para luego estar levitando en frente de los chicos que estaban sorprendidos por ver aquello, luego una pequeña pantalla salió de ambas cajas, en donde se leía "Suministro", siendo aquellas botellas de agua y algo de comida enlatada y frutas, algo era bueno de eso, al menos no morirían de hambre y si eso pasara, pues tendrían que salir a buscar suministro a las tiendas cercanas.

Mientras ellos, es decir, todos ellos que estaban allá en la parte izquierda de la sala alumbrada por la luz eléctrica que aun había, Takashi estaba sentado en un sofá en el otro extremo de la sala, la cual, si era algo grande, tenía algunos sillones muy cómodos, aun no revisaban la parte de arriba, pero la casa de fuera era grande, así que no se preocupaban mucho por de donde dormirían y esas cosas.

Takashi solo cerro los ojos para poder soltar un suspiro de sus labios, estaba cansado, no había dormido nada en estos días, además de estar peleando casi toda la noche y saltando por igual, si, estaba muy cansado que incluso se iba a dormir en aquel cómodo sillón.

—Un movimiento en falso… y pierdes la cabeza—Takashi lentamente abrió los ojos y miro a su derecha, en donde estaba la boquilla de aquella arma, un Fusil de asalto: LR-300, con mira infrarroja, con una linterna pequeña en la parte final del cañón. El arma estaba cargada y ya estaba apuntando hacia su cabeza.

Todos se dieron cuenta de aquello, así que fijaron su vista en aquella mujer de cabello purpura que estaba apuntando hacia la cabeza del pelinegro que tenía los ojos algo cansados, se notaba por aquellas pequeñas ojeras que tenían sus ojos.

—Y usted si se mueve… también perderá la cabeza—Todos, absolutamente todos abrieron los ojos del puro shock, ya que no vieron nada de nada, no vieron del como el chico pelinegro extendió su brazo izquierdo que en su mano tenía una Katana nunca antes vista, ya posada en el cuello de la mujer que estaba en un estado de shock total.

Takashi estaba mirando a la mujer y ella lo estaba mirando a él, tenía los ojos bien abiertos por lo que el pelinegro hizo, ni siquiera lo vio reaccionar y ya estaba con esa Katana apuntando a su garganta, el metal no era frío, sino algo cálido, pero aquella calidez se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadez, como si algo de su cuerpo se estaba quemando en ese preciso momento, como si este metal y esta Katana; la llevaran al mismo infierno.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #5 - Vivir**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones y algo**

Nuevo episodio ya en línea.

Use aquel escudo que está en HALO, aquel escudo en forma de globo y diseños de hexágonos por doquier.

El material de todas las armas de Takashi es frágil como resistente hasta durar mucho tiempo, pero si es usado sin la energía necesaria, es decir, si el usuario no le da energía al arma, esta solamente durara lo que tenga de cargadores.

Introduje al Tyrant T-078, si Takashi no hubiese enfrentado a los otros Tyrant y Proto el día de ayer, es posible o, mejor dicho, es un hecho que Takashi perdería sin dudarlo, ya que ayer perdió y gano de pura suerte, pero ahora que su cuerpo está algo acostumbrado, pero invalido, el pelinegro pudo manejar mucho mejor la situación.

Las cuchillas también no pudieron soportar más y terminaron destruyéndose, por falta de energía y sobre energía.

Como vieron al final, Rika Minami estaba en casa, algo que en el anime/manga no pasa. Quise hacer algo diferente, para darle nuevos aires a este FF y no ser lo mismo.

A Takashi, como ya se vio, no le importa mucho su familia, ¿porque será?

Bien...

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	6. Filo 6

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crissshhh…**

Fue el sonido que se provocó al momento de que aquella garra negra intentara incrustarse en el pecho del pelinegro, aquel sonido era provocado gracias a una capa fina de escudo tipo eléctrico que estaba protegiendo el cuerpo del pelinegro, la garra no había podía atravesar toda esa capa de escudo, pero sus filosas uñas lograron ingresar solamente 1cm nada más.

 **Paffff…**

Takashi como pudo logro dar una fuerte patada en la mejilla izquierda del tipo de lentes, haciendo que el cristal de los lentes se rompiera de golpe y el hombre ladeara la cabeza muy considerablemente, además de hacer que escupiera algo de sangre en el proceso. El hombre solamente soltó su agarre del cuello del pelinegro, para que el chico se alejara dando un empuje con la roca del lugar hacia el frente, el hombre de traje negro estaba con la cabeza ladeada y escupiendo algo de sangre, tenía que admitir que ese golpe fue muy, muy fuerte, sonrió un poco, este proceso obligo al chico a "actualizarse" algo que le fascinaba, lástima que él estaba más actualizado que el pelinegro.

—Mmm, un buen golpe… viniendo de un niño—El hombre alzo la mirada, sus ojos estaban brillando en ese rojo carmesí, mostrando algo de malicia y enojo a la vez, aunque también estaba aquella sonrisa depredadora en sus labios.

—…—Takashi no dijo nada, sus pupilas se afilaron y tomaron un modo rasgado, mostrando que se estaba actualizando poco a poco, su actualización estaría lista cuando sus pupilas estuvieran de forma normal, el pelinegro estaba parado a unos 10 metros apartado del hombre, el chico estaba en pose de boxeo, con sus guantes brillando en sus dos colores predominantes, el azul y el rojo lava.

—Veo que te estas actualizand-…—El hombre dejo de comentar para poder dar unas piruetas hacia atrás con su cuerpo, los disparos de plasma por parte del helicóptero que estaba en el aire a unos 50 metros, empezaron a disparar hacia el hombre que estaba lastimando al soldado Komuro.

— _¿Se encuentra bien, soldado Komuro?_ —Pregunto el soldado de arriba por el comunicador que estaba en el oído de Takashi.

—Estoy bien, por el momento solo mantente elevado, ese tipo puede dar saltos increíblemente altos, si te derriba la oportunidad de salir de aquí seria erradicada por completo—Explico el pelinegro, ya con sus pupilas en su estado normal, señal de que termino de actualizarse.

— _¡Entendido!_ —El helicóptero se elevó mucho más, estando cerca de 200 metros en el aire ahora, viendo por una pantalla del como el hombre estaba viendo a su dirección, pero que dejo de hacerlo al momento de prestar atención al ataque del soldado Komuro.

Takashi ataco de frente con sus puños, intentando dar unos ganchos en la cabeza del hombre, pero este los esquivaba con gran maestría, logrando hacer enojar un poco al pelinegro, pero su cara monótona siempre estaba allí, pero su mente y sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

En un momento dado de la pelea, el pelinegro no pudo ver del cómo es que termino recibiendo un fuerte puño en su cara, el golpe fue fuerte y termino mandándolo a volar por el aire para chocar contra un árbol y escupir algo de sangre de su boca por el golpe de ambos lados.

Pero antes de poder si quiera levantar la mirada para poder atacar, el pelinegro Komuro ya estaba recibiendo múltiples puñetazos, por cada puño el pelinegro escupía sangre a montones, algunas de sus costillas estaban siendo mutiladas de tal forma que le estaban perforando sus pulmones y uno que otro órgano de suma importancia para él.

 **Pppuuuummmmm…**

Para el último momento el tipo de traje negro tomo de la cabeza del pelinegro y lo estampo contra el suelo, haciendo que una enorme grieta apareciera, lo raro de todo era el hecho de que no se levantó ninguna cortina de polvo, nada, simplemente aquel enorme agujero perfecto, como si una aplanadora redonda gigante lo haya aplastado.

—Tu actualización no sirve de nada si no puede conmigo, ¿lo entiendes? —El hombre le hablo al oído del pelinegro, el cual estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y sangre saliendo de su boca, oído, nariz y; ojos.

—N-N-No t-t-t-te cre-creas mu-mucho—Hablo el pelinegro de forma entrecortada, el hombre solo sonrió un poco, este chico aguantaba más que los otros dos, al primero fue fácil de vencer, al segundo ni se diga, simplemente tuvo que atravesar su corazón un sinfín de veces y luego arrancarle la cabeza para finalmente; comerlos.

Si, sonaba algo grotesco, pero lo hacía para subir sus poderes más, gracias a que estos tres tenían cuatro tipos de Virus en su interior, el Progenitor, el P30, el T+G y el Virus T. Aun no sabía del cómo era que estos tres pudieron soportarlo y; controlarlo. No lo sabía de verdad, pero allí mismo sus hermanos prácticamente eran Dioses, con ellos pudieron haber gobernado este nuevo mundo, pero al final no se pudo por culpa de estos tres, pero ahora que tenía sus dos genes de ellos en su interior, el podía hacerlo; podía gobernar este nuevo mundo como un nuevo Dios.

—¡Aaaaggghhhhhhttttt! —El hombre que anteriormente estaba ya matando al pelinegro, empezó a gritar por un fuerte dolor en su cerebro, pensaba que era provocado por que su cuerpo se estaba apoderando de los genes de los otros dos, si, esa tenía que ser la respuesta más acertada de todas.

—No tienes ningún derecho de portar los genes que se nos fueron concedidos a nosotros los primeros, cuando uno de nosotros muere, el gen se nos precede a otro de los primeros, no un segundón cualquiera… no tienes el derecho de portar nuestro poder—El hombre escucho la voz del pelinegro.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, estaba sangrando de los ojos, también escupía sangre de su boca y de sus oídos salían chorros de sangre carmesí, que poco a poco iba tomando una tonalidad algo negruzca. El hombre miro al frente y vio al pelinegro, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y con esos hilos de sangre que daban hacia abajo, el chico estaba de pie, sus heridas estaban sanadas y solo su ropa era la que estaba rota y deshecha.

El pelinegro camino lentamente hacia donde estaba el hombre de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza y teniendo los ojos bien abiertos y soltando gritos de puro dolor, era como si los genes que el absorbió de los otros dos lo estuvieran matando por dentro. El pelinegro llego al frente y tomo fuertemente la cabeza del hombre que estaba de rodillas, el cual lo miraba expectante, no podía moverse para nada por el fuerte dolor de su cabeza y ahora cuerpo.

Takashi abrió los ojos y revelo unos ojos rojos con una pupila rasgada de color morado, el pelinegro dejo de apretar la cabeza del hombre y bajo su mano hasta el pecho del hombre, en donde su guante de la mano derecha termino destruyéndose para que la mano este libre, la mano del chico se tornó roja, con un tipo de escamas en ella, luego, con sus garras crecidas corto el pecho del hombre que se aguantó el dolor como pudo.

La sangre quedo en las garras del pelinegro, sangre que ingreso al cuerpo del pelinegro una vez hecho el trabajo. Todo lo que respecta a la transformación esa desapareció de golpe, pero antes de caer al suelo, el pelinegro termino dando un fuerte salto hacia el cielo, en donde el piloto del helicóptero entendió y rápidamente bajo el helicóptero, logro hacer que el muchacho cayera sentado en uno de los asientos de copiloto, el chico apenas callo allí termino perdiendo la consciencia.

El hombre de abajo dejo de sentir dolor, pero lo hacía sentir humillado el haber perdido contra un niño de 14 años, se sentía humillado de la peor forma, así que, el muchacho tenía que pagar por lo que hizo, no solo por humillarlo, sino también por quitarle los genes que anteriormente estaban en su cuerpo, lo sentía muy bien, aquellos genes ya no estaban en su cuerpo desde que el pelinegro termino cortando su pecho, no sabía que hizo pero, cuando recibió esa cortada del pelinegro tal parece que extrajo los genes de su cuerpo en aquel entonces.

—No escaparas muchacho… no escaparas mientras yo est-… ¡rayos! —El hombre estaba dando sus palabras que las cumpliría al pie de la letra, cada palabra la cumpliría.

Pero se fijó en la pequeña esfera azulada que cayó a unos metros al frente de él, esfera a la cual conocía muy bien y, digamos que tenía que correr sino quería terminar hecho partículas atómicas.

 **FFFFFIIIIIIIUUUUUUUAAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM…**

Primero se vio una enorme, enorme esfera transparente que se levantó en el lugar, de unos 500 metros o más de ancho, para ese entonces el helicóptero ya estaba mucho más alejado del lugar. Luego en el medio de aquella esfera se formó una chispa naranja, para finalmente terminar en una enorme, enorme explosión. Pero la explosión no se expandió mucho, sino que a medio camino regreso hacia el frente y termino desapareciendo como un flash de luz.

Un enorme, muy enorme cráter estaba en el lugar, no había nada, solo tierra y uno que otro riachuelo que había sido descubierto al momento de que la esfera explotara y evaporara todo el lugar, 550 metros de cada lado, de arriba, a la izquierda, derecho y abajo, era como si se hubiese construido una esfera allí dentro y simplemente luego la quitaron y dejaron ese agujero allí.

Al menos Takashi termino regresando a CAD, de una sola pieza y con sus poderes de nuevo dormidos, pero su pelea con el tipo ese aun no había acabado, aun no acababa. No mientras uno de los dos; muriera.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Esto era incomodo como necesario. La tensión estaba muy presente en el lugar.

Takashi podía observar el miedo y sorpresa en los ojos de esta mujer, suponía que estaba con miedo y sorpresa por como el logro sacar su Katana sin que nadie lo viera, el pelinegro no dudaría en rebanarle la cabeza a esta mujer, a él como dijo, no le importaba mucho su vida, es más, estaría sumamente agradecido de que aquella mujer le plantara un disparo en su cráneo y acabara completamente con su vida, estaría muy agradecido por eso, ya que con eso podría estar de nuevo con sus amigos/hermanos, para así poder presumir y comer la buena comida de Imamura, je, en verdad extrañaba a ese par de tontos.

Rika por su parte estaba en shock, en ningún momento vio que el muchacho sacara la espada esa, pero lo peor de todo era que nunca supo de donde salió esa espada en primer lugar, el pelinegro se había movido increíblemente rápido, ni siquiera el ojo humano podía seguirlo. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, aquella espada le estaba dando mucho miedo, aquellos ojos le estaban dando más miedo, el muchacho en verdad parecía que no tuviera vida, que en cualquier momento le rebanaría el cuello sin dudarlo en ningún momento. Pero lo aparte era el hecho de que el chico no tenía miedo alguno, en sus ojos no había miedo ni nada, es más, diría que el chico estaba deseando que ella disparara y que lo matara, eso era raro, al menos que el pelinegro ya no tuviera nada por el cual vivir, lo entendía en ese ámbito, si su mejor amiga muriera, ella ya no tendría porque estar viva, es mejor estar con los amigos, familia, antes de estar sola y loca o ser una de "ellos".

—¡Rika-chan~! —La pelimorada de nombre Rika fue tumbada al suelo por el abrazo de la rubia del grupo, ambas cayeron al suelo, Shizuka entre los voluptuosos pechos de le pelimorada mayor del lugar, Shizuka estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera bien y que también estuviera en este lugar, en verdad se sentía muy feliz.

—¡Shizuka~! ¡es bueno saber que estas bien! —Rika no había visto a nadie más, apenas había despertado luego de echarse a dormir un momento, y lo primero que encontró fueron las luces encendidas y ella rápidamente tomo su arma, cuando llego a la sala escucho voces femeninas y unas masculinas, cuando apareció por el pasillo se encontró en el sofá con un pelinegro, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo se acercó y lo apunto con su arma solo a él, creía que era un violador que estaba secuestrando mujeres o algo así.

—Igualmente… es bueno saber que estas bien, Rika-chan—Shizuka estaba soltando lágrimas de felicidad por ver a su amiga.

—Ya, ya, no llores, Shizuka—Calmo la pelimorada a la rubia, los otros solo observaban la escena con unas sonrisas en sus labios, era bueno saber que al menos la rubia pudo encontrar a su amiga, por eso estaban felices. Takashi estaba simplemente con los ojos cerrados, su Katana había dejado de estar extendida antes de que Shizuka apareciera y tumbara a la pelimorada.

—Es bueno saber que al menos Shizuka-sensei encontró a alguien cercano—Comento Kyōko viendo al par de chicas que la regreso a ver.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto Rika, queriendo saber quiénes eran.

Ambas mujeres decidieron mejor pararse del suelo y luego sentarse en los sillones de la sala para que se hagan las respectivas presentaciones del grupo, Saya se sentó al lado de Takashi, Rei la miro celosamente ya que no había otro lugar aparte en el otro lado del pelinegro, pero Saya se preguntaba porque Takashi tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez era porque estaba cansado, por lo poco que suponía puede ser que él estuviese peleando por toda la noche y corriendo para poder llegar a donde ellos estaban, en verdad tuvo que ser muy agotador.

—Bueno… yo me llamo Hayashi Kyōko, sensei del instituto Fujimi… ahora soy parte de este pequeño grupo que trata de sobrevivir—Se presento la pelirroja mayor de forma normal, sonriendo un poco para aligerar el ambiente.

—Yo soy Miyamoto Rei, mucho gusto—Se presento respetuosamente la pelinaranja, sentada al lado de Saeko.

—Saeko Busujima, un gusto—Saludo la pelimorada menor de forma simple, pero sonriendo un poco también.

—Takagi Saya, es un placer—Se presento Saya de forma orgullosa y cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que estos se noten más y que Kohta, que estaba de espectador masculino, tuviera una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

—Hirano Kohta, el placer es todo mío, jeje—Se presento Kohta con una sonrisa de lo más carismática.

—Komuro Takashi—Takashi dijo de forma monótona, abrió los ojos ya que su actualización ya estaba hecha, así que no había necesidad de cerrar los ojos para que no vean del cómo se ven, de igual forma no le importaba mucho, solo que tenía que cerrar los ojos para que su actualización sea más rápida y que no tuviera error alguno.

—Mnh, un gusto a todos, mi nombre es Minami Rika y soy la mejor amiga de Shizuka, disculpen por lo de hace rato, creía que algunas mujeres estaban siendo manipuladas por Komuro-san—Al final la mujer sonrió nerviosamente, primero tuvo que averiguar y no actuar rápido.

—Puedo manipular si lo quisiera… es algo natural en el mundo. O eres el manipulador o, eres el manipulado—Dijo de forma fría el pelinegro, haciendo tragar saliva a todos en el lugar, Rika puso un rostro serio, era como estar viendo a un soldado entrenado para matar y que no demuestre emoción alguna para no perjudicar su trabajo.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos nuestros asuntos parta después… necesito darme una buena ducha—Comento Kyōko, queriendo alejar este ambiente de seriedad y frialdad que el pelinegro había hecho aparecer.

—¡Cierto! Necesito lavar mi cuerpo, ahh, sería muy bueno una ducha ahora mismo—Saya ya se estaba imaginando el momento de cuando el agua cálida cayera sobre su cuerpo, era tan necesario.

—Si eso quieren, pueden entrar a la ducha, es espaciosa y hay agua caliente mientras haya electricidad—Comento Rika, levantándose del sillón y haciendo que las mujeres la siguieran para que puedan darse un buen baño, los chicos se quedaron en la sala solos, en el olvido por parte de las mujeres.

—Y, Komuro-kun… ¿tú eres el manipulador o el manipulado? —Antes de irse con las chicas, Saeko le pregunto aquello al pelinegro, siendo escuchado por él y por Kohta que presto atención a la respuesta del pelinegro.

—Ambos—Respondió sin más el pelinegro, Takashi era el manipulador por manipular a estos niños que estaban con él, era el manipulado al seguir ordenes de CAD y escuchar las quejas de estos niños, cada quien ganaba su lugar y no se quejaba mucho, ni siquiera le importaba, a él le valía un pepino todo eso.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Ahora todas las mujeres, exceptuando a Rika, estaban en la bañera. Era muy espaciosa, como toda sala de baño de Japón, Rei junto con Shizuka estaban en la tina llena de agua caliente, con alguna espuma de shampoo por allí, si, aquello era lo que más necesitaban durante mucho tiempo.

—Oh, sus senos son enormes, Shizuka-sensei—Comento Rei al ver los enormes pechos de la rubia, en verdad eran enormes aquellos melones, incluso sobrepasaban los suyos con creces.

—Jijiji, los tuyos también son algo grandes, Miyamoto-san—Comento Shizuka, comparando sus enormes pechos agarrándolos y alzándolos en frente de la pelinaranja.

—Moooo~, ya vera—Y Rei se lanzó a agarrar los pechos de la rubia que gemía sensualmente por ser agarrada de aquella forma tan; erótica.

Mientras esas dos estaban haciendo lo suyo en la tina, las otras tres mujeres estaban lavándose el cuerpo con algunas esponjas que estaban allí.

—Esto parece una cruel escena erótica—Comento Saya algo sonrojada, al ver lo que estaban haciendo esas dos.

—Vamos Takagi-san, al menos se divierten y no son amargadas como otras—Dijo Kyōko, sonriendo un poquito al ver la cara roja que puso la pelirrosa la recibir esas palabras por parte de la pelirroja con pechos un poco más mayores que ella, pero no superando a la rubia del lugar.

—Hmp, al menos yo tengo dignidad—Saya refunfuño por que le estaban diciendo amargada, pues no era amargada, solo era orgullosa, seria y realista, nada del otro mundo, era como una versión inferior a la de Takashi, ya que ella no era fría ni mucho menos alguien que mataba a otras personas solo porque perjudicaría al grupo.

—Yo también tengo dignidad Takagi-san, solo que hay veces que me gusta… ser sensual con alguien a quien quiero mucho, siendo aquel un chico—Kyōko empezó a fantasear un poco con cierto pelinegro que estaba en el cuarto de la pelimorada que estaba mostrando unas armas al muy, muy emocionado Kohta, Rika estaba impresionada, ya que el pachoncito sabía mucho, mucho de esas armas.

—Ecchi… ¡hyyaaa! —Saya solo dijo lo que era la pelirroja en ese momento, pero al sentir algo frío en su espalda no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo.

—Takagi-san también tiene una linda voz y, erótica también—Saya regreso a ver a la pelimorada del lugar, la cual estaba sonriendo como si de una hermana mayor se tratase luego de hacer una broma a su hermana menor.

—¡No te hagas como si fueras mi hermana mayor! —Reclamo la pelirrosa, también tomando un balde de agua fría y regándole a Saeko en la espalda baja.

—¡Ahhhh! —Un lindo y sensual gemido dejo escapar la pelimorada al momento de sentir esa sensación en su sensual cuerpo.

—Ohhh, hasta Busujima-san tiene un lindo gemido—Dijo Kyōko, luego de haber salido de su mundo de perversión y regresar a la realidad.

Luego de eso todas se metieron en la tina y empezaron a jugar entre ellas, toqueteándose los pechos las unas a las otras, arrojándose algo de agua y demás cosas. Las risas salían de los labios de cada una allí presente en el baño. Ya dejando los juegos de lados, las chicas empezaron a ducharse y unas ayudaban a la otra a lavarse la espalda, pero Shizuka nuevamente empezó a toquetear el cuerpo de Saeko, algo que ella también le devolvió, de nueva cuenta empezaron a reír, otras le seguían el mismo ejemplo a Shizuka y empezaron a jugar. Era bueno alejarse de la realidad, aunque sea con cada juego, con cada risa, con cada oportunidad que se tenga para poder disfrutar cada una a su manera o en grupo también, nadie tenía que estar alejado y nadie tenía que sufrir, si uno sufría, todos sufrían, ahora eran un equipo y tenían que estar una para una y demás.

—Oh, miren, miren—Shizuka encontró una botella de licor o, mejor dicho, tres botellas de licor.

—Uufff, algo mucho mejor para desestresarse—Comento Kyōko al momento de abrir la botella y llevárselo a la boca, soltando un gran suspiro luego de casi beber la mitad de la botella de un solo bocado.

Rei también quiso probar, Saya no se quedó atrás, Saeko se mantuvo firme y no bebió nada, no era que no le gustara, solo que tenía que estar firme al momento de que esas cosas atacaran, además, su padre le había prohibido el tomar alcohol cuando no fuera mucho más mayor, era como regla de la familia, además con eso se mostraba lo fuerte que un Busujima era.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—Era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho—Comento Takashi, luego de que la comunicación de la Tv se cortara, comento aquello ya que antes de que la señal se fuera, un oficial de policía termino disparando en plena frente a un tipo que estaba llevando a los demás a su propia muerte.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tuvo que haber otra cosa que se tenía que hacer—Pregunto y comento Rika, era verdad que era lo mejor que el oficial matara a ese tipo, pero había muchas otras opciones para que les hicieran caso y ya, nada de violencia o muerte tuvo que haber habido allí.

—El humano que estaba alegando cosas estaba recibiendo mucha atención, eso llevaría a una revuelta con las personas que lo apoyaban, obligando a los oficiales a matar a las otras personas, así que la mejor opción era callar a la fuente del alboroto, causando temor en los humanos para que ellos obedecieran, es mejor mantener la calma en momentos como estos, el oficial pudo haber terminado matando a todos por placer propio, pero simplemente acabo con la fuente del alboroto para que no haya más problemas… era todo eso, o era el matarlos a todos incluidos a "ellos" de la zona—Explico el pelinegro monótonamente, él también hubiese matado al tipo ese para que se callara y dejara este mundo, ese tipo no cambiaría nada, es más, lo empeoraría aún más si toda esa gente fuera mordida.

—Ya veo, una buena forma de pensar… me agradas chico—Dijo Rika sonriendo un poco ante toda la palabra del pelinegro, él pensaba en todo, en lo que iba a salir mal y en lo que iba a salir bien, era para que toda la gente no se alborotara, era verdad que al momento del disparo se asustaron todos, puede que algunos se revelen y sufran el mismo destino que el otro, por eso era mejor mantenerlos en amenaza que matarlos a todos ellos.

—Será mejor que deje de agradarle… puede que sea un chico confiable y… a la vez no—Explico Takashi mirando a la mujer que estaba parada en frente, Takashi y Kohta estaban en el suelo arrimando sus espaldas a la recamara que estaba allí.

—Mhn—Rika no dijo nada más, el chico no estaba mintiendo, el podía ser confiable como a la vez no, no era una opción que le estaba dando el pelinegro, era una advertencia y, casi una orden.

No dijo nada más y solamente fue a ver hacia afuera de la habitación en donde estaba un mirador, saco los binoculares y se puso a observar lo que pasaba allá en el puente, todo ese alboroto estaba atrayendo la atención de "ellos" que estaban en la zona, pero lo que más la preocupaba era el hecho de que esas cosas que vio en la madrugada aparezcan, esas cosas eran grotescas, parecían sacadas de una película de terror de horror y esas cosas.

—Takashi-kun~—Takashi solo regreso la mirada hacia atrás, en donde se encontró con Shizuka sonrojada, para luego ella le tomara de la cabeza y lo hundiera en su enorme busto.

Kohta que estaba de espectador sufrió una hemorragia nasal enorme, ya que la mujer estaba mostrando sus enormes pechos, aquellos pezones rosados y; duros. Su imaginación no pudo más y termino cayendo al suelo con un enorme charco de sangre y una sonrisa pervertida hasta los cielos.

—Mawikava-shenshei—Takashi solo entre cerro los ojos y puso una cara cómica al momento de que la mujer lo estaba enterrando más en su enorme busto, el pelinegro no hacía nada, solo esperaba que la rubia se durmiera para que dejara de hacer esto tan vergonzoso que ni siquiera se molestaba, ya le habían hecho este tipo de cosas en CAD, también recuerda que lo violaron o estuvieron a punto, si no fuera por su coronel que lo salvo, el ya no sería virgen.

—¡S-S-Shizuka no seas atrevida y vístete! —Exclamo Rika al momento de regresar a ver al cuarto, solo se encontró con Kohta en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo y al frente con un Takashi siendo aprisionado por el enorme busto de su amiga.

—Mooo~, no seas así Rika-chan… es mejor disfrutar del momento qu-…—La rubia estaba hablando como si nada, pero estaba ebria, a fin de cuentas, pero al momento de decir lo siguiente, solamente cayo en la inconsciencia.

Takashi le dio un pequeño pero certero golpe en la nuca, no le dolería, ya que simplemente lo uso para que le mujer cayera rendida y se durmiera, dormiría un poco hasta que alguien decida despertarla, por si acaso algo pasaba y necesitaban irse. El pelinegro solamente recostó de forma suave a la rubia en la colchón, cubriendo su pecho desnudo con otra toalla, si, el pelinegro termino desnudándola por completo y solamente saco de su caja una toalla de sobra, era un milagro que eso estuviera allí, ya que solo cargaba armas y suministros, pero esto era un suministro así que lo uso, le tapo en cuerpo a la rubia y luego termino cobijándola, la rubia sonrió un poco al haber sentido una calidez increíble en su ser, pero también se sintió algo mal al perder otra cosa fría, esa frialdad que también era muy agradable.

Todo eso fue visto por Rika, la cual iba a intervenir si el pelinegro intentaba propasarse con su amiga, pero dejo de pensar mal al momento de que Takashi hizo lo que hizo, ella no estaba viendo a una persona en la cual no se podía confiar, es más, se podía confiar mucho en este chico, en verdad le agradaba Takashi Komuro.

—Mmm, creía que le ibas a hacer algo pervertido… pero me eh equivocado—Dijo Rika, llamando la atención del pelinegro que estaba de nuevo en el suelo, sentado y con los ojos cerrados, pero con su rostro sin emoción alguna, su cara estaba muerta.

—Eh pasado por esto por muchas ocasiones, no siento nada como la lujuria en mí, el cuerpo humano solo es eso, un cuerpo humano, no es nada del otro mundo ni mucho menos algo del cual se deba tener vergüenza, desde el principio de los tiempos hemos estados desnudos, esto es natural si lo consideras de esa forma—Hablo Takashi con calma, necesitaba descansar, pero no tenía que hacerlo, él era un soldado y a la vez, una marioneta que tenía que ser usada para la salvación de la humanidad.

—¿En verdad tienes 17 años? Parece como si estuviera en frente de un soldado sanguinario—Pregunto y comento la pelimorada, en verdad este chico tenía otra mentalidad muy alejada de los jóvenes de hoy en día.

—Tengo 17 años, y… soy un soldado—Takashi abrió los ojos y miro a la pelimorada con frialdad, la chica solamente se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar aquello del pelinegro, tenía que ser una broma, era verdad que había soldados jóvenes y en etapa de entrenamiento, pero este chico era como una máquina que ya estaba entrenada, una máquina que no tenía emoción alguna para perjudicar su trabajo, este chico no era humano, sino; una herramienta.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Takashi ahora se estaba dando una ducha, estaba sentando en el banco lavándose el cuerpo, su cuerpo era algo pálido, no tenía cicatrices de las cuales presumir, ya que su regeneración se encargaba de no dejar absolutamente ni una sola señal, su regeneración era algo mucho de él y de los otros como el, el pelinegro no tenía nada en que mentir, él era simplemente una creación más de Umbrella, una de sus primeras creaciones y de las más perfectas y valoradas, pero él no quería ser de ellos, el al menos se llevaría a toda Umbrella cuando muriera.

—¿Te importa si te lavo la espalda, Takashi-san? —Pregunto la recién llegada Rika, ella estaba desnuda, solo una toalla blanca cubriendo la parte delantera de su cuerpo, su piel era bronceada, su perfecto trasero se veía muy sensual, su cintura perfecta, su perfecta espalda, si, aquella mujer era una muy sensual.

—No tengo problema con ello, Minami-san—Opinó el pelinegro.

La mujer solo sonrió, se puso de rodillas y procedió a lavar la espalda ancha del muchacho pelinegro con una esponja. Su toalla estaba a un lado para que no estorbara, Rika ahora estaba completamente desnuda, dejando ver sus redondos y firmes pechos, sus pezones rosados y apetecibles, su perfecto abdomen, piel perfecta y apetecible, la parte de abajo estaba siendo censurada por el poco vapor que se formó al momento de que el agua caliente saliera, así, confórmense con lo que se tiene.

Rika lavaba la espalda musculosa del muchacho, no era que estuviera los músculos bien marcados y exagerados, no, estos músculos eran perfectos y los necesarios para decir que eran músculos, los normales y eso le agradaba. Con su esponja lavaba muy bien la espalda del pelinegro el cual se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, dejando desestresar su cuerpo un poco antes de las nuevas peleas que iba a tener muy pronto.

—Eres un chico interesante, Takashi-san—Comento Rika, dejando se lavar la espalda y hablándole al pelinegro.

—Usted también es interesante… y misteriosa—Dijo Takashi.

—Mmm, gracias… pero tú eres más misterioso, ¿Qué ocultas? —Hablo Rika, reanudando el trabajo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

—Muchas cosas que… es mejor que no se sepan—Dijo el pelinegro de forma simple, no usando palabras frías y monótonas, sino las normales de cualquier persona.

Rika solo sonrió un poco, esto era como un tipo de disculpa por lo que había hecho en la sala, al menos había entablado una conversación con el pelinegro misterioso, todos tenían sus secretos y misterios, era mejor mantenerlos ocultos que andar revelando cosas que no eran necesarias de saber, je, este equipo estaba bien guiado por el pelinegro, y ella se uniría también a este equipo, quería cuidar a su amiga y a sus nuevas amigas, ellas merecían una buena vida, Rika lucharía con Takashi para darle una buena vida a todas ellas y al pachoncito, Rika sabía muy bien o, estaba sabiendo un poco de la mentalidad del pelinegro, el ayudaría a todos los que el considere correcto, para que se salvasen y tengan una buena vida.

Sin siquiera saber cómo, pero ella termino abrazando al pelinegro, posando sus senos en la espalda del pelinegro que no dijo nada y solo cerro los ojos, no era para imaginar algo pervertido, no, no era eso, era una actualización más, una actualización para borrar sus nuevas emociones que querían florecer. Su última actualización de la semana.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Sus ropas habían sido regeneradas por sus nanomáquinas, sus ropas estaban como nuevas, no quería estar desnudo, para no estar molestando a las personas que estaban en esta casa, para ellos seria vergonzoso el que lo vieran así, a él no le importaba como ya lo dijo, a él no le importaba nada de nada.

Ahora el pelinegro estaba pasando por la cocina para poder tomar un poco de jugo, le gustaba el agua, pero quería algo que fuese creado por los humanos, en CAD no recibía muchas de estas cosas porque las veía innecesarias para el cuerpo humano, pero por una vez en su vida quería saber que era lo que se sentía tomar estas cosas dulces.

—Mmm, un nuevo sabor que acaba de probar mi ser… interesante—Takashi comento aquello luego de haber tomado un poco con el sorbete que tenía este jugo envasado en una caja de cartón y esos materiales.

—¿Nunca habías probado un jugo de pulpa? —Pregunto Saeko, la cual estaba cocinando la cena para que pudieran comer algo antes de morir de hambre.

—Nunca. No tenía tiempo para estas cosas y… ¿porque Busujima-san esta vestida de esa manera? —Takashi se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta del congelador, solo para encontrarse con Saeko, la cual solo estaba usando un delantal blanco, sin sujetador y solamente unas bragas sensuales de color morado, dejando ver su redondo trasero firme y; apetecible.

—Ah, n-n-no tenía n-n-nada más qu-que ponerme… m-m-mi r-r-ropa esta secán-secándose a-ahora—Saeko se puso nerviosa por como la estaba mirando Takashi, no era una cara pervertida o algo así, no, era más bien una mirada de pena y desaprobación, como si un hermano mayor estuviera viendo a su hermana menor luego de haber hecho una travesura.

—Ya veo. Me lo hubieses pedido y yo secaba tu ropa—Opinó el pelinegro sin mucho que decir, su caja arma se estaba recargando, al menos consiguió un 50% de recarga e iba en aumento.

—Gr-Gracias por decirlo—Agradeció la pelimorada ya no tan nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando el pelinegro, ahora simplemente era monótona y nada más que mostraba ese rostro.

—No hay de que, estoy para servir—Dijo el pelinegro, saboreando la bebida de naranja que estaba bebiendo.

—¡Takashi! ¿¡donde estas Takashi!? —La que hablo ahora fue Rei, la cual estaba sentada en la parte de arriba de las escaleras que guiaban hacia la planta alta de la casa.

—Iré a ver que necesita, con permiso—Takashi solo ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de disgusto por esa niña, ahora que estaba ebria solo esperaba que no le salía con el pasado, en verdad era molesto el recordar el pasado, incluso para alguien como él.

—Ve tranquilo, Komuro-kun… por cierto… pu-puedes llamarme Saeko solamente—Dijo la pelimorada, mirando solamente a la olla en donde se estaba cociendo los alimentos que se iban a servir ellos.

—Hai, Saeko-san—Takashi sonrió un poco, aunque fuera una sonrisa de las más falsa del mundo, sin más que decir el pelinegro solo empezó a caminar hacia la parte de arriba para ver a la Miyamoto.

Saeko se sonrojo un poco al ver esa sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, una que le quedaba perfecto al carácter del pelinegro, en verdad le quedaba bien aquella sonrisa, le agradaba, aunque no sabía que era falsa, pero de igual forma le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro.

Ahora el pelinegro estaba sentado junto a una ebria Rei, la cual hablaba de cosas como que él no le prestaba atención o algo así.

—Debes descansar Miyamoto-san… estas ebria y tienes que dormir para que se te pase—Opinó el chico para que ella dejara de decir cosas que no eran necesarias en este momento.

—Siempre con ese carácter, ¡siempre con eso! ¡Hisashi era mejor que tú, me entendía, me amaba! ¡yo le di todo de mí! Tú por otro lado solo con esa actitud, en verdad dabas pena cuando hacías esas bromas en el instituto, incluso yo me burle de ti cuando aquello pasaba, jajaja—Decía ebria la Miyamoto, al pelinegro esas palabras no le llegaron a nada, no iba a dejarse ganar por simple palabrería de estar pobre y tonta niña.

—Si, Hisashi era mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, yo me limitaba mucho por razones que no daré a conocer. Si, incluso estaba bien grabado el hecho de que yo daba pena al hacer mis bromas, solo lo hacía por una fachada que necesitaba crear, para nada más fue eso—Decía el pelinegro de forma calmada.

—¡Ves! ¡por esa maldita actitud tuya era que te detestaba! ¡siempre con eso, siempre con eso! ¡ya no porto más, no sé porque te estamos siguiendo en primer lugar! —Rei estaba ya fuera de si, aunque aún seguía consiente de sus palabras, palabras que se acordaría cuando su ebriedad desaparezca de su sistema.

—¿A quién deberías seguir entonces? —Pregunto, a ver si ella tenía una mejor idea, tal vez termine creándose una nueva sección de este equipo o algo así.

—¡A Hisashi! ¡él tenía un buen papel para líder! —Comento Rei, en verdad ella estaba muy perdida, pero a Takashi no le importaba, ella podía hacer lo que se le pegue la gana.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no te haces cargo del equipo? Ya que tú fuiste novia de Hisashi, puede que él quisiera que tu llevaras este equipo hasta lo más alto, ¿verdad? —Takashi dijo aquello, así tal vez aprendería la pelinaranja a saber que era lo que se sentía ser un líder, ser el que verifique si todo estaba bien, ser el que diga que cosa era lo que venía, ser el que se sacrificara por los otros para que escaparan, ser el que no deje abandonando a su equipo.

Takashi no abandonaría a este equipo ya que el tenía el deber de protegerlos y llevarlos sanos y salvo hacia CAD. Pero no era el líder aquí, solamente era una marioneta que ellos tenían que usar para salir vivos.

—¡Si, tienes razón! ¡entonces yo seré la líder! —Exclamo la pelinaranja, levantándose de su lugar y sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la pelinaranja.

—Como ya la oyeron chicas y Kohta… desde ahora Miyamoto Rei-san será la encargada de llevarnos sanos y salvos hacia… bueno, hacia donde ella diga… pero recuerden… pueden salirse del equipo y seguir a otro si quieren… esa es su decisión… con su permiso—Takashi solo puso aquella sonrisa pequeña pero que era falsa en toda la palabra, Rei regreso a ver a sus espaldas y se encontró con las chicas y Kohta, Saeko estaba escuchando en la parte de debajo de las escaleras, Takashi solamente soltó un bostezo de su boca y paso de largo a las chicas que estaban paradas allí arriba.

—Felicidades, nueva "líder" —Saya solamente dijo aquello con asco y odio, la detestaba, ella había escuchado todo lo que dijo Rei al pelinegro, le tenía un fuerte rencor por hacer que el pelinegro cambiara de este modo, lo sabía, pero no la verdadera historia, sino lo que ella suponía.

La pelirrosa solo se fue de allí a buscar a Takashi, hablar con él y decirle que ella lo apoyaba incondicionalmente y, también pueda que haga algo que siempre ha querido hacer; estar muy cerca de Takashi.

—"Felicidades" —Dijeron todos, Shizuka estaba nerviosa, Kohta estaba también nervioso, Rika estaba seria al igual que Kyōko, Saeko estaba se igual forma seria, pero con ciertas ansias de matar que se estaban apoderando de ella poco a poco, pero mejor decidió calmarse y se fue a la cocina a ver la comida.

El resto hizo lo mismo y se fueron a hacer sus respectivas cosas, Kohta a vigilar, Kyōko, Rika y Shizuka, la cual despertó desde hace un rato, fueron al cuarto a ver que ropa se ponían, además de contar anécdotas en esta noche.

—Ehmmm, creo que hice algo malo—Murmuro la pelinaranja con ebriedad.

Oh, y vaya que había cometido una gran falta en este mundo de supervivencia, una gran falta que le costaría mucho, tal vez luego se arrepienta por haber bebido en lugar de estar sana y lograr hacer las paces mucho más a fondo con el pelinegro. En este mundo, los más aptos ahora vivirán, los que no sirven para nada, nada serán, así de simple se manejaba el mundo, un mundo en el cual no existe la libertad, solo que es una simple ilusión, algo que Rei aprenderá muy bien.

Ahhh, los niños de hoy en día.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #6 - Risas**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Bueno, un nuevo episodio ha sido subido con éxito.

Haber, el escudo que protege el cuerpo entero de Takashi es claramente el escudo que se utiliza en HALO, escudos que utilizan los Spartan.

La transformación de Takashi fue solamente momentánea y muy difícil de liberar, Takashi tuvo suerte al despertar aquello por primera vez y no morir en el acto. Con ese poder el pelinegro pudo ganarle al "tipo de lentes" de forma manipuladora, pero ahora que ya pasaron 3 y ya casi 4 años, Takashi ya dejo de ser lo que una vez fue, ahora simplemente puede ser derrotado por un T-103 y por muchos más.

Takashi demuestra algo de sentimientos, como las sonrisas y facciones que pone su cara, pero eso no quiere decir que eso sea real, Takashi solo pone eso porque lo cree mejor para que confíen en él y se dejen manipular para el bien de ellos mismos, Takashi es inexpresivo hasta los pelos carajo.

Ahora ya acabo los Flashback's del recuerdo de Takashi, ahora van a venir otros recuerdos, como él porque no le importa su familia, él porque es inexpresivo y del cómo es que es un experimento más de Umbrella. Además de eso, se explicará en los Flashback del como los tres chicos primerizos lograron controlar todos esos Virus en su interior.

No es que me caiga mal el personaje de Rei, solo que es algo molesto el que trate de re-conquistar a Takashi luego de lo que hizo con Hisashi, en el anime/manga se sabe lo que hizo, aquí en mi FF es otra cosa aparte de la cual no es fácil el perdonar y lo saben bien.

No solo porque Rika diga que le cae bien Takashi significa que siente algo por él, eso se irá viendo con el pasar de los episodios.

Bien... eso es todo...

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	7. Filo 7

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué pasaba con ellos? Pues no sabía la respuesta, ¿favoritismo tal vez? Si, puede que sea la respuesta, no, no lo era, no del todo, ¿enojo? Era una de las muchas cosas, ¿lastima? También, el mismo fue el que produjo todo eso, era o, mejor dicho, sentía que él no pertenecía aquí, a este mundo.

O, tal vez todo eso era porque estaba ayudando a su familia. Puesto que su familia era algo pobre, su padre no tenía un trabajo estable y la paga era pésima si la comparamos con el sueldo promedio, su madre apenas estaba con su trabajo de profesora, pero como no le pagaban lo suficiente como para comprar comida, ropa, pagar la electricidad, el agua, el gas y demás servicios. Sus estudios de igual manera necesitaban ser pagados, pero no había dinero suficiente, su hermana pequeña de cuatro años era muy malcriada y tenía que quedarse a cuidarla, ya no estudiaba desde hace unos 2 meses atrás solo por cuidar y ayudar en algo en la casa. Su padre y madre debes en cuando discutían, su padre tomaba alcohol y lo golpeaba a él, pero lo resistía, su madre también bebía, pero en menor medida, al menos su madre no se prostituía y no quería que lo hiciera para ganar más dinero.

Ya sabía mucho de este mundo, lo bueno y lo malo, su mente ya no era de aquel niño de 7 años, casi ya por cumplir 8, no, su mente ya era mucho más madura que el de todo niño, intentaba buscar trabajo en sus tiempos que no tenía que cuidar a su molesta hermana, mentiría si no dijera que la odiaba, aunque fuera pequeña, el pelinegro podía ver la malicia en esos ojos, además de siempre hacer algo y siempre el salía perjudicado por ser el "responsable" de aquello que no hizo.

Pero, solo era una niña, nada más.

No encontró trabajo ni nada, hasta que un día encontró a una persona, por así decirlo; interesante.

—¿Porque buscas trabajo niño? Aun eres muy pequeño para que empieces a trabajar—Dijo aquel hombre que estaba en silla de ruedas, era algo viejo por decirlo así, su acento claramente era el inglés, solo que Takashi aprendió mucho, mucho cuando tenía tiempo, todo con tal de ayudar a su familia, todo por ellos.

—No me malentienda señor, pero ¿usted no debería estar ya en un asilo? —Takashi hablo en inglés, para no perjudicar el hecho de que aquel anciano no lo entendiera, después de todo esto era Japón, Tokonosu el nombre de esta ciudad que estaba creciendo rápido.

—Hahahaha, eres gracioso niño… dime ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto el hombre anciano de nombre desconocido.

Ambos personajes estaban en una banca de un parque, bueno, Takashi en la banca, el anciano en la silla de ruedas. Aquel hombre estuvo vigilando al muchacho este, buscaba trabajo por donde fuera, pero no encontraba nada y se ponía triste, pero lo más raro de todo era el hecho de que se recuperaba rápido, era como ver a un soldado en crecimiento, siendo que tiene que trabajar duro para que llegara a ser de un rango más mayor, no tenía que rendirse en momentos como esos.

—Komuro Takashi, señor. ¿Cómo se llama usted? Claro, si se puede saber por su puesto—Takashi se presentó de forma formal y seria, sorprendiendo al hombre anciano por esto, este no era un niño cualquiera.

—Me llamo Ozwell E. Spencer… es un gusto conocerte, joven Takashi—Se presento el hombre anciano de nombre Ozwell.

—El gusto es todo mío, señor Ozwell… si me disculpa, tengo que regresar a casa a cuidar a mi hermana y… soportar a mis padres—Takashi puso un rostro monótono al momento de nombrar a su familia, no sabía el porqué, pero los odiaba, no tanto como para matarlos y esas cosas, sino un odio agudo, no le prestaban atención y lo entendía, pero eso no les daba el derecho de tratarlo como si fuera basura, su hermana recibía mejor trato que él; él era una rata en ese lugar.

—Aun eres un niño, Takashi, deberías estar estudiando y jugando con tus amigos—Opinó el anciano, con algo de sorpresa al ver a este niño así, tenía padres, sabía que este niño no era el único que estaba de este modo, en el mundo había muchos problemas para toda la gente, el mundo ya estaba podrido y tenía que ser cambiado.

—El mundo no permite aquello para unos que no pueden tener lo que quieren, hay que luchar para obtenerlo, matar si es posible, este mundo está podrido, algo que los de la alta sociedad no lo ven, pero los más consientes si, pero yo no quiero seguir el camino de la maldad y la matanza, quiero ayudar a mi familia, aunque ellos no lo noten—Takashi regreso a ver al hombre de forma seria, este hombre no entendía, este hombre era uno de la alta sociedad, lo sabía porque tenía una silla de ruedas muy buena, más a sus espaldas, en la calle estaba un auto negro, una limusina, con unos guardaespaldas esperándolo a él.

—Mhn… ¿Qué tal una propuesta? —Pregunto el hombre, interesado en este muchacho, sabía que algo bueno saldría de este niño si él lo tenía a su lado.

—¿Qué tipo de propuesta? —Si aquella propuesta incluía dinero o algo material lo escucharía, su familia necesitaba dinero para que tengan, aunque sea una buena vida, a él ya dejo de importarle la buena vida, ahora solo ayudaba a su familia por lastima y pena.

—Ven conmigo… por cada mes que pases conmigo y me ayudas en un trabajo que estoy haciendo, le daré a tu familia 30.000 dólares… dime, ¿aceptas? —Una buena propuesta para un buen soldado.

—Interesante… pero tendría que saber que clase de trabajo es—Indico el muchacho, no era tonto, tenía que saber lo necesario para el mismo.

—Soy el propietario de Corporación Umbrella, ¿conoces a dicha corporación? —Dijo el hombre anciano de forma seria.

—¿Umbrella? Si, la conozco, aunque sea algo pequeña la empresa, está tomando fama—Opinó el muchacho algo pensativo, con lo poco que le daban sus padres iba a un cyber y a estudiar lo que en la biblioteca no había.

—Bien, ya que la conoces poco, ahora que dices, ¿vendrás a trabajar conmigo? No te preocupes del lugar de trabajo, cuando lleguemos te lo diré—Dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el frente en donde estaba en pequeño pelinegro.

—Mmm, de acuerdo—Takashi simplemente extendió su mano y le dio un apretón al hombre anciano que estaba allí. Ese era un nuevo comienzo tal vez, puede que tenga una buena vida, una mala vida, una pésima vida, no lo sabía, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, ya no lo había y nunca lo iba a ver.

Desde ese día el pelinegro trabajo por primera vez, no lo estropearía en nada este trabajo, era bueno trabajar para crear medicina, aunque también se especializaba en creación de computadoras y sistemas, Umbrella estaba avanzando mucho en ese entonces, parecía que ese lugar fuera un laboratorio sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, el pelinegro aprendió mucho, su cerebro se alimentaba de todo conocimiento, su mente quería más y más, de su mente nacieron las denominadas Reina Roja y Reina Blanca, sus mayores creaciones, pero las más modificadas no solo por él, sino por otros que querían a esas dos para Umbrella y sus creaciones, todo iba bien, el pelinegro no se daba cuenta de nada.

Su familia vivía de forma muy cómoda luego de que Takashi se fuera de Tokonosu a EEUU, comían bien, vestían bien, se hicieron accionarios de algunas empresas de Tokonosu y Japón, no les faltaba absolutamente nada. Al principio se sorprendieron de ver a ese hombre entregándoles aquel maletín lleno de dinero, luego otro, luego otro y otro y otro, así por todos los años, los cuales eran 7 años, prácticamente eran casi millonarios, no trabajaban y vivían bien, tenían su buena casa de todo y todo, empleados, el dinero les sobraba, ya que también estaban recibiendo dinero de las empresas a las cuales accionaron el dinero, si, era todo un buen inventario de todo. No les importaba nada a excepción de ellos mismos, claro, no se peleaban y se amaban, los tres eran una familia perfecta, solo eran los tres y nadie más.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Takashi abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con Saya, a la cual él estaba abrazando por la cintura. Estaban en un cuarto aparte, el cuarto de invitados, ambos estaban en el sofá que allí había, Takashi con la intención de descansar un poco y ver que pasaba a más tarde, no estaba seguro si lograrían llegar, aunque sea salvos o completos a CAD, cada una de esas cosas ya estaba llegando a todo Tokonosu, Japón y, es posible, que el mundo completo.

Se recostó con la mirada hacia el techo, sus ojos dejaron de brillar con falsedad, ahora allí estaban sus ojos que, en verdad, estaban muertos desde la primera vez que recibió aquel suero en su cuerpo.

Luego de eso llego Saya, se sentó a su lado y hablaron sobre el tema de Miyamoto Rei, el pelinegro solo dijo que estaba cansada, pero que de igual forma tenía que hacerse cargo de sus acciones por culpa de la ebriedad. Discutieron un poco sobre el de traer a ella con ellos, se suponía que ella tenía que quedarse con Hisashi, esos dos eran uno, Takashi no tuvo que intervenir en salvarles sus estúpidos traseros, Takashi se justificaba diciendo que era una tarea importante el de rescatar a las personas y llevárselos a salvo a un lugar que él conoce pero que el resto no. Saya estaba muy molesta con el pelinegro por guardarles cosas que necesitaban saber, cosas muy importantes, desde los 6 años que ellos dos eran amigos, muy amigos, pero Rei se llevaba más el crédito por estar casi siempre con el pelinegro, pero a los 7 años el pelinegro desapareció sin dejar rastros, no era que haya desaparecido, solo que andaba por allí y no se dejaba encontrar, ella lo veía solamente de lejos, trataba de alcanzarlo pero al girar una cuadra, el pelinegro ya no estaba.

Así era hasta los 16 años que lo vio de nuevo, en ese año pasaron muchas cosas, Rei dejo de hablar con Takashi, al cual su carácter era muy cambiante y eso la deprimía un poco porque él no le prestaba atención a su persona, Saya quería que Takashi la viera como veía a Rei, como una mujer, no como una amiga.

Luego de aquello en la habitación, Takashi solo miraba el techo y Saya estaba deprimida. Takashi le dedico unas palabras que le subieron el ánimo, además de sonrojarla bastante, ya que, Takashi le decía que tenía que descansar, así que la invito a que durmiera con él, que no se preocupara, no haría nada pervertido o algo por el estilo, solo quería sentir algo de calidez, no malentiendan a Takashi, desde niño solamente fue un experimento más, en su pre-adolescencia siempre se la pasaba entrenando, matando y haciendo misiones, no tenía tiempo para cosas que una persona normal haría, aquello era la razón de que Takashi quería dormir con ella.

Por aquella razón la pelirrosa se recostó a un lado del sofá, Takashi seguía viendo el techo de forma callada, pero el ruido de afuera hacia aquel ambiente algo no tan frío y monótono, Saya se dio vuelta y miro a Takashi, el cual al sentir la mirada penetrante en su persona se giró a ver a la pelirrosa, ella se sonrojo más, ya que repentinamente los ojos de Takashi brillaron de nuevo con vida, vida que estaba siendo una simple actuación por parte del pelinegro para que ella no se sintiera incomoda. Repentinamente Saya se apegó más a Takashi, el cual solamente se giró para estar frente a frente a la chica que estaba como un tomate en verdad, con algo de nerviosismo, pero con determinación, la pelirrosa llego al pecho del pelinegro y se acurruco en él, Saya se sonrojo más al sentir el brazo del pelinegro pasar por su cintura y abrazarla de forma algo posesiva y protectora a la vez.

Con eso listo, ambos se cerraron los ojos y terminaron durmiendo, por unos minutos o, incluso unas horas si quiera.

 **Bang… Bang… Bang…**

Los disparos que se estaban provocando fuera fue lo que lo despertó, se levantó y dejo de estar abrazando a la pelirrosa que puso mala cara al no sentir su fuente de calor, abrió los ojos y vio del como Takashi se estaba levantando, pero también escucho el sonido de disparos que se estaba provocando desde la otra habitación de la casa.

—¿Qué sucede, Takashi? —Pregunto Saya, queriendo saber que era lo que estaba pasando fuera.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor ir a ver… vamos—Takashi se levantó y se puso sus zapatos y chaqueta, extendió su mano hacia la pelirrosa, la cual se sonrojo, pero de igual forma la tomo, con ello listo, el pelinegro y la pelirrosa se levantaron y fueron a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Kohta Hirano estaba disparando aquella arma francotirador, luego de haber sido advertido por Rika y Saeko, apagaron las luces para que los que estaban vivos no fueron a donde ellos a pedir ayuda, no tenían lo necesario para que ellos los ayudaran, eso tenía que ser así, ellos tenían que vivir lo que se podía.

Rika estaba a sus espaldas, observando del como un señor con su hija estaba pidiendo ayuda a lo lejos, pero que en un repentino momento los vivos de allí dentro terminaron encajando una lanza improvisada en el estómago del hombre, causándole una severa hemorragia interna, el hombre ya estaba en el suelo y la niña llorando, señal de que el hombre había muerto.

El llanto de la niña llamo la atención de "ellos", los cuales fueron caminando rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Pero antes de que esas cosas entraran por la puerta de metal abierta y que pudieran morder a la niña, Kohta termino disparando con el arma, incluso cuando se lo advirtieron.

—¡Es solo una niña y hay que hacer algo por ella! —Dijo algo serio el chico gordito, no dejaría que una niña muriera, no cuando él tenía el arma con el cual podía salvar, aunque sea aquella vida.

—(Suspiro) Que precipitado eres—Hablo Rika, meciendo su cabeza en señal de negación, pero ella también estaba de acuerdo con el chico, al menos tenían que salvar a la niña.

—Mhnmm, ¿Qué está pasando? —Una dulce y suave voz se escuchó en la recamara del cuarto, en donde Shizuka estaba despertando luego de haber quedado dormida, aquellos disparos la despertaron, pregunto a Rika para ver que estaba pasando.

—¿Sucede algo del cual se me tenga que informar? —Takashi pregunto ingresando por la puerta, aun con la mano de Saya sujetada a la suya, parecía que no se daban cuenta, pero las mujeres en el lugar si se dieron cuenta.

—Si, Hirano-san empezó a disparar a "ellos" para poder salvar la vida de una niña… ahora dime, ¿Qué hacemos? Yo estoy en tu equipo—Rika informo, además de pedirle al pelinegro unas palabras para que ella lo hiciera, Takashi tenía el papel de líder y ella lo seguiría.

—¿¡Que son esos disparos!? —Kyōko llego a la habitación en paños menores, pero no era momento para estar viendo el cuerpo sensual de la pelirroja, era el momento de escuchar las palabras del pelinegro.

—¿Por qué están disparando? —Ahora llego Rei, la cual parecía que ya estaba mejor que antes, aunque no sabían de cuando tiempo estuvieron descansando si quiera.

—Yo estoy con Takashi, no sé que dirán Hayashi-sensei, Marikawa-sensei y Hirano—Saya hablo de forma seria, apretando el agarre entre la mano de Takashi, parecía que aún no se daba cuenta de que aún seguían de las manos tomadas.

—¡Yo voy con Komuro! —Dijo Kohta, aun disparando y matando ya a muchas de esas cosas, pero a lo lejos estaba viendo del como unas cosas parecidas a perros, pero la verdad no sabía que eran, la niña estaba con ese cachorro blanco que estaba ladrando a todos "ellos" que se les acercaban.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy con Takashi-kun! —Dijo Kyōko, pasando al frente y mirando a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro, para luego ponerse de piedra al ver que esos dos tenían las manos sujetas el uno del otro.

—Yo~ estoy con Takashi-kun~—Dijo la rubia del grupo con una sonrisa carismática y alzando la mano en señal de que ella esta con Takashi, o en el grupo en este caso.

—Yo también voy con Komuro-kun, me es más confiable para mí—Saeko apareció por la puerta y paso al frente, pasando de largo a Rei y sin prestarle atención en nada.

—¡Bien! ¡ahora di algo Takashi! Ahora estamos en tu equipo y te elegimos como líder. Otra por otro lado, quien sabe que haga con su "equipo" —Saya miro a Takashi y le dijo sus palabras, apretando su agarre, pero no llegando a lo doloroso para ella ni para el pelinegro, luego al final miro hacia atrás por encima de sus hombros, su mirada se tornó seria al nombrar a la Miyamoto y su "equipo".

—Yo… yo no…—Rei quería decir algo, pero estaba triste y avergonzada, sabia claramente las palabras que le dijo a Takashi y que todos en el lugar escucharon, quería ponerse a llorar por hablar y por haber tomado alcohol, quería que la tierra se la tragase, era una tonta.

—Bueno… primeramente Minami-san y Kohta tomen sus armas de francotirador y disparen a distancia para que no se acerquen a la niña. Takagi-san tendrá que preparar una ruta de escape que podamos utilizar, además de una ubicación a la cual llegar luego de salir de aquí. Hayashi-san y Marikawa-sensei, prepararan las provisiones como agua, alimentos y ropa, contando también con la medicina que puedan encontrar, mi caja arma les proporcionara un lugar a donde guardar todas las cosas que sean necesarias, tomen las llaves del Humvee si es necesario. Saeko-san, tú te encargaras y vigilar el perímetro, en busca de algo sospechoso, los otros estarán ocupados en sus respectivas tareas y te necesito como vigilante, con este comunicador me dirás y hay algo sospechoso. Cada uno recibirá un comunicador y me dirá o se comunicará con los otros. Yo por otro lado me encargare de ayudar a la niña y acabar con "ellos" que están fuera, no se preocupen, puedo defenderme muy bien… ahora a movernos—Takashi miro a cada uno de los reunidos en el lugar, claro, exceptuando a Rei que estaba sollozando en silencio cerca de la puerta.

Cada uno asintió con la cabeza a la orden del pelinegro, ya con sus últimas palabras cada uno fue a realizar sus respectivas tareas, Saeko recibió el comunicador pequeño y luego se la coloco en su oído, para luego un micrófono holográfico de color blanco se apareciera y listo, el comunicador estaba listo, la pelimorada menor tomo los binoculares y empezó su tarea, cada uno recibió un comunicador igual al de Saeko. Kyōko y Shizuka se vistieron con lo que encontraron y fueron a hacer lo pedido, la rubia llevando en manos la caja que recibió del pelinegro en donde se tenía que poner lo necesario para ellos. Rika tomo otra arma y se puso al lado de Kohta y empezó a disparar, también se fijó en esas cosas que estaban un poco más allá, hacia la otra dirección al puente. Saya, de mala gana, soltó la mano del pelinegro, pero luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que nunca se soltaron las manos, pero sacudió su cabeza y empezó a trabajar, poniéndose sus lentes, un papel y un lápiz, empezó a hacer el plan necesario.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta, sus guantes ya estaban en sus manos brillando en sus respectivos lugares y colores, su otra caja arma, que es la mitad del uno, ya estaba en su pierna izquierda, hoy usaría su Katana y no sus armas, ne tenia las suficientes municiones y era mejor el guardarlas para un mejor momento.

Paso por al lado de Rei, la cual trato de tomar de la manga de su chaqueta, pero el pelinegro ya estaba más alejado de donde estaba la pelinaranja, no dijo nada y simplemente se puso a sollozar en silencio, los otros estaban muy ocupados como para prestarle atención a la chica, no tenían tiempo para andar consolando a alguien que busco su misma tristeza.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Takashi llego a la parte de afuera, cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego dio un salto bien fuerte que lo llevo hasta la carretera, en donde "ellos" al escuchar algo caer en el centro, fueron caminando hacia allí con la intención de devorar a lo que aun este vivo.

Saeko, Rika y Kohta, estaban sorprendidos, Takashi se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata hacia "ellos", pero se sorprendieron aún más, al ver que "ellos", caigan al suelo, sin cabeza, pero sus cabezas estaban hechas pedazos de carne, cada uno que estaba cerca del pelinegro sufrió el mismo destino, los tres fisgones abrieron los ojos bien grandes, ni siquiera vieron del como el pelinegro logro manejar la espada, ni mucho menos que movió su mano para provocar todos los cortes.

El pelinegro solo dejo su Katana de nuevo en su caja y siguió corriendo, en línea recta hacia donde estaba la niña, en el último instante vio el lugar a donde tenía que ir y allí iría. Había muchos de "ellos" así que dio un salto hacia los filos de los muros de las calles, allí empezó a correr rápidamente, su equilibrio era muy bueno, dio otro salto más alto para cruzar la cuadra hacia el otro lado, para luego dar otro salto más una vez llegara al muro, aquel salto lo llevo al techo de una casa y siguió corriendo rápidamente, ya faltaban 700 metros para poder llegar a su destino, los dos francotiradores estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

 **Pppaammmm… fiiiaa… cashttt…**

Cuando Takashi estaba bajando hacia el filo de los muros de nuevo, paso por un lugar en donde estaba la lampara rota, por lo cual sus lentes, al no tener la cobertura correcta, no detecto al Licker que termino agarrándolo con sus enormes manos con esas enormes garras, haciendo que el pelinegro destruya el muro del otro lado de la calle por completo.

El Licker, este Licker era muy diferente a los que él conocía antes, ahora tenían coraza por toda su piel, podía ver que la coraza era muy fuerte, la coraza era su misma piel endurecida a niveles increíbles, parecían metal, sus colmillos eran mucho más enormes al igual que sus garras, ni hablar de su tamaño, ahora media unos 230cm de largo y su altura allí en cuatro patas era de 170cm, ahora este Licker era mucho más enorme y fuerte, además, sus lentes y sensores detectaron a 2 más de ellos que se estaban acercando rápidamente hacia su ubicación.

 **Tririr… tririr… tririr…**

El Licker ahora nuevo y mejorado trataba de perforar el estómago del pelinegro, pero el escudo de energía lo estaba protegiendo muy bien, pero el pelinegro sabía muy bien que, si no se liberaba de este agarre, su escudo muy pronto terminaría cayendo y el seria atravesado por esa lengua puntiaguda que posee.

— **Haaaaaaaaajjjjj** —El Licker estaba frente a frente con el pelinegro, el cual estaba neutro, no tenía miedo de estar frente a esta nueva creación, sus actualizaciones no fueron en vano, así que tenía que usarlas.

Los ojos del pelinegro pasaron a ser rojos lava, sus pupilas se contrajeron, pero no tomaron su modo rasgado, ya que aquello solo era para hacer una actualización, ahora era el momento de pelear; a muerte.

—Ggrraaa—Gruño el pelinegro, usando sus pies, empujo al Licker hacia el cielo, mandándolo a volar por la enorme fuerza que allí había puesto el pelinegro, ahora no había tiempo de irse con juegos, este Licker y los otros eran modificados y, no sabía con que sorpresas le saldrían, el pelinegro se puso de pie y rápidamente saco su Katana y empezó a rebanar a "ellos" que estaban alrededor suyo.

Mientras eso sucedía allí, en la casa los tres fisgones estaban con los ojos como platos, ver eso era irreal, pero también estaban temerosos de esas cosas, Rika no los conocía, pero los vio en la madrugada, pero allí eran más pequeños y parecían fáciles de derrotar, pero ahora eran mucho más grandes, con coraza y mucho más intimidantes que en la madrugada, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero el pelinegro manejaba muy bien la situación y ellos también, Kohta y Rika manejaban las armas.

— _Todos, escuchen bien… esas cosas se llaman Licker, ahora son mucho más fuertes y hay que huir cuanto antes… empiecen a subir las cosas al Hamvee y aceleren hacia donde yo estoy, no tan cerca, les daré a la niña y al cachorro, luego de eso se irán al lugar a donde Takagi-san diga… yo los distraeré mientras tanto_ —Takashi termino de hablar por el comunicador y también termino de rebanar a "ellos" que estaban cerca.

Todos los que estaban en la sala escucharon, incluso Rei, a la cual Takashi antes de salir de la casa le dio el comunicador, todos se preguntaron del cómo era que el pelinegro conocía a esas cosas, era que las conocía de antes o era que el mismo les puso un nombre para no llamarlos "cosas" o lo que fuera, no sabían la verdad, pero tenían que hacer lo que dijo el pelinegro cuanto antes, ellos también sintieron miedo al ver esas cosas, los otros que estaban ocupados en sus cosas ya terminaron, así que vieron a lo lejos a esas cosas, se asustaron y aterraron, así que mejor empezaban a empacar e irse de allí, con Takashi, niña y cachorro incluido, no los dejarían a su suerte, eran un equipo y, el equipo se apoyaba en todo.

 **Paamm…**

El Licker que fue a parar al aire regreso de nuevo al suelo, apenas cayó al suelo el Licker rápidamente fue a atacar al pelinegro que estaba delante, el pelinegro se dio vuelta y con su Katana, la cual estaba con su filo azul listo para todo, termino rebanando uno de los brazos del Licker.

— **¡Haaaaaaajjjjj!** —Se quejo el Licker al momento de perder el brazo derecho con el cual iba a matar al pelinegro.

Takashi fue más rápido ahora, con su Katana dio en aquel punto en donde la piel no tenía defensas, cortando su brazo por debajo de la axila del Licker, era fácil si el Licker se quedaba quieto, pero él era mucho más rápido y eso no era problema, fue rápido, certero y mortal, ahora el Licker sabría con quien se estaba metiendo, lo bueno era que el Licker no tenía una regeneración rápida, pero se estaba tragando sus pensamientos al momento de ver como el Licker tomo su brazo cortado y se lo coloco de nuevo en el mismo lugar, para que luego las cuerdas de sus músculos se unieran de nuevo al brazo, dejando ver que la regeneración ahora fue mucho más rápido que antes.

—¿Qué cos-…? —El pelinegro estaba asombrado, ni siquiera su regeneración era así de rápida, Umbrella había avanzado demasiado en estos tiempos.

Pero no pudo completar su pregunta al momento de sentir y ver, del como una enorme mano con garras enormes tomo su cabeza y lo aplasto contra el pavimento, haciendo un cráter allí y levantando una cortina de polvo.

— **Haaaajjj** —Otro Licker apareció desde las espaldas del pelinegro, aquel Licker estaba aplastando la cabeza del pelinegro de forma muy fácil.

— **Haajj** —El tercer Licker apareció en escena poniéndose a la derecha de su otro yo, aplastando y cortando a "ellos" que estaban debajo de el en ese momento.

— **Hajjj, hajjj…** —Parecía que se estaban comunicando entre ellos, "viéndose" el uno del otro, luego fijando su mirada en el pelinegro que seguía en la garra del Licker segundo.

—D **es** grac **iados** …—La voz del pelinegro Komuro era algo distorsionada, no parecía enojado, no, su voz se mantenía monótona como siempre.

El pelinegro alzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y atravesó la enorme mano del Licker, luego de eso lo tomo de allí mismo y se levantó de golpe, para luego agarrar más fuerte la mano gigante y hacer girar al Licker, golpeando en el acto del giro a los otros dos que estaban algo descolocados, pero dejaron de hacer sus cosas al momento de ser golpeados por el cuerpo de su compañero y ser lanzados fuertemente unos 500 metros atrás, si, la fuerza era mucho mayor, la velocidad era mucho mayor. El pelinegro mando a Licker que tenía agarrado hacia donde estaba el Licker de la izquierda, cayendo encima de él y arrastrándolo unos metros más allá.

El pelinegro dejo de tener los ojos rojos y regresaron a ser los cafés de siempre, aparto con el impulso de sus guantes a "ellos" que estaban viniendo hacia él. No perdió más tiempo y fue rápidamente corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba la niña, la cual estaba a punto de ser mordida por uno de "ellos", pero el pelinegro lo aparto con su mano enguantada y estrello el cráneo en la pared, cuarteando el muro y destruyendo por completo la cabeza.

—¡Wof, wof! —El perrito estaba algo asustado por la presencia del pelinegro, pero no dejaría que tocaran a la niña.

—¿Estas bien, niña? —Pregunto calmadamente el pelinegro, poniendo una sonrisa falsa que hacía ver que era completamente verdadera.

—Hai… onii-chan—La niña miro lo que hizo el pelinegro, estaba asustada, pero al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro su miedo se fue y se puso feliz.

—Bien… vamos, toma mi mano… nos vamos de aquí—El pelinegro extendió su mano hacia la niña, el perrito ya estaba metido en la cacheta del pelinegro, "ellos" estaban siendo retenidos por el escudo-domo que coloco el pelinegro, por si acaso los Licker llegaran rápidamente, eran rápidos si, pero no sabía cómo eran estos nuevos Licker.

La niña estaba en la espalda del pelinegro, una vez pasado eso, el chico dio un salto que lo llevo hacia el techo de una casa, logro ver a unos 60 metros al Humvee que se acercaba a donde él estaba con la niña y el perrito, dando un salto hacia abajo, el pelinegro uso pulso con sus pies y una ola expansiva invisible hizo que "ellos" salieran volando del lugar unos 30 metros, esto no afecto en nada al Humvee y a los que estaban en el interior, pero si los sorprendió.

—¡Vamos Komuro-kun, sube rápido! —Saeko, la cual estaba en la parte de arriba del Humvee, le hablo al pelinegro para que subiera rápidamente y se pudieran ir de ese lugar.

Kohta y Rika estaban disparando con sus armas a "ellos" que se estaban acercando, los podían acabar, pero también se acabarían las municiones, y ni hablar de esos Licker que nombro el pelinegro, en verdad estaban en aprietos.

Takashi hizo subir primero a la niña de nombre desconocido y cabello algo rojo/rosado, Saeko la tomo y Kohta se encargó de que llegara al interior de Humvee, siendo tomada y acomodada por Kyōko. Luego el perrito entro al interior, cuando el pelinegro estaba por abrir la puerta para entrar, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo jalado hacia atrás, hacia una zona oscura y tenebrosa.

—¡Takashi/kun/san! / ¡Komuro/kun! —Todo lo que ellos alcanzaron a ver fue una enorme mano que se apodero de cuerpo del pelinegro, para luego jalarlo hacia aquella zona oscura, estaba sin luces, sin ruido, sin nada.

—¡Váyanse… l-l-l-los alcanzare luego! —Se escucho la voz de Takashi en el lugar.

— **¡Haaaaaajjjjj!** —El sonido de esas cosas también se escuchó luego de que la voz del pelinegro dejara de sonar.

—¡Vuelve, Takashi! —Rei se asomó por la ventana, para decirle que el pelinegro regresara, quería disculparse por su idiotez, quería que Takashi regresara con ella y no la dejara, quería a Takashi con ella.

—¡Aceleren ya! ¡Marikawa-sensei llévelos lejos, Rika-san, Kohta, protéjanlas con todo lo que tengan! ¡vamos, váyanse… ahora! —Al final Takashi se asomó para que sea visto por la poca luz que estaba dando el poste de la otra cuadra, no se podía ver bien la cuadra en donde estaba en pelinegro, ya que toda esa parte estaba sin luz, sin nada.

Vieron al pelinegro Komuro estar sangrando por su boca y cabeza, para luego ver del como tres manos enormes con garras se apoderaron del cuerpo del pelinegro, uno de la cabeza, el segundo del cuerpo y el último de sus piernas, para luego jalarlo de nuevo hacia donde estaba la zona oscura, en donde no se vería para nada la masacre que se estaba provocando en su interior.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —Shizuka se disculpaba, para luego acelerar de golpe y alejarse lentamente de la zona, hacia el otro lado del rio, no por el puente Onbetsu, sino por el otro lado de este, para poder llegar a donde estaban los familiares de algunos aquí, para al menos, salvarlos a ellos.

Rika estaba soltando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, Kohta estaba con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo de su cabello ocultando sus ojos, Saeko estaba en shock, Saya y Rei la seguían, solo que estas dos últimas estaban con lágrimas a montones saliendo de sus ojos, Kyōko estaba abrazando a la niña y también estaba llorando, la niña también vio todo lo que le paso al pelinegro, estaba asustada y preocupada por el chico que la salvo, Shizuka estaba llorando a montones, gritando, se estaba lamentando de todo lo que había hecho mal, del como abandonaron a un amigo, del como abandono a su estudiante, del como todos; abandonaron a Takashi Komuro.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Los ojos de Takashi eran aquellos color rojo y pupila contraída, podía ver todo en la oscuridad como si fuera de día.

Su puño derecho de estampo en pleno estomago de un Licker, haciendo que la coraza de piel se quiebre de golpe y empiece a salir sangre, pero eso no era problema, el Licker se regeneraba rápidamente y volvía a la pelea, solo para luego, ser cortado por la mitad de forma vertical por la Katana de Takashi, el filo azul de la Katana dejó una estela azul muy visible, incluso en el mismo cuerpo del Licker que estaba en el suelo tratando de regenerarse, pero el pelinegro termino aplastando el cráneo por completo, de ambos lados, destruyendo el cerebro del Licker, el cual ya no se movió más al momento de perder su fuente de inteligencia y poder, todo se manejaba con el cerebro; todo.

—Esta vez… todos caerán—El pelinegro regreso a ver a sus espaldas, en donde estaban los otros dos Licker apartados y temerosos, sabían cuando estaban en problemas y, ahora estaban en un muy, muy grave problema.

Los ojos de Takashi brillaron un poco más en la oscuridad, solo que, tomando una nueva tonalidad de color, pasando a ser azul, pero quedando con las mismas características de la lava. Los Licker dejaron de estar intimidados y mejor se disponían a atacar, ambos dieron un salto hacia el pelinegro, el cual también dio un salto hacia ellos, con su Katana en mano, Katana que estaba con su filo brillando en un color rojo lava, listo para acabar con la vida de estas cosas, de todas ellas.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #7 - Dominio**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Pero bueno, ya eh subido un nuevo episodio y nos veremos en 9 o 12 días, estaré ocupado estudiando y esas cosas no me dejaran escribir, quiero pasar este examen, así que, dedicare todo mi tiempo al estudio.

Allá arriba puse un pequeño fragmento de más recuerdos del pelinegro, sé que no es muy confiable y eso, pero los Flaskback seguirán apareciendo y explicando más cosas para que no se haga nada confuso y eso.

También coloque un poco de romance entre Saya y Takashi, aunque sea algo resumido, espero y les haya gustado aquello, claro, para los amantes de esta pareja.

Aclaro desde ahora que todo ser que Umbrella creó, está completamente modificado, no son los mismos que en Resident Evil, no, son cosas muy diferentes, más fuertes, más capaces, más sanguinarios, más poderosos.

Takashi no hace actualizaciones de por gusto, lo hace porque es necesario y, vaya que esta vez si fue muy necesario, Takashi solo se estuvo conteniendo ya que los otros de su equipo lo estaban observando, no quería que vieran de que era capaz y que le salgan con preguntas que no contestara, así que mejor prevenir antes que te dé un dolor de cabeza.

Bueno...

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	8. Filo 8

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba acostumbrado a esto en verdad, al menos sabía que esta era la 3ra vez en la cual su padre terminaba llegando ebrio a casa, discutía con su madre, la golpeaba, luego iba a donde el a golpearlo con lo que sea, jum, si, esto era lo más normal de su vida pequeña.

Pero esta vez era diferente, estaba vez su padre le saco sangre al momento de golpearlo. Le dolía mucho, el dolor y el ardor de sus heridas eran fuertes, su padre lo golpeaba con ganas, casi como si fuera un deporte para él, un deporte en el cual ganabas la satisfacción de haber hecho algo bueno de si mismo.

No le importaba, solo le dolía su cuerpo y sus heridas, heridas que el mismo trataba y sanaba, su madre estaba más apegada a su pequeña hija que a el mismo, ella veía al pequeño pelinegro como carne de cañón, algo en donde su marido puede ir a desquitarse y no hacerle nada a ella y su pequeña hija. Le molestaba y la odiaba, al menos, aunque sea una vez que intentara ayudarlo, siempre estaba parada allí, viendo del como lo golpeaba sin remordimiento, viéndolo sin ninguna señal de compasión o dolor, simplemente era una mirada neutra; como si no le importara que le pasara a su persona.

Takashi estaba cansado, por esa razón odiaba a su madre, odiaba a su padre, odiaba a su hermana, los odiaba a los tres con sumo fervor, pero, no por odiarlos significa que iba a llegar a matarlos, no, él no era un psicópata, sabia pensar muy bien las cosas, las analizaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, sacaba muchas ideas de las cuales tomar y de las cuales no, palabras de las cuales tomar y de las cuales no. Takashi era un niño demasiado inteligente para su edad, un prodigio, un revolucionario.

Pero todo eso no servía de nada si no lo podías sacar a relucir al aire, no, era inútil ser inteligente e intentar dialogar con estos humanos dementes para él, incluso el sabía de los problemas de sus padres, sabia cuáles eran las soluciones más correctas, más necesarias y más fáciles para que su familia no terminara de esta forma. Intentaba hablar con su madre, pero siempre le salía con el "estoy ocupada con tu hermana", "no me molestes, estoy cansada", "vete a molestar a otro lado", si, aquellas eran sus escusas, cuando era más insistente con ella, su madre le sabia dar una fuerte cachetada, en verdad si dolía aquellos golpes, pero no lloraba o saltaba alguna lagrimas por esos golpes.

Ya que allí no encontraría a alguien que lo ayudara, al menos iría afuera para pedir ayuda o encontrar trabajo, pero esta sociedad es tan molesta que sus normas son muy molestas e injustas, el necesitaba trabajar, sabía que no tenía la edad, pero al menos quería tener unas simples monedas para llevar aunque sea un poco de pan o frutas para la nevera casi vacía de su casa, para eso necesitaba trabajar, no lo hacía por gusto propio, lo hacía por necesidad, por lastima y por pena hacia su familia, hacia esos tres seres inmundos.

—Este será… tu nuevo lugar de trabajo—Hablo el señor Spencer, mostrando al niño pelinegro ahora vestido con ropas nuevas, siendo ropas tipo empresario, Takashi le pidió de favor al anciano si le daba esta ropa, no quería usar ropa de niño, puede que sea uno, pero su mente ya no era la de un niño, si él iba a trabajar para esta empresa, pues tenía que hacerlo de forma formal.

Su oficina era acorde a la de un trabajador de su categoría, es decir, uno medio. El señor Spencer se mantuvo al tanto del conocimiento del pequeño pelinegro, algo que el mismo niño se encargó de informar, lo dijo todo, no había necesidad de guardar nada, aquel anciano lo ayudo, lo ayudo a salir de esa casa, ayudo a su hipócrita familia, así que confiaría en él, sin vacilar en nada.

—Se lo agradezco señor Spencer, daré todo de mi para que Umbrella sea reconocida por todo el mundo… se lo aseguro—El pelinegro dejo de revisar con su mirada la oficina, una oficina más en lo alto de aquel edificio de 30 metros, con múltiples trabajadores por allí y por allá, lo que una empresa es. Miro al anciano en la silla de ruedas y le hablo, su mirada estaba demostrando la más pura verdad y la más pura determinación, Takashi no le fallaría al hombre que le dio una nueva oportunidad, no le fallaría nunca.

—Eso espero muchacho… bien, ahora demuestra de lo que estas hecho y… presenta tus ideas y creaciones que tienes preparado para Umbrella—Con eso dicho, el señor Spencer abandono la pequeña oficina, sabía que el chico le iba a servir mucho en estos días, claramente se había conseguido un buen partido para sus planes futuros.

Muy pronto, el mundo entero, tal y como lo conocen hasta ahora; cambiaria.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Al abrir los ojos solamente se encontró con una larga fila de mucho asfalto, parecía como si hubiera quedado inconsciente luego de haber luchado. Era verdad que había quedado inconsciente en el suelo, a sus dos lados estaban aquellos Licker, o, al menos sus partes, ya que solo había los brazos con garras, la cabeza por allá y sin cerebro, alguna resquebrajadura de su coraza por allí, si, esos eran los Licker que el elimino la noche anterior.

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo de forma lenta, no había ruido alguno por donde estaba en puente, sus lentes trabajaron rápidamente y el no puso ninguna cara de sorpresa a lo que estaban mostrando sus lentes de contacto; pues resulta que todo humano que ayer estaba vivo, había sido eliminado sin contemplación alguna.

Otros Licker aparecieron, unos T-002 también, los corredores habían aparecido finalmente, los sabuesos no se habían hecho esperar, pero lo más malo tal vez sea el aparecer de las Plagas, si esos humanos del puente fueron mutilados y hechos pedazos, no se preocupaba mucho, pero las personas que aún tenían el cuerpo intacto, en este preciso momento estaban caminando por allí como uno de "ellos" más, pero la verdad era otra algo un poco más aterradora. Aquella pequeña grabación pudo ver el pelinegro gracias a su satélite, lo malo era que su satélite no podía comunicarse con CAD, cuando trataba de ver que estaba pasado allí, la imagen se volvía borrosa, la comunicación era inútil al menos que llegara a su casa y utilizara todo el equipo que allí tenia, solo así, tal vez pueda pedir ayuda si CAD no estaba enterada de nada.

Una vez ya de pie su pequeña caja arma levito hasta estar al frente, para luego abrir un pequeño orificio en donde estaba una cámara, para luego proceder a llamar a los otros que lograron escapar y advertirles sobre los corredores, los Licker y las Plagas.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Kohta estaba fascinado por lo que estaba viendo. Tenía en frente a 6 hermosas y suculentas mujeres, vistiendo trajes sexys y acorde al momento, además de ver a Rika, Rei y Saeko, cargar sus respectivas armas, era una muy buena vista y ambiente, sin olvidar claro, a Kyōko, la cual estaba viendo un mapa y mirando de forma fija todo, Saya estaba con sus lentes y con unos binoculares, a Shizuka junto con la niña de nombre Maresato Alice.

—¡Woft! —Oh, claro, no nos olvidemos del cachorro, nombrado por Kohta mismo como; Zeke.

—¿Acaso te quedaste impactado, Hirano? —Pregunto un poco orgullosa la pelirrosa Saya.

—¡Ah, perdón, pero se ven muy bien en esas ropas y poses y… y! —Kohta estaba ido, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su hemorragia nasal no saliera.

— _¿Alguien me escucha? Respondan a mi llamado… ¿alguien me esta escuchando?_ —Todos abrieron los ojos en total shock al escuchar aquella voz de su compañero y líder; Komuro Takashi.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Kyōko fue al interior del Hamvee y de allí trajo la pequeña caja que el pelinegro les había dado para que llenaran los suministros. Todos se hicieron volita para poder ver al pelinegro que los estaba hablando por medio de la caja negra. Una pequeña abertura se abrió a un lado de la caja, mostrando un pequeño foco de la cámara, en otro costado de la caja, apareció un diminuto proyector, de donde se proyectó una pantalla full color, en la pantalla estaba el pelinegro, se le notaba que estaba corriendo y cortando algo con su Katana, aquel algo vieron que se trataba de "ellos", pero lo raro ahora era que a las espaldas del pelinegro podían ver a "ellos" que estaban corriendo, pero lo más feo tal vez eran "ellos" que tenían brazos de pulpos o arañas saliendo de sus caras, pero los aterro más cuando vieron que la cabeza de "ellos" explotaba y dejaba ver unas cosas feas en lugar de sus cabezas que antes estaban en el cuerpo.

—¡Takashi! —Rei alzo un poco la voz, estaba muy preocupada como feliz por su amigo. Feliz porque el pelinegro estaba con vida, preocupada porque esas nuevas cosas estaban queriendo cortar al pelinegro con sus cuchillas que tenían en ellas.

— _Escuchen… esas cosas que están viendo detrás de mí se llaman Plagas, si los encuentran dispárenles a sus tentáculos y en el medio de donde se puede ver una boca. Los otros los denomino corredores, algunos son veloces… otros son lentos, pero ambos bandos son muy resistentes al momento de correr… correrían si es posible hasta que se le rompa un miembro. Mi caja arma los protegerá si están en problemas, pero tendrán que activar su modo defensa… un botón rojo aparecerá cuando eso sea necesario. Los veo en el mapa a 2.30 k de mi posición… los alcanzare muy pronto… mientras tanto sigan las indicaciones de Takagi-san y vayan a cubrirse… sobrevivan hasta que yo llegue… cambio y fuera..._ —Takashi explicaba lo que eran "ellos" modificados y cuáles eran las mejores maneras para eliminarlos, claro estaba que en los corredores tenías que dispararles o destrozarles la cabeza, lo mismo como el resto de "ellos", claro, los Tyrant, Licker, Némesis y demás eran algo muy aparte, especialmente el ultimo, allí si, quien sabe si saldría con vida.

El resto vio del como el pelinegro empezó a correr, su caja arma que tenía la cámara enfocaba a "ellos" que podían correr y a las denominadas Plagas, pero estos eran algo lentos, pero vieron que esos tentáculos se extendían unos metros, además de parecerse mucho a unas arañas, para luego empezar a correr en dirección hacia donde estaba escapando y luchando el pelinegro con su Katana.

Luego de eso, la comunicación termino por ser finalizada al momento de que uno de "ellos" quisiera morder la caja arma.

—Onii-chan va estar bien, ¿verdad? —Pregunto la pequeña Alice, estaba asustada como preocupada por el estado del chico que la salvo.

—Así es Alice-chan, Komuro es un tipo duro, no se dejaría ganar por esas cosas… seguro vendrá pronto—Comento Kohta, viendo el estado de la niña, no quería que terminara con un trauma, tal y como paso la noche anterior, cuando el padre de la niña, había sido asesinado.

—¡Es verdad! Takashi llegara a nosotros sano y salvo, ya lo veras Alice—Hablo Rei con una sonrisa de seguridad total, transmitiendo el sentimiento de esperanza a la pequeña niña y, no también solo a ella, sino a todas las demás chicas y chico, solo esperaban que aquella esperanza no sea la última que pierdan.

—¡Bien muchachos! ¡dejémonos de cosas y pongámonos en marcha! ¡demostremos que buen trabajo en equipo asemos! ¡sobrevivamos hasta que Takashi-san llegue! ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! —Rika tomo la palabra, hablando de forma seria a todos los muchachos, para luego poner una expresión de determinación y alegría, algo que logro contagiar al resto de muchachos, tenían que trabajar duro para que Takashi veo que ellos eran un buen equipo, en el cual se pueda confiar.

—¡Hai! —Dijeron todos al unísono, se miraron los unos a los otros, demostrándose que trabajarían duro cueste lo que cueste, no se iban a dejar ganar, no ahora y nunca.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Ya habían pasado por mucho este día, y eso que ni siquiera el día empezaba, ahora todos los chicos estaban viajando en el Humvee hacia la mansión de Saya, con el fin de poder ver a sus padres, ya que aquella familia era la más cercana a todo su trayecto. Además de eso tenían que recargar sus suministros y cosas para el vehículo.

Terminaron matando a muchos de ellos, Rei aprendió rápido de las explicaciones de Kohta, ahora podía disparar sin vacilar y con algo de precisión, estaba aprendiendo así que aquello se justificaba. A Saeko se le quiso dar un arma, pero ella se negó ya que no era buena en el manejo de un arma de fuego, sino solo con la espada, con eso bastaba para acabar con muchos de ellos, claro, ella se encargaba de los otros, pero Rika, Rei y Kohta se encargaban de eliminar a los que eran las Plagas, ya que, al tener armas y fuerte precisión, en dos de ellos, lograban acabar con esas cosas sin mayor percance. Pero el problema era en que los Tyrant aparecían debes en cuando, si no fuera por los escudos que la caja arma les proporcionaba, de seguro todos ellos no estarían vivos, ellos sabían a donde apuntar a esas cosas, Rika daba gracias que los Licker no se aparecieran, ya que no sabía y Takashi no les explico del cómo acabar con ellos, especialmente con esa coraza muy fuerte.

Rika junto con Rei estaban sentadas en la parte de afuera del Humvee, más precisos en la parte trasera afuera del Humvee. Kohta estaba en la escotilla, listo con su arma para disparar al posible enemigo que termine apareciendo por algún callejón, ahora tenían que tener cuidado con los corredores, ya que podían aparecer de improvisto y chocar contra el Humvee, el choque seria fuerte. Kyōko junto con Saya estaba jugando con Alice y Zeke en la parte de atrás del interior del vehículo, el cachorro estaba ladrando de felicidad por ver a la niña sonreír, Kyōko estaba feliz de igual manera de ver en ese estado a la niña, debió ser duro para ella todo este tiempo, Saya también pensaba lo mismo, pero ambas estaban compartiendo el mismo pensamiento; Takashi, aquel chico estaba en sus mentes. Shizuka estaba conduciendo y hablando con Saeko, sobre temas de moda y demás cosas que una chica necesitaba, maquillaje, estilistas, un nuevo peinado, bueno, para Shizuka eso si contaba, aunque a Saeko no le gustaba mucho aquello, ya que no tenían a algún chico al cual impresionar, bueno, Takashi estaba… ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara un poco y que lo ocultara de Shizuka, pero la rubia logro verlo y sonrió de forma picara, así empezó otra conversación relacionado a chicos, tema principal; Komuro Takashi.

—¿Qué es Takashi-san para ti, Miyamoto-san? —Pregunto Rika de improvisto hacia la algo desencajada Miyamoto, Rika quería saber que relación tenían estos dos, ya que por lo poco que pudo saber, no creía que se llevasen bien, especialmente Rei con Takashi.

—Eh, ah, pues… pues somos a-a-amigos… si, so-somos amigos—Dijo algo nerviosa e ida con la palabra "amigo".

—Ehh, pues no parece… la forma con la cual lo trataste ayer en la casa no decía aquello. Más bien parecían un par de amigos peleados—Comento Rika la respuesta más lógica que había logrado encontrar ante la discusión que presencio con estos dos muchachos.

—Se puede decir que estamos peleados—Rei comento de forma triste aquello, recordaba que antes de que todo esto empezara, pero antes de esto también, ambos eran buenos amigos, lástima que el pasado no podía ser cambiado para que algo mejor saliese.

—Hnm, ¿puedo saber que paso? Si no quieres decírmelo te entiendo—Pregunto y explico la pelimorada, no quería incomodar a la chica, solo quería que le contara su historia para que ella la ayudar en lo que sea.

—Si… verá… desde un tiempo eh tenido unos problemas con cierto profesor, mi familia también tenía problemas con el padre de ese profesor, una paradoja se producía… los problemas llegaron y salimos perjudicados, solo nos tocó agachar la cabeza y no decir nada. Aquel profesor me hizo perder el año de educación por conveniencia, capricho y demás. El hombre era detestable, me quería usar como su juguete, yo no me deje ganar y por eso me quería chantajear, no me deje y corrí el riesgo. En aquel entonces yo me fui alejando de Takashi, me molestaba un poco el verlo que siempre me molestaba y de me decía que me iba ayudar, él no sabía de mis problemas, ni siquiera sabía en que estado estaba mi familia, así que deje de ser su amiga y siempre lo ignoraba y despreciaba. El mejor amigo de Takashi; Igō Hisashi, me ayudo cuando estaba desolada, me ayudaba en todo, aconsejaba y apoyaba, sin importarle si él se metía en problemas de por medio. Me sentía feliz con él, una felicidad increíblemente acalorada, el amor surgió y nos hicimos novios. Le entregue mi todo a Hisashi, por amor, yo lo amaba con todo mi ser y, perderlo fue un fuerte golpe para mí, y más fuerte fue el hecho de que el asesino fue Takashi, pero Hisashi había sido mordido por uno de "ellos", sabía que iba a pasar, me asusté mucho, miraba con odio a Takashi, le grite, le dije de todo. Me disculpe rápidamente por eso, no quería perderlo a él, no quería. Pero la peor estupidez lo hice de nuevo, allí en la casa, de nuevo le hable, le critique, me creí más que él, estoy muy arrepentida por eso, quiero disculparme con él, no quiero que Takashi me odie, no quiero—En resumidas cuentas, aquella era su historia, una historia algo trágica y realista.

Rei estaba soltando lágrimas, intentaba limpiarlas, pero era inútil, sus lágrimas salían a chorros de sus ojos, estaba triste, se odiaba a si misma por hacer lo que hizo, por todo lo bueno y lo malo que hizo, estaba dolida, puede que ya perdiera a Hisashi, pero no quería perder a Takashi, él y sus padres eran lo único que le quedaba en este mundo apocalíptico en donde estaban viviendo actualmente.

Rika escucho todo en silencio, claro, el sonido del motor interrumpía aquel silencio, pero eso no quería decir que no escuchaba, oía a Rei claramente, la chica sufrió mucho por personas que solo querían el beneficio propio, la chantajearon y demás, su familia no se salvaba de nada, todos estaban incluidos, pero eso no le daba excusa al tratar de tal forma al pelinegro, él quería ayudarla porque era su amiga, los amigos no se abandonaban.

—Ya veo. Tu historia ha sido trágica ciertamente, pero… eso no te daba derecho al tratar así a Takashi-san… él era tu amigo, y como buen amigo Takashi-san se decidió ayudarte en todo lo que te estuviera pasando, pero tu simplemente lo alejaste y lo despreciaste como si fuera basura. Dime una cosa… y ¿si Takashi-san en verdad sabia sobre tu problema y el de tu familia? ¿Qué harías? —Rika se puso seria al momento de hablar, Rei saco conclusiones precipitadas y ahora estaba sufriendo por lo que hizo.

—¿Está diciendo que… Takashi sabia sobre mi problema? —Pregunto confusa y algo enojada la Miyamoto, alzo la mirada lagrimeada para encarar a la pelimorada que estaba muy seria.

—Puede ser. No conocía al anterior Takashi, pero este Takashi, este Takashi es uno muy diferente, lo noto por su mirada, sus acciones y sus decisiones. Puedo deducir que Takashi piensa muy bien las cosas, investiga muy bien lo que tiene que hacer, de allí es de donde me fió yo, este Takashi investigaría todo antes de sacar su conclusión… por eso digo que es posible que Takashi sabia de tus problemas… ¿no te comento nada o escuchaste de él hablar de esto? —Explico Rika de forma seria, para al final preguntar si es que el pelinegro no comento nada o lo dijo como respuesta capciosa.

¡Hazlo por tu familia, **hazlo para que cobres lo que Shido te hizo,** hazlo por tus amigos! ¡Hazlo por ti e Hisashi!

Rei abrió los ojos bien grandes de poco a poco, sus cuencas eran un perfecto circulo, sus pupilas e iris se achicaron de forma increíble. Ahora esas palabras tenían sentido, las palabras de Rika y su pregunta tenían sentido, todo tenía sentido ahora. Agacho la cabeza y dejo que sus lágrimas salieran al igual que sus sollozos, unos sollozos fuertes, algo que todos en el vehículo, incluso con el ruido del motor, lograron escuchar a la perfección.

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Rei soltó un grito de dolor, frustración y tristeza, su peor error había sido el creer que ella estaba en lo correcto, creer que con las decisiones que ella misma tomaba estaba haciendo bien las cosas, su error estaba en creer que ella lo sabía todo.

Pero se preguntó el hecho del porque el pelinegro no le dijo nada de nada, estaba por gritar unas maldiciones al pelinegro, hasta que recordó que cuando el pelinegro iba a hablarle, ella siempre le salía gritando, le daba una que otra cachetada, unas cuantas maldiciones por allí, si, allí también Rei tuvo la culpa. Lloro más y más fuerte por todo eso, su maldita culpa había provocado un rompimiento de una amistad de niños, además del rompimiento de una promesa, una promesa que ambos iban a cumplir, pero, lástima que ella fue la culpable de romper tales promesas; todo era culpa suya.

—Tranquila… desahógate de todo lo malo que has hecho hasta este momento, desahógate de todo… para eso está el llorar, sin importar nada solo llora, es la mejor solución para momentos como estos en los cuales no hay nada más que hacer que, aquello—Rika solamente le hablo a la pelinaranja, para luego abrazarla, ella no pudo negar el abrazo a alguien necesitado, puede que Rei haya cometido un error de los grandes, pero todo humano cometía errores y de esos se aprendían, unas muy buenas lecciones de la vida.

Era bueno de que "ellos" estuvieran un poco alejados de su posición, pero de igual forma pudieron escucharlos los demás, como los Tyrant-002, las Plagas, los corredores y uno que otro Licker que estaban por ese lugar. El Tyrant y el Licker; buscando algo en especial, algo que ya estaba viniendo hacia ellos.

Las flores de cerezo caían libremente por todo el lugar, no había nadie de "ellos" para que los molestaran, un ambiente callado y tranquilo era lo que se estaba viviendo, el hermoso cielo azul en lo más alto, las nubes y el sol de igual manera, si, todo este ambiente pintaba muy bien, todo estaba bien si esto seguía de esta forma.

—¡Tenemos problemas! ¡a 300 metros estas algunos de "ellos"! —Kohta hablo. Todo aquel que estaba disfrutando de la calma rápidamente se pusieron tensos y serios algunos casos.

Al frente se podían ver a algunos de "ellos" que estaban bloqueando la vía recta por la cual el Hamvee estaba viajando.

—¡Gire a la izquierda Shizuka-sensei! —Dijo rápidamente Saya, la rubia solo le hizo caso y giro a la vía que estaba dando hacia la izquierda, en donde a poco más adelante también se encontraron con algunos de "ellos".

Saya rápidamente dijo que, de nuevo a la izquierda, y al igual que el anterior, también estaba lleno de "ellos", giraron hacia la derecha en una vía más angosta y larga, pero también estaba repleto de "ellos". Shizuka no dejaba de acelerar a fondo, con el fin de atropellar a la mayoría de "ellos" y que les dejaran pasar hacia delante, pero Rika, la cual estaba protegiendo a Rei y ambas estaban agarradas fuertemente de arriba para no caerse, logro darse cuenta de que una cerca alambrada estaba más adelante, eso era un problema, ya que sus ojos y mente le decían que esa alambrada no era nada débil.

Shizuka trato de frenar, pero la sangre chorreada de "ellos" por los suelos y las ruedas resbalosas, no dejaban que las ruedas dejaran de moverse, la rubia hacia lo que el pachoncito le decía que tenía que hacer para que la velocidad bajara, pero la velocidad bajo poco y al final el Humvee se impactó en la cerca alambrada de modo horizontal de su lado derecho, pero la rubia aun así no dejo de acelerar por los nervios y el miedo, haciendo que Rika le grite que frenase rápido, ya que el Humvee iba a impactar contra el muro de concreto y, si el Humvee se averiaba, sería un fuerte problema.

Todo era en cámara lenta en ese momento, Rika trataba de agarrar la mano de Rei, la cual al momento de que el Humvee frenara más fuerte, salió volando hacia el frente, pero la pelimorada no logro alcanzarla, Rei termino estampándose contra el capó de Humvee, para luego dar al suelo de forma fuerte, algo que la impidió moverse por el dolor de sus extremidades y cuerpo mismo.

 **Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…**

Rika disparaba con la escopeta que tenía en sus manos en estos precisos momentos, la pelimorada acababa lanzando muchos metros atrás a algunos de "ellos" que estaban cerca, solo rezaba de que los "demás" no se aparecieran por aquí, algo que se estaba arrepintiendo de pensar, ya que, las Plagas ya estaban apareciendo sobre las cabezas de algunos de "ellos", tomando formas de arañas y otras más variadas.

—¡Ahh! —Saeko salió del interior de Humvee y arremetió contra "ellos" con patadas y estocadas con su espada de madera, ella era rápida con lo que estaba haciendo, incluso esquivaba sumamente bien las estocadas que le querían dar las Plagas con sus tentáculos y que, en final de esos tentáculos, tenían cuchillas muy filosas que podrían cortar incluso el metal.

—¡Yo te cubro, Busujima-senpai! —Kohta también tomo su arma de largo alcance y empezó a disparar a distancia, cubriendo a Saeko de los posibles problemas que "ellos" la puedan ocasionar a su persona.

En el interior de Humvee estaban unas muy temerosas mujeres, Kyōko estaba abrazando a la algo llorosa Alice, Shizuka estaba con los ojos aguados y bien abiertos, estaba sumamente asustada de lo que le pueda pasar a ella y a los demás, Saya estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de mantener la calma en todo momento. Zeke estaba determinado en ayudar a este equipo, ayudaría a Alice a que tenga una buena vida.

 **Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…**

Disparos iban e impactaban en plena cabeza a "ellos" y las Plagas, las balas iban sumamente fuerte y sus dos tiradores eran muy efectivos en lo que estaban haciendo. Rei también estaba ayudando en lo que podía, pero el dolor de su cuerpo y el hecho de estar en el suelo, no le daba una muy buena cobertura para defenderse de los que ya estaban cerca del Humvee y de sus amigos, Rika estaba sudando un poco, además de estar muy nerviosa por todo este ambiente, las balas no eran infinitas y eso era un hecho, ya que simplemente le quedaban unos cuantos cartuchos a la escopeta.

—¡Rayos! —Rika miraba todo de forma frustrada, ya que por los nervios y el miedo sus cartuchos habían terminado cayendo al suelo he ido rodando hacia donde estaban los pies de "ellos".

Saeko ya tenía uno que otro pequeño corte en sus ropas, algo que agradecía eran sus buenos reflejos, por esa razón solo sus ropas estaban rotas, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar si recibía una herida en su piel. También estaba agradecida con Kohta, ya que él la salvaba de uno que otras Plaga que la quería sorprender por detrás, una sola de las balas del arma de Kohta terminaban dando justo en donde se necesitaba para acabar con "ellos" y Plaga de una vez por todas, por esa razón tenía solo su ropa algo mal trecha, pero servía para cubrirla, a fin de cuentas.

Rika dejo su arma de lado, aun con unos cartuchos dentro, necesitaba otra arma y, Rei era la que poseía la otra, ya no tenían más armas, así que tenía que usar lo que la pelinaranja tenía en ese momento, además ella no estaba en posición de ayudar o aportar en algo.

—¿Q-Qu-Que está haciendo Rika-san? —Pregunto Rei algo nerviosa, ya que la pelimorada mayor fue a parar delante suya, para luego ponerse al suelo, tomar el arma y colocarse en posición de disparo, usándola a ella como soporte.

—Perdona Rei, pero necesito un soporte para un buen tiro, aquí no hay tiempo para conseguirse uno bueno, además de que no puedo desabrocharte el arma rápidamente… Saeko-san necesita ayuda rápidamente, logre ver a algunos Tyrant y Licker que se estaba acercando… así que por favor aguanta un poco allí abajo—Le hablo Rika a la pelinaranja que solo asintió a lo dicho por la pelimorada.

 **Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang…**

—Ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh…—Rei soltaba un gemido a cada disparo que Rika lanzaba hacia la cabeza de "ellos" y el corazón expuesto de los Tyrant de más atrás, los Tyrant al momento de recibir el disparo de gran velocidad, simplemente caían al suelo ya muertos y sin poder moverse. Los senos de la pelinaranja se movían al compás de las salidas de balas del arma, moviendo también su cuerpo, además de darle una sensación rara que no podía aguantar en su cuerpo.

El resto de Tyrant, que eran unos 5 en total y, los Licker, que eran 4, vieron aquello y como era de esperarse de los más inteligentes, empezaron a dispersarse y a cubrirse, o, utilizaban la velocidad y su vista ya muy, muy mejorada para ver por donde llegaba la bala que iba a impactar contra ellos, para así poder esquivarlas sin mayores problemas, esos humanos iban a ser asesinados por ellos.

Ya pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos, los Tyrant y los Licker se habían ocultado, ya que los humanos eran muy persistentes en lo que estaban tratando de hacer; sobrevivir.

Las balas del arma de Rei se habían terminado, Rika estaba frustrada y aterrada. Saya trato de hacer algo, saliendo del interior de Humvee tomo la escopeta de Rika y le pidió instrucciones al pachoncito para poder usar esta arma. Saya disparaba y terminaba por hacer caer a un pequeño grupo de "ellos", pero abrió los ojos de sobremanera al tener en frente a una Plaga, la cual por poco y le agarra con sus extremidades tipo araña que tenía en este momento, ella fue salvada de morir gracias a Saeko, la cual había regresado atrás para poder si quiera pedir ayuda o ayudar a los que estaban en problemas como lo eran Saya en este momento.

Alice estaba llorando en los brazos de Kyōko en ese momento, estaba asustada y no quería que sus amigos sufrieran el mismo destino que su padre, no quería eso.

—¡Alice-chan, Kyōko-sensei, Shizuka-sensei! ¡deberán cruzar al otro lado de la cerca alambrada para que puedan huir! —Kohta les hablo a las tres que estaban en el interior, al menos quería que ellas se salvasen, aunque siendo realista; dudaba, dudaba de que los Tyrant y Licker las dejaras escapar, así como así.

—Hirano-kun tienen razón… tienen que cruzar y escapar cuanto antes—Saeko hablo desde afuera, apoyando a la idea de Kohta, pero también era realista, la esperanza que tenían poco a poco se estaba derrumbando.

—En-Entiendo… vamos, Alice-chan… tu primero…—Kyōko miro a Kohta un momento, para luego mirar a Saeko que estaba ocupada en ese momento, era mejor que, aunque sea la niña que lograra escapar y esconderse, ella también era muy realista con todo esto, pero quería creer que aun había esperanza, quería seguir creyendo en la esperanza.

—Vamos Alice-chan… todo estará bien, te lo aseguro—Kohta puso su mejor sonrisa falsa, quería transmitir seguridad a la niña, no quería que siguiera llorando, no como en este momento.

—¡Mientes! Mi padre me dijo lo mismo… pero luego termino muriendo… el mintió… tú también mientes Kohta-chan… ¡waaaa, waaaaa! —Alice le grito al pachoncito, ella recordó el momento de la muerte de su padre, el mismo le dijo aquellas palabras, solo para que después terminara muriendo y dejándola sola.

Alice empezó a llorar de forma fuerte, Kohta solamente bajo la mirada con dolor, Kyōko y Shizuka también bajaron la mirada por eso, Alice aún era una niña y había terminado sufriendo de ese modo tan cruel. Zeke, el cachorrito blanco, estaba dando todo de si al tratar de detener a unos de "ellos" su avance, no dejaría que su nueva familia terminase muriendo por culpa de estas cosas, ni mucho menos quería que hicieran llorar a Alice, ella era una niña buena, no tenía que estar sufriendo ni llorando de este modo, ella tenía que estar sonriendo y no todo lo contrario.

—Deja de llorar, niña—Una voz conocida llamo la atención de los vivos, solo para encontrarse en frente de todos ellos, a Takashi.

El pelinegro estaba parado en frente de "ellos" y de su equipo que habían logrado sobrevivir de forma muy bien proporcionada, estaba orgulloso si le preguntaban. Takashi tenía sus ropas sumamente bien, no tenía algún rasguño o algo así. La mirada del chico era muy monótona, sus ojos estaban sin brillo alguno, carente de vida.

El chico extendió su mano derecha al frente, abrió su palma y su guante brillo en sus dos colores un poco fuerte, para luego de un segundo, una fuerza invisible y sumamente fuerte, terminara llevándose a todos "ellos", incluidos Plagas, a volar por un muy, muy, muy largo trayecto fuera de donde estaban ellos. Cabe resaltar que el piso sufrió una que otra cuarteada, además de hacer que las paredes se agrieten un poco, los edificios también tenían grietas por allí y por allá.

—Ko-Ko-Komuro-kun—Saeko acaba de salir del shock por ver aquel movimiento que hizo el pelinegro con su mano, en verdad ver eso la dejo en shock, nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso, pero si lo piensa bien, en el anime y manga eso si pasaba, ella leía un poco de eso cuando era pequeña, pero era imposible que aquello se pueda replicar en la vida real.

El pelinegro bajo su mano de forma lenta, cerro su mano y dejo que un poco de vapor saliera de ella luego de abrirla de golpe. Se giro a ver al resto de su equipo, se asustaron un poco por ver esos ojos carentes de vida, pero suspiraron de alivio al momento de ver de como el brillo de sus ojos iba llegando poco a poco hasta que dar un par de ojos vivitos y coleando.

—Yohh, chicos—El pelinegro saludo con su mano derecha alzándola hasta la altura de su pecho, su expresión monótona nunca había cambiando, parecía más bien un saludo algo forzado y desinteresado.

—¡Takashi! —Saya se levantó del suelo rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico, para luego saltar y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Saya empezó a llorar en el pecho del pelinegro, mojando su ropa en el proceso. Takashi se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo y todo, pero de igual forma termino por abrazarla por la cintura, para que se sienta más conforme, pero no había mucho tiempo para estas reuniones, la ayuda ya llegaba y, los enemigos de igual manera.

Kyōko miraba aquella escena de forma celosa, Rei miraba esa escena de forma dolida, Saeko miraba esa escena un poco enojada, Shizuka miraba esa escena con una sonrisa, Rika miraba esa escena de forma algo celosa, Alice miraba esa escena con alivio, Zeke ladro un poco ante esa escena y, Kohta, miraba esa escena algo divertido y feliz.

—Me alegro de que estén todos bien. Por ahora se marcharán de aquí con… ellos… son conocidos de Takagi-san… váyanse rápidamente… yo les daré el tiempo suficiente para que los Tyrant y Licker no los persigan…—Takashi se separó de abrazo que estaba recibiendo, para luego hablar de forma seria, para luego mostrar atrás de ellos, en donde estaba la cerca, a un grupo de personas vestidas con trajes de bomberos.

Todos se alegraron por la ayuda que había llegado, rápidamente los bomberos procedieron a hacer que los chicos pasaran al otro lado de la cerca, Takashi se estaba encargando de que la cerca o, mejor dicho, de que una cerca eléctrica invisible se formase en ese lugar, mucho más alta y mucho más extensa, la cerca solo dañaría a los enemigos de los humanos, eso incluía a todo lo que no era humano, incluyéndolo a él.

Ya una vez estuvieron todos atrás de la cerca, solo faltaba Saeko para que cruzara, pero ella no estaba haciéndolo, algo que estaba confundiendo un poco al pelinegro, los Tyrant y los Licker ya estaban muy cerca y ella tenía que cruzar si quería vivir otro día más.

—Muchas gracias por habernos brindado su ayuda, en verdad estamos muy agradecidas—Kyōko junto con Shizuka estaban agradeciendo al encargado de este grupo, siendo esta una mujer, por la voz que tenía claramente se sabía eso.

—No hay de que agradecer… después de todo, es lo que una madre haría por su hija y sus amigas—La mujer que traía el traje de bombero, se sacó el casco que cubría toda su cabeza y rostro.

Se dejo ver que era una mujer muy hermosa, de finas facciones, piel de porcelana y muy lisa, cabello rosado/purpura, ojos color avellana, en si, la mujer era muy hermosa. La mujer puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora para aligerar al ambiente algo triste y temeroso de este momento.

—¡Mamá! —Saya vio a su madre y rápidamente fue hacia ella, la abrazo fuertemente y lloro de felicidad y alivio al saber que su madre se encontraba bien, también sobre el hecho de que ella misma sea la que viniera a salvarla a ella y a los demás de su muerte casi cercana.

—Ya, ya… tranquila, Saya, mamá ya está aquí—La madre de Saya estaba tranquilizando y acariciando el cabello de su única hija, ella también estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera sana y salva, no sabría que hubiera hecho al enterarse de que su hija estuviera muerta y, mucho peor, que sea una de "ellos".

—¡Saeko-san, pase rápidamente al otro lado ahor-…! —Takashi recibió la notificación de que los enemigos estaba muy cerca, así que rápidamente tomo de la mano de la pelimorada y la condujo hacia la abertura que tenía la cerca en ese momento, pero antes de llegar y hacer que la muchacha pasara al otro lado, el pelinegro fue tomado por dos enormes garras y luego ser estampado contra el muro de concreto de forma fuerte, haciendo que una nube de polvo de alzara, así como también se produjera una pequeña sacudida al suelo, haciendo que la cerca se cerrase.

Todos fijaron su mirada rápidamente en lo que estaba pasando allí delante de ellos, estaban sorprendidos y aterrados de ver a un ser grade y muy horrible con un tipo de coraza que cubría su cuerpo por completo, claro, dejando expuestas las partes en donde se tenía que mover cada extremidad. Lo malo era que habían 3 más de esos, pero también estaban otras 5 cosas que los otros humanos no conocían el nombre, y no querían estar allí para saber del cómo se llamaban, su sola presencia los estaba aterrando a todos.

— **Grroooaaaarrr** —Un Tyrant estaba en frente de Saeko, parado a tan solo un metro de distancia.

Saeko tenía los ojos bien abiertos, su cuerpo no le respondía y estaba temblando de miedo, tener a esa cosa muy cerca de ella le daba un miedo de los que si asusta hasta al más temerario. El Tyrant se le quedo mirando un poco, estaba tentado en atravesar su enorme mano con su garra en todo el cuerpo de esta humana, pero tenía órdenes directas de las Reinas y no tenía que desobedecer, eso iba para los Tyrant del 002 hasta arriba, incluido los Licker, Plagas, y diversos más, era una prioridad traer con vida al no humano de nombre Komuro Takashi.

El Tyrant dejo de ver a la mujer, ya que había terminado siendo llevado por el Licker que tenía atrapado a Takashi, solo para que el pelinegro terminara lanzando al Licker hacia donde estaba el Tyrant mirando a la humana, así los dos fueron llevados por la fuerza del pelinegro hacia el otro extremo de la calle, golpeando fuertemente en ella, incluso haciendo mucho más enorme ese cráter que el que hizo el Licker al momento de atrapar al pelinegro.

Takashi apareció en frente de Saeko, la sangre del pelinegro estaba saliendo de su boca en algunos hilillos de ese líquido carmesí, de su cabeza también era lo mismo. El pelinegro solamente llevo su mano a la cabellera de la pelimorada y la acaricio un poco, cabe decir que Takashi era más alto que la mujer, el pelinegro la superaba con unos 7cm más arriba que ella, Takashi sonrió un poco, una sonrisa falsa en toda su palabra.

—Vamos… tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes—Takashi solamente agarro a Saeko por la cintura, para luego dar un fuerte salto de gravedad, llegando hasta lo más alto de uno de los edificios del lugar, con Saeko bien agarrada a él por el temor de caerse y, por el alivio que le transmitía el pelinegro a su cuerpo.

— **¡Grrroooooaaaaarrrr! ¡grrrraaaaaaa! ¡ggrrrrr!** —Un Tyrant apuntaba con su mano que no tenía garras hacia la dirección a donde se fue el pelinegro junto con la mujer, los 4 Licker y 4 Tyrant restantes entendieron la orden de enojo del líder de ese pequeño grupo de captura, así que rápidamente salieron a perseguir a esos dos para darles caza cuanto antes, antes de que el Tyrant-103 decida hacerlos pedazos o, aún peor; que Némesis los haga pedazos.

Al final el Tyrant se giró hacia donde estaban los otros humanos con los ojos como platos al ver tremendo salto y ver del como el pelinegro había; logrado sobrevivir a ese golpe, para luego haber lanzado con una increíble fuerza a esa cosa hacia donde estaba la otra cosa delante de la pelimorada, uf, el dolor de cabeza era algo que se podía justificar en toda la palabra luego de haber presenciado todo eso en primera fila.

Pero se asustaron al momento de ver del como esa cosa tipo humano los estaba mirando a todos ellos con ira, para luego lanzarse a una velocidad alta hacia ellos, los cuales por el miedo solamente gritaron con terror, pero dejaron de gritar al momento de ver como esa cosa chocaba su cuerpo con una pared de electricidad blanca que ellos no podían ver, pero al momento de que esa cosa chocara con ella si pudieron, vieron del como esa cosa cayó al suelo de rodillas, dejando ver su pecho que había sido quemado muy fuertemente, pero que se iba regenerando poco a poco.

El Tyrant viendo que no los podía eliminar gracias a esa barrera, simplemente rugió un poco hacia ellos, para luego marcharse del lugar en busca de su presa que había escapado con la mujer humana a quien sabe dónde, pero si lo que las palabras de las Reinas eran correctas, todos ellos estaban conectados con el pelinegro de una u otra forma, a fin de cuentas, Umbrella era una extensión más de Komuro Takashi.

—" _Regresen con bien, chicos"_ —Pensó Rika, esperando y sus pensamientos se hagan realidad, al menos ellos estaban asalto gracias a esa barrera, además la pelimorada pudo ver del como esa barrera se extendía de forma horizontal a muchos metros de distancia, por esa razón sabía que estaban a salvo.

Pero, pero Takashi y Saeko no lo estaban, incluso si Takashi era fuerte y escondía unos secretos que solo lo conciernen a él, Rika no sabía si ellos dos podían sobrevivir con todas esas cosas nuevas que habían aparecido luego de que "ellos" aparecieron en este mundo y; en la vida de todo humano aún vivo.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #8 - Equipo**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Bien, lamento la demora de este episodio, eh estado ocupado y puede que desde unos meses más, este mucho más ocupado.

Dejando esas cosas de lado, les dejo algunas aclaraciones que tal vez tengan relevancia aquí.

Haber:

Las chicas están vestidas igual que en el anime, claro, excluyendo a Kyōko y Rika, pero se las pueden imaginar con ropas normales y algo sensuales. Usen su imaginación hijos míos XD.

Aquella fuerza invisible que provoca Takashi es una clara referencia a Naruto, específicamente al Shinra Tensei del Rinnegan.

Hable un poco de lo que es Takashi, solo se sabe que no es humano, pero tampoco es uno de "ellos", pero más adelante se sabrá que es exactamente y que papel toma en esta historia y en los planes de Umbrella, ya que como aquí vieron, lo están cazando para llevárselo vivo a donde están las dos Reinas.

Nombre a Némesis, aquel ser que muy pronto aparecerá al igual que los T-103, esos dos serán los más capaces y eficientes para la captura de Takashi, de eso no hay duda, ni con unas cuantas actualizaciones Takashi le podrá ganar al T-103, ni mucho menos a Némesis.

Bien, si me falto alguna aclaración... pues perdón, tengo sueño y demás cosas, estoy actualizando a las 23:27 de la noche.

Bien, con es dicho...

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	9. Filo 9

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 8 meses luego de que ingresara a trabajar para Umbrella Corp. No se quejaba de nada en este trabajo, aunque los adultos lo miraban raro, eso dejo de verse ya luego de 2 meses de estar en esa oficina, ellos se habían acostumbrado y lo veían como algo normal y revolucionario, ya que; no siempre un niño mostraba unas ideas que incluso un adulto no podía crear siempre.

Takashi tenía una buena vida, tenía dinero bien de por medio, se compraba lo que él quería de comida, la ropa que él deseaba, las cosas que él deseaba. Esto era lo que siempre estuvo buscando, una buena vida y placentera de cierta manera, le gustaba como era todo esto, todo era a su manera, al menos la libre expresión servía de algo.

Las ideas para la medicina que el proporcionaba eran bien aceptadas y bien implementadas en las personas, un buen avance en la medicina era lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro. Umbrella poco a poco iba tomando reconocimiento, no tanto, ya que el señor Spencer así lo deseaba, no quería por alguna razón hacer muy conocida a la empresa, solo se encargaban de crear la medicina y entregarla a los diversos países y ver como ellos lo tomaban.

Y no solo en la medicina pasaba aquello, Umbrella Corp, también quería impresionar al mundo con sus avances en la tecnología, creando artefactos futuristas que eran una realidad luego de su llegada, él y unos compañeros más se encargaba de crearlos, modificarlos y entregarlos al público que tenía el suficiente dinero o los recursos para tomarlo. Takashi no tenía problema alguno en crear armas biológicas y de nanotecnología, su mente estaba acostumbrada a este mundo realista, este mundo estaba liderado por el más fuerte, por el que tenía más armas y más poder para comandar o intimidar a los demás.

A los 5 meses el pelinegro y unos colegas más de Umbrella presentaron al señor Spencer el proyecto "Aire", aquel proyecto consistía en un tipo de "computadora" holográfica, con tan solo un habla o un movimiento de mano, aquel aparato holográfico, manejado por un pequeño sistema de proyección instalado en la torre de Umbrella para darle más cobertura al proyecto, hacían que este invento sea ya uno revolucionario y más avanzado que Umbrella haya visto. El señor Spencer estaba maravillado por todo esto, claramente acepto este proyecto con bien, además de que la suma de dinero para venderla a los otros inversionistas estaba asegurada, así podría poner más rápido en marcha su proyecto "T".

A los 2 meses luego del 5to mes, el pelinegro mostró al señor Spencer las creaciones de su; vida, puede que esa sea la palabra, ya que desde antes de que el señor Spencer lo viera a él, el pelinegro ya estaba pensando en crear esto, su mayor sueño y mayor orgullo, algo que, en verdad, iba a revolucionar a todo el mundo de la tecnología. Takashi Komuro presento ante el señor Spencer a; sus dos Reinas.

La Reina Blanca y la Reina Roja. Estas eran unas IA avanzadas, nada interesante si lo ve un inventor de computadora, aficionado de la tecnología, inventor, creador o cibernético, si, nada interesante para el mundo y la empresa Umbrella. Pero, estas Reinas eran especiales, no solo por el hecho de aprender y mejorarse a si mismas por si solas, aprender lo bueno y lo malo de todo, todo lo que un humano estaba interesado, las dos Reinas poseían una mente humana. No era que las Reinas tuvieran un cerebro humano o algo así, Takashi se aseguró de crearlas con ese sistema, uno muy especial para él. Pensaban por si mismas, hablaban por si mismas, decidían por si mismas, pero si su creador les ordenaba, ellas no refutaban y lo hacían, incluso cuando un nuevo usuario les ordenara, ellas lo harían, claro, luego de sacar sus conclusiones de lo malo y lo bueno que se obtendría ante tal orden, algo que no hacían con su creador Takashi, el las creo y ellas obedecerían porque así lo querían.

Ambas Reinas se presentaban en forma de holograma de unas niñas de unos 9 años, ambas con sus diversas funciones y características, una tenía el cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, piel algo pálida, y usaba un vestido rojo que siempre llevaba consigo, con eso fue programada, pero podía cambiarla si ella decidía.

La Reina Blanca, cabello blanco, ojos rosados, piel de igual manera pálida, usa siempre un vestido blanco de princesa, algo que ella modifico al momento de tener conciencia, no era que no le gustaba la prenda que usaba antes, solo que ella quería saber que era lo que se sentía escoger algo y; estar vida por un momento.

Ambas brindaban de todo a Umbrella, ambas eran especiales para Umbrella, ambas eran especiales para todos allí, especialmente para el señor Spencer.

Luego de la presentación de ellas ya paso un mes, llegando a los 8 meses de la estadía de Takashi en Umbrella siendo un trabajador y; el primer mes en donde empezaría como un conejillo de indias más.

Ahora Takashi estaba en su casa, descansando. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y había terminado de arreglar sus trabajos de mañana, el cual era el día lunes.

— _¡Amo Takashi, le tengo malas noti-…!_ —El pelinegro estaba viendo la Tv de forma normal, hasta que delante de él aparece la Reina Blanca sumamente agitada, algo que extraño al pelinegro, ya que ella siempre era la más calmada, seria y calculadora de las dos.

Pero se preocupó mucho al momento de ver del como su Reina Blanca se quedaba callada y dejaba de hablar, se quedó allí parada encima de la mesa de vidrio, mirando a la nada con sus ojos vacíos. Pero lo que más preocupo al pelinegro fue el hecho de ver a su Reina; cambiar. Su cabello se volvió negro, sus ojos de igual manera, el vestido blanco paso a ser una piyama blanca del mismo tipo, su piel se quedó de la misma forma, pero, su expresión principal que era siempre una sonrisa en sus labios, cambia a una de frialdad absoluta.

—¿¡Que está pasando Reya!? —Pregunto Takashi preocupado al ver la forma en la que se convertido su Reina Blanca de nombre; Reya.

— _¡Amo Takashi, no hay tiempo para esto, ella cambio, ha sido modificado por alguien de Umbrella! ¡ambas descubrimos que hacían con los inventos que le pedían a usted que fabricara, hacen cosas horribles con los humanos, los convierten en unas cosas horribles, el responsable es el señor Spencer mismo, nos sorprendió de sobre manera aquello! ¡tiene que huir amo Takashi, unos soldados de Umbrella vienen a donde usted, lo quieren usar como experimento de ellos mismos, ambas hemos sido modificadas, no lo sabíamos y recientemente nos hemos dado cuenta de ello, por favor escape y no dejen que lo atrapen! ¡huya rápido por fav-…!_ —La Reina Roja también apareció de improvisto a un lado de la Reina Blanca, le explico lo que pudo, ya que ella estaba sufriendo unos ligeros cortes de proyección de su cuerpo, algo que ya de por si estaba impactado ante las palabras de la Reina Roja, Takashi las programo para nunca mentir y siempre decir la verdad, ante todo; todo lo que dijo la Reina Roja era verdad entonces.

Él tenía sus sospechas desde hacía unos meses atrás, siempre le pedían cosas que no tenía sentido para curar enfermedades catastróficas, sueros, medicina, nanotecnología, máquinas de fabricación, virus. Él no decía nada y solo lo hacía porque eran órdenes del señor Spencer, el mismo se prometió a no fallarle y siempre hacia lo que se decía, no refutaba u opinaba, solo creaba. Ahora estaba viendo de su error de no investigar.

La Reina Roja parpadeo un poco en un color rojo escarlata, para luego de unos segundos al tratar de terminar su habla, todo su cuerpo paso a ser de un color rojo, solo quedando la forma de la niña, tal y como el pelinegro la había creado en un principio, aquello era preocupante, la Reina Roja estaba estática y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, ella se caracterizaba por siempre estar alegre y despreocupada, pero siempre hacia bien su trabajo, igual que la Reina Blanca.

—¿¡Nana!? ¡Nana responde! ¿¡Reya!? ¿¡Nana!? —Takashi tenía los ojos bien abiertos por lo que estaba presenciando, las Reinas terminaron por desaparecer, así como llegaron, sin dejar rastro alguno de lo que entes eran y fueron.

 **PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM… BBBOOOMMM…**

El pelinegro escuchaba que le estaban golpeando la puerta con fuerza, vio en su computadora holográfica de quien se trataba, siendo los soldados que Umbrella poseía en su poder, algo que ya fue advertido por sus Reinas y; ahora tenía que escapar cuanto antes.

Tenía que escapar para no ser uno de los proyectos de Umbrella y; del señor Spencer.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos Takashi termino llegando a tierra firme, logro saltar muchos edificios con el fin de perder a sus perseguidores, no se preocupaba por los otros, ya que el escudo que el coloco estaba actuando sumamente bien ante el ser que quería ingresar al otro lado de la barrera.

Había bajado al suelo ya que sus guantes no tenían la suficiente energía como para estarse usando en los saltos de gravedad que daba el pelinegro por los edificios, el pelinegro Komuro dejo de saltar en el último momento para poder esconderse en un callejón, para luego colocar su caja arma a trabajar y ocultarlos a los dos de sus perseguidores.

— **¡Grrrooooaaaa!** —Un rugido se escuchó por arriba de ellos, de donde estaban bajando los 4 Licker que los estaban siguiendo, los cuatro Licker apegados y bajando por la pared como algo normal, usando sus instintos para dar con su presa y la humana que estaba llevando consigo en ese momento, pero nada, su aroma no estaba.

Los 4 gruñeron con ira para luego retirarse y proceder a buscarlo en otros rincones, ellos también estaban muy conscientes de lo que les esperaba si no lo traían ese mismo día a donde estaban los demás, iba ser un problema si T-103 se enojaba y se transformaba en aquello que era realmente y, pero aun; Némesis, el no esperaría a nada y simplemente les aplastaría el cráneo como su fuera una masa de harina, incluida su coraza que cubría sus cabezas.

Luego aparecieron los Tyrant, trayendo consigo a los sabuesos y que procedan a la búsqueda de su presa, pero incluso ellos no daban con un muy buen resultado, dando como resolución a unos Tyrant muy enojados y que terminaron por hacer pedacitos a los canes con sus enormes garras, luego de eso pasaron de largo de donde estaban los dos muchachos ocultos gracias a la caja arma del pelinegro que gasto una buena porción de su energía para ocultarlo a ellos.

Takashi podría haber luchado sin problemas gracias a sus actualizaciones, pero esta vez estaba acompañado y no podría estar cuidándola y peleando con un montón de enemigos a la vez, si su actualización fuese mucho mayor eso no sería problema, pero solo tenía que esperar unas horas más para poder hacer una actualización mucho más poderosa y mejorada, incluso alcanzaría por poco; al T-103.

El manto invisible que los protegía se desactivo y dejo ver a los dos chicos abrazados, Saeko abrazando la espalda del pelinegro y el pelinegro abrazando con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de la pelimorada, en su mano derecha tenía su caja arma que estaba algo roja y luego regreso a su color principal.

—Se han marchado… también tenemos que irnos e intentar llegar a donde está la casa de Takagi-san… démonos prisa, Saeko-san—Takashi le hablo a la pelimorada que dejo de estar fantaseando un poco para poner un rostro serio al momento de mirar al pelinegro.

—Entendido, Komuro-kun—Confirmo Saeko de forma seria, agarrando fuertemente su espada de madera lista para acabar con "ellos" y demás que se acercaran a donde ellos estaban.

—Vámonos…—Takashi coloco su caja arma en su pierna izquierda, para luego proceder a salir del callejón con cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido para llamar la atención.

En las calles estaban algunos de "ellos", incluidos las Plagas que estaban buscando algo a que matar e infectar, ambos al tener una buena velocidad en lo que se trataba a correr y el sigilo, iban bien ocultos de "ellos", no hacían mucho ruido como para llamar la atención, lo primordial ahora era ocultarse e irse acercando poco a poco a la mansión Takagi y descansar un poco allí, estos días han sido muy agotadores para todo el mundo y se necesitaba un merecido descanso luego de muchas cosas vividas.

—¿Cómo llegaremos donde los demás, Komuro-kun? —Pregunto curiosa la pelimorada, siguiendo al pelinegro desde sus espaldas y viéndolo correr de forma normal, pero la velocidad que tenía era bastante elevada, incluso ella trataba de alcanzarlo, pero se quedaba atrás, Takashi la esperaba eso si.

—A este paso no podremos llegar rápido, mis guantes y caja arma no tienen mucha energía como para que nos puedan ayudar en lo que se respecta a movimiento. Los escudos están garantizados por el momento. Tendremos que buscar una forma de movernos más rápido, puede que seamos rápidos, pero de igual forma nos cansamos. Tendremos que buscar un medio de transporte para llegar rápido y no llamar mucho la atención de los Licker y los Tyrant, las Plagas serán fácilmente eliminadas si nos llegan a molestar… así que, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo movilizarnos? Tenemos muchas opciones a elegir—Indago un momento el pelinegro luego de haberse detenido al frente de una tienda de motocicletas, al final señalo a la tienda y la pelimorada solo se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho por el pelinegro.

Una vez adentro los dos chicos, Takashi empezó a buscar cuál de las motocicletas usar para poder irse de allí más rápido.

—¿No crees que es algo sugerente el ir en una motocicleta? —Saeko comento viendo a un cuadro en donde estaba una pareja besándose, ambos al lado de una motocicleta como las que estaban en la tienda.

—En efecto, no soy romántico en esas cosas y terminaría arruinando el momento… así que… a buscar otra cosa—Takashi miro el cuadro un momento, para luego regresar a mirar a la pelimorada que desvió un poco la mirada del pelinegro para que no la viera sonrojada, luego hablo y le dijo lo que era cierto.

Saeko se sintió desilusionada de una u otra forma, pero sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y ponerse cuerda con lo que estaba pasando, este no era el momento para estar pensando en romances, este era el momento de pensar en sobrevivir de una u otra forma a ese infierno en la misma tierra.

Con eso en mente, la pelimorada fue a ver que era lo que encontraría Takashi más adentro del almacén.

—Vaya, eso puede ser más efectivo—Menciono Saeko al ver un coche de 5 pares de ruedas, un vehículo de color negro.

—Tienes toda la razón Saeko-san… ahora vamos… pronto puede que tengamos compañía no deseada—Takashi hablo de forma seria, buscando por el lugar las llaves, dando con ellas en uno de los cajones de la sala.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

 **Brrrrrrrruuuuuummmm…**

El sonido del motor de aquel vehículo que era anfibio, según las instrucciones, se podía escuchar que iba por las calles de Tokonosu en la tarde. Ya eran tal vez las 6 de la tarde o menos, el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar y daba paso al cielo oscuro de la noche, pero eso no daba tregua a los dos muchachos que estaban en aquel vehículo.

—¡Por aquí también está bloqueada! ¡tendremos que buscar otra forma de cruzar! —Saeko le hablo al pelinegro luego de haber visto que la calle que daba hacia su derecha estaba bloqueada por muchos de "ellos" y Plagas que se dieron cuenta de que había humanos aún con vida.

—Este vehículo es anfibio ¿verdad? Agárrate bien Saeko-san… las cosas se pondrán algo… ¿mojadas? —Una frase que no termino siendo épica fue dicha por el pelinegro.

Takashi acelero un poco más la velocidad, saltando por una bajada que estaba dando a la orilla del río, el pelinegro termino llevándose un buen montón de "ellos", además de que otros más los empezaron a seguir por el ruido del motor, cayendo estrepitosamente por la quebrada, dando de lleno contra el suelo.

El pelinegro aun así no dejo de acelerar, ingresando al agua con todo el vehículo, provocando que él se mojara con el agua salpicada al igual que su acompañante, el pelinegro aun así no dejo de acelerar y sus ojos empezaron a perder el brillo que tenían siempre, para luego dejar unos ojos completamente carentes de vida.

—Moo~, porque de este modo—Se quejo Saeko al ver su ropa mojada, dejando ver su sujetador violeta, la pelimorada alzo su blusa en señal de que estaba mojada, dejándolo caer para que sus voluptuosos pechos revotaran como si fueran globos llenos de agua o, algo así.

—Perdona, los malos cálculos hicieron que pasara esto. Por ahora solo te dejare en esa pequeña isla… no hagas ruido o algo por el estilo, hay algo aquí… algo grande—El pelinegro no volteo a verla, mejor se dedicó a hacer que el vehículo avanzara suavemente.

El pelinegro había apagado el motor del vehículo, para luego solo estar impulsándose con sus guantes y la poca onda de choque que daban, eran suaves y estables, no causando algún movimiento al agua del río profundo, si era profundo, el mismo lo sabía, antes cuando era niño venía a jugar aquí junto con Rei, él sabía nadar muy bien, sabia cruzar de esa isla a la otra, de un lado al otro, siempre decía que era muy bajo el río, pero si era más profundo, con unos 9 metros para abajo tal vez, incluso era un poco más, tal vez unos 11 ahora que la marea estaba un poco alta.

Una vez el pelinegro llegara hasta la pequeña isla que estaba en medio del río, el chico se bajó y luego jalo de forma fácil el vehículo hasta el centro, colocándole un poco de seguridad para que no se moviera, luego miro a la pelimorada que estaba desconcertada y sonrojada, no sabía que iba a hacer el pelinegro, ni mucho menos a que se refería a lo de antes, pero esta sonrojada y nerviosa por como la estaba viendo el pelinegro, no era lujuria o algo así, pero a ella le daba vergüenza el hecho de que el pelinegro le viera su cuerpo, al menos creía que se sentía deseada por alguien del sexo opuesto.

—¿A-A-A q-qu-que te refieres que hay algo aquí? —Pregunto curiosa y nerviosa la chica, quería saber un poco de lo que estaba hablando el pelinegro, para al menos tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando y ver si podía ayudar en algo al pelinegro, quería serle de ayuda y no simplemente ser una carga más y ya.

—Hay algo aquí en el río… tranquila… mi caja arma te protegerá de lo que sea que este allí abajo… yo iré y me enfrentare a él… no te preocupes, se nadar muy bien y soy muy veloz, sabré como cuidarme—Takashi subió de nuevo al vehículo y se puso muy cerca de Saeko, poniéndola nerviosa, ya que el pelinegro estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

El pelinegro se arrodillo delante de la pelimorada y saco su caja arma de su pierna izquierda, luego el chico coloco con cuidado aquella caja en el pecho de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara mucho. La caja arma se abrió un poco y se pegó al pecho de la chica, para luego formar un tipo equipaje militar, la caja arma se había envuelto en el pecho de Saeko, causándole leves nervios a su cuerpo y ser, ya que la caja estaba transmitiendo una calidez alegre, algo como si le decía que todo estaría bien. Su ropa termino secándose en ese momento que la calidez la invadió.

Takashi simplemente saco su Katana de la caja luego de que estuviera en el pecho de Saeko, luego de eso simplemente revolvió un poco el cabello de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonroje más y que haga un leve puchero que la hacía ver muy tierna y linda a la vista de cualquiera, incluso a la vista de Takashi, pero para el todo era lindo y a la ves todo era horripilante.

Saeko vio del como el pelinegro dio un fuerte salto desde donde estaba parado, elevándose en el aire y cayendo a unos metros alejados de la pequeña isla, cayendo al agua y haciendo que salpique un poco y que haga ruido, un ruido que todos "ellos", Saeko y aquella cosa que estaba en el río, escucharon.

La pelimorada miraba expectante a lo que iba a pasar, luego de unos segundos de no escuchar nada de nada, Saeko vio del como algo salió expulsado del fondo del río hasta el cielo. La chica fijo su mirada y vio que era el pelinegro, el cual estaba cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos en forma de X, con su Katana en la mano derecha y mirando hacia abajo.

— **¡Grrrruuuuuuaaarrrr!** —Saeko rápidamente regreso la mirada hacia el río, en donde pudo ver lo que parecía ser la boca de un tipo de criatura que ella nunca en su vida había visto.

Un sinfín de dientes tal vez, el color de piel color café y algo putrefacta por allí, de su boca salían unas cosas que parecían ser lombrices o eran algún tipo de lengua de aquella criatura, la cual en este momento estaba mirando quien sabe con que ojos; al pelinegro que estaba bajando al agua luego de haber sido expulsado del río.

El pelinegro usaba un poco de "empuje" con sus guantes para alejarse de aquella criatura que era una salamandra mutada gracias a las Plagas.

Takashi cayó a unos metros alejados de aquella salamandra, para luego sumergirse en el agua seguido de la criatura anfibia.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Ambos seres eran rápidos en el agua, ninguno de los dos iba lento, ambos eran rápidos, incluso el pelinegro que tenía extremidades pequeñas en comparación a la salamandra. Takashi usaba el potencial de su cuerpo para moverse debajo del agua como si de un pez se tratase.

La salamandra se puso al costado izquierdo del pelinegro, para luego abalanzarse en busca de morderlo o tragárselo con su enorme boca, pero Takashi se alejó rápidamente de ser mordido y le dejo un corte en la piel de la salamandra que rugió un poco por el dolor que ese filo azul le provocaba a su cuerpo, pero de igual forma no dejo de perseguir al humano y regenero su cuerpo, además de empezar a cubrirse de una pequeña pero fuerte capa de electricidad azulada.

Un pequeño rayo salió disparado hacia el pelinegro, el cual no lo pudo esquivarlo y termino recibiéndolo de lleno, causando un pequeño dolor y entumecimiento a su cuerpo, algo que la salamandra aprovecho y fue rápidamente hacia el pelinegro y le dio una mordida sumamente fuerte en la mitad de su cuerpo, así lo empezó a llevar hasta el fondo del río y luego lo estampo contra el suelo de forma fuerte, la electricidad que rodeaba a la salamandra también estaba afectando fuertemente el sistema del pelinegro, pero su rostro imperturbable seguía allí, solo que el apretar de los dientes daba señal de que no se esperaba todo esto, además de que Takashi no estaba en su elemento, podía aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que tenía una fuerte y fea mandíbula que le estaba destrozando el estómago y demás de su cuerpo, eso no era muy factible para su ayuda.

Usando su Katana entero su metal con el filo azul en la piel de la salamandra, para luego usar la energía algo recargada de sus guantes y causarse una severa quemadura de piel desde el interior a la criatura, la cual dejo de morder al pelinegro y dejarlo de estar aplastando contra el fondo del río. La salamandra se alejó del lugar para poder recuperarse y dejar que su regeneración actué, mientras que el pelinegro dio un empuje con sus piernas para poder llegar a la superficie y tomar un poco de oxígeno, pero necesitaba algo de energía, su cuerpo estaba dañado gracias a las mandíbulas de la salamandra, así como también su sistema nervioso y cardio, necesitaba ayuda.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Saeko no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos sabía que era esa cosa o si estaba el pelinegro sano y salvo. Estaba preocupada por el chico, ya que, si bien el muchacho tenía los aparatos necesarios para una pelea, no sabía cuáles eran sus habilidades o su tiempo de duración, además Takashi no estaba en el elemento que lo favorecía, se necesitaba de una maquina o algo para poder nadar a una velocidad increíble por el agua y debajo de ella, pero el chico apenas y tenía lo suficiente para pelear con "ellos" y demás.

—Sa-Saeko-san—La pelimorada escucho la voz del pelinegro a sus espaldas, rápidamente volteo hacia atrás y vio al pelinegro que se estaba arrastrando fuera del agua.

Ella rápidamente dio un salto fuera del vehículo y fue a socorrer al pelinegro que estaba sangrante de su pecho, en donde ella podía ver claramente señales o formas de algún tipo de colmillos, tal vez esa cosa le hizo esto al pelinegro.

—E-Estarás bien… so-solo hay que cerrar la he-herida—Saeko se puso de rodillas y coloco suavemente la cabeza del pelinegro en sus piernas, para luego proceder a tocar el estómago del chico, en donde estaba sangrando mucho.

—N-No te preocupes. Ahora solamente necesito las granadas—Takashi extendió su mano derecha hacia el pecho de la pelimorada, la caja plana que estaba en el pecho de la mujer se abrió y unas partículas de cristal de abrieron lentamente cuando el pelinegro extendió su mano, luego, 2 pares de esferas negras salieron de ellas y terminaron en toda la palma del chico.

—¡Estas herido, necesitas atención médica urgente! —Saeko estaba muy molesta con el pelinegro por este arrebato, estaba sacrificando su cuerpo y su vida como si no le importara nada, no quería que Takashi muriera, no quería este destino.

 **Soundtrack – Halo 4 – Forward Unto Dawn**

—El bienestar de los supervivientes… es mi prioridad—Takashi miro a la pelimorada, para luego levantarse de las piernas de la chica que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando al muchacho levantarse y alejarse.

Takashi dio un salto largo hacia el agua, para luego empezar a sumergirse en ella y hacer que la salamandra que venía de frente, se sumergiera y que lo empezara a seguir.

Takashi estaba nadando rápidamente por el agua con sus brazos y piernas, la salamandra le estaba pisando los talones y a la vez; intentando morderlos. Por accidente termino golpeándose contra una roca del lugar, pero eso no detuvo a la salamandra y de igual forma fue rápidamente a estampar su frente en donde estaba el pelinegro tratando de recuperarse del golpe.

 **Crouff…**

El golpe fue dado en el cuerpo completo del muchacho que escupió su oxígeno y de igual forma su sangre.

Aquellas cuatro esferas negras empezaron a brillar en un color azulado brillante, dando señal de que estaban listas para ser usadas.

El pelinegro cerro los ojos porque termino inconsciente unos segundos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y allí estaban sus ojos rojos, con sus pupilas contraídas y que pasaban dilatadas a cada segundo.

El pelinegro, con su brazo izquierdo y sus dos piernas, tomo de la boca superior e inferior respectivamente de la salamandra, obligando a la bestia a que abriera su boca, pero sus "lenguas" que tenía allí dentro no se quedaron atrás y se amarraron en el cuerpo del chico, intentando jalarlo hacia el interior en donde se podían ver un sinfín de dientes colocadas en la boca.

El chico lanzo las cuatro esferas azules que resplandecían mucho, al interior de la salamandra, la cual notar que aquello era algo como una especie de alimento, los trago por completo.

Takashi se liberó cortando las lenguas de las fauces con la Katana que tenía en su espalda, el chico tuvo como soporte la cabeza de la salamandra al momento de salir del agua con un tremendo salto que lo saco del agua rápidamente, seguido de la salamandra que no dejaría que su cena se fuera.

Saeko dejo de estar en shock luego de unos minutos al ver que algo salía del agua y caía al suelo, encontrándose luego de unos segundos ya en el suelo, a Takashi. Luego vio a esa cosa acercándose a ellos, para luego de unos segundos…

 **Boooommm…**

Una explosión ocurrió dentro de la salamandra, la cual exploto en miles de pedazos, regando su sangre roja y pedazos de carne en la pequeña isla, incluidos los dos chicos, pero Saeko fue salvada de eso por el pelinegro que la cubrió.

Saeko alzo la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos dilatados, contraídos y luego los ojos normales de toda persona. Veía de otra forma al chico que tenía muy cerca de su rostro, no sé, como si Takashi fuera su ángel de la guarda, como si Takashi fuera su protector; como si Takashi fuera suyo.

 **Soundtrack End.**

 **Slap…**

—¡Idiota! ¡nunca, nunca vuelvas hacer eso, nunca, nunca! —Saeko le dio una cachetada al pelinegro por haber hecho esas cosas de hace rato.

Takashi tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia su derecha, con una marca de una mano en su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos sin vida regresaron de nuevo, solo regreso a ver de nuevo a la mujer que estaba soltando lágrimas, tal vez por lastima, preocupación, felicidad, quien sabe, Takashi no tenía tiempo para andar descubriendo problemas de mujeres, eso dejo de hacerlo cuando Rei; nunca quiso escucharlo a él.

—Entonces… no lo haré más, si es posible… tendrás que morir a la próxima—Saeko dejo de llorar de a poco, abriendo sus ojos a lo dicho por el pelinegro que se levantó de donde la estaba cubriendo a ella.

Takashi siguió caminando hacia el frente, pasando por el lado izquierdo de la pelimorada que no decía nada y solo estaba estática en el suelo. Una capa de electricidad pequeña salió del cuerpo de Takashi, expulsando la carne, sangre y todo líquido que su ropa y cuerpo, claramente solo era el líquido que estaba fuera, no en su interior del cuerpo.

Una vez hecho eso, Takashi también hizo lo mismo con el vehículo anfibio, quedando impecable. Se subió al interior y lo encendió, al menos sabía que no habían más de esas cosas en el agua, y si lo hubiese, su actualización forzada se encargaría de acabar con todos ellos. Su cuerpo se estaba desgastando, esa actualización forzada le daño un poco a todo su sistema, su regeneración estaba lenta, le dolía mucho cuando sus heridas se cerraban a esa velocidad, su respiración, vista, fuerza, estaban muy "muertas".

Ya pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y la chica en el suelo no se movía para nada, Takashi solo procedió eso como un apago mental. Tiempo no tenía, él tendría que llegar a su hogar, con o sin supervivientes, cualquiera de esas dos.

—Vámonos… tenemos un lugar al cual llegar—Takashi vio por sobre su hombro a la chica pelimorada que le hablo luego de haber reaccionado y haber subido al interior del vehículo.

 **Brummm… brrrrrrruuuummmmm…**

Takashi encendió el motor de nuevo y luego acelero para poder llegar el otro lado por donde llegaron a la pequeña isla.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

El habla entre ellos dos era nula. Saeko solamente estaba seria y miraba al frente para ver si se encontraban con "ellos", o sus otras variantes de "ellos". Takashi iba con su rostro monótono, ojos muertos, pero su expresión era de cansancio, se le notaba un poco si lo mirabas detenidamente, Takashi estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar, si quiera unos minutos para que este nuevamente bien.

Se le hacía raro, raro el hecho de que sus lentes no encontraban a ningún Tyrant, Licker y demás de los más fuertes, solo habían "ellos" por todo el lugar, no se sabía él porque no aparecían, pero se puede tratar de problema un entre especie o en la misma empresa Umbrella.

—Parece que tenemos problemas adelante—Comento Takashi, al frente estaban muchos de ellos, obstruyendo el pase de ambos chicos.

—Parece que si—Comento Saeko de forma seria y algo muerta.

—Bien, acabare con los que estén a mi alcance… ya no… no, todo está bien, solo acaba con los que puedas, Saeko-san—Takashi estaba hablando de forma monótona, pero dejo de hablar por unos instantes al toser un poco en silencio, se vio su mano y veía que tenía sangre, solamente limpio su mano y siguió hablando como si nada.

La cercanía de Saeko que tenía contra el lugar en donde estaba Takashi, le permitió ver a la pelimorada lo que provocó el silencio del pelinegro, abrió un poco los ojos ante esto, pero los abrió un poco más al ver del como el chico simplemente dejo el tema de lado y siguió como si nada, como si Takashi creyera que eso era lo más normal de todo.

Iba a preguntar para ver si le pasaba algo peor, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Takashi extendió su mano hacia el pecho suyo, en donde estaba su caja arma, para luego sacar su Katana y prepararse para pelear.

 **Riiiigggggggtttttttttssss…**

Takashi freno de golpe, se aseguró de sujetar bien a la chica que tenía a sus espaldas, una vez eso y el vehículo frenase al fin, el pelinegro salió de allí y fue a cortar extremidad por extremidad, a todos "ellos" que se metían en su camino.

Saeko dejo de estar en ese estado y tomo su espada de madera y arremetió con todo aquel ser que se metía en su camino. Miraba de vez en cuando a Takashi, el pelinegro no golpeaba porque si, ella lo sabía muy bien al ver dar esos cortes con todas esas técnicas de espada, sus poses, sus movimientos, sus reacciones, su expresión, era todo lo que un maestro y experto tenia, Takashi estaba en una liga mucho, mucho más mayor que ella.

— _"Tal vez algún día… entrenemos juntos, Komuro-kun"_ —Pensó la pelimorada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella daba estocadas fuertes, también tenía sus técnicas y sus trucos de cómo usar la espada, no por nada era una campeona a nivel nacional, ella era también una experta, pero no al nivel de Takashi.

Ella lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutando el matar a "ellos" con su espada, ver del como su sangre salía volando por los aires hasta caer al suelo, le gustaba ver esa sangre, le gustaba ver que esa sangre ella misma la sacaba del cuerpo de "ellos" sin ningún problema, tal vez si tuviera una Katana de igual que Takashi, tal vez allí su sonrisa creciera aún más. Esta sonrisa era pequeña, ella quería más, quería ver más de esa sangre y de sentir ese éxtasis que recorre su cuerpo a cada momento.

Le gustaba sacarles sangre a sus víctimas.

Su cuerpo se paralizo en ese preciso momento, el momento cuando vio a esos niños, a esos niños que eran como "ellos".

— **Gaaaaarr** —Abrió los ojos poco a poco, su mirada temerosa apareció, sus brazos que sostenían la espada estaban temblando, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando al ver a esos niños convertidos en "ellos".

 **Raaaajjjj…**

Abrió los ojos aún más al ver del como Takashi, apareció en frente de ella y corto de forma vertical el cuerpo de ese niño y el de otros más, estaba un poco en shock, el pelinegro prácticamente lo hizo sin dudar, sin gritar, sin hablar, sin nada.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunto un poco dudoso el pelinegro, dándose vuelta para ver a la pelimorada que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y que lo estaban viendo a él sin apartar esa mirada temerosa.

Saeko vio de nuevo esos ojos vacíos, sin brillo de nada, su expresión también era de nada, tanto era su shock que no vio y no se dio cuenta cuando Takashi volteo a un lado y escupió un montón de sangre de su boca.

Takashi tomo de la mano a la mujer, no había tiempo para estar por aquí, tenían que ocultarse, ya que los demás especímenes no tardarían en llegar a donde estaban ellos, sus lentes de contacto los detectaron a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia, estaban lejos, pero venían rápidamente hacia donde estaban actualmente.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Extendiendo su mano hacia el pecho de Saeko, la caja arma dejo de estar pegado a ella y regreso a su forma original y fue a parar en la mano del pelinegro.

Takashi se volteó hacia donde estaba aquella pequeña vela encendida que les daba luz en aquel lugar. Un templo tradicional que Japón poseía, con espacio suficiente para poder descansar, además de que había por allí una que otra arma que Saeko podría utilizar más adelante, logro conseguir una manta que la pelimorada utilizaría para que se abrigara en esta noche algo fría.

El pelinegro empezó a revisar la caja de lado a lado, encontrándose con unas roturas en 3 de sus 6 lados, su nivel de energía decía que estaba por los 50%, al menos el cuerpo de la pelimorada sirvió de carga para su caja arma. Las armas en su interior estaban estables por el momento, pero se le estaban terminando las municiones y eso era problemático ya que, sus armas tenían sus propias municiones, otras convencionales no servirían para nada en este caso.

Con eso hecho, el pelinegro uso el 1% de la batería de la caja para que creara un escudo alrededor del templo, además de eso era un camuflaje para que los Tyrant, Licker y demás no los encontraran con sus rasgos de olfato y vista térmica.

—Hmmm, ¿sucede algo de lo cual me deba enterar? —Takashi ladeo un poco su cabeza mirando de forma confusa a Saeko, cabe decir que esa expresión le quedaba muy bien con su rostro monótono y ojos sin brillo.

—…—Saeko se mantenía callada y con el flequillo de su cabello ocultando sus ojos abiertos, tal parece que no había salido aun del shock que se le provoco anteriormente.

—¿Acaso es un shock o un estado mental catatónico? —Takashi seguía viendo a la mujer de la misma forma que antes, no estaba preocupado, no sentía nada de empatía por este ambiente, todo lo que estaba pasando aquí era lo más; normal del mundo.

—…—Saeko no respondió como anteriormente hizo, su cuerpo estaba estático y sus expresiones eran iguales.

—Mhnn… no te preocupes si fueron niños, solo eran esas cosas y ya. No es nada del otro mundo, bueno, ustedes lo experimentaron recientemente… pero ya llevas un buen rato matando a muchos de "ellos", entonces… ¿Por qué esa reacción antes "ellos" tipo niños? —Estaba confundido, no entendía muy bien ese sentimiento que estaba pasando por la mente de la pelimorada, sus actualizaciones se encargaron de borrar todo lo que era innecesario para realizar su trabajo con suma eficacia, así que, este asunto era muy confuso para él.

—No lo entiendes… ha regresado a mi… el miedo—Saeko alzo la mirada y giro su cuerpo para encarar al pelinegro que estaba allí, sin decir nada y solo observando, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Todo ser tiene miedo… incluso "ellos", los Tyrant, el Licker, las Plagas y… los humanos—Takashi le dio algunos conceptos para que la chica no se sintiera mal, todos tenían miedo, incluso el. Ni con todas las actualizaciones del mundo, el dejaría de tener miedo, aunque sea un poco.

—¿¡Como puedes decir eso y estar tranquilo luego de lo que paso!? ¿¡acaso no sentiste miedo al quitarle la vida a un niño, aunque sea uno de "ellos"!? —Saeko alzo la voz por la actitud del pelinegro, no quería esa actitud calmada, justificando todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, ella estaba asustada por eso.

—La verdad no. Le eh quitado la vida a niños sin ser uno de "ellos" antes de todo esto—Takashi puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios luego de haber dicho eso, ladeo un poco la cabeza, además de que un aire de locura, según Saeko, apareciera a su alrededor.

Estaba consternada, temerosa, aterrada. Takashi acababa de decir que antes de que todo esto empezara acababa con la vida de niños inocentes, además con todo eso, el chico al frente de ella sonrió ante ese nombramiento, como si no le importara nada y como si aquello que dijo fuera algo de lo cual se pudiera estar feliz.

—A-A-A… ¿acaso estas feliz por haberlos matado? —Saeko tenía los ojos bien abiertos, además de tener una expresión algo apagada y muerta.

—No, no estoy feliz. Solo que era necesario, era necesario el asesinato de todos esos niños para el fin de una aniquilación mundial. Ellos portaban unas cosas que causarían la muerte de todo el mundo, era matarlos y hacer que no sufran más o, era dejar que pasara la destrucción de la humanidad, además de hacer que los niños sufrieran como… ratones luego de ser atrapados por una trampa de ratón… ¿Cuál elegirías? —Era verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo, cada palabra, pero sus expresiones y la forma de explicarle a la pelimorada, hacía que la chica desconfiara, y mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes? —Pregunto de nuevo la chica, quería saber más, dejando de lado el asunto anterior.

—Nada. Pero no dejemos el tema anterior de lado… ¿acaso has hecho algo atroz antes de que todo esto empezara? —Takashi se calló luego de hacer esa pregunta, su expresión se quedó neutra y solo esperaba la respuesta de la mujer.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo… y-y-y-yo… si, si eh hecho algo atroz antes—Respondió algo vacilante Saeko, tenía miedo y desconfianza del pelinegro, le gustaba más cuando Takashi tenía brillo en sus ojos.

—Ya veo. Bien, puedes seguir con tu relato… es interesante escucharlo—Takashi abrió los ojos un poco más de lo que ya estaban, puso una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, Saeko estaba muy temerosa, más que antes.

—Y-Y-Yo… hace 4 años atrás fui atacada por un hombre. Aquel hombre quería aprovecharse de mi al saber que era de noche, incluso me ataco cuando vio que tenía mi espada de madera, yo… yo… ¡yo actué indefensa en ese momento! Pero… ¡pero la realidad era otra muy distinta! Lo ataque, ¡lo ataque sin piedad, le rompí la escapula izquierda sin problemas, le rompí tres de sus costillas sin problemas! Era como medio de defensa, pero… ¡pero lo disfrute, disfrute ver como la sangre salía del cuerpo de ese hombre, disfrute el causarle esas heridas, me sentía viva, me sentía excitada! Eso… ¡eso es lo que yo soy, mi verdadera yo solo busca violencia, busca divertirse viendo a su enemigo revolcándose en el suelo! ¡esa es la verdadera Saeko Busujima! —Parecía diferente al momento de hablar y expresarse, otra persona, otra Saeko Busujima.

—Hsm… el humano busca diversión en lo que sea, incluso matar es divertido. No te juzgo por nada de lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, ni presente, ni futuro. Tu eres tú y, solo tú sabrás como manejar tu cuerpo, como manejar tu mentalidad y como tomar tus propias decisiones. Como dije, no te juzgo por nada de nada, se solo tú misma, se tú en todos tus aspectos, sin importar tus imperfecciones, siempre se tú y no cambies; Saeko Busujima—Takashi le hablaba de forma seria a la pelimorada, al final puso una sonrisa de carisma y protección dirigida solo a ella, para que sepa que él no la juzgaba. Takashi no ganaba nada juzgando ni teniéndole aprecio a alguien.

Saeko quería soltar lágrimas cuando estaba hablando sobre su pasado y sobre lo que ella "era" en realidad. Triste porque creía que iba a ser rechazada, furiosa consigo misma por ser débil y por tener ese oscuro pasado sobre sus espaldas, aliviada de que al menos diga estos detalles a alguien, esperanzada de que Takashi no la juzgue y se aleje de ella.

Feliz, incrédula, satisfecha. Takashi no la juzgo, solo le dio razones por las cuales, de sus acciones, además de decirle que nunca cambie, que eso era lo que a un humano lo caracterizaba: ser uno mismo.

—¿L-L-Lo di-dices enserio? —Pregunto Saeko, queriendo verificar si lo que dijo el pelinegro, todo lo que él dijo; era verdad.

—Si, no miento. Solo se tu misma… por cierto… aquí está la comida… la prepare mientras estabas divagando por tus recuerdos y eso… está caliente, así que sopla bien, el té ya mismo esta, además de que un poco de bollos de harina estarán en unos minutos… come, necesitas recuperar fuerzas—Takashi le entrego un plato de arroz con pescado frito y puré de papa a la chica que se sorprendió por esto.

—¿Enserio preparaste todo esto, en solo unos minutos? —Pregunto en verdad muy desencajada la chica, hacer eso era imposible.

—Sep, mi caja arma ayudo en eso. Toma, el té y los bollos están listos… come bien—Takashi le explico y luego le entrego el resto de alimentos que dijo, todos esos estaban en unos platitos en frente de la pelimorada que estaba mirando hacia abajo toda esa comida.

—¿De-De do-donde sacaste toda esta comida? —Pregunto algo hambrienta, además de que su estómago estaba rugiendo por hambre y por el delicioso arroma que la comida soltada.

—Tengo mis métodos… di "aahhh" —Takashi sostenía en sus manos los palillos de madera y en las puntas de esos palillos, un poco de arroz mezclado con un pedacito de pescado.

—¡Pero yo se come-…¡ Mmmmm… comer sola—Saeko estaba refutando, pero el pelinegro hizo que se callara al momento de introducir los palillos con la comida en la boca de la chica.

—No se habla con la boca llena, mastica—Takashi fue de una forma severo en aquel comentario, algo que hizo callar a la chica y no hacer que reclamara este arrebato, pero le gustaba, ese pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas decía aquello.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, Saeko termino de comer gracias a Takashi. Ella estaba avergonzada por todo eso, Takashi la alimento como si ella fuera un bebe, no le gustaba que la trataran de esa manera, pero, le gustaba, se sentía querida, protegida, amada. Además de eso, estaba feliz de que Takashi le regala aquella Katana que tomo del templo, se sentía feliz recibir algo de él, se sentía bien con él a su lado.

—Gr-Gracias por la comida… y la Katana…—Saeko le agradeció al pelinegro que estaba a sus espaldas buscando algo en su caja arma.

—Si, no hay de que. Ahora toma un poco de agua, cepillo dental y la pasta… no es bueno dormirse sin haberse cepillado los dientes, mi caja arma servirá como regadero—Takashi regreso a verla y le dio lo que dijo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más y que hiciera un leve puchero antes este trato.

Como niña obediente ella le hizo caso al pelinegro, se lavó los dientes y demás, ahora estaba completamente aseada, bueno, faltaba una buena ducha y su cuerpo, se sentiría en el mismo cielo.

—Ya está—Saeko regreso y haciendo un puchero le entrego el cepillo y la pasta al pelinegro que las tomo de regreso, además de tomar su caja arma y guardar las cosas allí.

—Bien. Ahora a la cama, hay que descansar bien para que el cuerpo este al 100%—Takashi se levantó y luego le mostró la pequeña cama improvisada que había hecho, era acolchada y lo hizo con lo que pudo encontrar por el alrededor.

—¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera? —Pregunto Saeko, una vez este recostada en la cama improvisada que el pelinegro hizo, solo para ella.

Takashi que estaba de rodillas a su lado, le contesto:

—Eres una mujer, la mujer merece respeto, cariño y amor. La mujer es un ser único, un ser que da vida. Mereces respeto ya que eres una buena mujer, aceptas todo sin dudar, pero si dudases, yo te apoyaría, respeto a todo ser vivo, es lo poco que puedo dar al que se lo merece. Y tú, mereces mucho más que esto—Takashi le hablo de forma monótona, palabras vacías y sin significado para él, pero para Saeko significaba mucho.

—Gracias. Por todo… por cierto… ¿también comiste? No vi que probaras un bocado—Pregunto preocupada la chica, Takashi solo asintió con la cabeza de que, si había comido, ella dudaba, pero la sonrisa "real" del pelinegro la convenció de que todo era verdad.

Con eso dicho y hecho, Takashi solo espero a que ella se durmiera, lo cual hizo luego de unos minutos, estaba cansada y fatigada, era lo menos que merecía luego de sobrecargar su mente en recuerdos pasados y dolorosos.

—¡Cooaaaagghhh! —Takashi fue a parar a la parte final izquierda del templo, en donde fue a vomitar un sinfín de sangre, para luego de unos segundos, terminara cayendo al suelo sumamente cansado, al menos no cayó sobre su propia sangre, tenía que descansar, si quiera un poco.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Saeko estaba bien consigo misma, salieron del templo y empezaron su caminata hacia la mansión de Saya. El camino no fue fácil, muchos de "ellos" aparecían por allí, pero Saeko los eliminaba, se excitaba mucho con tan solo ser ella misma de nuevo, su zona intima se mojaba de tan solo sentir toda la excitación en su cuerpo, era tan placentero, tan acogedor, tan necesario.

—¿Crees que Onii-chan y Onee-chan estén bien? —Pregunto la pequeña Alice, volteándose a mirar al pachoncito que estaba a su lado.

Ambos estaban esperando a Takashi y Saeko en la parte trasera de la mansión.

—Seguro que están bien, por eso venimos aquí a esperarlos, si ellos dieron la vuelta, tendrían que llegar por este lado—Aseguro Kohta, sonriéndole a la niña.

—¡Wof, wof! —Zeke ladro de improviso, mirando hacia la parte de en frente, en donde estaba la puerta metálica que tenía la entrada trasera de la mansión Takagi.

—¿Qué sucede, Zeke? —Pregunto Kohta mirando a la dirección a donde le estaba ladrando el cachorro blanco.

—¡Onee-chan! —Alice miro al frente a Saeko, rápidamente salió corriendo de donde estaba parada, con dirección hacia Saeko y más atrás, a Takashi.

Takashi. Puede que su cuerpo sea fuerte y resistente, un cuerpo que competía con el Tyrant-103, pero ahora, ahora simplemente su cuerpo estaba muriendo poco a poco, si no hacia una actualización en estos momentos, puede que su cuerpo termine por dejarse consumir por el virus que estaba viajando en su sistema en este momento, engañando a sus virus hermanos para que tomaran su cuerpo y que lo controlaran. Su cuerpo mostraba algo de palidez, tenía que mantener las apariencias en todo momento, si fallaba en esta misión, no se consideraría un soldado, ya que incumpliría una orden directa de su superior, un saldado moría en batalla por proteger algo, y el, no moriría en este momento, al menos no ahora, ni mucho menos sin hacer nada para proteger a los supervivientes.

—Abran la puerta—Saya, la cual estaba viendo todo desde una ventana en el segundo piso, se puso feliz de ver a Takashi y Saeko, pero más que todo por ver a Takashi, suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba sano y salvo, aunque ese color de piel la preocupaba, además de su rostro inexpresivo y ojos inertes de brillo. La pelirrosa ordeno a un empleado a que abriera la puerta metálica para que los dos chicos puedan ingresar al interior de la mansión.

—¡Onee-chan! —Alice termino de llegar a donde la puerta se estaba abriendo, para luego saltar a los brazos de la pelimorada que la espero con mucho gusto.

—Wof, wof… grrruuuuuuurrrr—Zeke fue a saludar a Takashi, pero cuando lo vio y olfateo, el cachorro empezó a gruñir, tal y como lo hacía con "ellos" cuando los tenía muy cerca suyo.

—Shhhuuuuuu—Takashi solo se llevó un dedo a sus labios para dar una señal de que Zeke le guardara el secreto, algo que el cachorro solo acepto moviendo su cola de lado a lado y luego bajándola y escondiéndola por debajo de sus piernas, Takashi intimidaba mucho al cachorro, como si estuviera en frente de un monstruo que el cachorro no podía enfrentar.

—¡Onii-chan, te extrañe! —Alice se bajó de los brazos de la chica y fue corriendo a abrazar al pelinegro, el cual no hizo nada y solamente espero a que ella hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus expresiones se suavizaron, sus ojos dejaron de estar inertes y regresaron a brillar de nuevo en vida. El chico se puso de rodillas y la cargo en sus brazos algo musculosos.

—Etto… me llamo Takashi Komuro… ¿Cómo se llama usted, linda señorita? —Takashi le sonrió de forma cálida a la niña, la cual sonrió también junto con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Alice Maresato es mi nombre, Takashi-onii-chan—Le contesto la niña, sonriendo cariñosamente al muchacho que también le regreso la sonrisa a la niña.

—Parece como si el reencuentro de un padre y su hija se tratase—Comento Saeko con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Si, lo parece—Ya con ese último comentario por parte de Takashi, los 4 pasaron la puerta de metal.

Saeko iba comentando cosas de que Takashi sería un buen padre cuando tuviera una esposa y sus hijos, ya que con la forma de actuar del pelinegro con la niña era una señal de eso, Takashi sería un buen padre cuando tuviera a su primer hijo, Saeko sabía bien eso con tan solo verlo, ella conocía ya mucho más al pelinegro y, le gustaría ser una buena esposa para él. Takashi no comento nada ante esto, simplemente asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por la pelimorada.

Pero el destino del pelinegro no era para nada feliz, él no tendría una esposa, no tendría una hija y; no tendría una familia.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #9 - Solo tu.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Bien, aquí le dejo las aclaraciones.

Primero me disculpo por las fallas en las palabras que pueden encontrar, como palabras incompletas y confusas, diálogos que no tienen algo de sentido, palabras repetidas y esas cosas.

Me gusta la tecnología a mi persona, por esa razón es que este Fanfic y otros tienen referencias a la tecnología y demás cosas.

La Salamandra es de Resident Evil 4; Del lago. También iba a usar otras referencias a ese juego, pero lo dejo para episodios posteriores, para darle un poco más de empuje a la trama y esas cosas.

Takashi puede morir como ya dije antes, incluso puede ser infectado si el ser que lo mordió transfiere el virus a su cuerpo y este virus, convenza a los virus que el pelinegro tienen en su cuerpo de infectar todo su ser, de esa forma Takashi también puede ser unos de "ellos", algo al cual los humanos no podrán vencer ni en un millón de años.

La relación de Saeko y Takashi creció un poco más de lo previsto, Saeko especialmente piensa en Takashi como alguien muy especial, alguien a quien amar y querer. Y Takashi, bueno, él no sabe nada de eso ni le interesa.

Espero que el Soundtrack encajara perfectamente con aquella parte de la pelea, además de esperar que el Soundtrack alcanzara a todo el dialogo.

Ah, se me olvidaba, allá arriba se pudo ver un poco del como Takashi creó a la Reina Blanca y Roja, el pelinegro les tenía un aprecio enorme, ellas de igual manera, pero Umbrella las tomo para su bando, haciendo que se olvidaran del pelinegro y tomaran las formas de Resident Evil: Películas.

Bien... con eso dicho y aclarado (aunque se me escapan algunos por allí)... yo me despido diciendo...

* * *

...Bye, bye...


	10. Filo 10

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estás preparado para esto, SE-003? —Pregunto un hombre vistiendo con trajes de doctor, incluso con los lentes que lo acompañaban le daban aquel toque de doctor haciendo una cirugía o algo por el estilo. Lástima que esto no era para salvar o mejorar una vida, sino; todo lo contrario.

Al final no pudo escapar de los guardias de Umbrella, fue lento y; egoísta.

Al momento de salir de su casa hacia el bosque para poder huir del lugar. A Takashi no le gustaba mucho el sonido de las ciudades, de los motores y pitidos de todos los vehículos del lugar, por cual acato el ir a vivir en un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad, algo que le gustaba era la naturaleza. Corrió todo lo que pudo, esquivando los dardos tranquilizantes que esos guardias le lanzaban hacia su persona, era ágil y eso era una clara ventaja en este lugar boscoso, quería pedir ayuda por los comunicadores, pero conociendo a Umbrella cortaría las comunicaciones y sus posibilidades de pedir ayuda por línea, todo estaba planeado desde un principio, así que no tenía escapatoria.

Logro llegar a un edificio abandonado, se ocultó en la oscuridad de la noche, pero eso no servía, ellos tenían mira nocturna. Con lo poco de armas, siendo solamente un cuchillo militar, logro pelear por unos momentos, era apenas un niño y no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni el entrenamiento como para pelear contra los guardias de Umbrella. Mato a uno, mato a otro, degolló a otro, apuñalo a otro. No sentía nada, miedo, tristeza, felicidad, nada, era simplemente natural para él, como si matar fuera lo más natural del mundo, como lo es respirar oxígeno para poder sobrevivir, incluso cuando tenía los tranquilizantes incrustado en su cuerpo peleo, mato y demás. Los guardias solamente seguían llegando, algunos lo golpeaban con sus armas, pero él no caía, quería ser libre y no ser atrapado.

Al final solamente cayo de rodillas en suelo de lo cansado que estaba, los tranquilizantes estaban haciendo efecto a su cuerpo. Alzo la mirada solo para ver a uno de los muchos guardias estar en frente de él, para luego alzar su arma y; golpearlo con el mango en plena cabeza. Haciendo que el pelinegro terminara inconsciente.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —Pregunto con clara señal de ira, no se podía mover gracias a la camisa de fuerza que lo estaba amarrando a la camilla que estaba en aquella sala blanca, con más doctores y muchas herramientas.

— _Yo responderé a esa pregunta, Takashi_ —El pelinegro se giró para ver una pantalla holográfica que apareció a su costado derecho, en donde se podía ver el rostro sereno del señor Spencer, aquel que le brindo ayuda, pero ahora, aquel que le negaba su libertad.

—¡Señor Spencer! ¡juro, que me lo pagara muy caro todo esto! —Takashi gruño y le dio una mirada muy amenazante al anciano en la pantalla, algo que no lo inmuto ni un solo momento, el anciano estaba tranquilo y fresco.

— _Unas palabras duras dirigidas al hombre que te ayudo cuando más lo necesitabas, que malagradecido eres, muchacho_ —El anciano hablo con calma ante la mirada de muerte e ira que estaba recibiendo de parte del pelinegro amarrado.

—¡Cállese! ¡le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí, pero ahora, ahora solo quiero salir y hacerlo pagar, por mi trato y por mis Reinas! —Takashi hablo fuerte, no quería esconder nada, ese hombre tenía que pagar todo lo que le estaba haciendo a él y, especialmente a sus Reinas.

— _Oh, ¿ellas? Pues ahora son de mayor utilidad para mis proyectos, un simple niño no entendería nada de lo que yo estoy buscando, así que era mejor quitártelas a dártelas y que hicieras de tus caprichos más tontos_ —Hablo el hombre, la cámara que estaba grabando al señor Spencer retrocedió un poco para mostrar a los dos costados del hombre, en donde aparecieron la Reina Roja y la Reina Blanca, al lado derecho e izquierdo del anciano.

—¿Capricho dice? ¡Incluso yo podría haber traído un mejor futuro para la humanidad! —Rugió el niño con ira.

— _¿Quién dijo que yo quería un futuro para la humanidad? Todo lo contrario, yo cambiare el mundo como lo conoces actualmente, lo cambiare todo y lo gobernare todo; como un Dios_ —El anciano dejo volar su imaginación al decir esas palabras, un pensamiento psicópata al escucha del pelinegro niño.

—¿Dios? ¿acaso perdió la cabeza? —Pregunto incrédulo el niño, nunca en su vida creyó escuchar esas palabras salidas del hombre que le dio una nueva oportunidad.

— _Por esa razón afirmo que no eres digno de llevar contigo a la Reina Roja y Blanca. Nos alejamos un poco del tema, estas en ese lugar para probar los nuevos avances en mi virus favorito; el Virus Progenitor_ —Hablo el anciano.

Los doctores de la sala fueron a traer unos cilindros de cristal, en el interior estaba una figura de ADN, en aquellas figuras hechas de vidrio, estaba conteniendo un líquido rojo, algo que no le gustaba para nada, su instinto le decía que esa cosa no tenía que estar en el interior de su cuerpo, por nada del mundo.

—¿Virus Progenitor? ¿Qué es lo que me harán con esa cosa? —Pregunto temeroso el niño pelinegro.

— _El Virus Progenitor es un claro ejemplo en avance de la medicina. Aquel virus te proporcionara de fuerza sobrehumana, inteligencia ilimitada, regeneración rápida, capacidad de ver cosas a lo lejos, sentir presencias desde kilómetros, en fin, un montón de cosas se podrán hacer con este virus, claro, si es que el sujeto de pruebas acepta y sobrevive al virus en si. Si eso pasara, tu dejarías automáticamente de ser humano y pasarías a ser otro ser, un ser único y especial. Tu no serás el único que recibirá el virus, hay muchos sujetos más, si algunos sobreviven te reunirás con ellos si sales con vida. Pero este no será la única vez que te someterás a estas pruebas, aún queda mucho para que estén listos para ser las armas perfectas para la conquista… por favor prosigan en donde se quedaron_ —El señor Spencer hablo con orgullo al nombrar al Virus y a sus características más destacables, claro, eso sería bueno si el sujeto de pruebas aceptaba y el virus no lo mataba, si eso pasaba, el sujeto contaría con esos beneficios, pero si eso pasaba a medias, el cuerpo del sujeto se deformaría, creando un nuevo espécimen para su colección.

Una vez el anciano terminara de hablar, la pequeña pantalla se apartó de donde estaba anteriormente, para luego posarse en la parte de arriba y que el señor Spencer pueda ver con sus propios ojos el avance del SE 003.

—Bien SE-003… primero procederemos a ponerte el suero que haga posible tu adaptación, de allí, de ti depende el aceptar el virus para tu cuerpo—Hablo el doctor que parecía el encargado del lugar, el doctor mostró una jeringa con un líquido negro en su interior, luego procedió a inyectarlo en las venas del pelinegro.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡qqqquuuuuueeeeeemmmmmmaaaaaahhhhhh! —Takashi no sintió nada, luego de unos segundos un fuerte ardor apareció en su ser, sentía que sus venas y su sangre ardían como el mismo fuego del infierno.

Los doctores estaban viendo del como las venas del pelinegro se tornaron negras, para luego de unos segundos aquellas venas empezaran a brillar en un color rojo/naranja muy fuerte, incluso los ojos del pelinegro se podían ver que estaban brillando un poco.

—Bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien SE-003… ahora… prepárate para lo mejor o, peor en tu caso—Comento el doctor con una sonrisa al final.

El techo de cristal se abrió de forma horizontal, dejando bajar unas máquinas de allí arriba. Aquellas maquinas tenían múltiples agujas que iban en todo el cuerpo del muchacho. Una vez la maquina estuviera ya en el fondo, la maquina se abrió un poco y una aparte de ella, fue a parar debajo del pelinegro, dejando ver más agujas en ellas.

—Virus Progenitor colocado en posición señor, podemos continuar ahora—Hablo un ayudante del doctor del momento.

—Cuando usted diga, señor Spencer—El hombre miro hacia arriba, en donde estaba la pantalla que se agrando más para mostrar al anciano con una sonrisa en sus canosos labios.

— _Puede continuar_ —Dio la señal el anciano.

—¡Empiecen con la introducción! —Ordeno el hombre, múltiples pantallas aparecieron a las esquinas de donde estaba el pelinegro aun sufriendo por el fuerte dolor de su cuerpo.

Los doctores tecleaban las pantallas holográficas muchas veces, la maquina empezó a moverse y a posicionar en los lugares correspondientes. Pies, piernas, abdomen, pecho, clavícula, cuello, brazos, uñas, mejillas, mentón, a los lados del cráneo, en su frente, en la parte superior de su cabeza y; una en medio de su corazón, una aguja que llegaría con creces; al centro de ese órgano.

 **Bip, bip, bip, bip… bipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbip…**

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG! —Takashi no pudo soportarlo más.

Las agujas se incrustaron de golpe en su pequeño cuerpo, la aguja que le llego al corazón le provoco un dolor muy, muy horrible, los otros fueron las agujas que se incrustaron en su cráneo hasta llegar al cerebro, prácticamente le hicieron agujeros para llegar al centro, pero cuando las agujas llegaron también a su cerebro le dolió muchísimo. Pero, pero eso no quedaba allí. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar de manera fuerte, como si estuviera poseído o algo por el estilo.

Los doctores y el señor Spencer estaban expectantes, era la primera vez que hacían una prueba como esta, las otras eran fallidas y los sujetos de pruebas morían a penas el primer suero fuera inyectado en sus cuerpos, aquel suero les derretía la carne.

Sangre empezó a salir de sus ojos, boca y oído. Su piel se estaba tornando negra, sus ojos se volvieron por completos negros. Su cuerpo empezó a crecer, su brazo izquierdo se deformo por completo, saliendo pus de donde estaban aquellas venas con sangre negra que salían de ellas, la parte derecha de su cara se empezó a inflar como si fuera un globo, sus dos piernas terminaron explotando como si fueran globos de agua, la sangre negra se esparció por toda la sala, manchando las máquinas, a los doctores y a los cristales. En el pecho del pelinegro se pudo ver que estaba el órgano que bombea sangre, pero ese órgano no era rojo, sino negro, parecido a una piedra o algo así.

Minutos después, las agujas salieron del cuerpo del pelinegro, el cual no tenía ya la mitad de su cara, sus brazos estaban en el suelo como si fueran unas manzanas secas, el chico hace tiempo que dejo de gritar, dando paso al silencio y a los goteos de la sangre negra que aún seguía saliendo del cuerpo del muchacho.

— _"Una completa lastima"_ —Pensó el anciano que miraba todo desde su sala, tal parece que el SE-003 no pudo soportar tal proceso.

El sujeto de pruebas número 003, había muerto a pocos centímetros de lograr su adaptación completa, en verdad era una lástima que haya muerto de una manera muy cruel.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Takashi abrió los ojos de forma lenta, vio que el suelo de la mansión Takashi estaba muy cerca de sus ojos, claro, una vez llegaran al interior y saludaran a todos los de su equipo, el pelinegro fue a una habitación para descansar, apenas ingreso y coloco la llave, el cuerpo del chico termino cayendo al suelo muy cansado, cayendo inconsciente en ese preciso momento, no sabía cuándo tiempo paso la verdad, pero no le interesaba, ahora su cuerpo estaba estable y su regeneración estaba al máximo del todo, lo notaba al momento de ponerse de pie y ver que su herida ya estaba sanada y sin ninguna cicatriz de por medio, su actualización completa fue un éxito, lo podían llamar proceso, adaptación, reposo, como quisieran a sus actualizaciones, el caso era que eso lo hacía con el fin de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara, además si lo hacía a lo lento, sería demasiado arriesgado por los Tyrant, Licker, Plagas y demás que estaban en la ciudad.

—¡Onii-chan ven a comer con nosotros! —La voz de Alice hizo que dejara de estar pensando en lo que estaba pasando allí fuera, para poner atención a los gritos de la niña y los ladridos del cachorro blanco de afuera.

El pelinegro hizo que sus ropas cambiaran con sus nanomáquinas, haciendo así, una camisa manga larga color plomo, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color que la camisa. Con eso listo, el pelinegro se encamino de forma tranquila hasta la puerta, abriéndola y viendo a la niña pelirrosa que estaba haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas.

—Perdón Alice, Zeke, estaba algo cansado y no te escuche bien—Se justifico el pelinegro, sonriendo de forma nerviosa ante la mirada de la niña y el cachorro.

—Bueno Onii-chan, por esta vez te perdono… pero para la próxima no me hagas esperar 10 minutos afuera—Alego la niña con sus mejillas aun haciendo aquel lindo puchero.

—¡Wof! —Zeke también regaño al pelinegro con sus ladridos, pero tenía que tener cierto régimen con el chico en frente.

—Bien, lo siento. ¿Dónde desayunare? —Pregunto al final luego de haberse justificado el chico.

—¡Vamos al cuarto donde están todos reunidos, vamos, vamos! —La niña sonrió con dulzura, para luego salir corriendo y hacer señas al pelinegro para que la siguiera, Zeke también estaba corriendo a la par de la niña.

El pelinegro solamente suspiro un poco, su caja arma salió del cuarto en donde estaba y se apegó a su mano derecha, simulando a una pulsera de mano para no llamar mucho la atención hacia su persona.

Fue caminando y siguiendo a la niña que estaba tarareando algún tipo de canción, puso una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, aquella niña estaba feliz con este ambiente. Pero dejo de lado su sonrisa para poner un rostro monótono, se sumergió un poco en sus pensamientos, en esta mansión habían muchas personas, incluidas trabajadores y algunos humanos que salvaron, ahora tenía una responsabilidad más grande que antes, pero no le importaba, él ahora estaba por encima del T-002, podía con ellos ahora simplemente, su caja arma estaba completamente cargada gracias a que lo dejo a cargar antes de caer desmayado al suelo, ahora tenía más posibilidades de salvar a más personas, su caja arma ya estaba creando más municiones para sus armas, ya llevaba unas 50 municiones de cada una, cada 1% eran 100 balas para una sola arma, así que demoraría un tiempo en llegar a lo que antes eran y más, no se preocupaba, su caja arma se recargaría mientras pudiera.

Pero ahora estaban los sobrevivientes, solo esperaba que no hicieran alguna revuelta o algo así, no quería matar a humanos, bueno, tenía que hacerlo si las cosas se descontrolaban, el infundiría miedo en las almas de los que trataron de seguir al que mato, o es que tenían miedo y se quedaban quietos o, se revelaban y los mataba a todos, así de simple y rápido iba a ser todo.

—¡Onii-chan, ya deja de pensar y saluda al resto! —Takashi salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de la niña del lugar, dándose cuenta que ya estaban en el comedor, en donde solo estaban todos los miembros de su equipo, bueno, faltaba Rei, también se preguntaba de donde estaban los padres de Saya y los demás humanos.

—Hasta que al fin aterrizas en tierra firme, Komuro—Comento Kohta, sonriendo un poco al ver lo confuso que estaba el chico cuando salió de sus pensamientos. Las mujeres se le quedaron mirando al pelinegro un poco preocupadas por estar muy pensativo, era malo estar de esa manera, si quiera debes en cuando se disfrutaba de un momento de felicidad.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas del pasado—Se disculpo y respondió el con una sonrisa nerviosa al ser el, el centro de atención de todos en el salón.

—Dejando eso de lado, toma a siento Takashi… al menos comerás algo bueno hoy, eso va para ti también Busujima-san—Saya tomo la palabra en el grupo de jóvenes, dirigiendo su habla a Saeko y a Takashi.

—Muchas gracias Takagi-san—Agradeció el pelinegro para tomar asiento al lado de Rika, la cual sonrió un poco por estar cerca de su líder de equipo. 3 de las 4 mujeres allí miraron con algo de celos el hecho de que el pelinegro se sentara al lado de la pelimorada mayor.

—B-B-Bueno, podemos empezar a comer—Saya solo paso a su estado Tsundere, dándole el chance a todos de poder tomar sus respectivos alimentos, sopa, algo de ramen, arroz, pescado frito, jugo de naranja, etc.

—¡Itadakemasu! —Todos, menos Takashi, dijeron aquella oración y empezaron a comer de manera moderada, aunque Alice y Zeke estaban jugando con la comida, Kohta riendo con la niña ante sus ocurrencias, Saya regañándolos y demás cosas.

Takashi solamente aparto el pescado y tomo el arroz, a él no le gustaba lo que antes estaba vivo, por ciertas razones y demás cosas, para él era como un trauma, ya que siempre cuando era un experimento de Umbrella, siempre le daban carne, ya sea de algún animal, ya sea que esté vivo, en caso de los peces y otras cosas. Él tuvo que comer para poder saciar su incontrolable hambre por la carne, su ser se lo pedía a gritos, quería comer carne de lo que fuera, especialmente; de lo que estaba vivo.

—¡Takashi-kun! —Takashi regreso en si al oír el llamado de su compañera de al lado.

—¿Si, Minami-san? —Pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro, cuando se giró a verla la vio que estaba con el rostro preocupado, el resto también le estaban dando los mismos rasgos, no sabía el porqué de eso.

—Te preguntaba del porque solo comías arroz, ¿acaso eres vegetariano? —Rika le pregunto, dejando de lado su preocupación al igual que el resto, sabían que Takashi estaba bien, pero verlo con ojos vacíos hizo que todos se preocuparan por ese aspecto muerto del pelinegro.

—Si, eh tenido ciertos problemas con la carne—Comento el pelinegro, apartando un poco la mirada de ellos, no tenía mucha confianza como para estarles contando todo su pasado, además todo eso era mentira, él no tenía que decir nada ya que se lo ordenaron y el, no rompería una orden directa hacia su persona.

—Ya veo. Pero, en fin, es bueno tener cada quien sus gustos—Comento Kohta para poder unirse a la conversación, eso que estaba en frente de Takashi, estando al otro extremo de la mesa de cristal enorme.

—Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde esta Miyamoto-san? —Pregunto sobre la pelinaranja el pelinegro, se le hacía raro el no verla por estos rincones.

—Su cuerpo está algo dolido por los golpes que recibió gracias a la caída y al ser usada como soporte para armas—Intervino Shizuka, explicando como toda medica que era, lo que le había pasado a su estudiante paciente, además de darle una mirada desaprobatoria a la pelimorada que estaba silbando como si ella no tuviera nada que ver.

—Ya veo. Basta de charlas por favor, es hora de comer y relajarse un poco—Takashi dio por terminado aquella pequeña charla que estaban viviendo en el comedor, así que solamente empezó a comer el arroz y lo que había de vegetales.

El resto asintió ante lo dicho por el pelinegro y empezó a comer con tranquilidad, Saya y Shizuka estaban haciendo sonreír a Alice, dándole de comer en la boca y enseñándole modales en la mesa, Saya se encargaba de aquello. Zeke estaba comiendo su querido hueso. Kohta comía de forma tranquila y disfrutaba la comida, Kyōko estaba hablando con Saeko, la cual ya no llevaba su ropa de antes, ahora estaba vistiendo un Yukata azul marino, ambas chicas estaban hablando de temas de mujeres y sus cosas. Rika estaba hablando con Takashi de algunos temas en específicos, Takashi tenía muchas cosas que explicar cuando los más jóvenes no estuvieran despiertos.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—Bueno… ahora que estamos todos reunidos, pueden preguntar lo que quieran, pero tienen que saber que algunas cosas me las guardare por su propia seguridad—Takashi estaba sentando en frente de los integrantes de su equipo, pero Alice y Zeke estaban durmiendo al igual que la mayoría de los trabajadores y también los padres de Saya, a lo que solamente los dejaba a ellos despiertos. Ya eran más de las 11 de la noche.

—Con eso estoy de acuerdo—Comento Kyōko con seriedad.

—Nosotros también—Comento el resto, aceptando las condiciones dichas por el pelinegro que estaba con el rostro monótono, pero con aquel brillo en los ojos que lo hacía estar vivo.

—Empezare yo si no es molestia… bien Takashi-kun… ¿Cómo es que conoces a "ellos" y sus variantes? —Rika tomo la palabra antes de que los demás hicieran sus preguntas al pelinegro.

—Para nada. Los conozco por el hecho de… estar ligeramente involucrado en su creación—Hablo el muchacho de forma seria esta vez. Eso sorprendió a todos en la habitación, el pelinegro estaba admitiendo que el había estado involucrado en la creación de esas cosas, incluso de forma no tan directa.

—¿Co-C-Como es eso posible? —Pregunto una shockeada Rei, no podía creer que su amigo y amor incondicional estuviera involucrado en la creación de esas cosas.

—Eso es lo que puedo decir, además no es que conozca a sus variantes por lo anterior, sino por que logramos conseguir aquella información gracias a que CAD o en este caso, agentes de CAD; lograran infiltrarse en las instalaciones del enemigo, que en este caso son Umbrella Corp. Gracias a ellos tenemos esta información—Informo un poco más el pelinegro, solo diría de esas dos corporaciones lo necesario y no demasiado.

—¿Umbrella? ¿aquella corporación que fabrica medicamentos e inventos tecnológicos? —Pregunto sorprendido y dudoso el pachoncito del lugar.

—Así es, de esa misma empresa hablamos, pero todo eso fue una fachada, ellos estaban experimentando con el cuerpo humano, creándolos a "ellos" —Takashi miro de forma seria a Kohta, el cual trago duro ante esa explicación.

—¿Cómo crearon a esas cosas? —Pregunto Saya, ella estaba sorprendida, pero tenía que estar seria y fría en este momento, no tenía que perder la cabeza ni nada.

—Con un Virus de nombre; Virus T. El cual altera la genética del ser humano, incluso del animal y lo convierten en esas cosas, hay mucha variante de ese Virus, con los cuales crean a los otros de "ellos" —Takashi decidió darles una proyección del Virus T y de que provocaba, su caja arma se encargaba de proyectar las imágenes para que ellos los vieran.

Los chicos allí vieron un cilindro de vidrio que en el interior tenía dos formas de ADN, en el cual estaba un líquido de color rojo. Luego se proyectaba del como inyectado aquello en el humano, se convertía en esas cosas que caminaban por las calles de Tokonosu.

—Esto es una completa locura, una barbaridad—Comento Shizuka con su mano tapándose la boca al ver que ese simple virus, convertía a todo un humano en "ellos".

—Créalo Marikawa-sensei, esto es verdad—Takashi miro a la rubia, no quería contratiempos y negaciones ante sus explicaciones, en su anterior equipo siempre fueron las cosas de ese modo, al modo realista.

—¿Cuántas variantes más de "ellos" conoces? Aparte de los que ya se nos ha presentado—Pregunto Saeko mirando al pelinegro de forma muy seria.

—Diré solo los más relevantes por ahora. T-103, es mucho más peligroso y fuerte que el T-002 y el Licker, los cuales, si son algo fuertes, pero nada comparados contra el T-103. Las Plagas, no solo mutan, sino transforman el cuerpo de su víctima en su totalidad, modificando su cuerpo, haciéndolo muy mortal, incluso llegando a hacer crecer a la víctima de forma exponencial y haciéndolo muy peligroso si no se sabe cómo acabarlos. Némesis, una creación incluso mucho más peligrosa que el mismo T-103, mucho más poderoso, más mortal, más mortífero. De él no hay nadie que se escape, se agradece el hecho de que solo uno está activo—Explico Takashi.

Las imágenes proyectadas mostraban a todas esas cosas nombradas, con sumo detalle se explicaba su mortalidad y su jerarquía, Takashi sabia solo eso de ellos, no sabía más por el hecho de que fue la única información que se logró recolectar, eso fue hace años, quien sabe que cosas más creo Umbrella y que cosas más modifico.

—E-E-Eso e-e-es a-a-aterrador—Rei estaba temblando recostada en la cama, en verdad eso era muy grave, estaba muy preocupada por como estarían sus padres, si se toparon con esas cosas, eso la angustiaba y preocupaba mucho, si esa información era real, lo cual era, sus padres y muchas personas más, estaban en un peligro muy grande.

—¿Qué es CAD? —Kyōko se guardó el temor para después, solo eran proyecciones, agradecía internamente que esas cosas no hayan aparecido en frente de ellos, sino, ni la contaban.

—Corporación Activa Demoledora, es el principal enemigo de Umbrella, contando con la fuerza necesaria para acabar con ella de una vez por todas—Takashi solamente mostró el logo de CAD, no era necesario el mostrar del cómo eran sus instalaciones, jefes, sub-jefes, soldados, armas, tecnología y todas sus cosas que aquella corporación poseía.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Cuestiono Saeko, incluso ella se sentía temerosa de encontrarse o pensar en esas cosas, se veían muy peligrosas en las proyecciones de la caja del pelinegro.

—Soy un miembro de CAD, estoy aquí por órdenes directas de mi jefe. Mi deber era averiguar que tramaba Umbrella en esas regiones, eh conseguido muy poca información, casi nada. Pero también tenía la orden de salvar a las personas que pueda y cuando pueda. Claro, siempre y cuando ellos decidan seguirme y no causar problemas para su misma supervivencia y del equipo—La caja arma de Takashi abrió una pequeña escotilla, en donde estaban los grabados de las iniciales de CAD en el metal de la caja, además de mostrar fugazmente la información del pelinegro.

Todos de nuevo se sorprendieron por esa revelación, prácticamente aquí estaba un salvador de personas enviadas por CAD, con razón tenía esas armas, esas habilidades y ese carácter, carácter de un soldado entrenado solo para seguir las ordenes de su superior, sin rechistan ni dudar ante nada, siempre frío y calculador.

—¿Desde cuando eres un miembro de esa corporación? —Pregunto con duda Saya, no recordaba a su amigo que estuviera desaparecido, lo estuvo, pero solo por unos meses y luego regreso, no hablaban mucho pero siempre lo veía por allí o por allá.

—Soy un miembro desde los 9 años, entrenado y educado allí, hasta los 16 años—Explico de forma monótona el muchacho, los entrenamientos no eran difíciles, lo difícil fue el hecho de expresarse con sus semejantes, el junto con sus dos amigos siempre fueron así, por esa razón siempre fueron un equipo, hasta el final.

—Eso explica mucho, ya que siempre te desaparecías y aparecías por cualquiera lado—Dedujo Saya de forma seria y molesta, el pelinegro siempre se mostraba distante, ya cuando se toparon y hablaron un buen tiempo, fue hace unos meses atrás nada más.

—En efecto, Takagi-san—Apoyo el pelinegro de forma desinteresada.

—¡Ya dije que me llames por mi nombre! —Se quejo Saya de forma fuerte, pero todos la miraron duramente, era de noche y tenía que estar callada para no molestar a nadie del lugar. La pelirrosa solamente hizo un puchero y giro la mirada a otro lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

—¿Crees que nos sigan atacando esas cosas? —Pregunto Shizuka, ya que no quería que esas cosas los siguieran atacando hasta exterminarlos.

—Lo seguirán haciendo, Umbrella quiera un nuevo régimen, en los cuales los vivos, no son bienvenidos—Takashi fue serio, Umbrella se creía mucho, se creía Dios.

—¿Hay alguna solución para todo este problema? —Kohta quiso saber, si al menos había una cura para todo esto o, por lo menos que se estuviera fabricando algo para curarlos.

—La hay, CAD, junto con mi ayuda estamos tratando de crear el antídoto, lo tenemos, pero nos faltan muchos elementos para que funcione, no sabemos que más nos faltan, por esa razón estamos aún estancados en la cura, pero pronto, muy pronto tendremos la cura y todo esto, se revertirá de nuevo—Informo el pelinegro, aumentando las esperanzas de todos en el lugar, eso era una buena noticia luego de estar muy tensos con el pensar que esto no tendría cura o algo así.

—¿Cuándo piensa CAD en venir a ayudarnos? —Rika tomo la palabra esta vez, si aquella organización quería el salvar de la gente, no sabía el porqué no llegaban a ayudarlos.

—No lo sé, intento comunicarme, pero no puedo, es como si CAD estuviera inactiva o bajo ataque. Es necesario llegar a mi casa y comunicarnos desde allí, además de tomar armas y más cosas—Takashi se puso serio en ese momento, eso era un dilema, si CAD estuviera bajo ataque o que estaba ocupada en todo el mundo, este problema era mundial y tal vez eso los mantenga muy ocupados o, era que estaban bajo ataque y eso.

—Eso en verdad es malo—Hablo Rika, pensando en las palabras del pelinegro.

—Si, muy malo—Takashi también se puso pensativo, quería saber que estaba pasando allí, pero nada se podía hacer si no se podía comunicar con las instalaciones.

Las proyecciones seguían allí para que todos las vieran, era muy preocupante todo esto, no sabían que hacer ante esas cosas, podían leer más información en cada recuadro que tenía la imagen de cada enemigo, eran inteligentes y muy fuertes, se organizaban bien en lo que hacían, eliminaban a sus enemigos, devoraban y contagiaban a más para que se les unieran a ellos. Pudieron ver el antídoto, el cual leían que estaba incompleto y que se necesitaban elementos aún desconocidos para ellos, todo esto era un caos sin una cura.

—Yo… tengo una pregunta más…—Todos dejaron de estar pensativos y prestando atención a la información de la pantalla, para prestarle a la chica que estaba recostada en la cama, la cual responde al nombre de Rei Miyamoto.

—Si, Miyamoto-san, puedes preguntar lo que sea—Takashi hablo mirando a la chica, la cual agacho la mirada y se puso algo triste, algo que Takashi vio cuando sus facciones cambiaron.

—Takashi… tu… ¿sabías cuál era el problema que yo pasaba junto con mi familia? —Rei volvió a alzar la mirada, esta vez se podían ver que estaban saliendo pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, Rika se fue a su lado para poder calmarla un poco, necesitaba descansar para tener más fuerzas, esta pesadilla aun no acababa.

—… Si, así es—Las pantallas dejaron de proyectar las imágenes y la información, para pasar a otra información, la cual estaba relacionada con el padre de Shido y con el mismo.

—¿¡Porque no me dijiste!? ¡Si quiera me lo hubieras dicho a la fuerza! —Rei se veía algo molesta, pero más le ganaba su tristeza por ser ella misma la culpable.

—No lo sé, era como si algo se fuera de mi con cada rechazo de tu parte, con cada golpe y con cada palabra que iba muy mal para mí. ¿Motivación tal vez? No lo sé en verdad, solo que al final deje de importarme en ese asunto y lo deje aparte, tenía cosas más importantes en mente, pero en un momento, tu asunto era lo único que me motivaba a ayudarte—Hablo el pelinegro de forma seria, no mostrando tristeza o arrepentimiento por lo que estaba diciendo.

Eso le dolió mucho Rei. Prácticamente a Takashi ya dejo de impórtale ella y la dejo aparte, la abandono por su propia culpa, perdió el motivo de ayudarla a ella, Takashi la dejo de lado por su propia culpa. Más lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Rika, Rei, empezó a sollozar, no quería molestar a nadie con sus gritos de dolor, quería gritar, pero tenía que ser fuerte en este momento.

Rika, Kyōko, Saya y Saeko, estaban molestas con Rei, pero la entendían, así que no la juzgaban, no mucho, incluso ellas pensarían mejor las cosas, para que nada de lo que le paso a Rei les pasara a ellas. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no había nada que lo revirtiera.

—Creo que es mejor ir a dormir. Necesitamos descansar la mente y el cuerpo—Comento Kohta con una sonrisa reconfortante, todos allí asintieron con la cabeza ante la idea del gordito allí reunido.

Ya era mucha información en un solo momento, muchas emociones en un solo lugar, ya era el momento de descansar, esta pesadilla no acababa y no acabaría si no hacían algo al respecto, así que tenían que ser fuertes en todo, para no decaer y no morir con estas cosas merodeando todas las calles, les darían pelea y; ganarían.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, todos estaban despiertos y al 100%, la gente que se hospedaba como sobrevivientes en la mansión Takagi estaban haciendo sus quehaceres de todo el día; tratando de comer, de calmarse, de hablar, de buscar ayuda y demás cosas importantes para ese momento.

Takashi estaba viendo todo eso desde la ventana de los pasillos de la mansión, al menos todo estaba tranquilo; por ahora.

—¡No me digas esas cosas! ¡no quiero escucharlas! —El pelinegro escucho la voz de Saya viniendo desde el final de los pasillos, en donde vio a la nombrada salir de allí con un rostro enojado, pero con una mirada triste.

Detrás de ella venia su madre, aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rosado/oscuro, muy diferente a su hija, pero de igual forma muy hermosa. Ahora la mujer estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido color rojo/oscuro, que resaltaba su figura voluptuosa de sobremanera, en fin, toda una mujer sensual.

Cuando la pelirrosa menor ya estaba cerca de él, el pelinegro procedió a preguntar para ver que pasaba, para así poder ayudar en algo o por lo menos, ser de gran ayuda en los problemas psicológicos.

—¿Sucede algo, Takagi-san? —Pregunto el pelinegro, poniendo un rostro de preocupación muy fingida para él, pero muy real para el resto.

—No lo entenderías Takashi… ¡Y llámame por mi nombre maldición! —Saya paso de largo, bajando las escaleras y diciéndoles las primeras palabras, para al final, gritarle desde más allá del pasillo al pelinegro, estaba frustrada de que siempre le tenga por su apellido, a Saeko, Kohta y Alice los llamaba por su nombre, no entendía a ella porque no.

—…—Takashi ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión, creía que sería de ayuda, pero se había equivocado.

—Por favor disculpa a mi hija, Takashi-kun—Yuriko Takagi, nombre de la madre de Saya Takagi. La mujer llego a donde estaba parado el pelinegro con el rostro confuso, se puso algo tensa el momento de que el pelinegro regreso a verla, esos ojos estaban muertos en su totalidad, pero ese brillo decía todo lo contraria, ella fue capaz de ver a través de ese brillo.

—Descuide Takagi-sama, es aún muy joven y necesita aprender muchas cosas—Takashi hizo una leve reverencia cuando vio a la mujer, averiguo un poco de ella, conocía su status, no era como la de sus superiores, pero se parecía a una y, eso merecía respeto de su parte.

—Vamos Takashi-kun, deja las formalidades de lado, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Además, tú también eres joven ¿sabes? —Yuriko se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que el amigo de la infancia de su hija estaba haciendo, se sentía algo rara si era sincera, pero dejo eso de lado al decir que el pelinegro también era joven, no tenía que tener preocupaciones.

—No solo porque sea joven, signifique que no sé lo que está pasando. Lamento el no hacerle caso, pero usted merece respeto. Con su permiso Takagi-sama, tengo asuntos que atender—Takashi se puso serio al momento de hablar, algo que Yuriko también copio.

Luego de esas últimas palabras, el pelinegro hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar bajando las escaleras. Yuriko lo seguía con la mirada de seriedad, este no era aquel niño que una vez conocía cuando su hija lo traía de visita, no sabía si fue culpa de los padres del chico, a los cuales ya no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, o también si era culpa de lo que estaba pasando en la actualidad, no sabía cuál de esas era la verdadera razón, pero si sabía, que este Takashi era uno muy cambiado.

— _"¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Takashi-kun?"_ —Se pregunto en su mente la mujer, este no era aquel niño sonriente que conoció cuando era mucho más joven, no, este Takashi era; un ser completamente diferente.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —Pregunto Rei de forma preocupada, estar en este ambiente de mucha seriedad la estaba ofuscando un poco, pero se sentía triste al ver al pelinegro, el cual solo estaba de forma seria, presenciando a Saya, algo que también la ponía celosa, y un poco a otras también.

—Mis padres quieren que nos vayamos—Comento Saya de golpe, haciendo que todos, menos Takashi y Rika, se sorprendieran por esas palabras dichas por la pelirrosa.

—¿¡Pero porque de esa decisión!? —Pregunto un tanto alterada Kyōko, se sentía segura en este lugar y al lado de Takashi, pero escuchar que los querían fuera de aquí, la puso nerviosa.

—¿¡Por qué!? —Pregunto Shizuka muy alterada, siendo consolada poco a poco por Rika, no quería que su amiga perdiera la cabeza por este hecho.

—¡Dinos la razón, Takagi-san! —Hablo Kohta, también muy nervioso y preocupado, especialmente por Alice y Zeke.

—¿Acaso no se han puesto a pensar? Aquí hay personas, solo adultos y unos pocos niños, nos tratan como si fuéramos niños. Además de todo esto, la comida se acaba, no podemos salir allí fuera y buscarla sin perder la vida, también hay trabajadores en la planta de electricidad, ¿Qué pasara cuando "ellos" ataquen ese lugar? Ahora más que todo sobre la información revelada, ¿¡tienes idea de lo que puede pasar!? —Saya explicaba todo de forma seria, todo eso estaba siendo la más pura realidad.

Los que estaban preocupados se preocuparon aún más al escuchar esas aclaraciones muy importantes que habían pasado por alto. Kyōko solamente bajo la mirada de forma impotente, Shizuka se acurruco más en Rika, Saeko se aferró al brazo de Takashi, Rei miro eso con celos, pero también estaba muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando y pasara, Kohta solamente puso una expresión de seriedad al igual que Takashi y Rika, ahora entendía un poco, no tenía que perder la cabeza, eso le enseñaron muy bien.

—Debes calmarte Takagi-san, tus padres solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros—Takashi hablo de forma seria, esta vez solo trataría de dialogar con la poca cordura que le quedaba a la pelirrosa, no quería matarla o, mejor dicho, no era necesario desperdiciar sus municiones ahora completas y estables.

—¡Se que mis padres hacen lo mejor para mi bienestar! ¡son los mejores padres del mundo, siempre viendo por mí, siempre cuidándome y viendo que nada malo me pase, son los mejores padres de la existencia! ¡yo, Saya Takagi tengo todas las características de mis padres, de los mejores padres, no lo entenderías Takashi, nadie lo entiende! ¡ahora que me dices que sabes de esas cosas y lo peligrosas que son! ¿¡crees que seré tan estúpida como para dejarlos a su suerte!? ¡Eso ni hablar! ¡lárguense ustedes si quieren, yo me quedare y ayudare a mis padres, a los mejores padres, ustedes, todos ustedes no lo entienden porque sus padres no están ahora con ustedes, si lo supieran se pondrían de mi lado y me apoyarían! ¡así que no me digan sus pendejadas, me tienes harta, har-…! ¡aahg! —Estaba fuera de si, necesitaba algo de terapia para que se calmara, unas simples palabras tal vez, pero eso no era necesario en este momento.

Estaba perdida, estaba delirando un poco, pocos la entendían, pero no la apoyaban, no del todo.

Pero todos abrieron los ojos bien grandes al ver del como Takashi, en un arrebato de velocidad, estaba agarrando fuertemente del cuello a Saya, y la estaba elevando del suelo, haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos como platos y tratara de respirar, el agarre era muy fuerte, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así.

—Creo que tendré que recordarte el hecho de que, si perdías la cabeza de nuevo, te mataría, ¿verdad? —Takashi apretó más el agarre y le coloco más fuerza, Saya estaba soltando lágrimas y trataba de decir algo, trataba de forcejear con sus manos, tratando de que la soltara y la dejara respirar.

—¡Komuro déjala, la mataras! —Kohta hablo con seriedad, así que no dudo ni un solo momento en alzar el arma que tenía en sus manos y, apuntarle a la cabeza al pelinegro, hoy no era el momento de estarse matando entre compañeros.

—Ella pondrá en peligro el bienestar del resto, es mejor eliminarla, que llevarla con nosotros—Takashi estaba un poco harto de que se le revelaran, él era muy severo con su equipo, tanto que, en su segundo equipo, se disolvió al no poder soportar el régimen de el mismo.

—¡Por favor Takashi-kun, cálmate! —Rika, un poco dudosa, también saco su pequeña arma que tenía en su cintura, sabía que un momento como esto iba a llegar, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.

—¡No hagas eso Takashi-kun, no es la solución! —Kyōko se puso seria, pero el temblar de su cuerpo la estaba poniendo en posición de miedo.

—¡Esto está mal, ella solo esta alterada, solo necesita pensar bien las cosas! —Shizuka estaba temblando por el miedo que le estaba provocando el pelinegro, además de estar muy preocupada por la pelirrosa que seguía forcejeando, pero veía que estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

—¡Ese no es el Takashi que conozco, no lo es! —Rei también hablo de forma dolida y seria, pero el temor también la estaba invadiendo poco a poco.

—¡Suelta a Saya, Takashi! —No importaba si fuera su líder, no importaba si sentía algo por él, no importaba nada más que la supervivencia de todos aquí, así que, Saeko estaba lista para desenfundar la misma Katana que el mismo Takashi le había obsequiado el día anterior, desde un principio vio y supo que Takashi, era un peligro; para todos.

Takashi estaba viendo todo esto con sorpresa fingida. Esto era real, en un equipo podían revelarse si querían, eliminar al actual líder y tomar el lugar y guiar a los otros según sus normas, esto lo estaba viendo por primera vez, ya que nunca se le habían revelado, siempre seguían sus órdenes, siempre lo obedecían y no reclamaban, a cambio el, les prometía la supervivencia a cambio de su propia vida, Takashi sacrificaría su vida a cambio de la obediencia a su persona, pero ahora, eso ya no era necesario, si se estaban revelando ante él.

El pelinegro solamente soltó de su agarre a la pelirrosa que cayó de rodillas y empezó a toser y a jalar el aire como si no tuviera fin alguno. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta de forma lenta, solamente mirando de forma seria a todos en el lugar.

—Bien… si me quieren fuera, desde ahora su equipo está sin su líder—Takashi solamente empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sin importarle nada si le estaban apuntando con las armas, sin importarle el hecho de que Saeko estaba por desenfundar la Katana, ni que lo fueran hacer daño alguno, todos ellos eran débiles desde ahora, al menos que trabajaran juntos, allí si, serian fuertes.

Abrió la puerta y allí vio que estaba Alice y Zeke, ambos con caras tristes y asustadas, Takashi solamente paso por otro lado de la puerta y se fue caminando por los pasillos.

—¡Alice-chan! —Shizuka se levantó de su lugar y fue corriendo a abrazar a la niña, la cual rompió en llanto apenas fue abrazada por la rubia voluptuosa, Zeke también estaba triste y se le notaba por sus expresiones.

Rika, Kohta y Saeko guardaron sus armas, agacharon la cabeza luego de esas cosas, estaban muy tensos, pero tenían que proteger a los demás, algo que Takashi, según ellos, no pensaba en el bienestar de todos allí.

Rei y Kyōko empezaron a sollozar en silencio, estaban dolidas, asustadas, nerviosas y tristes.

Saya, ella ya se había recuperado y estaba soltando lagrimas del miedo y de la tristeza. Un poco más y perdía el conocimiento, pero no le importaba eso ahora, su tristeza era mucho más mayor que todo, ella de nuevo fue el detonante de los problemas, todo por el simple hecho de no calmarse cuando se lo pidieron, de nuevo vio aquella faceta del pelinegro, aquello que no le gustaba para nada, pero ahora los problemas fueron mucho mayores, ahora esto ya no tenía solución alguna.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Los problemas de ellos ya no importaban, a él ya no le concernía juntarse con ellos, no sabiendo del como son ahora, se podían revelar ante sus órdenes y liderazgo, así que ya no era necesario juntarse con ellos y retomar el equipo, no, no era buena idea. Ahora tendría que buscar otro equipo al cual ayudar, Takashi se encargaría de eliminar a toda la amenaza de las personas que estaban en esta mansión, para eso servía el, era una herramienta que tenía que ser usada para el salvar de los demás.

Miro de forma seria lo que estaba pasando allí en frente, Kohta se veía muy patético en ese estado, ahora miraba la desventaja que cargaba aquel gordito en sus espaldas, Saya ya se vio sus problemas, Saeko al menos cree que se le arreglaron sus problemas, Rei aún estaba en un trauma, Rika era la más apta para ser la nueva líder, Kyōko de igual manera estaba como Rei, Shizuka, ella podría morir en cualquier momento, Alice y Zeke no eran nada, ahora ellos verían como sobrevivían ante esto, al menos les dejo algo de información para que puedan sobrevivir y ver que tan peligroso era su enemigo.

Souichiro Takagi, aquel hombre lo tenía todo de un líder. Su mirada seria que pedía respeto, su forma de hablar, su forma se caminar y de tener su cuerpo, todo de él era de un líder nato, hecho y derecho. Incluso era más alto que el, sus ojos marrones eran algo fríos, su cabello negro era muy oscuro y no se mecía con el viento, su altura era de unos 1.98 metros, en verdad su superaba en unos aspectos, pero en otros, era solamente uno más del montón.

Takashi estaba viendo todo eso desde la distancia. Ahora el pelinegro estaba vestido con unos pantalones Jean azules, no tan apretados para permitirle correr y dar saltos, una camisa manga larga de color negro, sus zapatos son de color plomo, pero tienen una textura como si muchos cristales estuvieran unidos allí, su caja arma ya estaba en su pierna izquierda, cargada al 100% y todo. Un pequeño comunicador estaba en su oído, sus lentes de contacto estaban algo estables y algo borrosos por ahora, sus guantes estaban apagados, no hasta que encuentre a un enemigo.

Solamente empezó a caminar sin preocupación alguna hasta la salida, los demás no le estaban prestando atención por estar preocupados por salirse del problema que los niños habían provocado, como dijo, para el ya no era problema, el problema ahora era eliminar a todo aquel ser que atentara la vida de los sobrevivientes, mataría a todo aquel que sea el enemigo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, chico? —Esa voz fue la del padre de Saya, aquella voz hizo que se detuviera en ese preciso instante.

—A eliminar a todo aquel que atente con la vida de la gente que aquí se encuentra, Takagi-sama—Takashi se dio la vuelta y puso una postura recta y una mirada monótona, este hombre pedía respeto, algo que él le daba sin problema alguno.

—¡Takashi! —Los integrantes de su anterior equipo lo llamaron por su nombre, además de acercarse a las espaldas del padre de Saya.

—Si no me equivoco tu eres Komuro Takashi, ¿verdad? El amigo de la infancia de mi hija—Comento de forma sería el hombre, mirando la forma de pararse del chico, su habla, sus expresiones y su mirada, este era un soldado y no un chico de 17 años.

—Está en lo correcto, Takagi-sama—Takashi respondió con voz monótona.

—¿Puedo saber el porqué de la razón para salir? —Pregunto el pelinegro, acercándose más al pelinegro menor para asustarlo un poco, pero vio que su mirada y todo de él, no cambio ni un poco.

—Para eliminar a las amenazas que caminan a 800 metros alejados de la mansión, Takagi-sama—Respondió el chico sin rechistar.

—Como sabrás, eres apenas un niño, no creo que sobrevivas allá fuera por ti solo—Comento Souichiro de forma muy seria, no sabía si el chico era un suicida o algo así.

—Yo eh logrado sobrevivir y hacer sobrevivir a los niños a sus espaldas sin problemas, estoy muy capacitado para matar y asesinar, si es posible, no, es un hecho, que daría mi vida por el bienestar de todos en este lugar—Hablo Takashi, lo de niños ofendió un poco a los jóvenes que estaban a las espaldas del hombre mayor, Yuriko sonrió un poco ante la forma con la cual llamo el pelinegro menor al resto de chicos.

—¿Acaso eres el líder de aquel equipo? —Pregunto el hombre, estaba un poco impresionado por la forma de sobrevivir de estos chicos, todo indicaba que a las decisiones que tomo Takashi, llevo sano y salvo al resto hasta aquí.

—Era el líder, fui relevado del cargo por los otros miembros, ahora alguien tomo mi lugar, así que eh decidido autoexiliarme de aquel equipo, para formar otro—Comento de forma normal el muchacho, haciendo que los chicos de atrás bajaran las miradas con tristeza.

—Ya veo. Pero no te puedo dejar ir, así como así… ¡si quieres defender a esta gente, quédate aquí y espera a que llegue el enemigo, nadie pelea solo si hay alguien que lo pueda ayudar! ¡así que te digo a ti, Takashi Komuro, te quedaras y defenderás la mansión Takagi y a sus habitantes desde aquí y no solo! ¿¡eh sido claro!? —No importaba que el fuera el amigo de su hija, no importaba si fuera un chico, él lo veía muy bien, este no era un muchacho común y corriente, no escucharía a las buenas, así que tenía que ordenarle a que se quedara y que luchara aquí, defendiendo a los que pueda, el nuevo líder del equipo de su hija se encargaría de llevarlos a salvo a otro lugar a ellos solamente.

Todos se sorprendieron por el tono usado por el hombre pelinegro, eso era sorpresivo, le estaba ordenando a tan solo un chico de 17 años, el cual no estaba diciendo nada y solo respondía con respeto, como si de un soldado se tratase. Los más jóvenes estaban sorprendidos de igual manera, Alice y Zeke se sentían intimidados por el tono usado por el hombre, pero Shizuka los abrazaba a ambos y se podían controlar un poco.

—Entendido, Takagi-sama—Takashi dio por cerrado este asunto, él tenía que obedecer, hasta cierto punto.

Ambos personajes se quedaron mirando el uno de otro de forma seria y de forma monótona, cada uno con sus respectivas expresiones. El lugar estaba un poco tenso por las auras que estaban expulsando los dos, se sentía algo intimidados, especialmente por el aura de Souichiro, Takashi se reservaba, el humano no podía contra él, el T-103, Némesis y otros, lo harían pedazos sin duda alguna. Pero Takashi pelearía como fuera.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #10 - Romper**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Bueno, eh llegao, que ya eh llegao papus y mamus.

Aquí van algunas aclaraciones, aclaro también que las aclaraciones se me pueden olvidar, tengo cabeza de pollo así que, que se le puede hacer.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y esas cosas.

SE: Sujeto Experimental. Takashi es el #3, siendo los primeros dos, Imamura y Morita, los cuales están en otra habitación en coma luego del proceso en inyectar solo el suero. Takashi es el primero en adaptar el suero y el virus a su cuerpo.

Takashi revelo algo de información a su anterior equipo, eso era lo único que sabía, ya que no tenía mucha información, si no es para decir nada de información que dar.

La caja arma que tienes Takashi es de multiuso, puede fabricar, cocinar, guardar, masajear, reproducir música, en fin, muchos usos.

Ahora Takashi es un ave libre, aunque siempre estará para pelear con "ellos" y defender a todo humano que esté en peligro. Las armas del pelinegro están de nuevo en funcionamiento, incluso sus cuchillas terminaron de ser creadas de nuevo.

Takashi puede seguir ordenes de los que el crea que son superiores a él en rango, no de los que crea que son más fuertes que él, como el caso del T-103, siendo esa criatura más poderosa que Takashi, el pelinegro no seguirá sus órdenes ni nada por el estilo.

Todos piden escena Hentai, pero aclaro que aquí no hay Hentai, solo Fanservice y Ecchi, así que, se conforman señores y... ¿señoritas? Si es que hay una por aquí.

En fin... eso creo que fue todo, yo me despido de todos ustedes con un abrazo y diciendo lo siguiente...

* * *

Bye... bye...


	11. Filo 11

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—No deberías de tenernos miedo—Comento un muchacho rubio de 8 años. —Para ellos nosotros somos como su mejor creación, así que deberíamos llevarnos bien por el momento—El rubio miro a un niño pelinegro que estaba con la mirada perdida, mirando por los cristales de vidrio a las muchas personas pasar de un lado para el otro.

—Morita tiene razón—Comento ahora un muchacho de la misma edad que el rubio, cabello rojizo opaco. —Esos malditos nos usaran como conejillos de indias… hasta que cumplan con su cometido—Dijo mirando a un centro de control, en donde estaban monitoreando todo sobre los tres niños allí, su habla, su mirada, su todo de ellos.

—Así que Takashi, lo mejor será que seamos amigos… mientras aun nos quede algo de "humanidad" —Comento el rubio, haciendo un claro sarcasmo en la palabra "humanidad".

—Si no lo sabes, ya no somos humanos Takashi—El pelirrojo poso su mano derecha en el hombro del pelinegro que estaba mirando el suelo como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo. —Ahora somos otra cosa, no sabría decir que, pero ya no somos humanos. No deberías de pensar como uno ni actuar como uno, mejor se lo que eres… un ser desconocido para todos—Con eso dio por terminado su habla el pelirrojo, para luego encaminarse hacia una camilla de alta tecnología, para luego acostarse allí y que unas sogas agarren su cuerpo a ella.

—Imamura él es primero entre nosotros en sobrevivir a los sueros y ese Virus Progenitor—El rubio miro al pelirrojo que estaba esperando a que los otros dos también se acuesten en sus respectivas camillas. —Él sabe lo que dice y lo que hace—Morita regreso la mirada al pelinegro. —Mejor acepta esto, nosotros solo somos unos conejillos de indias… no podemos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta… estábamos "acabados" —Con esas últimas palabras, el rubio también se encamino hacia su camilla, siendo la del medio, al lado de Imamura y el otro al lado de Takashi.

Él no quería aceptar este destino, no quería ser un sujeto de pruebas de esta maldita corporación, pero como dijeron los otros dos de sus amigos, no podía hacer nada si no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, así que estaban acabados de igual manera. Nadie vendría a ayudarlos, así que solamente le quedaba el hecho de acostumbrarse a estas cosas. A la primera prueba apenas y logro sobrevivir, su cuerpo ya deshecho se reconstruyo de nuevo, haciendo a estos malditos doctores felices de que un nuevo espécimen se haya adaptado y haya pasado a ser un ser muy superior al humano.

—SE-03, por favor no hagas perder más de nuestro valioso tiempo y encamínate hacia tu camilla—La voz venía desde el centro de control, en donde estaba aquel hombre que se encargó de colocarle el suero y el Virus. —Ahora por favor, encamínate hacia tu lugar—Termino su hablar, para pasar a ver el siguiente virus que el trío de niños tendría en su cuerpo, solamente unas semanas bastaron para que el pelinegro este completo, ahora, era hora de empezar con otras fases.

—Entendido—Solo le quedaba aceptar este cruel destino. —Señor—Así que solamente se dio la vuelta, alzando la mirada y viendo a los otros dos que lo estaban mirando con comprensión, felicidad y empatía. Ellos tres aun poseían, algo de humanidad entre ellos, al menos, eso era bueno.

Takashi se encamino hacia su camilla, se sentó en ella y luego se acostó, las mismas sogas que sostenían a los otros dos los sujetaron a él en este momento. Las tres camillas se elevaron unos 2 metros en el aire, las camillas eran de la más alta tecnología, usando sensores de gravedad para poder elevarse sin ningún mecanismo mecánico.

—Bien… ahora Sujetos de Pruebas 1, 2 y 3, serán los primeros en probar otra de nuestras creaciones. El Virus P30, un catalizador, una fuente de poder que puede agotarse muy fácilmente, pero con las mejoras impuestas en su cuerpo esto no será problema—Unas pantallas holográficas aparecieron en frente de los tres niños, ellos vieron que esta sustancia prácticamente te hacia un super humano, como una máquina, pero el precio para aceptarlo era un reemplazo de musculatura, prácticamente este virus cambiaría su masa muscular y todo, evaporándolas y cambiándolas a otras nuevas. —Equipo A, ustedes monitorearan e inyectaran el P30 en el SE-01. Equipo B, al SE-02. Equipo C, al SE-03. Bien, ya tienen sus respectivos deberes, empiecen y… Sujetos de pruebas… sobrevivan—El doctor les dio las respectivas órdenes a todos los doctores que estaban tecleando en tres de las cuatro partes de la pequeña habitación de cristal que tenía a los tres niños.

Los tres niños gruñeron con ira pura al escuchar esas malditas últimas palabras de ese maldito doctor, solo eso podían hacer, odiar y expresarse como podían, ahora no podían moverse para nada.

4 agujas bien finas aparecieron en 4 costados de las cabezas de los niños, eso lo soportarían por el virus y suero que eran como algo ya normal en sus cuerpos. Al momento en que las agujas traspasaban la carne y el hueso de sus cráneos, el dolor de sentir como sus cerebros de abrían y el dolor que se producía, lo soportaban muy bien, pero apretaban un poco los dientes por el dolor que les producía.

—Equipo A, inyectado P30—Hablo el primer equipo, el cual era el responsable de Imamura. —P30 introduciéndose en su cuerpo y actuando—Termino de hablar el líder de aquel equipo.

—¡AAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG! —Imamura estaba gritando del puro dolor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo en este preciso momento, sentía del como su cuerpo se estaba partiendo, del como su carne se estaba derritiendo y desapareciendo como si fuera humo.

Morita podía ver el estado de su amigo, prácticamente ahora parecía más un esqueleto con piel encima, además la forma de moverse daba señal de que estaba sufriendo mucho, el pelirrojo ya no gritaba porque ya no tenía sus cuerdas de voz, no tenía los músculos como para poder moverlos y usarlos.

—Equipo B, inyectando P30—Ahora fue el turno del equipo en el cual estaba Morita. —P30 introducido con éxito, P30 procede a la modificación—Morita solamente abrió los ojos bien grandes, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al estar sintiendo este horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Unos segundos después, las lágrimas dejaron de salir, el rostro de Morita era de horror puro, el niño rubio había perdido el conocimiento con los ojos abiertos, más parecía un muerto que estar inconsciente.

—Equipo C, inyectando P30—Ahora era el turno de Takashi. —P30 modificando el cuerpo del SE-03—El equipo C estaba monitoreando el estado del virus y el estado del sujeto de pruebas.

Takashi solamente cerro los ojos, no quería ver nada ni sentir nada, solo quería estar en paz consigo mismo y con el resto de su cuerpo, sentía un cosquilleo en todo su ser, luego: nada.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Takashi abrió los ojos luego de estar mirando por el techo de la mansión Takashi, el pelinegro se la pasaba viendo al cielo, de donde estaba cayendo gotas de lluvia, sus ojos no se podían dañar por simples gotas de agua que caían en su cuerpo, ni mucho menos cuando estaba cayendo mucha agua desde el cielo, no importaba si estaba totalmente empapado, él se podría secar simplemente por si solo.

Ahora que estaba con la orden de salvar a las personas de aquí, él lo haría sin problema alguno, ahora estaba viendo desde arriba el del como Rika, Saya y Kohta, estaba yendo a hablar con los adultos, conociéndolos a ellos, los adultos serían unos cabeza huecas, con miedo hasta el mismo cabello, tenía que actuar, ya que allí podría aparecer un humano que se crea el centro de atención y un líder, lo acabaría rápidamente.

Dando un salto desde el techo, cayo con gracia al suelo, ahora el P30 estaba más que despierto y dispuesto a ayudar a su cuerpo, ese virus era suyo, él tenía el poder sobre él, así que lo estaba usando de buena manera ahora mismo. Kyōko vio aquella caída, ya que ella estaba esperando a los chicos para ver si las cosas salieron bien, pero se sorprendió de nuevo al ver a Takashi y más al salir y darse cuenta de que salto desde arriba.

Camino con normalidad hacia donde se fueron los chicos, unos segundos después llego a las tiendas en donde estaban los humanos adultos con los niños enviados a hablar con ellos.

—¡Ya entiendo! —Una voz femenina escucho el pelinegro salir de la tienda, una que no pertenecía a las integrantes de su antiguo equipo. —¡Nos quieren obligar a pelear! ¡por eso es que ustedes tienen armas! —La mujer estaba señalando a Kohta, el cual tenía una escopeta en ese momento. —¡Pues no nos obligaran a usar la violencia! ¡no a la violencia! —La mujer logro convencer a todos los adultos de que la violencia y el uso de armas no era lo correcto.

—¿Entonces que es lo que buscan? —Todos prestaron atención a la nueva voz que llego, los adultos se asustaron por ver esos ojos vacíos y sin vida alguna. —¿Buscan hablar con ellos y "dialogar"? ¿buscan hacerlos entra en "razón" con simples palabras? ¿gruñidos? —La señora que hablo anteriormente no sabía que decir, el niño allí le estaba causando un fuerte miedo en su ser. —Repito mi pregunta… ¿Qué buscan entonces? —Takashi termino su habla estando en frente de la señora, intimidándola por completo.

Rika, Saya y Kohta estaban sorprendidos por esas palabras y por el hecho de estar intimidando claramente a la mujer.

—¡Quién te crees que eres mocoso impertinente! —Grito uno de los muchos hombres "adultos" del lugar.

—No me creo nadie, no soy nadie… pero… si lo que desean es no ser salvados—Takashi hablo de forma seria, miro de nueva cuenta a la mujer. —Tu, tendrás que darme un golpe. Aquello demostrara que no necesitan ser salvados—Takashi miro de forma más seria esta vez.

Ahora no se iría con juegos de niños ni ordenes de alguien no perteneciente a CAD, la orden de Souichiro lo siguió solo por mera pena y "miedo", le recordaba un poco a Imamura, así que era como un reflejo de un recuerdo, pero ahora, ya esas órdenes y esos pensamientos ya no tenían nada que ver, el, pelearía por quienes quisieran vivir.

 **Paf…**

—¡Un simple niño como tú no nos puede salvar! —La mujer había gritado luego de haberle dado una fuerte cachetada al pelinegro que tenía el rostro ladeado hacia su derecha. —¡Mejor dejen de molestar a los adultos! ¡nosotros tomamos mejores decisiones que los niños! —El apoyo del resto de personas no se hizo esperar, Takashi sonrió un poquito por eso, unas molestias menos en su catálogo.

—Bien—Takashi hablo. —Si eso desean, pues bien… no me meteré con sus decisiones, adultos—Takashi simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la carpa en donde estaban los adultos gritando de que sus decisiones son las mejores y demás cosas.

Rika, Saya y Kohta siguieron al pelinegro. Rika y Saya estaban molestas con esas personas, puede que tuvieran miedo y no aceptaran esta realidad que estaba pasando en frente de sus ojos, todos esos adultos eran unos completos ciegos. Kohta apoyaba un poco a los adultos de la carpa, él también tenía miedo, él estaba con la idea de querer despertar de esta horrible pesadilla y que todo este solamente sea un mal sueño.

—¿Estas bien, Takashi? —Pregunto preocupada Saya, ella estaba viendo al pelinegro darles las espaldas, sin darles importancia a sus presencias.

—Si—Contesto de forma cortante y corta, no tenía que estar aquí hablando con ellos.

—¿Ahora que haremos Takashi? —Pregunto ahora Rika, quería tener una opinión de su; líder. —No creo que ellos nos hagan caso y quieran abrir los ojos para ver lo que está pasando. Esto se ha puesto ya muy complicado—Rika soltó un suspiro, mirando el paraguas rosado con el cual Saya estaba cubriéndolas a ambas.

—Yo solamente estoy aquí para resguardar la vida de los que quieran vivir—Respondió de forma monótona. —Solo estoy aquí por la orden de Souichiro-sama, nada más que eso—Respondió de nueva cuenta con el mismo tipo de voz.

—Y-Ya veo—Rika estaba un poco dolida por la respuesta de su antiguo líder, no quería aceptar este hecho, pero como Takashi mismo lo dijo; ellos mismo lo echaron fuera del grupo.

—¿¡Porque actúas de este modo Takashi!? —Saya se adelantó de donde estaba, agarrando del brazo al pelinegro de forma brusca, haciendo que él se detuviera de golpe y regresara a verla. —¿¡Porque nos tratas de esta manera!? ¿¡acaso nos odias tanto como para ignorarnos y tratarnos como unos simples desconocidos!? —Saya estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos al ver esa actitud de su amor platónico. —¡Regresa con nosotros Takashi, por favor regresa con nosotros! ¡regresa conmigo! —Saya se apegó al pecho del pelinegro, allí la pelirrosa no sentía nada de frío, es más, el cuerpo de Takashi era cálido incluso al estar algo empapado por la lluvia.

Kohta estaba sonriendo algo nervioso por ese momento, se parecía mucho a los doramas que pasaban antes de todo este asunto por las Tv de todas las personas interesadas en esas cosas, el pelinegro gordito estaba más interesado en las armas, que en ver esas novelas románticas y sin mucho sentido la verdad.

Rika estaba algo nerviosa y de igual manera un poquitín celosa. Puede que Takashi tenga un aire de no confianza y de un lobo solitario, pero ella se sentía atraída a esa faceta del pelinegro, no le gustaba lo cursi ni nada por el estilo, a ella le gustaba que fuera directo y franco con su pareja, que sea algo romántico, pero no mucho, para ella lo frío le gustaba, esa brisa fría le gustaba a su cuerpo y a su alma. Takashi era perfecto, solo necesitaba conocerlo un poco más y al final, vería que pasaba.

—Yo no los odio, pero…—Takashi se separó de forma suave de la pelirrosa. —Tampoco quiero trabajar en un equipo en el cual no se valora mi ayuda. Yo, a cambio de su absoluta obediencia les protegería la vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo, yo daría mi vida por la salvación del resto de mi equipo… pero como ustedes no me valoraron, no puedo volver a confiar en ustedes—Takashi los miro a los tres, los cuales bajaron la mirada por las palabras del pelinegro. —Así que no puedo regresar con ustedes, es mejor que trabajen por ustedes mismos, yo… trabajo por todos, como uno solo—Takashi solamente se alejó de ellos y se fue caminando por otra dirección.

Los tres personajes se quedaron allí en la lluvia, como si ella comprendiera por lo que estaba pasado y, lloraba junto a ellos en ese momento.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

En estos momentos el pelinegro Komuro estaba en su habitación. Allí, en el techo y casi toda la habitación, estaban flotando todas sus armas con las cuales había tenido su caja arma. Todas sus armas se estaban recargando gracias a su caja, Takashi por otra parte, estaba sosteniendo la Katana que siempre portaba, veía que este estaba un poco desgastado por su filo, tal vez se debía a lo costoso que fue derrotar a los Licker aquella ocasión, pero el pelinegro no estaba preocupado por su espada, ya que esta se reconstruía en este momento gracias a los nano-cristales de inteligencia, más resistentes que el mismo diamante, más resistentes que cualquier metal u organismo de ese tipo.

Ahora se concentró en una pantalla holográfica, en donde estaba mostrando la barrera que había colocado para que nadie que no sean un humano sobreviviente lograra ingresar sin problemas. Allí estaban muchos de "ellos", unos 3 Licker más, 8 T-001 y 7 T-002, las Plagas no faltarían en este momento, los corredores estaban queriendo ingresar, pero eran evaporizados sin problemas por la barrera, lo algo preocupante era el hecho de ver a las Plagas ya mutadas, estando allí afuera 2 seres enormes, de unos 10 metros de alto, los cuales trataban de ingresar, solo para que sus puños sean dañados, pero esas heridas se regeneraban rápidamente. Pero lo más preocupante era el hecho de ver; a dos T-103, ahora si esto ya no era una simple búsqueda hacia él, ahora era una completa caza a su persona, por lo que sabía muy bien, lo necesitaban con vida y, así era como todas esas creaciones de Umbrella, lo cazarían y lo llevarían con vida a Umbrella.

—Takashi—Se escucho una voz femenina ingresando a su habitación, el chico se giró luego de haber ocultado las pantallas, vio a Rei en la entrada, algo sorprendida por la cantidad enorme de armas que estaban en toda la sala. —¿Q-Que estas haciendo? —Pregunto al final con clara señal de nerviosismo.

—Estoy recargando mis armas—Comento el pelinegro, arrojando su caja arma hacia arriba, para que luego todas sus armas fueran succionadas por la caja arma. —Uno no sabe cuándo pueden "ellos" atacarnos y matarnos—La caja arma regreso a la mano derecha del pelinegro, luego él lo coloco en su pierna izquierda.

—Este, ¿podemos hablar Takashi? —Rei pregunto con esperanza en su expresión.

—Claro, podemos hablar—Takashi se sentó en el filo de la cama, creía que eso era la mejor manera de hablar mejor y también el de ver como se reflejaba un humano en un estado algo delicado, cerca de la locura y perdida de sus emociones. —Puedes sentarte junto a mi—Comento el muchacho, al final señalando con su mano el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Rei termino por cerrar la puerta por completo, luego se encamino de forma nerviosa hacia el lugar en donde tenía que sentarse, aun le dolía el cuerpo, por lo que se estaba aguantando lo suficiente para no parecer débil en frente del pelinegro. Llego a su destino y se sentó, unos momentos allí se quedaron callados, Takashi no hablaba y solamente se quedaba mirando a la nada, Rei estaba mirando sus piernas y jugando con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa, así que, consiguiendo el valor suficiente, hablo.

—Takashi yo…—Rei alzo la mirada y vio a Takashi, el cual al ser llamado le prestó atención, sus ojos no estaban vacíos, estaban con el brillo de "vida" de siempre. —Yo… yo quería disculparme por todas las injusticias que eh hecho en tu contra. Disculparme por ser una completa idiota contigo, por ser una tonta al no confiar en ti cuando tú siempre estabas allí para apoyarme, en las buenas y en las malas. Estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que te hice, como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiarlo todo, cambiarlo a un futuro en el cual nada de esto pasase y, que ambos estuviéramos bien y juntos. Takashi…—Rei se expresaba, se confesaba, cada palabra iba cargada de sinceridad, de esperanza, de tristeza, de todo tipo de emociones tanto positivas, como negativas. —Yo quisiera seguirte hasta donde tu vayas, sin importar si los problemas nos persiguen, yo siempre y para siempre, quiero estar a tu lado, porque…—Rei se iba avergonzando poco a poco, al final miro a Takashi más de cerca, se sonrojo fuertemente y. —Yo te quiero Takashi—Una confesión que termino por ser hecha.

Rei estaba sonriendo y sus mejillas estaban bien sonrojadas, sus ojos estaban que demostraban su puro amor al pelinegro. Takashi por su parte estaba confundido, no esperaba esto para serse el mismo sincero, pero de algo estaba claro, no le interesaba el amor por ahora, estaba neutro, además, el amor y la felicidad, no estaban en su catálogo de emociones.

—No importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, no importa todo lo que me hiciste, ya no me importa eso si te soy sincero, solo fueron palabras y golpes que con el tiempo se van curando de a poco y a poco, así que estamos bien Miyamoto-san, no tienes que mortificarte porque creer que te odio, yo no te odio, pero…—Takashi hablo de forma seria, Rei estaba que brillaba en esperanzas y felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. —Pero yo no te quiero—Rei abrió los ojos bien grandes en esas palabras, sintió en su pecho algo romperse en miles de pedazos, como si un cristal muy delicado se haya roto en ese momento. —Somos amigos, así que se puede decir que te quiero como amiga—Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, Takashi no quería relacionarse con alguien del sexo opuesto, el solo cumplía órdenes y, en sus órdenes no estaba el hecho de enamorarse.

—¡Pero Takashi, podemos intentarlo! —Rei estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos por las palabras del pelinegro. —¡Podemos intentarlo, podemos escaparnos de esta realidad, podemos irnos lejos de todo esto y vivir una vida juntos! —Rei se levantó de golpe, no importándole el dolor de su cuerpo, se paró en frente del chico y lo empujo a la cama, luego ella se subió encima, quedando muy cerca de sus labios, ella estaba llorando y mojando las mejillas del pelinegro. —¡Podemos ser felices juntos, tal y como tenía que haber sido desde el principio! —Ella lo miraba de forma suplicante, queriendo que cambiara de opción a sus palabras.

—Así pudo haber sido desde el principio—Comento Takashi, colocando una suave sonrisa en sus labios, poniendo su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de la chica. —No me importaba romper las reglas por tu felicidad, no me importaba desobedecer mis ordenes solo por tu felicidad, solo me importabas tú y nadie más, yo lo hubiera dejado todo solo por ti—Takashi hablaba con su sinceridad monótona, una sinceridad que puede ser tomada de forma verdadera o, falsa. —Pero…—Rei se asustó con esa palabra. —Ya nada puede ser como el pasado, ahora estamos en un futuro muy distinto al que tu querías, así que… tienes que aceptar el ahora y el que viene—Termino el pelinegro, con una expresión de tristeza fingida en su rostro.

—No… no… no lo acepto—Rei empezó a llorar más, se acercó al pelinegro y lo beso en los labios. Un beso necesitado, ansiado, amoroso y pasional, era lo que estaba tomando Rei en este momento, Takashi por otro lado, estaba neutro a nada. —Yo quiero estar contigo—Rei se separó del beso, le gusto a ella.

—Tendrás que aceptar lo que tienes—Takashi cambio a una expresión de seriedad, tomando de los hombros a la chica, haciendo que ella y él se sienten en la cama, Rei encima del pelinegro. —Ahora tienes amigos, unos pocos amigos, apóyalos y ellos te apoyaran en todo. Aun mantén tu esperanza al tope, aun tienes que encontrar a tus padres, ellos son la fuente de tu amor, la fuente de tu calor, la fuente de tu esperanza—Takashi junto su frente con la de la pelinaranja, ella estaba sonrojada y feliz, pero con cada palabra se iba sintiendo triste, lo había olvidado, los había olvidado a ellos. —Así que mejor deja de pensar solo en ti, piensa en los demás que te apoyaron incondicionalmente, piensa en ellos, ayúdalos a ellos… solo así, alcanzaras tus metas y tu esperanza no se desvanecerá—Takashi le dio un suave beso en la frente a la chica, además de envolver sus brazos por el cuerpo de la chica, abrazándola y dándole confort.

La caja arma del pelinegro se estaba encargando de sanar el cuerpo dañado de la pelinaranja. Rei se sentía bien en este abrazo que le estaba dando el pelinegro, se sintió mejor cuando el pelinegro le dio un beso en su frente, le daba una señal de que la estaba apoyando en todo, la poyaba incluso luego de todo lo que ella le hizo. Rei estaba en paz consigo misma, solo que ahora, necesitaba dar riendas sueltas, a fantasmas del pasado.

Ella se bajó de donde estaba sentada, se puso de pie, tenía los ojos siendo cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello, pero cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos demostraban determinación, se secó ella misma las lágrimas que estaban cayendo, ahora su cuerpo no le dolía, eso era un alivio que le gustaba mucho.

—¡Ya lo veras Takashi, mantendré esa llama de esperanza encendida, hasta el final! —Rei apretó los puños, no solo mantendría la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres, sino también la llama de esperanza de que Takashi, la corresponda y que, en un futuro no tan lejano, ambos formen una familia.

Takashi solo sonrió un poco más, asintiendo con la cabeza y dándole unas palabras a la pelinaranja, esas eran sus palabras de aliento para ella misma, unas palabras que tenían que perdurar y no morir solo por contratiempos que aparezcan en el camino, para confrontar eso y esa perdida, estaba la esperanza.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—Ahora estamos por salir a buscar a los padres de Miyamoto-san—Comento Rika, colocando el arma en sus espaldas. —Todos los de nuestro equipo saldrán a buscar a los que faltan… ¿nos ayudaras, Takashi? —Ella y el resto de los integrantes de aquel grupo regresaron a ver al pelinegro.

Takashi estaba parado al final de las escaleras, viendo a su antiguo equipo alistándose para partir, aunque había una persona que no estaba conforme con eso, siendo Saya aquella persona, pero no decía nada de igual manera. Takashi miro a Rika luego de que ella le hablase a él, Kohta tal parece que había recuperado su sentido en toda la palabra, Shizuka estaba algo nerviosa, pero sus ojos estaban demostrando determinación y esperanza hacia él, esperando a que el pelinegro los ayudara a ellos, Kyōko tenía la misma mirada de Shizuka, además de la misma mirada que le dio Rei cuando hizo su confesión. Alice y Zeke lo miraban con esperanza a que regrese con ellos y se fuera con ellos también, Saya solamente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Saeko estaba mirando todo esto de la misma forma que Rika y el resto, esperanza era lo más destacable en todos, Rei, ella también estaba en la liga de ese equipo, eso era admirable de cierta manera.

—Lo siento—Se disculpo el chico, ahora que ellos estaban en buenos términos, no era necesario el tratarlos de otra forma. —Pero yo me quedare a apoyar a las personas de aquí…—Esas palabras desanimaron al equipo, Alice y Zeke estaban con ojos cristalinos, mirando a Takashi. —Así que les deseo un buen viaje en su búsqueda, y si encuentran lo que necesitan, vayan a esta dirección, allí los esperaremos o espérennos si llegan primero—Takashi les dio un papel, en él estaba la dirección de su casa, una casa pequeña que estaba a las afueras de Tokonosu.

—¿Enserio no vendrás con nosotros, Onii-chan? —Pregunto de forma triste Alice, acercándose con los ojos lagrimosos hacia el pelinegro, el cual se puso de rodillas ante la niña para poder estar a su altura.

—No, lo siento en verdad. Pero no llores, se fuerte en momentos como estos, aliéntalos y apóyalos en todo lo que sea necesario, tu equipo te protegerá y se protegerán entre todos—Takashi le dio esas palabras a la niña, la cual le estaba abrazando por el cuello, sollozando allí mismo y mojando su cuerpo un poquito.

—Pro-Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver, ¿sí? —Alice estaba esperanzada de poder reencontrarse con el pelinegro luego de que se separaran, Takashi era su salvador, lo admiraba y quería.

—Es una promesa—Ambos unieron sus meñiques en señal de que esta promesa estaba unida y no tenía que ser rota, algo que le recordó a Takashi la rotura de la promesa que se hizo con Rei de niños, en cambio a la pelinaranja se le hizo un pequeño Deja vu al ver esas escena muy familiar y nostálgica.

Ya con eso hecho, la niña regreso a los brazos de Kyōko, la cual le dio un abrazo para que no se sintiera más triste por esa despedida. Takashi estaba por despedirse del resto de chicos que pronto partiría, además de darle unas cuantas palabras a Saya, ahora no era asunto suyo si se descontrolaba, ella ya no estaba a su cuidado. Todo eso murió cuando vieron a Rei salir corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada de la mansión, sosteniendo su arma de fuego, especialmente la pequeña cuchilla que estaba en el final de cañón del arma.

Afuera de la mansión están llegando Shido junto con los pocos estudiantes que se quedaron junto a él, el profesor estaba conversando con la mano derecha de Souichiro acerca del pequeño asilo que tenía que recibir por esta llegada tan inesperada la verdad.

—No nos queda más de otra que tomarlo a usted y a sus alumnos en la mansión—Comento el hombre con traje blanco. —Es una sorpresa que lograra sobrevivir usted y alguno de sus alumnos—Termino su habla, mirando al resto de chicos que aún quedaban unos 6 alumnos solamente eran, dos hombres y 4 mujeres.

—Soy solamente un profesor, era una de las cosas que podía hacer por mis queridos alumnos—Comento Shido de forma "sincera".

—Unas palabras tan "sinceras" como siempre, Shido-sensei—Shido y el resto de afuera regresaron a ver a la recién llegada Rei, la cual estaba cargando el arma y el pequeño cuchillo ya listo para arrancarle el cuello al pelinegro sensei.

—¡Mi-Miyamoto-san! —Comento un nervioso Shido. —E-Es un alivio el ver que… to-todos están a salvo—Su nerviosismo se hizo más notorio por el hecho de ver que todos lo que estaban anteriormente en el bus, estaban a salvo y más que vivos.

—¡Ustedes! ¿¡cómo es que siguen con vida!? —Tsunoda se separó de Yūki, y encaro a Takashi, ya que creía que lo intimidaría con su aspecto, además de que también quería cobrarse unos golpes que no le pudo dar en el bus.

—Cada quien cumplió con su parte en querer vivir—Takashi miro de forma seria al chico que estaba en frente. —Así fue como ellos aún siguen con vida, ¿algún problema con eso? —Takashi termino su habla, miro de formo fría al chico, no quería problemas, este era un asunto que Rei tenía que resolver con Shido, Tsunoda no tenía que meterse en eso ni mucho menos, el equipo que apoyaba a Rei.

—¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Maldito! —Tsunoda estaban con ansias de golpear a este perdedor, para luego de tremenda golpiza al pelinegro, se pueda divertir con Yūki.

Tsunoda estaba por alzar su puño derecho, pero antes de eso, el rubio solo vio que ya estaba pegando su rostro al suelo, su brazo le estaba doliendo mucho y sentía un peso más en su espalda.

—No interrumpas en esto—Takashi le hablo de forma seria al rubio que estaba tratando de moverse, pero no podía para nada. —Ahora… pueden continuar ustedes dos—Takashi miro a Rei y Shido, la pelinaranja tenía que resolver esto por cuenta propia, sin recibir ayuda en su dialogo.

—Oh, una muestra bárbara de locura, no lo crees, ¿Komuro-kun? —Shido miro al pelinegro, el cual regreso la mirada vacía, asustándolo de nueva cuenta en el proceso.

—No te salgas de tus casillas Shido. Tú, un maldito mentiroso de quinta, ¿hablando de locura? No me hagas reír—Rei se burló de Shido, además de presionar un poco más la punta de la cuchilla en la mejilla de Shido, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre saliera de ese pequeño corte que el hombre acaba de recibir por parte de la chica. —Todos los daños que tu maldito padre le ha hecho a mi familia, por tu maldita culpa me pasaron cosas horribles, perdí lo que gané por tu maldita injusticia hacia mí, por tu culpa eh sufrido mucho, eh perdido mucho. Pero, pero ahora… tengo la oportunidad de remediarlo todo, empezar de nuevo… por eso…—Rei estaba muy seria hablando, perdió a Takashi y a Hisashi, pero no perdería a sus padres y también se esforzaría en recuperar de nuevo a Takashi, por esa razón ahora. —Por eso es mejor matarte ahora mismo—Rei dijo lo último de forma muerta, este sería su primer asesinato, pero estaba insegura, no sabía si este maldito valía la pena el gastar sus palabras.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la Miyamoto, Kyōko estaba tapándole los ojos a Alice, no quería que viera esto y quedara traumatizada de nuevo, eso sería muy cruel para una niña.

—¡Entonces si vas a matarlo, hazlo! —Todos vieron del como la voz del serio Souichiro llegaba a la escena, mostrando un rostro serio como siempre. A sus espaldas estaba llegando también su esposa y madre de Saya. —¡Hazlo, mátalo de una vez! Puede que yo tenga una amistad con su padre, pero eso no importa en este momento… ¡así que mátalo de una vez! —Esto era como una prueba hacia ella, uno mismo tenía que confrontar sus problemas y no terceras personas.

Rei estaba muy tentada a clavarle la cuchilla en el medio del cráneo a Shido, además de eso también estaba muy tentada a cargar el arma y darle unos cuantos disparos a este maldito hombre, pero, no era necesario. Ensuciarse las manos matando a este desgraciado, nada de lo que estaba pasando cambiaria, todo seguiría tal y como estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Bajo el arma poco a poco, retrocedió hasta estar junto a su equipo que le estaba dando unas palabras de apoyo. Takashi soltó a Tsunoda para que se levantara, ahora el que tenía las últimas palabras en el lugar era el dueño de casa; Souichiro Takagi.

—¡Toma a tus estudiantes Shido y lárgate de mí mansión! ¡vete y no regreses, ahora es tu turno de vivir un infierno en este mundo! ¡largo! —Souichiro fue muy claro en sus palabras.

Cada uno de los integrantes del grupo de Shido fueron obligados a subir de nueva cuenta hacia el bus, una vez eso fuera hecho, Shido encendió el bus y empezó a salir de los terrenos de los Takagi, el sensei estaba muy frustrando como también muy furioso con todo esto que le estaba pasando, pensaba que esta estadía sería muy gratificante y beneficiosa para todos, pero sobre todo para él. Lástima que sus planes no fueron hechos a prueba de fallos.

—Hiciste lo correcto Rei, estoy muy orgullosa de ti—Rika tomo la palabra y le hablo a la pelinaranja, ella en verdad estaba muy orgullosa por la decisión y tenacidad de la Miyamoto, eso era de admirar para cualquiera.

—Es verdad—Apoyaron el resto de jóvenes integrantes de ese grupito algo particular.

—Como toda hermana mayor, estoy muy orgullosa de mi hermanita pequeña—Saeko tomo la palabra, comentando aquello que se le hacía algo normal y gracioso para el resto.

—¡No tomes un papel así, Busujima-senpai! —Regaño Rei, ella estaba algo nerviosa y avergonzada por las palabras de la pelimorada Busujima, ella se tomaba muchas libertades con ella, además de que hace rato, con esa presentación que dio y su atuendo que llevaba, creía que estaba seduciendo a Takashi, el cual solamente dijo que se veía sexy con ese atuendo, levantando los celos de la Miyamoto y avergonzando a la Busujima, pero la pelimorada estaba feliz por ese alago por parte del pelinegro. Eso, paso antes de la llegada de Shido.

Takashi estaba que no prestaba atención a lo que estaba pasando allá, estaba más preocupado por las voces entrecortadas que estaba escuchando por su comunicador, esto era una buena oportunidad para tener una comunicación con CAD y pedir ayuda para los ciudadanos de este sector. Luego de unos segundos de no entender nada, la comunicación se cortó, para que luego, en sus lentes de contacto, aparecieran unos puntos que se estaban dirigiendo hacia las enormes ciudades de todo el mundo, un punto, se estaba dirigiendo exclusivamente; hacia Tokonosu.

Los altos mandos tal parece que se quedaron sin ideas, además sin CAD allí para darles soporte, todo lo que estaba pasando ahora era como si no tuviera solución, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Umbrella ahora había jugado demasiado en querer dominar el mundo a sus pies. Las piezas se estaban moviendo, los jugadores de igual manera lo estaban haciendo muy bien, cada quien con sus respectivas herramientas y conocimientos en estos juegos.

Esto sería ya muy complicado, tal vez y este sea su final ya destinado y esperado por muchos años.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #11 - Composición**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Bueno, eh llegao, que ya eh llegao papus y mamus.

Aquí van algunas aclaraciones, aclaro también que las aclaraciones se me pueden olvidar, tengo cabeza de pollo así que, que se le puede hacer.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y esas cosas.

Haber, se contará un poco sobre Imamura y Morita, eso si no se quedara exento de saber cómo fue que ellos terminaron allí, siendo experimentos de Umbrella.

Mucha gente morirá como en el mismo Anime, solo que Takashi salvara a quienes pueda, por como sabrán, estará muy ocupado peleando contra las creaciones de Umbrella y demás enemigos que estén por allí.

Rei se confesó a Takashi señoras y señores, pero, allí bien el perro, que va, pero, si, ese, pero. Pero Takashi la dejo en la Friendzone, o por Dios, agárrenme que me desmayo de la risa, jajajajaja. Perdón, perdón, pero tenía que hacer eso, a fin de cuentas, al inicio de este Fanfic, hubo Netorare.

Como algunos quieren a Saya, Saeko y Shizuka, además de Kyōko, que estén con Takashi, pues más adelante abran episodios en los cuales aumente el cariño de ellas hacia el pelinegro, enamorándose del pelinegro poco a poco, transcurriendo por todo el FF y demás cosas. Rika también ingresa a esto. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ver mucho romance, no, sino solamente escenas, aquí hay tragedia carajo, no hay un final feliz, bueno, para el prota no, pero para el resto si.

El T-103 y los mutados por las Plagas acaban de llegar, habrá una pelea muy desigual contra Takashi, siendo que él pueda morir, aunque eso es muy dudoso, pero lo cierto es que Takashi no podrá ganar, puede que sea capturado y llevado a las instalaciones de Umbrella de por allí o por donde este la instalación o, puede que se auto sacrifique el mismo, llevándose a todas las creaciones de Umbrella, aunque eso también está muy apartado de la realidad, Takashi aún tiene camino que recorrer eso si.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, en verdad se los agradezco mucho. Eso no fue una aclaración, fue un agradecimiento XD.

En fin... eso creo que fue todo, yo me despido de todos ustedes con un abrazo y diciendo lo siguiente...

* * *

Bye... bye...


	12. Filo 12 - Final

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia de los personajes de Anime/Manga**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen al ya fallecido; Daisuke Satō. (Que en paz descanse).

* * *

 **Géneros**

Harem, horror, gore, acción, ciencia ficción, comedia, romance, ecchi, etc

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje humano y demás especies hablando: Ustedes solo son niños.  
 _Personaje humano y demás especias pensando: "Pronto, muy pronto estaré con ustedes".  
_ Comunicación vía telefónica u otro medio: _Cuídense y… no mueran, no hoy.  
Personaje susurrando: Vamos, ellos no están cerca._

* * *

 **Resumen**

En este mundo yo no puedo vivir, yo no soy como ellos, yo soy algo más y lo sé muy bien. Peleare hasta reunirme con mis amigos en el otro lado, perderé mi vida, algo que no me sirve de nada, ya que, yo no estoy vivo…

El simple hecho de llevarlos a ellos a salvo me mantiene con vida, luego de eso... ya no tenga nada más que hacer, nada más cerrar los ojos y... no volver a abrirlos…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que puede haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Por qué solo nos dan carne? —Morita se preguntó aquello, degustando una gran porción de filete, pero el caso era que, aunque se quejara, no podía dejar de comer este tipo de alimentos; los cárnicos. —Al menos nos pueden dar algo como vegetales—Morita puso un rostro inexpresivo y dejo de comer, para luego aplastas el filete con sus dos manos y hacerla una bola de carne, bola de carne que comió de un solo bocado.

—No veo quejas en esto—Imamura tomo la palabra, degustando de la misma forma su filete, este aun mayor que el del rubio. —Al menos nos dan comida… pero tienes razón, pueden cambiar de menú, pero, ¡no lo hacen! —Imamura tomo su filete y lo arrojo hacia la pared de cristal, manchándola en el proceso.

—Al menos tenemos comida—Comento Takashi, mirando de forma muerta a los otros dos que le regresaron las mismas miradas, pero estas, sin oportunidades de regresar a la vida. —Agradezcamos por eso—Takashi solamente estaba cortando el filete con sus uñas que parecían las mismas navajas afiladas y listas para matar.

—Hmp, mira quien lo dice—Imamura comento de forma algo burlesca. —Aun eres un niño Takashi, no te metas con tus mayores—Uso un tono algo amenazante, era como poner un orden en el grupo este, siendo el, el líder completo.

—No te burles, Imamura—Takashi hablo de forma seria, levantando la mirada y viendo que estos eran rojos y sus pupilas se retraían y contraían. —No por tener algo que no posees significa que me dejare ganar—Takashi fue firme en sus palabras, así que dejo el tema de lado y siguió comiendo de forma lenta, era lo único que podía hacer cuando estaba encerrado.

—Ustedes y sus regímenes de manadas—Morita suspiro y negó con la cabeza ante esta actitud. —Somos o, mejor dicho, éramos humanos, aunque no tengamos ya aquellos antiguos rasgos, aprendamos algo de esta especie—Morita parecía ser el más inteligente del grupo, Takashi también lo era, Imamura era un poco listo, pero cada quien tenía su inteligencia por encima de todo, solo que estaban actuando a ser "humanos".

—Ya, ya—Imamura tomo asiento en su lugar y empezó a ver su entorno.

Esas paredes de cristal solamente reflejaban luces blancas, toda esta habitación, esta mesa, sillas y platos eran de color blanco, la carne era lo único que tenía el color correspondiente, al menos y eso les daban cocido, las otras ocasiones eran crudos y eso, no tenían problema con comerlo, pero el sabor, la textura, la sangre, el sabor, aquello les hacía muy raro y; delicioso.

 **Crannn, crannn, crannn, crannn…**

 **Se ha detectado unos intrusos en el interior de la instalación, repito, se han detectado intrusos en el interior de la instalación.**

La voz digital de la "guardiana" resonó en todo el lugar, las paredes de vidrio se cubrieron de muchos láseres azules, los cuales cortarían de todo. Las paredes se pusieron rojas, la alarma resonaba fuertemente, las luces parpadeaban en rojo, señal de que esta instalación de Umbrella estaba siendo invadida por personas desconocidas para los tres sobrevivientes de las pruebas a todo tipo.

—Ah, luego de… ¿meses o años? Quién sabe, pero al menos hoy, esta instalación está siendo atacada y nosotros aquí solo viendo—Morita solo tomo asiento en su lugar, esperando a que todo esto acabara, ya habían pasado por esto algunas veces, en todas esas siempre no los encontraban o los evacuaban hacia otra instalación, el transcurso del tiempo se les hizo confuso para los tres.

—Es verdad—Takashi hablo. —Al menos me hubiese gustado una taza de café para esperar a que nos evacuen o nos oculten estas paredes. Ya siento que todo esto es muy monótono, cansa un poco si les soy sincero—Los otros dos solo asintieron a lo dicho por su compañero de pruebas, esperar allí a ser evacuados o estar ocultos se les hacía muy aburrido.

—Si—Imamura solo suspiro. —Un fajo de cartas nos vendría bien en este momento—Morita asintió y Takashi solamente se mantuvo neutro a todo.

— **Y tendrán su fajo de cartas, niños** —Los chicos no se impresionaron, solo estaba allí, quietos, estaban ya acostumbrados al miedo que, podría decirse que era su aliada y amiga íntima. — **Una vez salgan de aquí y estén a salvo** —Todos los cristales se vinieron abajo, los láseres se apagaron por completo. Alrededor de la caja de cristal rota estaban algunos soldados vestido con ropas que no eran de Umbrella, solo vieron un logo; "CAD", que estaba en el pecho de todos ellos. — **¡Nosotros somos CAD; el enemigo jurado de Umbrella!** —Un hombre de unos 2 metros hablo de forma fuerte, pasando al frente y viendo a los niños que lo miraban con curiosidad y monotonía a la vez.

—¿El enemigo jurado de Umbrella? —Preguntaron los 3 chicos, pero estaban seguros que si se le unían a este grupo…

 **Umbrella caería.**

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

—Tsk—Chasqueo la lengua el pelinegro Komuro.

En estos momentos estaba tecleando en una pantalla holográfica, sus dedos se movían rápidamente, tecleando de lado a lado de los 4 teclados que tenía en frente, en su casa/base solamente tenía dos misiles, los suficientes para apoyar a los Destructores que estaban en el mar, pero el problema no radicaba en aquello, sino en el hecho de que solo habían 5 destructores y 7 misiles PEM, un Destructor estaba deshabilitado gracias a "ellos", 4 misiles y 2 los del pelinegro solo sumaban 6, un misil PEM explotaría en Tokonosu en 2 minutos aproximadamente.

—Ohhh, que bonitas luces—Alice miraba como dos luces azuladas salieron desde la derecha, a unos kilómetros fuera del bosque de Tokonosu, las luces brillaban intensamente, aquello también llamo la atención de todos los aún vivos, viendo del como segundos después, esas luces empezaron a moverse y alejarse rápidamente por el cielo.

—¿Acaso los marcianos nos visitan? —Pregunto un tanto confundido Kohta. Era lo únicos que sacaba al ver las películas de ciencia ficción y, esta vida se parecía mucho a esas películas de aquel género que le fascinaba.

—¡No seas idiota gordo! ¡esos no son Ovnis, son otra cosa! —Saya salió a relucir un poco sobre su inteligencia, pensando con claridad las cosas y sobre esas luces que aparecieron desde el bosque. —Puede que sean unos misiles o algo por el estilo—Saya lo dijo de forma muy seria. Kohta estaba nervioso por ese hecho, el resto de chicos también, ya que si esos en verdad eran misiles y que salieran de Tokonosu ya era en verdad muy preocupante.

—¿A dónde se estarán dirigiendo? —Se pregunto Rika, ya que era muy raro, o por más decir; extraño, que aquí en Tokonosu haya misiles de ese tipo, nunca en su vida vio que los misiles expulsen de su turbina algo azulado, bueno, en las películas sí, pero este era la vida real.

—Puede que sea a algo que se está acercando hacia acá—Indico Saya, eso era lo más coherente hasta el momento, ya que los misiles no se usaban solo para ser de exhibición y demostración.

—¿Creen que sea peligroso lo que está viniendo hacia aquí? —Kyōko tomo la palabra, si esos misiles salieron al encuentro de algo, ese algo tenía que ser algo muy peligroso para todos los aún vivos.

—Tienen que ser otros misiles más—Opino Saeko, o era eso, o eran unos aviones de guerra que seguían ordenes de bombardear todo el lugar para que la plaga no siga su camino, pero eso era completamente inútil, ya que todo el mundo, estaba en este estado, eso fue lo que escucho en la Tv.

Y no solo eso, gracias a Takashi se supo un poco más sobre esas cosas, algo que la llevo a pensar que en verdad todo esto estaba pasando en todo el mundo.

—Tsk—Rei se extrañó de nuevo por el chasqueo de lengua por parte del pelinegro Takashi, giro a verlo y se acercó, ya que Takashi estaba más alejado de ellos que de costumbre, apenas se acercó y vio en una pantallita del como unas explosiones ocurrieron en el mar, pero la cámara entrecortada estaba enfocando ahora a un misil que no había explotado al igual que los otros. —El miedo hace tomar decisiones absurdas a sus líderes, esta, es una prueba de aquello—Murmuro el pelinegro, haciendo desaparecer la pantalla y los teclados, ahora era el momento de actuar y no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué sucede, Takashi? —Rei pregunto al pelinegro, el cual se dio vuelta y la encaro con su expresión monótona de siempre. —¿Sucede algo malo? —Ella ya estaba algo acostumbrada a esa mirada y a esa expresión, por eso, ya no la asustaba mucho.

—Tenemos problemas—Eso llamo la atención de todos los chicos que estaban cerca de allí, los cuales se acercaron al par de chicos para escuchar hablar al pelinegro. —Escuchen todos… tomaran el Hamvee y se marcharan en la búsqueda que ustedes y desde siempre estuvo planificada, se irán de aquí a esta dirección luego de encontrar a las personas que buscan—Al final en la mano derecha del pelinegro se formó un pequeño mapa holográfico, mapa que funcionaria mientras su caja arma este activa. En el mapa estaba un punto fuera de Tokonosu, más específicos, en el bosque. —Se irán a ese punto y esperan allí, si su estadía no es placentera o quieren irse a algún lugar más, mi IA les dirá cuál es su destino a donde tendrán que partir—Un anillo rosa se formó debajo del mapa holográfico. —Bien, ahora váyanse cuanto antes, esto se pondrá muy feo pronto—Al final muy serio en lo que estaba diciendo.

El resto estaban un tanto impresionados por lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro, solo les dio razones y ninguna explicación y, ellos querían una explicación cuanto antes, ayudar en algo al pelinegro, apoyarlo en todo lo que pudieron, tal y como un equipo tendría que hacer. Eso se debería haber hecho desde el principio, cuando el pelinegro dio todo por ellos, pero ahora, tenían la oportunidad de ayudarlo a él.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Takashi? —Rika estaba algo molesta por lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro, prácticamente les estaba ordenando que se largaran de aquí por solo ver a esos misiles irse de aquí. —No vamos a dejarte aquí abandonado, ni mucho menos abandonaremos a las pocas personas importantes para algunos aquí—El resto asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la pelimorada mayor, Saya más específico, ella no abandonaría a su padre y madre solo porque Takashi se lo decía.

—Escuchen bien—El pelinegro ignoro a lo dicho por la pelimorada, esto que iba a decir era de por sí, más importante que este asunto de cariño. —Las dos luces azules eran misiles—No se sorprendieron mucho por eso. —Eso misiles fueron lanzados desde mi casa/base—Eso sí que los sorprendió. —Esos dos misiles fueron a interceptar 2 de los 7 misiles PEM que se estaban dirigiendo a las grandes ciudades de todo el mundo—El shock ya faltaba poco para acercarse a ellos. —4 de 5 Destructores que estaban en el mar lograron derribar a 4 de los misiles PEM, el 5to no corrió con eso y fue infestado por "ellos", 4 y 2 fueron 6, uno logro pasar y ahora estará explotando en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…—La cuenta regresiva termino de ser hecha.

Una fuerte luz blanquecina termino por aparecer de improvisto en el cielo, iluminando todo a la redonda de Tokonosu.

Todo dejo de funcionar en ese preciso momento, los aparatos electrónicos empezaron a fallar y explotaron un poco, los autos que poseían algún aparato eléctrico termino por dejar de funcionar por completo, la electricidad se fue y las plantas eléctricas se hicieron historia en ese preciso momento, todo lo electrónico y que necesitaba ser eléctrico, había terminado explotando gracias al PEM que había caído en todo Tokonosu.

En cierto autobús, Shido estaba muy frustrado por todo lo que había pasado allá en la mansión Takagi, estaba completamente seguro que todo lo que estaba planeado saldría al pie de la letra, pero no todo fue así, si esos chicos no se hiciesen aparecido, al menos hubiese convencido a las estúpidas personas que estaban por allí, engañarlos y enredarlos en sus redes para tener un poder mayor sobre ellos y; controlarlos.

— _"Maldito seas Souichiro, eres un desgraciado al haberme sacado de esa forma de tu mansión, juro que lo pagaras muy caro por todo esto"_ —Su expresión no era muy amigable que digamos, hasta parecía la de un psicópata con ansias de muerte. — _"Esa maldita Miyamoto tenía que aparecer para ponerle más cosas al montón, estúpida perra, tú y todos tus amiguitos pagaran por todo… eso se los prometo"_ —Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en los labios de aquel hombre manipulador.

—¿Ahora qué haremos, sensei? —Yūki se acercó a la cabina, en donde estaba el sensei pelinegro, pero este regreso a su estado calmado y le respondió de la mejor manera.

—Jeje, no te preocupes Yūki-chan, buscaremos un lugar mejor para todos—El sensei miro descaradamente el escote de la pelinaranja, ella no se molestó en ocultarlo, es más, parecía que ya mismo se desnudaba en aquel lugar y habría un "encuentro" entre ambos. —¡Les prometo a todos ustedes que les conseguiré un mejor lugar que el que dejamos, de eso estoy completamente seguro! ¡todos nosotros sobreviviremos conmigo al mando! —Todos los "iluminados" sonrieron por esas grandes palabras dichas por el sensei pelinegro, aplaudieron aparte de sonreír, dándole más ego al hombre.

Pero en ese preciso momento, una fuerte luz blanca apareció en el cielo, obligando a todo el mundo a cubrirse los ojos para que no sean afectados por esa cegadora luz, segundos después la luz se fue disipando poco a poco, hasta que ya no estaba en el cielo.

—¿Qué fue eso sensei? —Pregunto muy desconcertada la pelinaranja, ya que se le hacía muy raro el hecho de que el cielo se iluminase de aquella forma algo; irreal.

—No tengo idea—Murmuro el hombre, ocupado en bajar la velocidad del bus con el freno, pero este no estaba respondiendo para nada de nada. —¿Qué esta pasando? —Shido se estaba poniendo nervioso, ahora mismo estaban bajando una bajada y el freno era muy necesario.

Más abajo estaban unos trabajadores tratando de colocar los muros de concreto, pero el vehículo no estaba respondiendo, uno le estaba reprendiendo al que estaba en el asiento de conductor, si no tapaban esa parte, "ellos" vendrían e ingresarían a este sector y eso, era muy malo.

—¡Sensei, frene o nos estrellaremos! —Pidió la pelinaranja, yéndose a sentar a un asiento y sujetarse como podía para salir viva de aquí.

—Eso intento, ¡maldición! —Shido estaba muy nervioso. Pero al final de todo, los frenos no funcionaron más, el auto se apagó y con la velocidad a la que iban, si abría un choque que acabaría con algunas vidas, tanto del auto bus, como de los que estaban en frente.

 **Ccccrrrrrraaaaaasssssshhhhhh…**

El bus termino chocando con la remolcadora de bigas, provocando que ambos vehículos chocasen y se dañasen en gran medida, los del interior del bus estaban efectivamente muertos, sangre era lo que se veía allá atrás, uno estaba con el cuello en una dirección que no tenía que estar ni en sueños ni en películas de terror, otro estaba con un brazo en zigzag, otra estaba con un enorme pedazo de vidrio, incrustado en su frente y traspasándola por completo hasta llegar al otro extremo..

Shido solo alzaba su cabeza ensangrentada, sus lentes estaban rotos y no podía ver bien con eso, solamente alcanzó a ver del como "ellos", ingresaban por la parte que no había sido tapada por los trabajadores que estaba siendo mutilados por "ellos" sin contemplación alguna, Shido solamente tenía que escapar de allí; cuanto antes.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Los más inteligentes, los T-002 y el T-103 se dieron cuenta de que estaba pasando luego de que la luz blanca brillante desapareciera del cielo atardecido, "ellos", los corredores y los sabuesos pudieron pasar la cerca gracias a que ya no estaba aquella pared de electricidad azulada.

— **Graooaa** —Un T-002 paso al frente y lo mismo, paso más al frente y rompió la cerca de metal para que "ellos", los canes y los corredores, al igual que las plagas y los dos Gigantes pudieran pasar sin mayores contratiempos, cada uno de ellos con el objetivo de matar y capturar, lo de matar eran para "ellos", los canes, las Plagas, los corredores y los dos Gigantes.

Los Licker, los T-002 y los T-103 eran los encargados de la captura; capturar vivo al espécimen que se fue requerido en las instalaciones subterráneas de Umbrella. Esa era la orden que se les fue dada hace ya un tiempo, algunos de los anteriores que estaban con esa orden fueron completamente aniquilados por; Némesis. Ese de allí los superaba por mucho, pero los T-103 estaba muy a la par, pero en ningún momento estos dos seres se habían enfrentado en una lucha a muerte, por eso no se sabía cuál de los dos especímenes ganaría una de esas peleas.

— **¡Graarrr!** —Los 2 T-103 rugieron fuertemente para que los 8 Licker y 7 T-002 fueran rápidamente hacia su objetivo, los Licker rápidamente se fueron de allí a darle caza a su objetivo, los T-002 no objetaron en nada y simplemente se fueron corriendo a la par de los corredores.

Los dos T-103 solamente empezaron a caminar en su forma más humana, no estaban transformados porque no era necesario el hacerlo así, eran algo inteligentes, pero tenían sus órdenes implantadas, darle caza a su objetivo y traerlo con vida, además tenían que pelear con uno de los suyos, pero no les importaba en nada, traerían a Komuro Takashi a las instalaciones de Umbrella, si quiera con sus extremidades faltantes. Con eso en mente, se fueron siguiendo a aquel grupo y caminando a la par de "ellos".

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Takashi estaba ocupado con algunos de "ellos" que quedaban en el interior, puede que haya puesto aquella barrera para que "ellos" y demás no entraran, pero aun había algunos de "ellos" en el interior de la barrera, solo que eran retenidos gracias al muro de concreto que estos humanos habían creado en las calles para que no intentaran ingresar más allá de donde estaban los aún vivos. Pero algo tenía que haber pasado para que "ellos" ingresaran, algo le decía que el PEM lanzado tenía mucho que ver en este desarrollo.

 **Paaam… craaacccckkk…**

Un puño con su guante basto para levantar una ola de aire y quebrar el suelo por completo, haciendo que "ellos" cayeran al suelo sin equilibrio, aprovechando en ese momento, el pelinegro con sus dos cuchillas en mano, incrustaba las puntas en los cráneos de estos, para que ya no volvieran a levantarse, pero haría lo posible para que la cura, regenere todo y "regrese" a la vida a un muerto.

Los del interior estaba asombrados por lo que estaban presenciando, un "simple" chico estaba acabando con todos "ellos" sin ningún problema, usando unas cuchillas extrañas y unos guantes que le daban un poder increíble al momento de golpear, tanto era el golpe de esos puños, que prácticamente arrancaba la cabeza a "ellos" sin ningún contratiempo.

Una vez que ya no había nada más de "ellos", el pelinegro dio un salto fuerte con sus pies y llego hasta el otro lado del muro de la mansión, en 3 minutos los corredores, los Licker y los T-002 estarían aquí, así que era mejor evacuar a las personas a un lugar seguro, prácticamente su hogar era el más seguro de todos aquí, pero llegar hasta allá sería muy complicado sin transporte y con muchas de esas cosas merodeando toda la ciudad sin descanso alguno, sin contar el hecho de que pueden haber saqueadores y esos soldados que Umbrella había enviado quien sabe para que, el camino tomaría unos 2 días a lo máximo con todo lo dicho, él vivía lejos, como a unos 3 kilómetros alejado de la ciudad.

Llego al suelo y rápidamente empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba parado un serio Souichiro. Una vez llego allí se detuvo a unos 3 metros delante del pelinegro, el cual bajo la mirada para quedarse mirando fijamente los ojos sin vida del que antes era Komuro Takashi.

—Souichiro-sama—Empezó el pelinegro de forma monótona pero seria. —Tiene que evacuar a todas las personas que le sea posible. Eso que vio solamente fue la primera oleada de "ellos", se acercan más, son más peligrosos, más rápidos, más resistentes, más fuertes. Llegaran aquí en menos de 3 minutos, así que le rogaría que tomara a los que pueda y salgan de aquí; cuanto antes—El pelinegro fue muy serio en lo que estaba diciendo, pero aquel rostro no mostraba nada de nada. Era mejor que le crean a que mueran.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso, Komuro-kun? —Pregunto aun de forma sería el pelinegro padre de Saya.

—Eso lo explicare cuando estemos en un lugar mucho más seguro que aquí—Takashi le explico. En su mano se formó otro mapa holográfico, haciendo que este se pose en frente del hombre pelinegro que seguía con su semblante de seriedad. —Este mapa los guiara a mi casa/base, allí estarán más que a salvos—El padre de Saya miraba el mapa de Tokonosu en forma de holograma tangible, eso lo sorprendió un poco, pero no tanto como para perder su semblante de seriedad.

—Y ¿tú que harás, Takashi-kun? —Pregunto un tanto preocupada Yuriko, después de todo era el amigo de Saya, de su única y querida hija. Si era posible Takashi se haría su futuro "hijo", ya que estaría con Saya, esos dos hacían una linda pareja, ella siempre lo decía cuando estos dos eran niños.

—Yo por mi lado, tratare de hacer tiempo para ustedes y que logren escapar, retrasare a esas cosas y ustedes se irán a donde les dije, pueden llevar a más personas si se las encuentran por el camino, pero cuidado, puede que algunos estén dementes o tengan planes oscuros y ocultos en sus caras bonitas—Takashi explico aquello mirando a la señora de la mansión Takagi de forma muy seria y fría, dejando un momento de lado su monotonía.

—¡No dejaremos que luches solo, Takashi! —El equipo de Rika y ella misma dijeron aquello al unísono, no dejarían que Takashi peleara solo contra esas cosas que ya conocían muy bien gracias a la explicación dada por el pelinegro la noche anterior, por eso no dejarían que peleara solo contra esas cosas, no dejarían que Takashi se sacrificara por ellos, no esta vez.

—No hay tiempo Souichiro-sama, tienen que escapar lo antes posible—Takashi ignoro por completo a ese equipo, el sentimentalismo en este momento no era la mejor aliada que digamos. —Si no, todos ustedes morirán, créame lo que le digo, esas cosas son mucho peores que a los que enfrentaron antes—No estaría rogando a que se marcharan, si se quedaban, pues; bienvenidos al infierno.

Souichiro tomo un semblante pensativo, el pelinegro Komuro no estaba mintiendo para nada, esas habilidades de pelea y artefactos mostrados anteriormente no eran un juego, este chico no correspondía a alguien de su edad, no, este era como un soldado, mejor dicho, estaba en frente de un soldado ya entrenado y listo para el combate, listo para este combate con esas cosas. Si Takashi decía que se avecinaban más de esas cosas, pero que estas eran muchas veces peor que "ellos", pues era mejor escapar y salvar a algunos que aun siguieran con vida, pero él no buscaba el dejar a sus hombres solos, ni mucho menos dejar a un "niño" solo en frente de esas cosas.

—Lo siento, Komuro-kun—Eso no le estaba gustando para nada a Saya. —Me quedare a pelear y ayudarte en lo que pueda, no dejare que un niño como tu pelee aquí, aun eres joven, tienes mucho porque vivir—Souichiro estaba hablando con algo de sabiduría en sus palabras.

—Mi juventud se me fue arrebatada a los 7 años, no me venga con esas cosas, ya eh vivido demasiado con este tema—Takashi estaba molesto, pero su rostro no demostraba aquello. —Si quieren quedarse…—Takashi bajo la mirada, pero lo alzo de nuevo para mirar de forma fría al hombre pelinegro. —Entonces bienvenidos al infierno—La caja arma del pelinegro se abrió, dejando salir todas sus armas con sus respectivos cargadores a sus costados, las armas ya estaban cargadas y listas para disparar, todas las armas estaban levitando en el aire a unos 10 metros del suelo, esperando y apuntando a los que llegaran a su mira. Destruirían a cada uno de "ellos", aun si esas mismas armas se dañaban en el proceso.

En la espalda del pelinegro se formó su Katana, la espada estaba levitando allí, esperando a ser usada por su usuario y; despedazar cadáveres como siempre se ha hecho.

De nuevo los que no sabían de aquello se sorprendieron, unos lo ocultaban bien, pero se podía ver sorpresa en sus rostros, para los que ya lo sabían, de igual forma era sorprendente ver aquello, pero solo habían visto algunas de esas armas, nunca antes todas esas y de diferentes modelos, tamaños y poder. Ese brillo en esas armas se les hacía ver como un espejismo, como si las armas liberaran un aura de poder.

—Ohhhhh—Shizuka estaba fascinada por lo que estaba viendo, era como estar en una película de ciencia ficción al completo y a su protagonista en frente. —¡Eso es sorprendente, Takashi-kun! —La rubia voluptuosa parecía una fan que estaba viendo a su ídolo masculino en frente, además de ver de una forma muy diferente, al pelinegro Komuro, todo eso gracias a la puesta de sol y los efectos especiales de brillo y rosas por el alrededor.

—Esta es su última advertencia, tienen un minuto con 30 segundos para irse cuanto antes—Takashi solamente jugo un momento con sus dos cuchillas, haciendo unas piruetas que parecían sacadas del mismo cuento de magia. —Váyanse o mueran, en ustedes esta la decisión—Takashi dejo de jugar con sus dos cuchillas para quedarse estático, esto era cuestión de segundos, para decidir si ellos y el mismo, sobrevivirían.

Souichiro no tenía opción, tenía que llevar a los que pudiera con él a la dirección que dijo el pelinegro, además estaba el hecho de que el equipo de su hija se iría por otra dirección a buscar a los familiares de una de ellas; de Miyamoto Rei, para ser más precisos. Eso lo preocupaba un poco, pero confiaba en su hija en todo momento.

—Escucha Saya—Empezó Souichiro, sin voltear a ver a su hija y a los demás. —Tu eres un orgullo para mí y para tu madre, has superado mis expectativas sobre este cambio—Eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso y a su hija algo avergonzada. El hombre se giró a ver a su hija y a los integrantes de su equipo. —¡Tú y tu equipo se marcharán hacia su destino! ¡así que váyanse ahora mismo de aquí, ahora este lugar ya no es seguro, para nadie! —Souichiro alzo la voz, asustando un poco a su hija y preocupando a su esposa.

—¡Pero papá, yo puedo quedarme y ayudar en algo, puedo ser de utilidad en este lugar, puedo ayudar a poner barreras para que esas cosas no entren, puedo-…! —Saya estaba muy hiperventilada, asustada y aterrada, el perder a sus padres no estaba en su vida, no estaba para nada del mundo. Pero su madre la tomo de la mano y le dio una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda, sorprendiéndola por eso. —¿Mamá? —Estaba un poco en shock por ese golpe.

—¡Hazle caso a tu padre, Saya! —Saya se desconcertó por no ser llamada "Saya-chan" por parte de su madre. —Nosotros tenemos otro destino al cual llegar, pero lo que nos une es ese destino, nosotros iremos a donde tu vayas, eso es un hecho. En este viaje no estarás sola, tienes a tus amigos para que te apoyen en todo lo que les sea posible… ¡así que, por favor, vete de aquí ahora mismo! —Yuriko estaba soltando un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba muy preocupada por su hija, pero estaba segura que sus amigos la cuidarían bien. Confiaba en eso con su alma y corazón.

—Ma-Ma-Mamá—Saya estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos por ver en aquel estado a su madre.

—Es hora de irnos de aquí—Rika tomo la palabra de forma seria, pero también estaba preocupada por todos y especialmente; por Takashi. —Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, Souichiro-sama, Yuriko-sama… estamos muy agradecidos—Rika hizo una gran reverencia en frente de los señores de la casa, puede que sea la última vez que los vea. O, puede que este equivocada, cualquier cosa puede pasar en este tiempo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, lo hicimos por ustedes mismos, para que tengan un lugar en el cual estar a salvo por unos momentos, esos momentos de tranquilidad atesórenlos hasta el final—Dijo sonriente Yuriko.

—Tienen 30 segundos—El habla del pelinegro Komuro llamo la atención de todos allí.

Rika solamente tomo de la mano a la pelirrosa y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el Humvee, ella quería despedirse del pelinegro Komuro, pero sabía que sería más doloroso de esa forma, Saya también compartía el pensamiento de la pelimorada mayor. Rei estaba en shock por dejar de nuevo a Takashi, Saeko estaba en el mismo barco que ella, la acompañaba Kyōko. Alice estaba muy preocupada por su Onii-chan, Zeke bajaba la cabeza, Kohta estaba que les daba la espalda a todos ellos, pero se podía notar un rostro de tristeza, Shizuka sentía que su corazón le dolía.

Sin más que hacer, ellos simplemente se fueron de allí en busca del Humvee, mientras los señores de la mansión tomaban sus respectivas armas y salían en busca de los sobrevivientes para ver si los seguían a ellos o se quedaban a morir en este infierno, tal y como lo dijo el pelinegro Komuro; esto se pondría como el mismo infierno.

—Buena suerte en todo, Komu-, no… Takashi-kun—Souichiro miro por su hombro al joven pelinegro, el cual regreso a verlo y le dio una sonrisa de confianza camuflada más que bien, pero el hombre si pudo verlo; por completo.

—Que tengan buen viaje, Souichiro-sama, Yuriko-sama—Dijo el pelinegro con esa sonrisa suya, Yuriko y Souichiro solo sonrieron un poco por ver esa actitud del pelinegro, así que solamente le dieron la espalda y rápidamente fueron a ver a los sobrevivientes y salir de allí; rápido.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

 **5…**

Souichiro estaba molesto con esas personas, nadie le estaba haciendo caso, solo algunos de sus sirvientes y alguno que otra persona que estaba más coherente que el resto. Entonces solamente les dio unas palabras y se marcharon por la parte trasera de la mansión, contándose a él eran como unas 30 personas que estaban saliendo del lugar rápidamente a buscar refugio y a otras personas que querían vivir y ver un nuevo día.

 **4…**

A lo lejos de todo se podía ver a los dos Gigantes que se estaban acercando, pero más al frente, a unos 50 metros, estaban los Licker, los corredores, los sabuesos y los T-002. Todos ellos listos para acabar con la vida de los humanos y completar la captura que se le había ordenado a los más inteligentes que el resto de aquel grupo. 30 metros los separaban de llegar hasta donde estaba el pelinegro Komuro.

 **3…**

Rika y el resto estaba ya en el Humvee, este ya estaba más que listo, estaba ya recubierto con lo necesario para que el PEM no afectara en nada al transporte, una vez revisado que todos estuvieran ya en el auto, la pelimorada Rika, con todo el pesar del mundo, encendió el Humvee y acelero a fondo. Fueron al frente, había otra puerta más en la entrada principal, por allí se irían, buscarían a los padres de Rei y, verían a Takashi una vez más.

 **2…**

Takashi solo mirada hacia atrás, luego giro su cuerpo para ver a los que estaban viniendo de frente, sus armas ya estaban abriendo fuego rápidamente, derribando a algunos sabuesos, a muchos de "ellos", a los corredores, a un Licker y a dos T-002. Los Gigantes no estaban sufriendo un daño alguno, estaban más que nuevos y listos para aplastar todo a su paso. Los T-103 venían corriendo rápidamente a las espaldas de todos ellos, los dos T-103, ya transformados y listos para la pelea.

 **1…**

El Humvee apareció al costado derecho del pelinegro, a unos 7 metros alejados de él, el vehículo iba en línea recta, los chicos del interior estaban viendo impotentes del como el pelinegro estaba solo y esperando a esas cosas, dos de ellas, denominadas T-103. Takashi giro su rostro hacia ellos y movió sus labios; "Buen viaje", les dijo y ellos lo entendieron. Miro hacia el frente, sus cuchillas ya estaban con ese brillo azulado, esperando acabar con esas cosas de una vez por todas. Los dos T-103, dos Licker y dos T-002, estaba ya en frente, apuntando sus brazos con las garras, unos intentando tomarlo, otros intentando atravesarlo. Lo último que vieron los chicos en el interior del Humvee, fue del como Takashi, se lanzó hacia ellos, con su expresión monótona de siempre, ya cuando estaba por llegar a las garras de esas cosas, el Humvee termino por cruzar la pared del lugar y luego de eso: no supieran nada más.

Solo…

Siguieron su destino.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

El día ya había llegado de nueva cuenta, este apocalipsis seguía en pie más que nada, pero al menos ellos, estaban algo felices de que esas cosas modificadas no se aparezcan para nada por los sectores en donde se localizaban ahora.

La noche no fue muy agradable, con recuerdos pasando, sueños y pesadillas en las cuales se asfixiaban de tan solo verlos y no poder hacer nada de nada, solamente eran los espectadores y el, aquel pelinegro, el protagonista de aquel acto, de aquella pelea, de aquella pelea que definiría si vivía o no, y ellos por otro lado, solo miraban quietos, en shock, no pudiendo hacer nada de nada ante eso.

Pero ahora ya era de día, estaban con los ánimos algo decaídos, pero estaban algo en paz consigo mismos, era como un manjar sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —Rei tomo la palabra, estaba con algunas ojeras por la mala noche que tuvo, no estaba feliz, pero se mantenía aun en pie, por sus padres y por Takashi.

—Iremos por provisiones, luego, a buscar a tus padres, Miyamoto-san—Informo Rika de forma seria, pero ese semblante de tristeza la hacían ver no tan bien que el resto. —El Humvee no sirve, el motor está completamente fuera de lugar, nos tocara caminar—Explico algunas cosas la pelimorada mayor del grupo.

—¡Vamos chicos! —Todos lo que estaban en el Humvee regresaron a ver a Alice, la cual estaba a punto de soltar sus lágrimas, pero se contenía, eso era muy valiente de su parte. —Se que hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos, puede que estén vivos, puede que estén muertos, pero no por eso debemos decaer en la tristeza y martiriarnos nosotros mismos, en momentos como estos tenemos que ser fuertes, tenemos que estar unidos, tenemos que apoyarnos los unos a los otros, no dejarnos caer y si lo hacemos, pedirle ayuda a nuestros amigos, a nuestro equipo, aquí todos y cada uno de nosotros nos apoyaremos, confiaremos y reiremos, todo eso en equipo y en familia—Para este entonces Alice estaba soltando lágrimas de tristeza, pero su rostro estaba mostrando la más pura determinación hacia los más mayores allí, ellos estaban sorprendidos por esas palabras tan maduras por parte de la niña del grupo, pero esas palabras, les estaban alzando el ánimo, ahora no era el momento de estar tristes, tenían que ser más fuertes y unidos que nunca, este equipo no caería y si caía, ellos mismos se unirían allí. —Por eso les pido a todos, por favor, no pierden la esperanza de una nueva vida—Alice estaba muy cansada, así que solamente se dejó caer hacia el suelo, solo para ser tomada por Kyōko, Saeko, Saya, Rei y Shizuka, antes de que ella tocara el metal del Humvee.

—Descasa Alice-chan, ya nos has hecho entrar en razón…—Comento Shizuka con una sonrisa, parecía que ahora estaba más que renovada por esas palabras, tal parecía que Alice era la adulta y ellos los niños llorones, en verdad Alice era una buena niña. —Mantendremos nuestra esperanza, al tope—Comento de forma seria la rubia, mirando a todos los integrantes del equipo, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la rubia de pechos voluptuosos.

—Eso es verdad, Shizuka—Kyōko tomo la palabra. —Tenemos que ser fuertes, por todos nosotros, por Alice-chan, ella perdió todo y lo vio en primera fila, nosotros deberíamos ser los adultos y no Alice-chan—Ella estaba molesta consigo misma y con el resto.

—Me siento muy avergonzada por eso, actuamos como unos chiquillos nada más—Saeko hablo con pesar por ver a Alice en estado de cansancio. —Ahora nosotros debemos actuar como lo que somos, por el bien de todos y cada uno de nosotros—La pelimorada menor miro a todos con seriedad, ellos también tenían el mismo pensamiento que la Busujima.

—Ahora tenemos que hacernos cargo y, no perder la cabeza y la calma—Saya estaba seria, ya no tendría que dudar, ya no tendría que dudar nunca más en esta vida que estaba pasando.

—Esta es una buena razón para vivir y pelear, el usar estas armas para el bien de todos, para el bien de Alice-chan—Todos apoyaban al gordito, era un buen incentivo el cuidar a Alice, se lo merecía, aún era una niña inocente, no tendría que actuar como una adulta.

—Apoyaremos esta iniciativa, apoyaremos nuestras esperanzas, no decaeremos, si nos caemos nos levantaremos, con ayuda de todos nosotros; nos apoyaremos en las buenas y en las malas—Rei hablo con toda la determinación, más ahora lo necesitaba para encontrar a sus padres.

—Bien dicho equipo—Rika hablo esta vez. —¡Vamos, tenemos un camino por recorrer y un lugar al cual llegar! —Todos miraron el mapa holográfico que la pelimorada tenía en sus manos, eso les levantaba el animo a niveles increíbles, eso era una buena señal, su líder, el que debería estar allí con ellos; aún estaba con vida.

—¡Vamos! —Gritaron todos, llamando la atención de "ellos", pero para los chicos no era problema, tomaron sus armas, Shizuka y Kyōko a Alice y a Zeke respectivamente y, ahora estaban listos para partir hacia su destino.

El destino trazado por su líder, líder al cual esperarían hasta que el llegara, algo que iba a ser verdad, de eso nunca perderían la esperanza; nunca.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

Se podía ver una caja negra. Se podía escuchar desgarros de la carne, salpicaduras de sangre se podían ver y escuchar claramente.

Un montón de sangre termino cayendo encima de la caja negra, haciendo que su color principal sea tapado por aquel liquido carmesí por completo, como si el negro no perdurara para nada, como si ese color oscuro no fuera nada en contra este color tan rojo como lo es el color de la sangre.

Luego de un rato los descaros se dejaron de escuchar, los salpicados de gotas eran lo único que quedaba en aquel lugar, solo proyectando aquella caja carmesí, pero, se puede ver una mano completamente roja, una mano enorme y monstruosa, esa enorme y monstruosa mano tomo la caja carmesí y, luego de eso.

Se corto la comunicación.

 **_-(…_-…_...-…)-_**

* * *

 **Episodio #12 - Final**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones :D**

Bueno, eh llegao, que ya eh llegao papus y mamus.

Aquí van algunas aclaraciones.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pudieran encontrar a lo largo de la lectura, en verdad estoy muy vago para revisarlas a fondo.

Bueno, primeramente, les agradezco a todos por haberme apoyado en toda esta travesía de este FF que me gusto muchísimo. Se que dije que haría como unos 20 episodios, pero hasta aquí eh llegado yo y mis cosas.

Doy por terminado este FF, un FF que lo lleve con el apoyo de pocos, pero termine con el apoyo de muchos, en verdad estoy muy agradecido con todos y cada uno de los lectores que se tomó el tiempo de echarle un ojo a esta fantástica historia para unos, muy cliché para otros, original para pocos e interesante para todos. Gracias por todo, por darle a Favoritos y Seguir a esta historia, gracias por dejar sus Review, eso me motivaba en gran medida a todo lo que estaba planeado, leía sus comentarios para ver que les parecía, bien o mal, cualquiera de esas dos, si me dejaban algún consejo, yo siempre los leo sin importar el tiempo.

Como ya dije, gracias a ustedes es que me esfuerzo mucho en crear cada episodio que vieron y leyeron, hasta el final.

Saludos especiales a:

 **AdonisUrresta**

 **KaiserOfDarkness66**

 **aguilanegra7734**

 **PinkieNeko09**

A estos 4 lectores se los agradezco de todo corazón, ustedes fueron los primeros en fijarse en mi historia y en lo que contenía. Gracias en verdad.

Gracias al resto de lectores también, no me eh olvidado de ustedes, todos y cada uno son un motor que me impulsa a seguir, quiera o no, pero me impulsa y eso me agrada mucho.

Bueno, ya sin mucha cháchara, doy por terminado este FF.

¿2 Temporada?

Pues la verdad no sé, todo depende de apoyo, pero se tardará mucho si me dan su apoyo y, si saco la segunda temporada, daré por terminado la historia por completo.

Si alguien está interesado en seguir con la segunda temporada, puede informármelo por PM, si no, pues denme su apoyo para hacerlo y ver si les agrada.

* * *

Gracias y, hasta pronto.

Felicidades, llagaste al final de la historia.


End file.
